Reconoceme
by Lucy Masen
Summary: Bella vuelve al instituto donde habia pasado su horrible infancia con sus compañeros que la molestaban ¿Que pasara cuando Bella vuelva al colegio donde una vez fue la cuatro ojos? Notara Edward aquel cambio en Bella sin tener que enamorarse de ella?
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo Comienzo

_Reconóceme_ Capitulo 1: nuevo comienzo.

Pov Bella

Lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Si había algo que detestaba era mudarme. No es que hubiera estado en muchos lugares ni que me hubiera mudado muchas veces pero odiaba tener que venir a Forks, pude tranquilamente a ver seguido sola en el campus de la escuela de Phoenix, sola era feliz.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, siempre preferí que me llamen Bella por el simple hecho de que Isabella me dice mi madre en ocasiones incomodas o cuando me va a castigar. Jamás me gusto que me llamen Isa porque suena a muy de niña pero Bella… bueno mi madre siempre dijo que era lo que me describía. Tengo 17 años y voy a cuarto año. La razón por la cual odio Forks es porque allí pase los peores años de mi vida, por eso decidí irme a un Instituto con Campus incluido en Phoenix, El instituto de patinaje con educacional me daba todo lo que podía pedir, patinaje y estudios pagados por una beca. Pero mi sueño no duraría por mucho tiempo ya que luego de estar 4 años viviendo en la gran ciudad, mi madre se quejaba de que me echaba de menos y que quería que vuelva a casa. Pero para mi Forks no era una casa, era el infierno. Por eso mismo tome la decisión de irme a los 13 años. Mi madre creyó que yo era más madura que los otros niños y por lo tanto lista para enfocarme en algo, el patinaje.

-Vamos hermanita, no será tan malo- me dijo Emmett. Emmett era mi hermano mayor. Tenía 18 e iba a último año del instituto. Y aunque se hacia llamar mi hermano mayor yo sabia que lo pasaba por inteligencia. Éramos completamente diferentes. El no se enfocaba mucho en los estudios si no que en los traseros de chicas recién operadas y descerebradas (bueno algunas solían ser un poco mas del 10% de inteligencia). Emmett tenia una vida social muy potente según el ya que como me dijo que todo había cambiado me advirtió que tendría que llegar al instituto para darme cuenta de que hablaba.

-No será tan malo? SERA MALISIMO!- le grite furiosa. El no me miro ya que tenía los ojos en la carretera pero rodo los ojos aun asi.

-Bella eres exagerada, una muy buena a decir verdad- planteo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. El me miro preocupado- Pero ya, hablando enserio, que es lo que te preocupa?

- Tu ya sabes lo que me preocupa… el… ellos estarán allí- dije aun mas preocupada cuando oí que casi me quedaba sin voz por el miedo. Jamás me había sentido una chica de las que se ponían nerviosas, asustadas o miedosas. Yo ya conocía a los chicos de Forks, conocía a todos los grupos que se armaban allí porque había convivido con ellos y eso fue a lo que me llevo a irme.

Cuando era pequeña no era de lo mejor. Anteojos y dos colitas con un buen libro y ya me tomaban como una nerd o traga libros. Yo sabia que eso se acercaba a la discriminación, siempre me tiraban cosas o pasaban por los pasillos y me empujaban, ponían la traba o cualquier tipo de travesuras. Siempre era el mismo grupo de chicos. Mike Newton, Jasper Withlock, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley Y Edward Cullen, el peor.

Yo sabía que solo lo hacían conmigo, que luego eran chicos normales y hasta se podrían decir que buenos. Pero porque conmigo si y con los demás no?

Solo basto el peor día de mi vida para que decida replantearle a mi madre el tema de cambiarme de colegio. No hiso falta que la convenciera a mi madre estuvo de todo acuerdo cuando vio en que estado llegue a casa.

Recuerdo que ese día ya había comenzado mal. Cuando mi padre me dejo con mi hermano en el colegio, como habíamos llegado temprano aproveche para ir a la biblioteca y devolverle un libro ya que a partir de 7mo grado podías ir allí cuando quisieras. En mi intento de ir allí, Mike Newton estaba en la puerta y lo primero que hiso fue ponerme la trampa con el pie para que callera de cara al piso pero no fue asi. Estaba bastante cerca de la puerta como para estrecharme contra el vidrio de la puerta y cortarme mi labio inferior(sin descontar que mis gafas se rompieron y tuve que andar con ellas rotas durante todo el día). Cuando vi que sangraba corrí hasta el baño ya que odiaba sangrar. Luego de estar casi 20 minutos secándome la sangre el timbre sonó y llegue tarde a clase por la cual el profesor me obligo me obligo a sentarme delante de todo. Cuando Salí de allí estaba llena de bolitas de papel en la espalda que Eric y Jasper Withlock me habían tirado con un sorbete. En el almuerzo no fue nada mejor. Me di cuenta que la comida que había traido, la cual era un sándwich, tenia gusanos y podía asegurar que ninguno era de plástico. Mi día siguió asi hasta lo último. Edward Cullen me atrapo con Tyler y me hecho un baso de no se que pero olía Horrible. En fin un día espantoso.

-Bella… Bella estas en tierra? Llegamos- dijo Emmett moviendo la mano delante de mis ojos para ver si reaccionaba. Yo desperté de mis pensamientos oscuros y lo mire con pánico.

-Si ya estas bien. Si te quedas conmigo en todos los recesos no pasara nada. Sabes, podrás conocer a mi novia- me comento entretenido y luego salió del auto.

Aguarden… novia? Emmett en una relación fija? WOW!

Salí del auto y me coloque al lado de el.

-Dijiste novia? Uff Emmett las fotos que me enviaste de todas las muchachas con las que estabas por mail me dieron mas ganas de ser heterosexual…ahh y de vomitar- le recordé. El me miro mal.

-Hey! Rebecca, Jessica, Melanie, Soña, Lauren… etc. no estaban tan mal- me reprocho. Yo lo mire densamente.

Comenzamos a caminar y paso por paso me iba dando cuenta de lo que Emmett se refería con "_El instituto esta irreconocible_" Había flores, bancos, mesas y sombrillas en el exterior. Cuando Entramos adentro los casilleros estaban pintados de un color crema con mezcla de baille y las paredes eran blancas. No solo eso era distinto, el aire que había allí era mas fresco y todo se sentía muy estudiantil. No reconocia a cada persona que se me cruzaba por el frente pero tampoco ignoraba que me parecían caras familiares.

También comprendí porque Emmett hablaba de una vida social muy potente. Todos los saludaban y claro que no dudaban en darme un vistazo a mi. Pero no creo que me hayan reconocido.

De ser una tabla andante, de madera, con anteojos, colitas, medio dura, sin figura, torpe y algo lenta pase a ser una chica bonita (según la gente como mi madre), con un poco mas de movimiento, con figura, pelo castaño ondulado (con estilo debía admitir), sin anteojos y con lentes de contacto. Ahora tenia una buena delantera y debía admitir que también una buena trasera aunque sin exagerar.

La gente me miraba con un aire curioso, las chicas se secreteaban y los chicos se miraban mirando como si fuera un dulce para comer. De pronto Emmett se detuvo haciendo que yo me detuviera cuando me di cuenta que era porque íbamos a entrar a una habitación que tenia un cartel que decía secretaria en la puerta.

-Yo te acompaño a buscar tu casillero si quieres pero debes pedir tus cosas aquí… creo que tienes que pedir cosas como libros o algo asi… no se para que- dijo el como si fuera algo que realmente tenia que averiguar. Yo me reí por lo bajo. Me pose delante de la mujer detrás del mostrador y le dije mi nombre.

-Oh señorita Swan tanto tiempo, la esperábamos con ansias, aquí tiene estos son sus libros y horarios. Este es el número de su casillero- Dijo la mujer de cabello blanco y canoso. Yo le asentí y agradecí. Cuando me voltee para ver a Emmett el ya no estaba. Oh genial gracias hermano. Pensé que me ayudarías. Dije en mi mente mientras salía de la pequeña habitación asfixiante.

Pero Emmett no se había ido. Lo vi en un costado de la puerta hablando con una muchacha bien formada de cuerpo. Cuando decía eso me refería a que estaban muy juntos apunto de besarse. Yo me acerque con cuidado y aclare mi garganta para que noten mi presencia. Emmett y la chica levantaron la vista.

-Oh, Bella… ella es Rosalie Hale, mi novia- dijo Emmett. La chica rubia de ojos celestes me observo por un momento. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser una porrista hueca. No digo por el hecho de que lleve puesto uniforme de porrista si no que su belleza (que debo admitir que era impresionante) la hacia ver la típica chica que no sabe mucho de cultura. Rosalie se acerco de la nada a mi y me abrazo haciendo que me cuestionara si ya sabia quien era.

-Bella es un gusto, Tu hermano no paro de hablar sobre tu llegada, me alegra tenerte aquí por fin. No te pareces nada a la niña de las fotos que Emmett me mostro. Eres hermosa- me dijo. Bueno… eso no era lo que esperaba. Me parece que me había equivocado. Ahora no creía que sea una chica muy hueca que digamos. Me hablo con afecto y pude notar una pizca de sinceridad, amabilidad y humildad.

-También es un placer Rosalie. No creí que Emmett podría llegar a tener una chica como tú en sus manos- le dije extrañada. Ella se rio sinfónicamente.

-Yo tampoco creí poder encontrar un novio asi de dulce como tu hermano- me contesto solo mirando a Emmett con una sonrisa enamorada… Muy empalagoso.

-Bien ahora que se conocen… Rose te importa si te dejo a cargo de mi hermanita. Me tengo que ir a practica- Dijo Emmett refiriéndose a mi como si fuera una niñita de 8 años. Cuando decía practica se refería a practica de futbol americano o rugby o como prefieran. El era el capitán según lo que me había informado el. Además de que sonaba medio obvio por su uniforme.

-Descuida Emmett, yo la acompañare- le respondió Rosalie poniéndose de mi lado mientras miraba como su novio y mi hermano se alejaba.

-Rosalie no tienes porque yo puedo buscar mi casillero sola, no quiero causar molestia- le ofrecí. Ella me negó sin darle importancia a lo último.

-Bella no seas tonta, no me molestas. Llámame Rose y estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas asi que yo te ayudo a encontrarlo- me ofreció. Saco la mitad de los libros de la pila que sostenía y luego agarro el pequeño papel que estaba arriba del ultimo libro que se había llevado con los otros - Bien tienes el casillero numero 150…Mmm… estas cerca de Alice. No es un mal lugar estas al lado del equipo de baseball, no son molestos asi que allí estarás bien- dijo mientras comenzó a caminar.

-Quien es Alice?- pregunté curiosa. Aquel nombre me llamaba la atención ya que me resultaba conocido.

-No la conoces?- me pregunto como si la chica fuera la persona mas famosa del mundo como para que yo este enterada de quien era.

-No, porque habría de conocerla?- le pregunte confundida.

-es que Alice estuvo aquí desde pequeña y tu hermano me comento que tu ya habías estado en este instituto hasta 7mo grado… eso si, no me conto porque te fuiste… En fin estoy segura de que conociste a Alice ya que cuando tu hermano le comento que vendrías no paro de saltar de alegría.

Me sonaba Alice pero no tenia la impresión de a verla conocido antes y trataba de volver a pesar en aquellas personas con las que me juntaba solamente en los recuerdos pero solo podía obtener las caras de el grupo de chicos que me molestaba. Rosalie se detuvo frente a un casillero que tenia la puerta abierta. Dejo mis libros acomodados adentro y luego me dejo el espacio libre para que deje la otra mitad de mis libros. Luego agarre mis libros de algebra que era lo que tenia ahora. Eche un vistazo a lo que me rodeaba. Muchas personas mirándome. Eso me espantaba un poco y al parecer mi compañera lo noto y pude sentir que sonrio.

-Descuida, ya pasara. A mi también me sucedió cuando llegue al instituto- le comento. Sabia que Rosalie no me era una cara conocida y es que seguro llego un tiempo después de que haya ido.

-Te acostumbraste bien- le dije haciendo referencia a su uniforme mientras lo miraba. Ella sonrio.

-Lo dices por esto?- pregunto retóricamente mientras se tocaba la falda de su uniforme- Es solo saber gimnasia artística. Creeme que ser porrista a veces no es ser popular- me planteo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta.

-Asi que los grupos sociales siguien?- pregunte algo decepcionada. Ella me asintió.

-Si creo que si. No cambian mucho. Deportistas populares, Porristas operadas populares, Capitanes de algún deporte galanes y casa novas y líder de las porristas se mantiene firme- dijo con un aire ganador. Yo me reí.

-Asi que mi hermano es un galan y Casanova?- Ella se rio conmigo.

-Puede ser que tu hermano sea la ecepcion, pero el resto siempre es asi- me aseguro.

-Quien es la líder de las porristas?- pregunte curiosa ya que el comentario de "se mantiene firme". Ella me sonrió animadamente.

-As oído hablar de Rosalie Hale?- pregunto en tono gracioso. Yo me reí al mismo tiempo que me sorprendida. _Wow Bella, con que codeándote con los populares _dijo mi vos interna

-Eres la líder de las porristas?- le pregunte aun mas sorprendida cuando lo escuche con mi propia voz. Ella me sonrió y asintió y volvió a detenerse. Esta vez la parada era frente a un salón de clases que arriba en un cartel tenia tallado "Algebra 4to año"

-Bueno creo que este es tu salón, será mejor que entres porque esta por sonar el timbre- me recomendó. Yo le asentí.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Rosalie… digo Rose- Ella se rio, me saludo y desapareció. Genial, ahora venia lo peor ¿Quiénes eran estos extraños? Me adentre en la clase que estaba llena de personas sentadas en los bancos o en las sillas conversando. Rápidamente busque un asiento en el fondo de la clase y me senté. Al poco tiempo un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado mío.

-Con que… una nueva chica? Soy Mike Newton… tu eres?- pregunto. Con que… Mike Newton. Estaba tan cambiado, tan distinto y sobretodo tan idiota. Trate de no echarme a reír ya que no me había reconocido. Eso era algo bueno.

-Soy Bella- le respondí. Eso estaba bien. Ninguno de aquí sabia que me llamaban Bella asi que solo me reconocerían si me alguien me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

-Wow, ese nombre de verdad te describe- dijo el con un tono… amigable? Yo le sonreí a medias.

-Emm… gracias… supongo- dije encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien Bella… emm, te veo luego- dijo Mike y con una sonrisa se paro y se fue a hablar con una muchacha de por allí. Me quede callada por un segundo pensando en que haría ¿de verdad no quería que me reconozcan? Es decir. Yo no podía andar diciendo que me llamaba Bella ya que ese nombre era un diminutivo. Tarde o temprano alguien se tendría que enterar que era Isabella. Los apellidos jamás se olvidaban o apostaría a que todavía tenían los anuarios en la biblioteca de cuando tenia 13. Alguien no tardaría en mirarlos y darse cuenta que el nombre que tenia la niña fea de la foto era el mismo que de la chica de ahora.

-Isabella Swan?- pregunto una voz femenina. Rayos! Eso fue mas rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. Me dije a mi misma. No puede ser que ya me hayan reconocido. _Mira Bella. Allí hay un hueco donde te puedes meter _ pensó mi subconsciencia. Y a decir verdad ese hueco era perfecto para meter mi cabeza adentro y que esa voz no me reconozca del todo.


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo

_Reconóceme_Capitulo 2: conociendo

Voltee la cabeza para ver quien me había llamado. Cuando tuve vista completa vi a una muchacha hermosa al igual que Rosalie. Tenía el cabello negro y corto con las mechas apuntando a diferentes direcciones. Llevaba puesta ropa de marca y muy bonita. Su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Si soy yo, pero creo que prefiero Bella en vez de Isabella- le dije. Ella comenzó a saltar con pequeños pasos de un lado al otro dando pequeños aplausos con sus manos.

-Bella soy Alice!- dijo como si esperara que la reconociera. Reconocí que ella era de la Alice que Rosalie me había hablado pero no la reconocí como alguien que haya visto antes. La muchacha era un poco mas bajita que yo a simple vista ya que yo estaba sentada y me miraba esperando a que yo dijera algo- Bella no me recuerdas? Alice Cullen!- me volvió a decir. A guarden su apellido si me sonaba _Idiota, es la hermana de Edward Cullen!_ oh por dios mi conciencia tenia razón era la mesilla de Edward. Las imágenes de Alice de pequeña me volvieron. Como olvidarme de esa pequeña vocecita parlanchina y amigable totalmente diferente a la de su hermano. Cuando menos lo note tenia la boca abierta de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Oh… Alice! Si me acuerdo- dije aun sorprendida. Ella me abrazo con fuerza- No...Res…pi…Al…ice…Porfa- Alice me soltó luego de un abrazar asfixiador.

-No sabes cuanto espere que llegaras. Te debo mostrar todas las instalaciones y… vaya Bella cuanto as cambiado! Estas hermosa desde la última vez que te vi- me dijo echándome un vistazo completo. Yo sonreí tímidamente. Le hubiera respondido pero la profesora… Newman según el papel de horarios, había entrado en la clase y ya estaba llamando la atención a algunos chicos. Se acerco hasta mi banco y no alcanzo para que yo hable porque Alice se paro delante de la profesora con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Newman, ella es Isabella Swan

-Bella- le corregí yo. La profesora me sonrio con un aire de profesionalismo.

-Bienvenida al instituto señorita Swan. Espero que lo pueda llevar bien- contesto la señorita Newman. Era una mujer de unos 40 años con el pelo por los hombros de color castaño claro. Nada mal para ser profesora.

-Gracias profesora- le respondí. La mujer se alejo de nosotras y acontinuacion comenzamos con las clases. Todo era bastante entendible. Muchas cosas las había visto en mi otro instituto asi que seria sencilla esta materia.

Pov Edward

Jasper y Tyler no paraban de comerse con los ojos a las muchachas de la fila de adelante. Debía admitir que era bastante gracioso ver como ellos miraban a las chicas esperando a que la clase se detuviera para correr tras ellas. No los podía culpar hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque literatura era una de mis materias favoritas y mas ahora que estábamos leyendo un libro súper interesante: cumbres borrascosas. Jamás me había llamado la atención, sabia que allí todos undian a todos y cada uno se ocupaba de que la vida del otro sea miserable pero detalladamente todo tenia un poco mas de sentido y con eso nos encargamos con el señor Berti. Analizábamos los libros y ya que estábamos analizando este necesitaría entender porque todos se odiaban. Los codee Jasper y a Tyler para que dejaran de molestar ya que me desconcentraban.

Ellos me miraron con un gesto de burla. Pero no les convenía si no quería que le recomiende al entrenador Jack sobre dejarlos en la banca toda la temporada y ellos vieron ese típico gesto de amenaza que les ponía y se quedaron callados. Asi me gustaba más. Cuando termino la clase salí de ella sin darle demasiada importancia a quien dejaba atrás. Para mi sorpresa Tanya estaba allí esperándome.

-Hola capitán, como va todo?- preguntó Tanya mientras se acercaba. Yo me limite a mirarla. No era de malo es que tenia que ir a entrenamiento.

-Tanya voy un poco apurado- le respondí acelerando el paso. Senti como puso los ojos en blanclo y luego volvió a sonreir.

-Todo bien Edward. Solo venia a recordarte de la unión de delegados. Por favor no me dejes sola en esta- me pidió. Yo le asentí con una sonrisa culposa ya que la otra vez tuvieron que esperarme hora y media para empezar.

-descuida, allí estare- ella me sonrio feliz y me abrazo

-Genial sabia que no me decepcionarías Edward nos vemos luego- me dijo y me saludo desde lejos.

Tanya era una de las porristas del equipo de mi prima Rosalie. Debía admitir que me sorprendió cuando mi prima gano la capitanía del equipo de porristas. Muchos incluyéndome hubiéramos apostado que seria Tanya por segunda vez pero Rose tiene mucho talento con la gimnasia artística por lo tanto eso la hace la mejor. En cuanto a los delegados. Tanya comprendía a la mayoría de los grupos sociales por lo tanto era la mejor para eso y yo estaría para acompañarla.

Muchos decían que porque siempre nos veían juntos Tanya y yo salíamos pero ella misma sabia que a mi no me gustaban las relaciones formales y que solo eramos amigos. Con unos tragos de mas un sábado o viernes por la noche podríamos llegar a ser amigos con permisos ya que yo la había besado a Tanya varias veces ya. Aunque no me gustaba jugar con ella, ella decía que no importaba que los amigos estaban para eso.

-Edward, amigos espera ¿Por qué tan rápido?- dijo una vos masculina detrás de mí. Yo me voltee y vi a una pandilla de muchachos siguiéndome.

-Jasper, recuerdas que tenemos practica- le dije. Me tomaba muy enserio la capitanía ya que no quería hacerlo mal y decepcionar a todos.

-Si pero…- yo lo mire amenazándolo que lo próximo que diría, si no era lo que yo quería escuchar, la pagaría caro en… la banca- Muchachos… a practicar- Dijo Jasper a los chicos que estaban a lado de el. Newton, Clearwater, Crowley, Yorkie, Stone y el resto comenzó a moverse en línea recta mientras yo miraba como entraban al gimnasio. El profesor nos hiso dar un par de vueltas adentro porque había comenzado a lloviznar asi que todo estaba muy incomodo. No nos gustaba jugar y entrenar adentro. Todo era mas chiquito que afuera por eso me gustaba Forks porque practicar baseball era mucho mas fácil se imaginarían. Igualmente no tenia de que quejarme luego de esto tendría la reunión de delegados con el rector y me perdería biología asi que una hora menos de estudo

Pov Bella.

Literatura había sido algo interesante. Cumbres borrascosas ya lo había leído mas o menos unas 4 veces. Nunca de manera académica si no que por placer. El profesor Berti me asigno un asiento al lado de un muchacho que no paraba de mirarme con curiosidad. A diferencia de Mike Newton este no me hablo pero creo que creí reconocer quien era este muchacho. _oh por dios, es Jasper Withlock_ dijo mi conciencia. No me digas. Ese aspecto de niño travieso todavía no se le había ido y su cabello seguía igual pensé con sarcasmo. No es que fuera a identificarlo mucho, había cambiado ya no era ese niño pero presentía que su mirada de curiosidad era nada mas ni nada menos que una mirada de sospecha de que ya me conocía. Asi es como me habían mirado el resto de personas hoy. Debo admitir que yo también los mire asi.

Luego llego biología donde en vez de asientos con mesas individuales había mesadas de a dos. Pero creo que no tenia compañero yo. El profesor Banner se encargo de sentarme en la fila del medio y quede allí sola asi que pensé que tal vez estaría sola… y realmente lo prefería así. La clase de biología fue realmente fácil. Nos dio unas preguntas para que respondiéramos y podría a ver jurado que eran las mismas que había hecho en el examen de ingreso para aquí. Cuando termine la clase de biología salí con mis libros dispuesta a encontrar o recordad donde estaba mi casillero para mi sorpresa una chica se poso delante mío. Al principio crei que seria Rosalie ya que pude ver su uniforme pero me encontré con una chica totalmente diferente. Tenia el cabello rubio de sierta forma que en las puntas parecía ser rosado y enrulado como si hubiera venido de la peluquería aunque parecían bastante naturales. Sus ojos eran de color miel, es decir un castaño bastante claro. Su gesto me mostro curiosidad… mucha curiosidad ya que me inspecciono de pies a cabeza.

-Oh bueno pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo la muchacha. Yo sonreí bobamente ya que no tenia nada que acotar a su pregunta retorica.

-Soy Tanya Denalí, Como te llamas?- me pregunto Tanya.

-Isabella Swan… aunque prefiero Bella- le replantee. Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Me resultaba muy conocida Tanya pero no lograba recordar quien era lo que si me acorde es de ir a buscar un anuario de 7mo grado del año 2006 eso era sin duda algo que tenia en mi lista de quehaceres.

-Bella, que hermoso nombre. Bien apuesto a que tu numero de casillero es el 150- dijo adivinando el numero. Me pregunte si yo también tendré esos poderes síquicos cuando me instale en forks.

-Gracias y si es ese ¿como sabes?- pregunté curiosa. Ella se rio.

-Bueno todo Forks te estuvo esperando y… lo dice en el papel- dije ella señalando con su dedo índice el pequeño papel que posaba en mis libros. Que observadora…

-Claro… creo que es ese- dije yo. Ella lo miro y observo el numero. Lo que me llamo la atención que se quedo mirando mi puerta del locker como si fuera un acertijo. Luego volvió a mi y me sonrio.

-Tengo que irme pero la cafetería es por el pasillo de allí- me dijo señalándome un pasillo con una puerta al final y un cartel que alcanza a leer como cafetería. Le asentí en forma de agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar para el lado contrario. Yo hice lo mismo y tome el pasillo que me indico.

-Ah… Bella- me llamo Tanya ya desde lejos. Yo me voltee- Bienvenida a Forks- dijo con un aire sencillo.

-Gracias- le respondí y camine hacia las puertas grandes. Cuando las cruce me encontré con un gran alboroto de chicos. Muchos de ellos obviamente estaban sentados pero presentí que había muchas personas porque estaba lloviendo. Otra cosa que me extraño es que había música. No música mala reconocí a la canción como Push it una canción que reconocía como autores a Salt.. No Es que escuche habitualmente eso pero sabia que una canción de los años 80 acercándose a los 90. Habían porristas bailando en la mesa donde provenía la música pero eran pocas y disimulaban sus pasos con caminatas por alrededor de su mesa. Hice la fila y compre un sándwich de miga ya que no tenia mucha hambre. Ahora venia el problema. ¿Dónde diablos me iba a sentar? Algunos chicos me miraban expectantes para ver cual seria mi próximo movimiento y con quien me sentaría y la verdad es que ni yo sabia. Por suerte mi rescate no tardo en venir. Alice apareció delante mío como por arte de magia y me ofreció sentarme con ella y yo claramente accedí.

-Hola Bella, como fueron tus clases?- dijo Rosalie mientras me sentaba. Evalué un poco la situación. Entonces Rosalie y Alice se sentaban juntas por lo tanto eran amigas por lo que deduje que Alice también conocía a mi hermano y mi hermano al hermano de Alice por lo tanto sabia de Edward… al que no había visto hasta ahora. _Wow Bella me sorprendes_ volvió a hablar mi conciencia. Trate de no hacerle caso ya que terminaba haciendo las cosas mal.

-Bien, tranquilas y aburridas- le respondí. Ella rio con simpleza. Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Si no son la gran cosa. La gran cosa fue Jasper hoy!- Dijo Alice. Yo la mire extrañada. Claramente estábamos hablando del mismo Jasper Withlock pero que tenia que ver el ahora?

-Jasper Withlock?- pregunté _Que idiota Bella, acabas de decir que es jasper y lo preguntas_

-Si aquel mismo ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Alice con entusiasmo. Vi que Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alice recién es su primer día- me excuso Rosalie. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Solo se quien es… digamos que… lo recuerdo de la infancia- le dije. Alice asintió entendiendo ya que ella también había estado en mi infancia- que hay con el?

-Que es el muchacho mas lindo de todos. Hoy me miro y me sonrió. Chicas ME SONRIO!- dijo gritando Alice mientras hacia lo de antes en el salón, juntaba sus dos manos creando pequeños aplausos.

-Bueno… genial Alice, ahora Bella no se querra sentar mas con nosotras- dijo rosalie negando lentamente con la cabeza en signo de reprobación sobre lo que Alice acaba de hacer.

-Descuida… creo poder acostumbrarme- dije yo mientras comenzaba a comer mi sándwich. Alice me miro curiosa.

-No tenias charlas asi en tu otro instituto?- preguntó. La verdad es que no tenia amigos en mi otro instituto había chicos en el campus pero el problema era que las chicas la mayoría patinaban sobre hielo porque sobre eso se trataba, sobre patinar y todo eso. Las chicas eran muy… como decirlo? CREIDAS, ENGREIDAS, MALAS muy malas!

-Bueno no… ya sabes lo que dicen de las patinadoras son muy competitivas… la amistad nunca funcionaria así- le dije yo. Ellas me miraron curiosa.

-Patinas?- pregunto Alice. Rosalie seguía comiendo sus fideos mientras nos miraba y escuchaba con atención.

-Si… sobre hielo, es patinaje artístico- le respondí. Ella se sorprendió- Pero que eso no te engaña se mantener mejor mi postura en el hielo. Creo que es porque se caminar mejor en el hielo que en tierra firme- le dije. Ella se reí.

-Bueno… pero que genial que patines! Jamás conocí a una patinadora. Me tienes que enseñar esos vestidos que usan, son hermosos. Eres buena?- volvió a preguntar la chica de cabello corto. En idioma de patinadora le hubiera contestado "_soy lo suficientemente buena como para derrotarte" _ pero ni yo misma hablaba así.

-Bueno… no me gusta presumir, me tendrías que ver y sacar tus propias conclusiones- le dije. Ella se encogió de hombros fascinada.

-bien… volviendo al tema de tu locura con Withlock, Alice tienes que parar. Sabes que Edward no te dejaría estar con el- ¡CON QUE EDWARD!, Digo, con que Edward! Entonces si lo conocía por lo tanto tenia que seguir viniendo aquí. El seguía en el instituto.

Había una razón porque el era el que mas me asustaba de todos los que molestaban y era a el que no quería encontrarme cara a cara. El siempre había sido el peor en las bromas. Me hacia pocas bromas pero eran muy pesadas el cual el dolor siempre seguía.

_FLASHBACK_

_Recuerdo que había visto a Edward ayudando a una niña de kínder a pararse porque se había caído del tobogán. Esa imagen me enterneció tanto que no note que me quede mirando como una tonta. Lo peor fue que lo noto, se acerco a mi lentamente. No vi que traia nada en manos y venia con una sonrisa asi que deduje que me trataría bien ya que sus amigos no estaban. Lo que no me esperaba es que cuando se acercara a mi luego de robarme el aliento con su sonrisa sacara un tapper de no se donde y le echara algo que no sabia que era. Pero luego lo descubrí. Me había tirado hormigas. Eran rojas y grandes por lo cual empezaron a picarme. No podía creerlo y yo como una boba mirándolo. Luego de eso saco de su bolsillo una bolsita de azúcar. La rompió con sus dientes y me la arrojo. Yo como un inútil deje que lo hiciera me quede petrificada sin hacer nada, era una idiota. Después de reírse a lo alto lo último que dijo fue_

_-En tu cara cuatro ojos- y se fue riéndose. Lo malo para el y definitivamente para mi fue que el director lo vio entonces lo castigo. _

_Luego se vengo. Al otro día cuando estaba sentada en el muelle mirando el agua y leyendo un libro el y su grupo de chicos molestos se acerco y me dijeron_

_-Que diablos te crees que eres Swan?- dijo Withlock_

_-No te metas con nuestro amigo Edward- dijo Newton mientras me empujaba. Cullen enseguida intervino y le susurro algo a su oído pensando que no iba a oir. La cosa amigo es que era ciega no sorda._

_-Nada de agresiones Newton es una chica- le susurro acusándolo. Por un momento pensé que me salvaría de esta pero en que diablos estaba pensando el había arreglado venir aquí con su pandilla de idiotas y sorprenderme._

_-Eres una idiota niña- me dijo Crowley. Edward dio un paso para adelante y siguió acercándose yo me alejaba con cada paso en suspenso que daba el. Pero ya no hubo mas paso que dar. Extendió mi mano y extendió sus manos empujándome con ellas. Caí en el agua fría y di gracias a dios que estaba mojada para que no se den cuenta que estaba llorando… ah y que sabia nadar también._

_-No te metas mas conmigo o te las veras peor- me dijo Cullen y se alejaron haciéndose los ganadores_

_Fin del flashback_

En fin eso solo fue en una circunstancia.

-El no manda sabes Rose yo puedo salir con quien quiera-dijo Alice. Cuando volví al mundo actual. La mire curiosa.

-Asi que… tu hermano sigue aquí?- pregunté disimuladamente. No quería que pensaran que era una loca que lo único que le interesaba era el estúpido apuesto chico.

-Claro que sigue aquí… a donde mas iría?- me dijo Alice como si fuese obvio.

-Ese no es el caso Alice. Edward puede controlar a Jasper por medios deportivos- le explico. Alice fanfarroneo.

-no es justo!- dijo Alice encaprichada haciendo que me ría.

-porque lo puede controlar por medios deportivos?- pregunte sumamente curiosa.

-Bueno Jasper y Edward y algunos chicos mas son los pocos que están involucrados en dos deportes en el instituto. No es casualidad que Edward sea el capitán de esos dos equipos- dijo Rosalie. _Con que… capitán de equipo…_ Era un futuro muy visible el que le hubiese visto a Edward Cullen y da la cosa que coincidía con lo que yo imaginaba.

-que deportes?- pregunte aun curiosa _Dios Bella y a ti que te importa? _

-Hockey sobre hielo y baseball- dijo Rosalie. _muajaja conozco sus horarios y actividades. VENDETTA _ pensó mi interior. Okey calma Bella te estas volviendo paranoica. Nos quedamos calladas por un momento. Yo entre charla y charla había terminado mi sándwich. Tenia que considerar que haría ahora. Edward estaba en el instituto y me estaba haciendo amiga de su hermana por lo cual lo tenia que evadir o hacer algo para que no me reconozca, tal vez cambiarme el nombre a… Pepita Morales pero no tendría sentido porque me gustaba mi nombre y por el simple hecho de que ya sabían que era Bella. Pero el no tendría porque saber que Bella. Luego de unos segundos de pensar para mi seguimos charlando. Fue sorprenderte ver como pude saber tanto de Rosalie y Alice y ellas sobre mi. Descubrí que Rosalie era la prima de Alice por lo tanto la prima del embustero. También pude entender mas de que hablaban sobre Jasper. Alice gustaba de el pero como Alice era la "hermanita" de Edward no dejaría que su mejor amigo le haga daño a su hermana por lo cual me pareció muy tierno. Cuando termino el almuerzo Salimos las tres hablando de cosas sin sentido y riéndonos un montón logrando la atención de muchos alumnos del instituto.


	3. Chapter 3: Amigas

_Reconóceme_Capitulo 3: Amigas

Pov Bella

Afuera de la cafetería estaba mi hermano hablando con unos chicos. Al vernos los saludo y camino hacia nosotras.

-Tengo una sorpresita hermanita!- me dijo. Luego saludo a su novia dándole un casto beso en los labios y a Alice le revolvió el cabello ganándose un codazo fuerte de parte de Alice.

-Que cosa?- le pregunté. Emmett extendió entre sus manos una bufanda y la estiro frente a mis ojos.

-Sorpresa!- me dijo. Luego se coloco atrás mío y cubrió mis ojos. O genial ahora no veía mas, como vería mi sorpresa? Sin embargo sentí como los tacos de Alice retumbaron contra el suelo creando pequeños saltitos… si, de vuelta. Que chica tan hiperactiva… debería ser porrista

-Uh! Amo las sorpresas… aunque no sean para mi, si!- dijo Alice.

-Yo la llevo, tu la estrellaras con una pared- le dijo Rosalie apoyando su manos en mis hombros. Yo suspire ruidosamente para que noten que aun seguía allí.

-Emm… hola me recuerdan, Bella Swan aquí!- dije moviendo mi mano derecho hacia arriba.

-Ahh… hola que tal?- dijo Emmett chocando mi mano. Yo lo mire mal… aunque no era lo mismo sin mi mirada asesina. Comenzamos a caminar. Rosalie me conducía para que no me tropecera. Y si… era de esperar que me tropezara un par de veces pero gracias a dios no me caí completamente. No sabía a donde me llevaban pero estaba un poco asustada. Pensando en mi hermano podría llegar a hacer una broma, típico de el. Luego pensé en Alice y Rosalie ellas recién me conocían bueno, Rosalie recién me conocía y quedaría mal que mi cuñada me haga una broma recién conociéndome.

-Llegamos- dijo Emmett. Pude hasta llegar a sentirlo. El frio recorrió mis manos y sentía como Rosalie temblaba. Supe exactamente en que sitio estábamos era mi sueño mi lindo sueño. Lo que mas anhelaba para despejarme. Senti como unas manos frias tocaron mi cabello y sacaron la bufanda de Emmett de mis ojos. Había una gran pista de hielo. Me costo creer donde estábamos. Jamas había habido una pista en este instituto asi que primero me enfoque en ver a mis nueva amiga, a mi cuñada y a mi hermano. Emmett mantenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sorpresa- dijo. Alice y Rosalie se rieron en silencio por mi gesto, hasta yo me hubiera reido de eso. La pista de patinaje era grande. Afuera tenia gradas de madera de unos tres o cuatro pisos depende de cómo la gente vaya sentada. El hielo tenia unas franjas marcadas lo cual me indico que allí también se practicaba hockey sobre hielo. Mire a un costado de la pista donde tenia un cartel de madera que decía "Patinaje: 2:30 y hockey sobre hielo: consultar al entrenador"

-Y? te gusta?- preguntó Alice.

-Pero chicos… esto es para hockey- replantee yo. Rosalie me entrego algo que llevaba en las manos. Parecía ser un uniforme. Era un vestido de patinadora. Este era azul marino y en el centro blanco. Tenia unas palabras en dorado que decía "Forks high school" al parecer era un uniforme de deportes como el de Rosalie o el de mi hermano pero para patinadoras. Yo los mire.

-¿Desde cuando el instituto tiene patinadoras?- pregunte yo extrañada.

-Desde que Alice y una chica llamada Tanya fueron y consultaron al rector hace dos años- dijo Rosalie. Pero creí que Alice no patinaba. Yo la mire extrañada a Alice. Ella estaba sonriendo. Tanya era la muchacha que se me había presentado antes del almuerzo

-Tanya Denali?- pregunte. Ella me asintió.

-La misma, la conoces?- preguntó curiosa. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No realmente, solo me saludo antes del almuerzo- le dije. Ella me miro curiosa- Alice creí que habías dicho que no conocias a ninguna patinadora- dije yo extrañada. Ella se rio.

-Dije que no conocía a ninguna no que yo no fuera una… aunque no lo soy, disfruto del patinaje por eso me uni al equipo pero no creo que me llamen para eliminatoria con otros colegios… Tanya, tal vez sea posible pero contigo aquí. Esto será genial- Dijo ella aplaudiendo. Yo me reí hasta que recordé cual era el inconveniente.

-Pero aguarden… esta cancha es de hockey no de patinaje

-Ya hablamos de eso. Quédate tranquila, El rector compro un zambo ni y un chico lo pasa después de cada clase, de hockey y de patinaje- Dijo Alice.

-Bien te dejaremos un rato para que te acostumbres… aquí tienes tus patines, suerte hermanita- dijo Emmett entregándome los patines seguidos de un abrazo.

-Pero aguarden… que se supone que haga- pregunté. Esperar a una coach algo asi no creo que sea posible. En mi otro instituto las rutinas las hacíamos solas, era parte del aprendizaje. Pero si teníamos una entrenadora que nos ayude con todo, posiciones, trucos y equilibrio.

-Le temporada de patinaje no empezara hasta dentro de mes y medio pero nos dejan usar la pista asi que suerte- dijeron y luego cuando trate de detenerlos ya no estaban. Wow… debía patinar ahora?

-Fui al baño y me cambie. El vestido era lindo. No note que también había una saco deportivo blanco que tenia el mismo logo que el vestido. Wow! Era muy lindo, muy… escolar. Me puse los patines y salí al hielo. Al principio resbale por que solía estar mínimo 4 horas sobre el hielo y ya hacia dos días que no lo pisaba por lo cual no estaba acostumbrada. Tome costumbre en poco tiempo. Empecé dando pasos lerdos y acostumbrándome a la pista. No era muy grande pero tampoco era chiquita. El problema es que no era profesional y era una cancha de hockey sobre hielo. Sin embargo no me importo ya que en segundos comenze a hacer piruetas y se sentía bien y tranquilizante. Al principio me costo hacerlas bien pero luego cuando me acostumbre las pude hacer. Cuando ya estaba cansada de hacer tantas solo me deslice por el hielo con los ojos cerrados. Nuevo colegio, nueva vida. Ahora todo cambiaba y lo único que pedía es que mi pasado no me agobiara que no me hunda. Yo no pretendía que la gente me reconozca porque esto para mi, seria como una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando menos lo note estaba dando círculos por la pistas mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que no me había detenido a pensar antes de llegar a este pueblucho asfixiante.

-Wow, no sabia que teníamos patinadoras tan buenas- dijo una voz detrás mío. Fue tanto el susto que me pegue que me resvale y caí de trasero al hielo.

-Diablos!- dije ya en el suelo. De repente tenia a un chico en frente mío sin patines y en zapatillas.

-Estas bien?- pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. El chico aquel era un dios. Parecía la perfección misma. De cabello cobrizo y despeinado pero con estilo. Era alto y tenía una buena figura, es decir, el chico tenia unos músculos muy bien formados pero sin llamar la atención como mi hermano que parecía que se le iban a romper las remeras. Sus ojos verdes fueron lo que mas me impactaron. Esos ojos verdes me atraparon hipnotizándome completamente. Me habían envuelto con tanta hermosura que no que me suelten. Lamentablemente eso no era posible porque parecería una boba.

-Si, estoy bien- dije yo agachando la mirada. El chico volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces… tu eres la nueva patinadora… o mas bien la chica nueva?- preguntó. Yo me senté en la banca junto a el mientras me sacaba los patines.

-Las dos cosas- le conteste. El chico asintió lentamente en forma de comprensión.

-Y te gusta Forks?- volvió a formular una pregunta. Yo me encogí de hombros. _ creo que forks me empieza a agradar mas_ pensé para mis adentros.

-si, es un pueblo… encantador- dije algo decepcionada ¿es que no se me podía ocurrir algo mas?

-Algo me dice que no te gusta mucho- dijo el. _ven tenia razón, Forks te vuelve adivina_

-Lees mentes o algo por el estilo?- le pregunté curiosa. El muchacho que no conocía el nombre se rio sinfónicamente.

-Algo por el estilo. Seria mas sencillo decirte que a mi me hicieron la misma pregunta cuando era chiquito. Forks no es un lugar de muchas oportunidades. De donde vienes?- preguntó curioso. Oh rayos, oh rayos. Tranquila Bella con calma no tienes porque decirle que as estado aquí antes.

-De Phoenix iba a el instituto de patinaje con educacional, mas sencillo, el IPE- dije. Bueno asi nos llamaban los demás colegios asi que tal vez lo reconocería.

-Wow, entonces si eres patinadora profesional- dijo sorprendido.

-Algo por el estilo, todavía no competí para eliminatorias- le conté.

-Debes estar bastante cerca porque eres genial en el hielo- me dijo. No recordaba que ningún chico me hubiera dicho eso… bueno sacando a mi hermano.

-G-gracias- dije. Que? Ahora tartamudeaba? Oh por dios. El timbre sonó asustándome de vuelta. El miro la hora y Me volvió a observar con un tono… decepcionado.

-Fue un gusto conocerte… debo irme- dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar lentamente.

-Si… yo también… chau- le dije mientras me paraba. Para irme al baño a cambiar pero alguien freno esa idea.

-Bella, Aguarda , tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Alice. El chico que ya estaba lejos la miro ya que se cruzaron. Ella le secreteo unas palabras que eran inaudibles y siguió caminando. Mmm… interesante, entonces Alice conocía aquel muchacho guapo. Eso era algo bueno. Yo tome asiento en las gradas de vuelta mientras Alice se me acercaba. El chico ya se había ido. Alice tomo asiento al lado mío y me miro preocupada. Oh espero que eso no sea signo de algo malo para mi.

-Que sucede Alice?- pregunté mirándola un poco preocupada.

-Bueno veras… No puedo hablarlo con Rosalie ya que ella me advertiría lo de Edward y tu hermano… no se que haría el pero creo que esto es cosa de chicas. Necesito un favor- me pidió. Bueno eso era ganarme un punto de confianza con Alice por lo que me hiso ver que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas.

-dime- le alenté yo. Ella siguió

-Bella, yo se que nos conocemos mucho…o que bueno recién nos reconocemos pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida y en verdad me interesa que seamos amigas no lo se talvez hasta mejores y no me tomes de loca pero necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Jasper- dijo las palabras con un tono nervioso. Al principio no creí que estuviese hablando de Jasper Withlock pero sabia que en el almuerzo ella había hablado sobre el asi que tenia que ser el mismo. Como la podría ayudar si ni si quiera sabia sobre Jasper?

-Alice yo…- ella me interrumpió

-Yo recuerdo todo lo que el y mi hermano junto a sus amigos te hicieron pero yo se que Jasper cambio y no es la misma situación que hace cuatro años- me reforzó su idea. Esta chica de verdad era buena haciendo lo suyo.

-Si Alice eso lo entiendo pero ¿en que te podría ayudar yo? No lo conozco- le explique. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Solo te necesito allí y que me aconsejes- me pidió. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. No sabia si esto era lo mejor que podíamos hacer pero lo tome como una iniciativa de amistad entre Alice yo.

-Esta bien- le dije luego de aquel ensordecedor silencio. Alice me abrazo contentísima.

-Genial Bella yo sabia que podía confiar en ti. Mañana vienes a casa y arreglamos todo si?- olvidaba decir que a mi madre se le había ocurrido no se porque que inicie las clases un viernes. Yo le asentí a Alice y luego me acompaño a que me cambie en el baño. Cuando salimos al estacionamiento todos los autos se habían ido menos dos de ellos. Allí me di cuenta que el auto rojo BMW descapotable era o de Alice o de Rosalie ya que ella estaba con mi hermano apoyada en su jeep. Eso si que me daba ganas de tener un auto para mi sola.

-Por favor existen camas- dijo Alice. Yo me reí por lo bajo. Rosalie y mi hermano nos miraron mal a los dos.

-Existen niñas molestas- dijo Emmett, Alice le saco la lengua y Emmett se la devolvió.

-Bien ¿Al ya estas lista?- preguntó Rosalie soltándose con cariño del los abrazos de mi hermano y colocándose al lado de ella. Alice le asintió.

-Sip- dijo con simpleza. Cuando Rose saco las llaves de su mochila me di cuenta que el auto era de ella y no de Alice.

-Entonces vamos. Te veo mañana amor- le dijo Rosalie depositando un beso en los labios a mi hermana. Pude ver como Alice puso los ojos en blanco y me volví a reír en lo bajo ya que seguramente esa seria yo dentro de unos pocas semanas cuando los tenga que ver todo los días despidiéndose así.

-Adiós Rosie, conduce con cuidado- ella le sonrió.

-Bella fue un gusto conocerte sin duda la mejor cuñada de todas y pos supuesto amiga- dijo Rosalie abrazándome yo le respondí el abrazo con delicadeza.

-Gracias Rosalie tu también- le dije. Alice nos saludo a los dos y los cuatro nos alejamos hacia nuestros autos en dirección hacia nuestras casas


	4. Chapter 4: sospechas

_Reconóceme_

Bueno chicaaas! Me encanta que les haya gustado la fic.

Espero que este capitulo les gusté porque se van a reconocer!

Capitulo 4: Sospechas

Jamás volví a hablar de la muchacha con la que había estado en la pista. Lo que si sabia era que se llamaba Bella y que mi hermana la conocía. Entonces eso tenia que hacer hablar con mi hermana para saber un poco mas de la chica nueva. Alice y Rosalie se habían quedado en el estacionamiento con Emmett, el si era un amigo al igual que Jasper. Últimamente nos habíamos unido mucho y eso a mi me fascinaba. Rosalie estaba viviendo con nosotros así que Emmett pasaba muy seguido por casa. La razón de que ella este viviendo con mi familia es porque la hermana de mi padre, Carlisle y su marido murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Ellos eran los padres de Rosalie por lo tanto mi papa se encargo de que ella se quedara con nosotros tomando un puesto muy importante en la vida de mi prima. Ella es como mi hermana mayor, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, a veces un poco terca pero eso se puede solucionar.

Cuando mi hermana y mi prima llegaron a casa fui caminando disimuladamente.

-Alice… podemos hablar?- le pregunté a mi hermana. Alice era mi hermana. Me gustaría decir que era menor pero solo es diez minutos menor que yo ya que somos mellizos. Igualmente cuando nos vieron eramos totalmente diferentes. Alice salió con el color de pelo de mi mama y con los ojos de mi padre, en cambio yo Sali con los ojos de mi madre y el pelo… creo que una combinación de los dos… en fin, nada parecidos. Rosalie en cambio que ni siquiera es nuestra hermana es la copia de mi padre. Nada mas que ella tiene los ojos celeste y mi padres castaños.

-que sucede? No me digas que el rector no me dejó multar a los mal vestidos? Rayos yo pensaba que iba a estar feliz con la idea de que el instituto este a la moda- dijo fanfarroneando. Si creen que mi hermana esta loca no, no es así. Esta hablando de cómo soy el delegado de la clase se aprovecha de mi mandando sus peticiones al rector tomándome por medio de comunicación.

-No, no es eso y el rector me dijo que no de todos modos Alice, a quien se le ocurre poner detención por vestirse mal?- pregunte extrañado. Ella me miro mal.

-Sigue con el otro tema antes de que quedes en detención por no combinar colores- dijo mirando mi ropa. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quien es esa tal Bella- pregunté curioso. Ella de pronto se tenso y sus ojos se abrieron mas por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-porque quieres saber?- preguntó no dándole demasiada importancia. Sin embargo había estado hablando con ella.

-Bueno porque… es la chica nueva y… quiero saber Alice- le dije. Alice me miro mal.

-Solo te diré que se llama Bella, saca tus propias conclusiones- dijo Alice y salió corriendo. Que saque mis propias conclusiones? Como se supone que sacaría conclusiones de algo que no tenia idea? Me senté en el sofá pensando en que se suponía que hiciera. Primero era recordarme me interesaba tanto esta chica, Ahh… si. Porque era tan preciosa que me daba ganas de irle a buscarla y pedirle su numero de teléfono para hablar o mejor… Verla patinar. Genial, ahora era un loco. ¿Cuál era mi problema? Bella… su nombre pegaba a la perfección con su belleza. El dia que digamos no termino muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Yo tomando sopa con mis padres viendo una película. Rosalie salió con Emmett y Alice… no se donde estaba el bicho pero de toda la gente que estaba en el instituto, justamente yo que era uno de los mas populares estaba sentado en la sala comiendo sopa mientras miraba "grease" con sus padres. Esme adoraba esta película, no se porque, siempre tenia que ser yo el que no se salve de las cenas familiares. Cuando termine de comer no tenia ganas de hacer nada y aunque Tanya me llamo para salir no tenia ganas aunque ella jamás dejaba de insistir. Llamo de vuelta.

-Tanya, por ultima vez no quiero salir hoy- le dije. Ella suspiro.

_-Edward Viernes por la noche y tu comiendo sopa. Amigo no puedes estar peor- _Si, gracias por el comentario me siento mucho mejor.

-Que quieres que haga?- pregunté. Ella se quedo en silencio. Tanya a veces sabia hasta en que posición estaba e ese momento por lo tanto sabria lo que podía hacer.

-_Por que no sales con Emmett y Jasper, yo saldría contigo pero estoy con Jessica y sus amigas en la pista de patinaje- _Patinaje… Bella, todo me recordaba a aquella chica. La tenia que volver a ver.

-No están en casa, Tanya, sabes algo de la chica nueva?- pregunté haciéndome el que sacaba terma de la nada. Creo que por el silencio ella percato que le había echado un ojo.

-_Bueno, se que se llama Bella y que su casillero esta a dos del tuyo y el de tu hermana- _ dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Apellido?- pregunté.

_-Recuerdo que me lo dijo pero no le recuerdo ahora- _Que mala memoria! Quería saber quien era porque nadie podía darme una señal de su apellido.

-Bueno, hablamos mañana saludos- dije acostado en la cama.

-_Aguarda, Edward, no termine de ha- _y sinceramente no la deje terminar y colgué el teléfono. Eso no era caballeroso pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, aunque no era culpa de Tanya que Bella no hable con muchas personas. Bella… me sonaba realmente conocido… ¿pero de donde? Había salido con una chica llamada así?... no lo creo. Jamás había conocido a una Bella por lo tanto jamás había salido con una.

Me puse el pijama y me quede dormido un poco después de tocar la guitarra. A la mañana tenia a mi hermana saltándome por la cama.

-LEVANTATE EDWARD! Por dios!- dijo ella mientras me sacudía. Eso me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Mmm… Llegas a hacer eso una vez mas y no sales con vida- dije yo metiéndome debajo de la almohada. Ella se quedo callada.

-Pero Emmett llamo, quiere que vayas con el a un lugar- dijo mientras me seguía sacudiendo, al parecer no había captado mi amenaza.

-a esta hora esta loco?- pregunté yo aunque no tenia ni idea de que hora era.

-Edward son las cuatro de la tarde! Te vas con Emmett-dijo tirándome algo que luego vi que era ropa.

-Que? Las 4? Y porque quieres que me vaya tan rápido?- pregunté molesto.

-Porque vendrá una amiga y no quiero verte mas… te vas!- reprocho el enano. Yo me levante despacio y fui lentamente. Me bañe y luego me puse lo que Alice me tiro. Era una remera escote en v blanca. Con unos jeans gastados y unas zapatillas converse blancas. Llame a Emmett a su casa pero al parecer no me atendió el.

-_Residencia Swan_- dijo una voz femenina y debía admitir que muy conocida.

-Si estaría Emmett?- pregunté.

-_Si ya te paso- _que hacia una chica en la casa de Emmett que no sea Rosalie?

-_EMMETT TIENES UNA LLAMADA BAJA AHORA O TE TIRO EL TELEFONO!_- grito la chica detrás del tubo. De seguro era un familiar. Reí por lo bajo

-Bella no grites!- Dijo Emmett cerca del teléfono. ¡BELLA! ¿Esa era Bella? Pero que idiota que soy ¿Cómo no pude reconocer esa hermosa voz? No podía creer que acababa de hablar de ella después de estar toda una noche pensando solo en su nombre. Aguarden! Que hacia Bella en la casa de Emmett? Porque le gritaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida?

-Hola Eddie ¿te paso a buscar?- preguntó.

-En… si, a- a donde vamos?- pregunte desconcentrado.

-A jugar un poco de baseball, pero no podemos quedarnos hasta tarde porque Jasper saldrá con María- Oh, oh. Agradecía que Alice no escuche eso. Ella estaba loca por Jasper y yo sabia que Jasper también sentía algo por mi hermana pero me preocupaba. Conocía las actitudes de Jasper como para dejar a mi hermana a manos de el.

-_COMO QUE JASPER SALDRA CON MARIA?- _ preguntó una voz sumamente familiar, gritando y muy triste a punto de llorar, si señores, nada mas ni nada menos que Alice.

-Alice que haces escuchando conversaciones mías?- pregunté. Emmett se rio algo nervioso.

-_Yo no dije que saldrá con Jasper si no que Saldría. Podría llegar a pasar indeciso aun- _Dijo Emmett tratando de componer a mi hermana. Ella comenzó a llorar con el teléfono en la mano. Dios mío.

-_Yo se bien lo que dijiste idiota!- _ le contesto mi hermana y corto el teléfono. Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio

-Bien… me pasas a buscar- pregunté. Emmett recobro vida.

-_Si claro_- acepto y los dos colgamos el teléfono.

Bella Pov

-Alice mando como quinientos mensajes desesperada. ¿como rayos había obtenido mi numero de celular? Los mensajes se extendían y casi todos decían cosas como

-Bella te necesito por favor ven en cuanto puedas. Alice

-Bells donde estas se que es temprano pero te tengo que contar algo. Alice

-Sabias que esa María que es porrista es una zorra! Alice

-Ups! Olvide que no sabias quien era María… bueno es una zorra! Alice

-Ven rápido Porfa! Alice

A decir verdad sus mensajes me asustaron un poco. ¿Por qué una persona como ella odiaría a una porrista del equipo de su prima? Maria no me sonaba conocido. Me fui a fijar al anuario que recordé que no necesitaba sacar de la biblioteca ya que mi madre me dio uno. Maria… nop. La chica debía ser nueva o algo por el estilo.

La casa de los Cullen no quedaba a muchas cuadras de aquí. Solo eran dos por lo cual se llegaba en cuestión de minutos…según Emmett. Yo jamás había estado allí.

-Mama! Voy a salir- le dije desde la sala. Mi mama me miro extrañada.

-Wow… recién empezaste ayer y ya estas saliendo. De quien se trata?- preguntó Renee curiosa.

-Alice Cullen. ¿la recuerdas?- pregunté. Porque yo no la recordaba muy bien hasta que la vi en el anuario.

-Que si recuerdo a Alice? Bella viene aquí una vez por semana con la novia de tu hermano-dijo como si fuera obvio. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno iré a casa de ella- le dije. Me acerque y le bese la mejilla- Adiós ma!

-Adiós hijita, no llegues muy tarde- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta. Comencé a caminar y cuando llegue a la supuesta casa me encontré con un hogar bastante moderno. La casa era blanca y probablemente la mas grande del barrio. Iba a tocar el timbre pero el pánico me inundo. Y si estaba Edward? Y si me atendía y se daba cuenta de que era yo? _vamos Bella tienes que ser fuerte no importa lo que pasa _ es verdad. Ahora si estaba de acuerdo con mi conciencia. Debia abrirme y atreverme. Toque el timbre de la casa y a continuación me abrió una mujer muy bonita.

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen- dije yo. La mujer me sonrio.

-Buenos tardes, en que te puedo ayudar linda?- preguntó.

-De hecho vengo a ver a Alice- le dije. La mujer asintió entendiendo como si hubiera entrado en razón de algo.

-Por dios! Bella Swan?- me preguntó. Yo le asentí medio confundida.

-Emm… si, la misma- dije yo simplificándome.

-Oh por dios cuanto as crecido. Pasa querida ponte comoda!- dijo Ella- Bueno, creo que Alice estaría feliz si fueras con ella asi que te recomiendo que te pongas cómoda en su habitación. Es la primera a la derecha.

Subí donde me indico y literalmente solo mire al piso por las dudas de si había alguien en las habitaciones. Cuando abrí la puerta Alice esta en su cama escuchando música mientras agarraba su almohada con un poco mas que fuerza normal. Al verme su gesto cambio completamente.

-Bella que suerte tenerte aquí!- dijo contenta. Yo me reí.

-Bien ¿Quién es María y por que la insultas?- pregunté mientras me sentaba a un costado de la cama.

-Esa chica es la que me robó a mi Jasper- dijo …¿Sabría Jasper que el era propiedad de Alice?

-¿Jasper tiene novia?- pregunté algo confundida. Alice me negó con la cabeza.

-No, saldrá esta noche con María- me dijo algo triste. Justamente ahora era cuando no tenia idea de que hacer, abrazarla, dejarla sola o quedarme callada donde estaba.

-Bueno… el caso Jasper no será nada fácil- le admiti, ella me asintió- pero… por eso, no quiere decir que sea menos divertido- trate de animarla. Eso la puso mejor.

-es verdad. Además de segura María es un vaso descartable y con ayuda de Emmett ya que mi hermano se niega a ayudarme podría irme bien!- dijo animadamente mientras cobraba postura.

Con Alice debo admitir que pase un gran rato. Me mostro su casa aunque prefirió no darme el tour por dos habitaciones que evadió todo el tiempo. Luego la pasamos hablando, vimos una película con palomitas de maíz y nos reimos un montón. Al fin y al cabo ella tenia razón. Seriamos grandes amigas y lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver con que rapidez depositamos nuestras confianzas en la otra. Le conté a Alice alguna que otra travesura que me había hecho su hermano porque me lo pidió y no faltaron las amenazas de Alice como "Eso te hiso? Por dios que malo". "si sigues contando mi hermano se quedara sin hijos", "lo voy a matar", etc. Para cuando volví a ver la hora, ya eran como las diez y media de la noche por lo cual indico mi regreso. Alice decidió acompañarme ya que no tenia nada que hacer.

-No se si deberíamos tomar esta calle por allí vive Jasper y no tengo ganas de verlo- me indico la casa con su dedo mientras caminábamos por la vereda. Forks de noche mantenía una vida social, es decir. Había mucha gente caminando, las luces encendidas, aunque debo admitir que no había muchos autos. Yo la mire.

-Es la única manera de ir a mi casa si no quieres terminar en Seattle. Le conteste. Ella se rio. Pude sentir como de pronto Alice se tenso cuando estábamos a punto de pasar por lo de Jasper (que no sabia que era su casa). De pronto sentí como algo me tiro atrás de los arbustos que separaban la casa del chico con la de su vecino. Confundida y desorientada la mire a Alice que espiaba por las ramas.

-Pero que demonios…?- intente preguntar. Pero Alice me callo la boca y me hiso señal de silencio.

Alice… que demonios te pasa?- susurre. Ella me señalo por entre los arbustos. Yo me acomode al lado de ella y cuando fui capaz de tener una visión que no sea pantas vi a Jasper sentado en las escaleras de porsche de la casa con una chica que tenía un vestido tan ajustado que parecía que sus pechos se iban a salir dentro de cualquier momento. La mire a Alice expectante pero ella estaba mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Alice… yo lo siento mucho, no deberías a verme…- trate de decirle algo pero ella se ocupo de tirar a otra persona al suelo.

Pov Edward.

Venia de la casa de Tanya bastante cansado. No le había podido sacar ni una pizca de información a Emmett sobre Bella. Dudas, dudas y dudas me llenaban la cabeza de preguntas. No podía en concentrarme ni en caminar aunque estoy seguro que no fue eso lo que me hiso caer al suelo antes de pasar por la casa de Jasper.

-Que rayos…- grite antes de caer al suelo- Cual es tu problema?- pregunté. La vi a Alice delante mío con un gesto de silencio.

-Ah…tu eres el problema…¿Alice que demonios haces aquí espiando a Jasper?- pregunté mientras Alice seguía mirando entre los arbustos. Evidentemente no estaba sola ya que una chica de cabello castaño se dio vuelta y se quedo petrificada. ERA BELLA! La encontré!- pensé para mis adentros. No podía ser ahora agradecía a Alice por a verme jalado.

-Bella?- pregunté. Ella me dedico una sonrisa y asintió. Alice volteo para vernos un poco nerviosa.

-Si, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, mi hermano. Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan, mi amiga. Yo soy Alice y ustedes se cayan- no eso no podía ser real. Isabella Swan? Que acaso ella no era la cuatro ojos de 7mo grado. No era posible. La chica esa era horrenda… sin ofender, claro. Además había tratado de olvidarla porque solo me hacia sentir culpable de lo que había hecho. A la vez no podía creer que ella, que Bella, era la misma chica que había sido empujada, tirada, maltratada y dejada de lado en los comienzos de secundaria. Mi boca ya no podía estar mas abierta. Ella no podía ser Isabella. Bella era hermosa. Ojos marrones, cabello castaño y ondulado, tez clara, sin anteojos, bien desarrollada, con figura, Simplemente imposible. Bella también quito su sonrisa de los labios.

-No puede ser, tu eres Edward?- preguntó aun petrificada. Yo tampoco sonreí demasiado. Sin embargo la vergüenza y la culpa se apoderaron de mi. Culpa por el recuerdo de todas las maldades que le hice. Vergüenza porque no sabia donde meterme para que no se enoje conmigo.

-Si… entonces tu eres Isabella, la hermana de Emmett. No lo creo. TU ERES LA CUATRO OJOS?- se me escapo. La chica me fulmino con la mirada y se paro enojada. Uh no debía a ver dicho eso. Esta chica no tenia nada de cuatro ojos ni tampoco se parecía a la niña de 7mo grado. Le hice el favor a Alice y la jale de la mano tirándola de vuelta al piso.

-O me dejas ir Cullen o tú serás el cuatro ojos- me susurro enojada. Yo me reí por su amenaza. Era tan linda cuando se enojaba.

-No de verdad lo siento no quise decirte eso… Isabella- dije yo. Pero no se porque partir a reír como nunca. No podía creer que estaba hablando con esta chica. Pero si ella era hermosa… cuanto había cambiado.

-Para tu información Ahora es Bella.¿ Me quieres devolver mi brazo?- Dijo enojada. No había notado que todavía agarraba su brazo con delicadeza. No lo quería soltar era tan suaves y frágil su piel que sentí la necesidad de dejarla conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5: si, soy yo

_Reconóceme_

**Hola chicas! Les dejo el cap. 5para que lean**

**Espero que les gusteeee**

Capitulo 5: perdóname, de verdad

Pov Bella

Todavía tenia en mi cabeza, la cara de Edward, era una mezcla de "no entiendo nada" y"oh, oh" no podía ser. No, no, no, no. Eso no era posible!. No podía ser el pero debía admitirlo, Edward Cullen era hermoso! Digo NO! Porque el tenia que ser Edward. Podría a verme llevado bien con aquel chico que para entonces ni idea tenia de si era Edward o no. Me enoje conmigo misma. ¿Por que tengo que estar con esos ojos de odio cuando puedo empezar de vuelta? Me pregunte a mi misma _Recuerdas lo que te hiso? No se merece ni tu mano. Apropósito ¿le vuelves a decir que te la suelte? _volvió a sonar mi conciencia.

-Bueno… Bella. No puedo creer que seas tu!- dijo como si fuera una gran sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo que susurrando ya que si no Alice se molestaría. Así lo hiso. Se volteo muy enojada y nos dirigió una mirada furtiva.

-Quieren hacerme el favor de callarse!-gritó Alice olvidándose de que tenia que mantener la voz en susurro. Se tapo la boca y nos volvió a mirar en forma de accidente. Edward y yo quedamos petrificados.

-Quien anda ahí?- preguntó una voz que deduje que seria de Jasper. Nos miramos entre los tres con miradas cómplices. Okey… nos habían descubierto, había que evacuar el plan de espionaje forzado por Alice.

-Jazzy no le des importancia entremos… tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer- le dijo la chica que supuse que era María. La mire a Alice, estaba realmente destrozada y me di cuenta de que de verdad le importaba Jasper. Parecía que estaba apunto de llorar. Edward la miro culpable. Había formas de detener a Jasper para que Alice no sufra y entendí que Edward no era de esos hermanos que ni se fijaban en sus hermanas si no que era el que te ayudaba por siempre aunque digas que eres molesta. Se paro en un instante mostrándose de entre los arbustos.

-Hey! Jasper. Que gusto verte!- dijo Edward disimuladamente mientras sonreía. Alice y yo nos mantuvimos asi, calladas.

-Edward? Que haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho confundido. Escuche unas risitas femeninas de parte de María.

-Tu voz es así? Hubiera pensado que fue una chica- dijo mientras se reía.

-No respondiste. Que haces aquí? Estas con una chica?. María tiene razón esa voz no sonaba tuya- dijo sospechosamente. Edward se rasco la nuca mientras pensaba que devolver. Ahora yo debía tomar acción y ser una buena amiga con Alice ya que quedaría muy obvio si ella salía. Me pare al lado de Edward de un salto.

-Emm… estaba… estaba conmigo- dijo tímidamente. Jasper me miro con atención y luego los dos se acercaron.

-La chica nueva? Estas con la chica nueva. Dos días de vida social y ya te le avalanchas?-preguntó. Hay por favor! Como si se me estuviera aval anchando.

-NO! Digo… Jasper… ella es Bella… no es solo la chica nueva, es ISABELLA!- dijo. Oh genial! Y eso por que? No todo el mundo se tenia que enterar que era Isabella.

-Es un gusto- dijo Jasper presentándose si saber que hacer. Que situación mas incomoda. Alice me tendrá que pagar esta.

-No tonto, tú ya la conoces. Isabella Swan!- dijo como si fuera lo más sorprendente. El me miro unos segundos y la mandíbula se le cayo.

-No puede ser! Es la cuatro ojos!- dijo sorprendido. Que bien, vengo a Forks para que me hagan recordar que usaba anteojos. Yo fruncí el seño.

-Oh que bien… alguien me vuelve a llamar asi y se queda sin hijos- los amenace. La chica nos miro sin comprender nada.

-Sabes algo Jasper? Lo dejaremos aquí… parece que estas bastante entretenido con la chica que nos dejara sin hijos y su novio. Adiós- dijo y e fue enojada. Novio? Ja-ja por favor.

-No somos novios- dijimos en unisonó algo molestos mientras María se alejaba. Jasper seguía mirándome.

Vimos como Alice empezaba a jalarnos a los dos. Era nuestro momento de irnos.

-Bien y que hacían juntos si Edward no se te estaba tirando encima y no son novios?- preguntó Jasper. Edward se quedo mudo asi ponía el plan de "porque no dejamos que Bella responda"

-Nosotros… este… yo venia de lo de Alice y como me tenia que volver sola Edward decidió acompañarme- dije mientras Edward asentía.

-Ahh… como esta tu hermana?- le preguntó. Edward y el se quedaron hablando y nos costo un poco salir a Alice y a mi ya Edward tubo que hacer que entre y para eso casi se tiene que hacer el desmayado. Siempre que Jasper se daba vuelta Edward nos hacia señas para que salgamos corriendo, sobretodo a Alice porque se suponía que no estaba aquí. Nos separamos hasta llegar a mi casa y luego se despidió decidiéndose ir por la calle de atrás. No podía mentir, la había pasado fenomenal. Todo excepto por la parte del idiota de Edward Cullen. Había arruinado un tranquilo fin de semana. Había movido toda la situación y no paraba de recordar sus frases, sus expresiones y no se porque, su sonrisa.

Cuando llegue a casa decidí que antes de irme a dormir debía evaluar lo que haría, que acciones tomaría y todo. No tenia nada que hacer en realidad. No tenia deciones que tomar tampoco _Entonces me preguntó porque vives diciendo que debes tomar decisiones _dijo mi vos interna. A decir verdad había una decisión y estaba tomada. No tenia porque alejarme de Alice y de Rosalie ya que lo pensaba ella era prima de ese chico. Me había involucrado un poco mal pero ahora tendría cuidado. Solo lo ignoraría no haría mas. El no tenia porque hablarme. Que yo este aquí no hacia las cosas diferentes para los que no la pasaban conmigo.

Rosalie estaba en casa para cuando llegué.

-Hola Bella como te fue en casa?- preguntó al lado de Emmett. Yo me senté en el sillón individual y respire profundo.

-Bien… supongo, ah y si eso implica la misión secreta de Alice… también- dije como si estuviera agotada. Rose me miro confundida.

-¿Qué misión secreta?

-Veníamos para casa y resulta que cuando lo vio a Jasper con María en la puerta de la casa de Jasper se tiro al piso llevándome con ella… luego tiro a Edward- Rosalie y Emmett me miraron como si realmente no lo pudieran creer.

-Viste a Edward?- preguntó Emmett. Yo le asentí con mala cara.

-Y como fue el encuentro?- preguntó Rosalie sumamente interesada. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, mejor me iré a dormir, Emm, dile a mama que llegue ¿si? – dije mientras estaba por subir los escalones. El me asintió y siguió con lo suyo con Rose. Pero antes de entrar al segundo piso Rosalie dijo.

-Descansa Bells- me saludo.

Entre a mi habitación y suspire de vuelta. Menos mal que mañana era domingo porque no podría aguantar un día de enredos como el que había tenido hoy.

Me quede dormida al poco tiempo de quedarme acostada en la cama.

El domingo no fue gran cosa. Alice y Rosalie vinieron a casa y vimos una película de terror "mirrors" aunque yo no le veía nada de miedo sin embargo Rosalie se tapaba la cara con el pecho de mi hermano Alice con la almohada mientras gritaba y yo me reía. En cierto punto había descubierto un punto débil para las señoritas ya que no se aguantaban las películas de suspenso y terror.

A la mañana siguiente que era lunes estaba un poco más feliz de ir al instituto. Baje las escaleras alegres y me senté en la mesa de la cocina mientras veía como mi madre preparaba el desayuno que cuando se despistaba Emmett robaba un poco.

-Emmett, deja de comerte la comida a medio cocinar- dijo Renee mientras lo sacaba de su zona. Yo me reí.

-Bueno… ya sabes ma, los caníbales prefieren la comida cruda- dije refiriéndose a Emmett. Ella rio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cállate Bella que cuando eras chiquita te comías cosas que ni siquiera eran comestibles- me dijo. Ciertamente tenía razón. Yo fruncí el seño.

-Por lo menos yo no me comí el mercurio y sigo viva sin ninguna intoxicación- Cuando recordé eso me eche a reír. Es verdad, Emmett había comido Mercurio de un termómetro y había resistido. Pasamos el desayuno mientras mama nos contaba cosas que nos habíamos comido y no debíamos. Era gracioso ver las caras que ponía Emmett cuando mi madre contaba algo raro o asqueroso que nos habíamos metido a la boca. Luego de eso Emmett me aviso que sacaría el jeep del garaje, mientras aproveche para plantearle una idea a mi madre que tenia desde hace mucho.

-Sabes mama, estuve pensando…- dijé mientras me apoyaba en la mesada de la cocina, ella no me miro muy confiada.

-¿Qué cosa Bells?- preguntó insegura.

-Bueno… papa estuvo hablando conmigo la otra vez y si me ocurrió que tal vez llegó el momento de que… de que tenga un auto- Mi madre me miro con cara rara. Pero admito que su gesto demostraba que aun lo estaba pensando.

-Bueno… me parece que tienes razón. Lo hablare hoy con tu padre ¿si? Ahora ve que Emmett te debe estar esperando fuera del auto.- Y así lo hice, salí y me metí en el Jeep de Emmett. Estaba algo extraña hoy según Emmett. Mas sonriente y activa… y es que el siempre me comparaba con una vieja aburrida.

Pov Edward

Estaba hablando con Jasper de la tarea que se suponía que había que entregar para hoy sobre literatura. Alice estaba con nosotros y Rosalie también. Hablando de eso. Alice estaba súper agradecida por lo que había sucedido la otra noche con isabella o Bella o como realmente se llame o le digan. Según ella gracias a mi y a bella. María se había ido. Estén lunes tenia que aclarar algunas cosas con la señorita Swan asi que aunque la esperara disimuladamente estaba totalmente loco por encontrármela de vuelta.

Cuando ella y Emmett bajaron no pude evitar sonreír aunque nadie supo de que asi que muaja. Nadie pensaría que yo estaba interesado por Bella así que nadie nos molestaría. Un momento Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿dijiste interesado por Bella? ¿Desde cuando? _Recién te acabas de enterar que es la chica que habías molestado hasta séptimo grado. _Aguarda… ¿eso de donde salió? _de tu conciencia Edward… ya ves porque te digo Idiota_ volvió a decir mi vos interna… tal vez mi subconsciencia. Cállate!-dije para mis adentros. Oh no esto si es de locos!

Hubiera querido hablar a Bella con toda mi alma pero tenia que ser justo ahora que sonara el timbre. Tal vez podría sacarla de clases pero no ahora tenia literatura. Aunque ¿para que la hiba a sacar? No comprendía porque pensaba en ella siquiera. Trate de lavarme la cabeza mentalmente revolviéndola pero cuando mire para arriba Jasper, Alice y Rosalie me miraron como si estuviese loco.

-Que?- les pregunté

-Te sientes bien?- preguntó Rosalie lentamente como si se tratara de un loco con el que estaba hablando. Yo le asentí y entramos a clases. Jasper y Tyler no pararon de molestar. Creo que de verdad tenían intenciones que los maten a trompadas a los dos en una esquina oscura. Lo único que quería era una buena ración de literatura pero fue imposible ya que empezaron con los papelitos.

_Tyler: Jasper me contó lo de Isabella Swan_

_Edward: si viste… es algo loco_

_Jasper: loco te refieres a que seguro regreso para buscar vendetta… si no tengo mucha confianza aunque debo admitir que esa chica esta que arde._

_Tyler: si la e visto es una preciosura. Mike tratara de invitarla a salir hoy… según el._

_Edward: MIKE INTENTARA QUE?_

_Jasper: no leíste bien te lo deletreo. I.N.T.E.N.T.A.R.A I.N.V.I.T.A.R.L.A A S.A.L.I.R_

_T: si Edward… ya sabes como es Mike se tira tras cada cica que tiene buena trasera y delantera._

_E: ENTENDI MUY BIEN LO QUE QUIERE HACER MIKE. No puede… es decir… Emmett lo matara, recuerden que es su hermana._

_J: ¿que tienen los hermanos mayores con sus hermanitas? acepten que son hermosas y déjenlas salir._

_T: Tú te refieres por Alice?_

_E: llegan a meter a mi hermana en esto y Jasper juro que te quedas toda la temporada en la banca… o pero expulsado del equipo._

-Bien chicos. Hora de entregar la tarea pasen en orden a dejarla en el banco- dijo el señor Berti. Escondí el papel bajo el banco y pase a dejar la tarea. No tenia ganas de seguir pasando el papelito aunque hubiese querido. El profesor Berti pareció a verlo visto y no nos dejaba de echar la mirada.

Cuando termino la clase de literatura trate de buscar a Emmett para confesarle secretamente que Mike quería salir con su hermanita… pero aguarda ¿y a mi que me importaba? Es decir Mike podía hacer lo que quiera y Bella también además yo tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales concentrarme _Asi? Cuenta, cuenta para que nos enteremos aquí arriba _dijo mi conciencia. Ja, ja muy simpática. Pero era verdad. Por ejemplo. Ahora tenia practica ya que se venia la temporada de hockey sobre hielo y el entrenador Jack se había salteado el baseball para practicar un poco de hockey. Todos fuimos a la practica y admito que no deje pasar unas golpeadas entre Mike y yo. A veces me hacia el disimulado y "lo empujaba sin querer" lo hacia sin razón. No tenia sentido. Nada tenia sentido. ¿Porque de pronto lo odiaba con toda mi alma? La practica termino algo densa. Es decir Jasper me advertía que se notaba lo que estaba haciendo y hasta el muchacho Clearwater vino a preguntar si me encontraba bien. Yo respondí a todo que si y luego me calme. La siguiente clase que tenia era biología asi que me dirigí allí con los libros y todo. Cuando llegue a la clase, La mas rara sensación experimenté por mi vida. Algo en la pansa hiso que se me revolviera toda al ver a Bella. Estaba en mi clase! No solo en mi clase si no que también se sentaba en mi mesada. Podrá ser que tenga tanta suerte? _y porque piensas que si te sientas con Bella tendrás suerte, es solo una muchacha. Nada del otro mundo _pensaron mis adentros. Y tenían que tener razón pero yo no lo quería aceptar, es decir tenia que hacer algo para que no se enoje ni nada conmigo ya que yo era su abusador personal.

Algo me irrito mas que mis propios pensamientos y fue ver a Newton apoyarse en la banca mientras hablaba con Bella. Yo trate de no darle importancia y pase disimuladamente sentándome al lado de ella. Pero era tan notorio como para que me vea?

-Disculpa…¿Qué crees que haces?- me preguntó de malas. Okey… si estaba enojada. Pero igual me dio un tono humorístico porque dejo la conversación de Mike a un lado para hablarme a mi.

-Me siento en mi asiento ¿tu?- pregunté haciéndome el tonto. Ella me miro mal

-¿te sientas a-aquí?- preguntó tartamudeando. Yo asentí. Se llevo la cara a las manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesada y susurro algo como "no puede ser posible" yo me reí por lo bajo. Esto si seria algo interesante.


	6. Chapter 6: experimentando

_Reconóceme_

**Hola chicas! Les dejo el cap. 6 para que lean**

**Espero que les gusteeee. Perdón si tarde, es que los otros cuatro que subí casi en un día estaban hechos pero este no estaba hecho asi que lo tuve que hacer todo.**

**Suerteee y gracias por las reviews, sigan escribiéndome porfaa!**

Capitulo 6: experimentando

Desdichada… asi me sentía. No solo desdichada si no que con mala suerte. Que Edward sea el chico que había visto en la pista, pasaba. Que sea el hermano de Alice, pasaba pero que se tenga que sentar conmigo no era pasable por el detector.

-Bueno…como te decía Bella… estaba pensando en que podríamos salir el sábado… hay un restaurante en…- Siguió hablando. ¿Qué acaso no entendió la primera vez que le dije que no estaba interesada? No necesito que yo lo interrumpiera porque esta vez fue el estúpido sentado al lado mío…digo, Edward.

-Newton… no te gastes no puedes salir- le dijo Edward. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle a las personas lo que debían y lo que no?

-¿ porque no?- preguntó Mike confundido. Yo estaba... ¿agradecida? No es que selo agradezca pero no quería salir con Newton. Edward me miro por el rabillo del ojo y luego lo volvió a mirar a Mike.

-Bueno… los… sábados, tienes practicas- Dijo con un tono seco. _jajá, Cullen:1, Newton:0 _

-Pero… Edward, tu sabes. No creo que quieras hacerle eso a un amigo- dijo mientras pedía que la aguantara en esta. Solo rogaba que se ponga duro con Newton así no tenia que decirle que no por mi propias cuentas.

-La verdad es que no me importa que te este haciendo, hermano. Tenemos practica… te aconsejo que no andes con chicas durante la temporada, de lo contrario te ira mal- le advirtió el capitán. Mike le asintió decepcionado y se alejo. _Mmm…bien, ahora… _ preguntó mi voz interna. La verdad es que no lo sabia pero no tarde en averiguar.

-Bien… asi que te sientas conmigo…- dijo algo incomodo. Yo lo mire mal ¿que no me veía? estaba al lado de el, claramente me sentaba con el.

-Emm… ¿y a ti que te parece?- le pregunté sarcásticamente. El e miro mal. De segura la súper estrella del instituto no estaba acostumbrada a que lo traten así pero como el me había tratado era peor.

-No seas asi Isabella-Bella- Aguarden… ¿me dijo Isabella-Bella? Yo lo mire confundida. _Si esta vez escuchaste bien_ dijo mi mente. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Isabella-Bella?- le pregunté. El se rio un poco. Yo no le veía la gracia, mas bien la curiosidad.

-Bueno es que como no se como te gusta que te digan…- me dijo. Okey…

-Me gusta que me digan Bella pero no creo que lo utilices mucho- le dije. El me miro confundido. Tenia razón yo no planeaba que Edward hable conmigo por lo tanto no tenia porque llamarme.

-Por que dices eso?- me preguntó.

-Porque no estoy segura de querer hablar contigo- le dije. Así terminó nuesta conversación del día y yo esperaba que de toda la secundaria.

Pov Edward

¿Qué no quería hablar conmigo? Ni siquiera que sea un tipo desagradable. Yo se que no estaba acostumbrada a personas como yo pero no necesitaba ser tan ruda. No es que me crea mucho pero yo era Edward Cullen no me podía no hablar. Era el hermano y el primo de sus nuevas amigas. Su hermano era mi mejor amigo, era casi imposible no dirigirme la palabra. _pero lo hiso_ dijo mi voz interna. No se equivocaba, hace mas o menos un mes que no hablaba con Bella. Me había dejado de dirigir la mirada y el habla, me sentía patético interesándome por una chica que al parecer no tenia a mis alcances. Porque siempre lo que quería costaba. Pero ya lo había superado, desde aquel dia que la escuche hablando a Bella con mi hermana una noche que se quedo a dormir a casa.

Flashback

Me había posado sobre la puerta, yo no solía hacer esto pero… Bella era la ecepcion.

-Bueno pero yo se que Jasper me querrá- dijo Alice que lo único que sabia decir era Jasper.

-Si, estoy segura- dijo Bella.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti algún pretendiente?- le preguntó Alice. Bella no dijo nada- Vamos Bella se que tu y mi hermano se echan miradas… algo interesantes a decir verdad- Le dijo Alice, la quería matar. Pero creo que fuimos Bella y yo los que la queríamos matar en realidad.

-¿Alice te escuchaste?- le preguntó Bella- Tu hermano no me gusta ni es un pretendiente… al menos no uno para mi, es mi abusador personal y… siempre lo odiare por hacer eso- le dijo con una voz seria. Eso fue como caer bajo. Yo jamás me podría acercar a Bella como Rosalie o Alice lo habían echo. Ella me odiaba y no tenia sentía nada bien ni reconfortante. Bella por alguna extraña razón se había vuelto alguien que me importaba mucho… no sabia por que. Tampoco le hablaba mucho pero con esto me hiso abrir los ojos de que en realidad yo no importaba. Por primera vez yo no era lo importante, ella no quería nada de mi y sin embargo yo quería todo de ella. Eso pasaba… lo que pasaba es que no sabia que me sucedía a mi. Todo era nuevo ahora quería hablar saber mas de ella pero ella no quería saber nada de mi. Todo se cerró de repente. Esa parte de Bella no la debía tocar porque de verdad me asustaba como me sentía con respecto a eso y no podía hacer nada, debía buscar una novia o algo para no volver a sentirme asustado con ella. No lo creía, algo estaba mal… muy mal.

Fin del flashback.

Veía la fotografía una y otra vez. No podía ser, ella no podía ser la niña de 7mo grado. No era la misma. ¿Qué había pasado con la Isabella de la biblioteca, de los libros, de los estudios, de las fantasías?

-Créeme que cuando te digo que soy ella es porque lo soy- dijo una voz femenina. Luego se sentó al lado mío y me miro seria. Bella me observaba mientras yo sostenía el anuario de 2006. Esta era la primera vez que ella iniciaba una conversación y ahora era la primera vez desde hace un mes que me hablaba. Me asuste y luego pensé que no me hablaba mi pero claramente era a mi. También era la primera vez que se sentaba conmigo en la biblioteca y que sabia donde encontrarme. No podía creerlo. Ahora se de cedería a hablarme. Ninguno sonrió. Esto no seria nada simpático si no que mas bien serio.

-No… no lo puedo creer. Tú no eres ella. Eres todo lo contrariaría. Antes tú eras…- Deje de hablar, no sabia que adjetivo utilizar.

-fea?- dijo. No era lo que buscaba pero no dije nada. Si ella pensaba que era así eran sus pensamientos.

-No. No es porque no creo que no seas tú. Ella siempre tenia… esa dulce sonrisa que miraba tiernamente hasta a un idiota. Nunca se esperaba lo peor y sus ojos eran chocolate… un chocolate hermoso, te inundaban. Tu eres mas bien fría, no me sonríes, no me hablas y claramente no esperas lo mejor de mi- dije _WOA ¿que fue eso? _ Realmente no sabia como había sacado tanto para decirle, seria porque tenia que decirle la verdad, decirle lo que pensaba. A veces sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que sentía y mi dilema interior que estaba teniendo. Bella solo frunció el seño confundida.

-No tengo porque ser dulce contigo… tu jamás lo fuiste conmigo- me replanteo _Swan: 1 y Cullen: 0 jajá. _Pensó mi conciencia.

-Bella… yo… yo jamás quise… Es decir, jamás te pedí… perdón y…- No sabia que decirle por lo tanto mezcle la frase de "yo jamás quise hacer eso" con "jamás te pedí perdón y lo siento" Ella no me miro muy bien.

-Solo dejémoslo así. La de la foto si soy yo y tanto esa chica como yo no estamos seguras de querer perdonarte… Lo siento- me dijo. Luego se paro y se fue. No le pediría que se quedara ni nada. Era mejor que por ahora no la tenga cerca, no quería volverme loco.

Bella se levanto y salió de la biblioteca sin nada que decir mas que una advertencia de maltrato hacia mi. El timbre final sonó y agarre mi mochila saliendo directo hacia el volvo.

Pov Bella

No podía comprender muy bien porque lo hacia ¿Cuál era el punto de hacer sentirme mal? Yo no era fría…tal vez con el, pero solo con el. Además no era nada mío como para que lo trate bien. Yo ya había hablado con Alice y Rose sobre como tratar a Edward y ella estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo trate como se lo merecía. En cuanto a Emmett, a el jamás le había gustado hablar de mis relaciones, eral algo que prefería tener en secreto.

Salí al estacionamiento. Hoy era un día muy lluvioso por lo tanto quede empapada. Emmett casi no me deja subir a la jeep y le tuve que replantear que el también estaba mojado. A estas alturas se estarán preguntando donde estaba mi auto. Pues mañana después del instituto lo iba a comprar con Emmett. Eso me hacia la chica mas feliz del mundo, mi propio auto!

-Bueno… y donde esta el libro que fuiste a buscar a la biblioteca?- me preguntó curioso una vez que ya estábamos adentro.

-Emm… no había, un chico molesto llamado…. Edwin C-Countery… se lo llevo- dije disimulando _Genial Bella ahora inventas cosas… y te salen mal! _Cállate conciencia me gustarías que tu inventaras algo alguna vez.

-No lo conozco… de seguro un chico menor- dijo Emmett. _tienes suerte de que tu hermano sea idiota _si, nunca fallo en eso.

-Si… menor- le acerté a el. Emmett comenzó a manejar mientras yo pensaba. Aun no sabia porque me había animado a hablarle es decir, llevaba un perfecto régimen, no le hablaba y era muy feliz con aquello. Aunque tenia que admitir que algo tenia que decir si lo encontraba mirando mi foto del anuario ¿Qué tenia una sonrisa dulce y tierna cuando era pequeña? _Puras mentiras Bella_ me dijo mi conciencia. Bien y tenia mucha razón, me molestaba que mintiera de esa forma.

-Bueno, hoy vendrán unos amigos a dormir- me dijo mientras miraba para adelante. Eso sonaba a que tendría que estar todo el dia encerrada en la habitación como la hermana menor.

-Wow. Pijama Party? Que masculino, Emmett- le dije mientras reía. El se molesto en echarme una mirada furtiva.

-Jajá, no es un pijama Party es una noche de hombres. Eso quiere decir que tu no estarás donde este yo- me advirtió. Pero, con gusto. Ni loca me quedaría con el y sus amigos.

-Eso será un placer- le dije con sumo honor. Cuando llegamos me dedique a hacer la tarea y luego baje a hablar con mi padre que quería saber que auto quería tener.

-Bien, Bella tenemos aquí una revista de autos ¿dime cual quieres? El que sea- wow eso estaba bastante bien.

-el que sea?- pregunté como tonta. El me sonrió y asintió.

-wow papa… bueno, emm, creo que un chevrolet estaría bien- le dije mientras veía las pagina de los chevrolet en la revista. El me miro confundido.

-te digo que puedes elegir el que quieras y eliges un chevy? Me saliste bastante barata Bells- me replanteó. Nos reímos entre los dos hasta que sonó el timbre. De seguro eran los amigos de mi hermano. Cuando era chica solía decir que era injusto que me quedara todo el día en mi habitación pero ahora creía que era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

-Emmett, la puerta- le grito Charlie.

-Pueden abrir ustedes, me estoy cambiando- grito de regreso mi hermano. Mi padre me dio una mirada expectativa. Si eso era signo de "ábrela tú". Me paré del sillón y fui directo a la puerta. Cuando la abrí todas mis expectativas de que Emmett tenga muchos amigos se fueron por el drenaje. ¿Qué solo tenia a esos dos chicos? ¿Por qué Emmett tenia que ser el mejor amigo de mi abusador personal?

Jasper y Edward estaban en la puerta todos mojados esperando para entrar. Hice todo lo contario a lo que hubiera hecho yo, que seria poner mala cara y dejarlos pasar. Pero esto era diferente. Jasper se sacudía como si fuera un perro para sacarse el agua y Edward escurría su ropa. Me largue a las carcajadas sin dejarlos pasar. Principalmente solo me miraron mal pero la cara de Jasper era mas cómica de que lo que me reía.

-Que le pasa?-le preguntó Jasper a Edward. El ni se limito a responder. Solo se quedo mirando. Me di cuenta medio minuto después de que seguían afuera.

-Pasen- les dije dejando de reírme.

-Hey… yo también me quiero reír, antes asme acordar de que nos reímos ¿dale?- me pidió Jasper. Yo lo mire como si fuera idiota. Edward le pego un codazo de negación en las costillas.

-Tu hermano?- preguntó con voz seca Edward. Uhh, ahora la diversión comenzaría. Las dos personas que menos quería en este lugar, al lado mío

-Esta arriba, se esta cambiando- dije pero no lo mire a el, lo mire a Jasper. El, que parecía ser más simpático y amigable me sonrió y le indico a Edward para que subamos._no se si tu lo notaste pero yo vi la tensión allí._ Dijo mi mente. Si la había notado y era mucha.

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré allí algunas horas. Aunque quisiera quedarme allí no podría porque tenía que bajar a cenar con ellos y aguantar toda la cena. Esperaba que no interfirieran mucho ya que no tenía que andar poniendo gestos malos a cado rato.

Debo admitir que al principio me molesto cuando Emmett me contó que sus mejores amigos eran Jasper y Edward. Es decir ¿Por qué justo ellos? Pensé que mi hermano tenia mas consideración en mi y no solo eso, pensé que estaría enojado con ellos por hacerle eso a su "pequeña hermana" pero ni se molesto. Puse un poco de música y trate de relajarme. Algo clásico, siempre escuchaba algo clásico cuando estaba nerviosa. Me sorprendía que mis cd's estén allí desde que me fui. Tenia de todo ya que era una experta de la música. Además tenia que tener variedad para elegir que canción poner en mis rutinas de patinaje. Tenia desde los rolling Stone a Debussy. Según mi madre era una gran fan de los ochenteros. Según mi padre conocía la buena música y según mi hermano era la loca de los cd's. A mi me gustaba saber que la gente podía contar conmigo para la música de cualquier evento o cualquier cosa.

-Bells, baja a comer!- grito mi madre. Oh no. Ya era la hora de la comida? Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Bajé haciendo tiempo. Jugaba con los escalones y todo. Cuando baje los vi a todos sentados. Emmett ya se estaba devorando todo pero El resto esperaba paciente.

-Bien ahora si- dijo mi padre. Jasper y Edward agarraron sus tenedores y comenzaron a comer las albóndigas con el guisado.

-Señora. S alguna vez le comenté de lo bien que cocina- preguntó Jasper acabándose su plato. Renee se rio simpáticamente y le extendió el tazon del albóndigas.

-Jasper si quieres comer no necesitas hacerme cumplidos- le dijo mi madre. Jasper sonrió disculpado.

-Dime Edward… ¿Cómo anda tu hermana?- le preguntó mi madre. El no tardo mucho en responder.

-Bien, siempre hiperactiva- le respondió. Mi padre se rio un poco.

-Dile que se pase por aquí cuando quiera- le dijo Charlie a Edward. El teléfono sonó y mi padre se levanto a atender. El no solía hacer eso cuando era policía pero cuando se convirtió en jefe de policías de Forks las llamadas eran mas importantes. A mi jamás me molesto asi que esta bien que atienda.

Cuando volvio tenia una cara bastante preocupada que solo miraba a mi madre y como nadie hablaba ya que los tres mosqueteros comían me atreví a preguntar.

-Que sucede?

-Hallaron el cuerpo del marido de la señora Brightly. Debo ir a ver que sucedió- Dijo mi padre mientras agarraba su campera. Mi madre se levanto preocupada.

-No puede ser. Judy perdió a su esposo?- Recuerdo a la señora Brightly porque nos solía cuidar cuando mis padres no estaban.

-Si, Renee, Judy quiere que vengas, serias de gran ayuda- dijo mi padre mientras apoyaba una mano en la espalda de mi madre. Ella asintió preocupada y fue a buscar su abrigo.

-Por favor pórtense bien y no hagan nada de lo que luego se arrepientan- dijo mi madre. Jasper siguió comiendo y Edward y Emmett le asintieron junto a mi. _Espera Bella, se van. Te dejaran sola con los mosqueteros._ Oh no, mi conciencia tenia razón, ahora tenia que enfrentar todo sola. Yo sabia que con mis padres no estarían tan seguros de hablarme y menos si me sentaba al lado de mi padre pero ahora todo era distinto.


	7. Chapter 7: Lo siento, de verdad!

_Reconóceme_

**Tengo el capitulo 7, espero que les gusteee**

**Las cosas se van a poner un poco mejores ahora que Edward y Bella se hablen se los prometo jaja**

**Espero que les gustee!**

**Capitulo 7: lo siento, de verdad!**

Se fueron y luego de 10 minutos alguien se atrevió a hablar en la mesa. Sabia que no seria así si yo no estuviera comiendo con ellos pero ni loca me iba, quería terminar de comer, no podía ser que arruinen todo lo que escoja hacer.

-Emmett, me pasas la sal- pidió Jasper. Vaya comunicación que se tenían los mejores amigos.

-Si claro-le dijo Emmett mientras se la hacia pasar a través de Edward. Debía admitir que esto era muy incomodo.

-Tu madre cocina delicioso- dijo Jasper hablándome a mi. Yo le sonreí a medias.

-Si, es su especialidad-le conté. Jasper casi iba por el cuarto plato.

-Jasper podrías dejar de comer? Te estas acabando toda la hoya- le dijo Edward. Jasper frunció el seño y miro su plato. Luego de segundos suspiro y alejo el plato a sus alcances. Emmett se paro y los miro a los tres. Si! Se irán!

-Voy a buscar el postre, creo que mama dijo que era helado- Que? Ahora era el postre? OH GENIAL! Emmett se retiro dejándome con sus amigos quienes no podían estar más incómodos de lo que yo estaba.

-Bella… alguna vez te dije perdón?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa. ¿hora de los perdones?

-No, la verdad es que no- le recordé. El me asintió cómplice.

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo siento mucho jamás quise hacer todo eso que te hice… solo lo hice… porque… porque soy idiota… uff, me descargue. ¿me perdonas?- preguntó Jasper casi suplicante. Yo me reí por adentro _parece desesperado de verdad_ dijo mi conciencia.

-Emm…si, claro- le dije con algo de timidez. Jasper me sonrio muy feliz y luego lo miro a Edward. Esperando a que el diga algo. Pero cuando iba a hablar. Emmett decidió aparecer. Realmente no agradecí que aparezca por alguna extraña razón quería que el me hablara otra vez. Sentia una sensación extraña cuando lo miraba. _NO bella lo tienes que hacer sufrir, el te hiso cosas horribles no se merece ni una pizca de ti_ tenia razón. No podía caer en sus enredos. Edward me había hecho sufrir y ahora se tenía que comer toda la culpa como yo e había comido el sufrimiento.

Cuando terminamos de comer el postre, fui la primera en irme a dormir o irme a mi cuarto mejor dicho. Me encerré allí un buen rato. Cuando vi mi celular tenia un para de llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes cosa que me extraño ya que nuca recibía tantos. Los primeros eran de Alice.

_-Que mal que mi hermano este ahí y yo no pueda vigilar de que no haga nada. Alice_

_-No te preocupes Bella de seguro te va a tratar bien, yo se que esta arrepentido. Alice_

_- Crees que el rojo se me quede bien? Alice_

El otro era de Rosalie.

_Me entere de que Edward estará en tu casa hoy, suerte Bells. Ahh y dile a tu hermano que mas vale que mañana tenga una explicación razonable para contarme porque Rebecca no deja de hablar con el. Rose_

Y el ultimo era de mi madre.

_Bells, estamos en la comisaria, volveremos un poco tarde así que traten de no hacer nada peligros y que Emmett no se suba al techo por favor, te quiero. Mamá_

Me ocupe de responder todos los mensajes y luego e puse a leer de vuelta romeo y Julieta. Me lo había leído ya como cinco veces pero me encantaba de verdad. Siempre lo leia cuando estaba pasando por momentos algo incomodos, como ahora. Estaba en la parte de que Julieta y Romeo deciden escaparse y casarse. Lo mejor de todo era que no era verdad… bueno tal vez eso no era bueno. Todos soñaban con un amor como el de romeo y Julieta

Pov Edward.

Jasper y Emmett no paraban de reírse. A mi no me parecía gracioso de lo que hablábamos ya que charlábamos de cuando Emmett nos pegaba por cada cosa que le hacíamos a su hermana. Poco después había aceptado que eran cosas que se hacían cuando éramos chiquitos.

Era increíble pensar que en cierto momento Emmett había sido como nuestro brabucón como nosotros lo habíamos sido de su hermana. Por cada cosa que su hermana sufría por nuestra culpa Emmett nos atacaba a nosotros. Éramos como enemigos. Un día nos dimos cuenta de que La madre de Jasper, Renee y Esme se llevaban de maravilla y hicieron "una fiesta de te" donde nosotros nos vimos obligados a ir por lo tanto allí nos conocimos mejor y nos volvimos casi inseparables. Debía ser duro para Bella enterarse que Esme, mi madre era la mejor amiga de Renee, tenerme que aguantar cuando realmente no quieres era algo realmente duro… según Alice porque yo era muy pasivo como para tener que molestar.

-Bueno pero e acuerdas cuando le quebré la muñeca a Edward… esa estuvo muy bien ingeniada- dijo Emmett, Jasper se largo a las carcajadas. Debía admitir que mas que gracioso me daba miedo. Ver que un gigantón se te tira encima no es nada gracioso.

-Si, la cara de pánico de Edward fue como…- hiso la expresión haciendo que a mi también me salga una carcajada boba.

-Bueno hablando de golpearlos… le pidieron disculpas a mi hermanita?- preguntó Emmett con un tono amenazante. Yo me tensé y Jasper respondió "Si" con una sonrisa.

-Fue bastante sencillo, tu hermana es genial- le dijo Jasper. Los dos me miraron expectantes para ver que era lo que respondía.

-Y tu?- preguntó Emmett. Esto era injusto. Conmigo las cosas eran diferentes. Era muy notorio que Bella no me trataba a mi como trataba a Jasper o a Mike. Conmigo, por alguna razón extraña, las cosas estaban mas incomodas. Eso tal vez seria porque yo había coqueteado con ella en un principio sin saber que era Bella y ella se había sonrojado por eso lo que quiere decir que la puse nerviosa en el buen sentido. Además yo era quien dirigía lo que le íbamos hacer y me sentía tan miserable por eso. Por eso estaba así todo los días, con el solo hecho de pensar que había hecho sufrir a esa niña y que le haba arruinado la infancia me hacia sentir horrible y ella lo sabia y se estaba vengando no perdonándome. Eso era muy cruel de parte de ella pero supongo que me lo merecía pero… y ¿que debía hacer para que me perdone? Era lo que mas deseaba ahora, anhelaba la idea de que ella me trate bien, hasta lo podía ver siendo grandes amigos, de los mejores. Sacando la idea de que me odiaba me caía bien. Parecía una muchacha bastante agradable y cuando venia a casa era muy educada, mi madre ya la adoraba.

-Edward… ¿estas allí? ¿te pregunté si le pediste perdón a Bella?- Dijo Emmett. Yo lo mire medio confundido.

-Bueno… yo, emm. Conmigo las cosas son bastante distintas y complicadas… ya ves, lo que pasa es que… ella, ella no me quiere hablar… digamos que… no tenemos una… como decirlo… buena relación- le dije a Emmett. El suspiro decepcionado. Por suerte esa etapa de pegarle a la gente se le había ido. Me sentía mal, no quería que Emmett pensara que esto no se iba a solucionar. Yo también era un idiota. No me armaba de coraje para ir a hablarle. Yo era Edward Cullen, algo debía estar realmente mal si yo no me armaba de coraje para ir a hablarle a la niña de la habitación de al lado.

Tenía que pedirle perdón y ella no tendría otra que decirme que me perdonaba si la atacaba por sorpresa. Debía hacerlo con dulzura y un toque de dulzura. Ella me perdonaría. Asi tal vez también comience una nueva amistad. Podríamos salir e ir a bailar juntos… como amigos, claro.

De pronto me arme de coraje. Me sentía mas fuerte que nunca.

-Me disculpan?- pregunte retóricamente, Me pare y salí de la habitación cruzando el pasillo para llegar al final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Bella cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Me detuve en la puerta y lo pensé profundamente ¿realmente esta era una manera de atacarla por sorpresa, entrando a su habitación sin permiso ni previo aviso? O mejor dicho ¿estaba seguro de que me iba a perdonar? Tenia miedo, no de ese que tuve cuando emmett se me tiro encima si no de miedo de estar nervioso. Bella siempre me ponía así y apenas la conocía. Solo había hablado con ella unas pocas veces en biología y fue cuando nos asignaban trabajo en equipo.

Lo volvi a pensar, di un gran suspiro y decidí afrontar mi nerviosismo.

-Hey! Que rayos…- Ya empezaba a gritar. Estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro. Para mi suerte estaba vestida, de lo contrario esto hubiera sido muy incomodo… Bueno vestida era mucho para como estaba. Llevaba puesto unos shorts de pijama blanco con una musculosa negra. Corrí para sentarme junto a ella y taparle la boca antes de que grite más de lo necesario y Emmett pensara que la estaba violando.

-Shh… Bella, solo escucha ¿si? Por favor escúchame- le pedí Ella me miro mal frunciendo el seño con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Parecía una adorable niñita. Entonces lentamente removí mi mano de su boca.

-Que rayos haces aquí Edward Cullen?-preguntó susurrando enojada.

-Bella… fui un idiota, uno muy importante. Jamás me voy a perdonar por lo que te hice a ti. Soy consiente que te arruine tu infancia y que me porte muy mal contigo pero ahora solo necesito que escuches atentamente a lo que te voy a decir ¿si?- le pedí. Ella lo dudo. Hubiera jurado que lo hiso a propósito solo para ver mi expresión desesperada por que me responda.

-De acuerdo pero rápido- susurro. Si, había que susurrar como lo estábamos haciendo en la habitación de Emmett porque sus padres ya habían llegado y estaban durmiendo y eran mas o menos la media noche y mañana teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

-Lo siento. siento ser un idiota, siento no creer que fueras tu la niña de 7mo, siento hacerte sufrir, siento molestarte, siento que hayas sufrido por mi culpa, siento no a ver sabido que eras tu con quien había hablado el otro día, bella lo siento, siento todo lo que te hice, por todo lo que te hice pasar. Fui un idiota, como ya dije, espero que me perdones porque me moriría si no lo hicieras. Dentro mío me estoy muriendo porque me disculpes por ser tan imbécil, creído y capaz de hacerte esas maldades. No quiero que me recuerdes como el chico que te hiso la vida imposible, solo quiero hacer amistad contigo, ir de a poco quiero que te vuelvas a ganar mi confianza como cuando me sonreías cuando eras chiquita, yo se que confiabas en mi, confiabas en que era diferente y te defraude, lo siento por favor perdóname- Le dije. Wow… eso era mas de lo que había pedido. Bella tenia la boca abierta, no lo podía creer. Bueno… la verdad es que yo tampoco. Me acababa de hacer un monologo pidiéndole perdón. La mire aun mas profundamente metiéndome a esos ojos color chocolate en los que jamás hubiera querido salir de lo cálido que eran. Lo único que pude hacer en aquel momento fue sonreírle bobamente. Bella sonrió conmigo.

-Quieres que te perdone?- preguntó ella mirándome con una media sonrisa. Eso no se lo creía. Que no me había escuchado? Le devolví una sonrisa a su favor. Ahora notaba que estábamos mas cerca de lo que hubiera pensado pero no me importo demasiado solo quería que diga "te perdono"

-Con todo mi ser- le dije. _okey melodramático, bájate del corcel un rato ¿si?._ Pidió mi conciencia.

-Edward, solo tenias que pedírmelo- me dijo. Se me ilumino el rostro.

-de verdad?- pregunté. Se podía decir que hasta estaba ilusionado. Ella me asintió y me alentó para que me prosiguiera. Quería que le pida perdón de una forma mas sencilla y a decir verdad no quería pero bueno… tenia que superar mis miedos. Ella ya me iba a decir que no.

-¿Bella, me perdonas?- le pregunté. Lo más raro del mundo fue que quito su media sonrisa y me fulmino con la mirada. Pero luego comenzó a reírse a toda costa. Yo entre en duda.

-Que?- pregunté en susurros- de que te ríes?

-De verdad pensabas que te iba a perdonar asi de fácil, Cullen?- dijo mientras se tentaba a carcajadas. No lo podía creer, niña malcriada, me hiso pedirle perdón para que se riera de mi.

-Bella, no lo puedo creer, Eres una diota!- le dije mientras me paraba enojado.

-Aguarda, tu eres un imbécil… y segundo… te perdono, jamás dije que no- dijo ella- Que histérica que era. No había captado al final si me perdonaba o no. Parecía que solo se divertía conmigo pero ¿me lo merecía?

-Entonces… en palabras humanas significa que…- le pedí.

-Que… te perdono pero no será asi de sencillo. Solo te perdoné eso no quiere decir que no me sigas pareciendo el chico engreído, torpe, inútil, imbécil e idiota que creo que eres- Dijo con un tono de dignidad. Wow… muchos adjetivos malos dirigidos hacia mi en solo una oración. No la culpaba pero tampoco que me tratara así.

-Okey…entonces tu seguirás siendo la niña mimada, torpe, hueca, melodramática, creída y estúpida y yo seguiré siendo el Edward al que as perdonado?- le pregunté como si fuera lo mas normal. Si alguien me insultaba yo me defendía. Bella frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos.

-Mira Cullen, si hay algo que yo no soy es hueca… torpe tal vez pero no hueca- Me dijo. Yo me dirigí a la puerta con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Como diga señorita Swan- le dije y salí de su habitación. Pero antes tenia que saber si me había perdonado de verdad y yo se que era muy insistente pero con un perdón de verdad ya no sentiría culpa. Volví a abrir la puerta.

-Pero para que quede claro ¿me perdonaste verdad?- le dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta. Bella se enojo de verdad.

-Ya Cullen, VETE- dijo arrojándome un almohadón que pego contra la puerta cuando la cerré. Yo me reí en silencio del otro lado de la puerta y entre a la habitación de Emmett. Los chicos parecían a ver quedarse dormidos. Ni que me hubiera ido un larguísimo rato, solo había sido media hora. Wow… media hora con Bella era lo más que había durado.

Me acomode a un lado de Jasper en el colchón inflable y me quede dormido. Por alguna extraña razón que no era muy extraña me sentía feliz, feliz de a ver sido perdonado.

**Holaa! Espero que les haya gustadooo!**

**Espero sus reviews a ver si soy digna de ellas primero jaja**

**Jennie**


	8. Chapter 8: Plan de convivencia

Hola! Chicas soy Jennie, como decir? LO SIENTO. No es subido en los últimos meses y me siento terribe por no a verlo hecho, no me gusta dejar los fics por la mitad y odio la gente que lo hace aunque a veces entienda porque razones lo hacen, de ahora en mas les voy a subir les prometo.

**Este capitulo es mas corto que los demás porque estaba ansiosa por subir el capitulo, agradezco las criticas y ya se que Bella no puede perdonarlo asi de fácil a Edward. Para rencompezar el cap corto subo los adelantos del siguiente. BESOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS SON LO MAS DE VERDAD!**

Capitulo 8: plan de convivencia.

Bella Pov

Idiota si creía que lo iba a perdonar después de lo que me había dicho. Per quien se creía que era para entrar a mi habitación y insultarme. Mañana le diría que no quería perdonarlo, pero lo haría mañana porque no tenia ganas de levantarme a la una de la mañana a disculparlo. Me quede dormida rápidamente ya que me agarro el miedo de no poder despertarme mañana a la mañana.

Cuando me levanté a la mañana me extraño que lo mas peculiar del día era que estaba soleado y no solo eso, hacia calor, podía decir que como unos veintidós grados. Opte por ponerme unos jeans con unas zapatillas y blusa con escote en U color violeta. Mi madre nos llamo a desayunar y por mas de que no quisiera estar cara a cara con el idiota tenia que soportarlo.

Salí de la habitación mirando para abajo escribiéndole de regreso un mensaje a mi tía que no se porque me lo había enviado ya que no solía hablar mucho con ella. Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza cuando choque con una superficie dura que luego me di cuenta de que era chico.

-Oh genial, además de torpe eres distraída?- preguntó la peor voz del mundo.

-Que diablos te sucede?- le pregunté a Edward que me separaba de su espalda con la que había chocado.

-No lo se tal vez iba caminando tranquilamente a buscar mi campera y una chica se me interpuso en el camino- me dijo. Yo fruncí el seño. El se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata entonces volvió a abrir la boca para hablar- Bella, lo siento. Todavía me perdonas?- preguntó. Se, claro como no.

-Pero tu te volviste loco? Me insultas a la noche esperando que todavía estes perdonado y ahora me tratas mal en MI propia casa y esperas que te siga disculpándote? PUES SABES QUE? OLVIDATE DE CUALQUIER PERDON PORQUE NO TE DISCULPO- le grité. Me descargue completamente y lo mejor fue ver su expresión de póker que termino siendo una de confusión.

-Pero ayer anoche me dijiste que…- creo que no había comrpendido que no lo podía perdonar si me trataba como me trataba.

-Edward ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Me atacaste por sorpresa y a decir verdad luego me arrepentí- le comenté, El me miro mal.

-Eres una histérica!- me dijo. Y ahora que?

-Ves? Tu eres un imbécil!- le dije mientras me diriga hacia la escalera. Sentí que mi movimiento había interrumpido que el hablara por eso no me deje escucharlo y seguí bajando las escaleras. Mi padre me espero a bajo mientras me llamaba.

-Bells te estaba esperando! Tienes que ir a comprar el auto- me dijo Charlie.

-Pero papa pensé que iríamos después del instituto-No es que no me gustara faltar a clases. Como a cada alumno el instituto era algo que odiaba pero me extrañaba solo la idea de que era la primera vez que faltaba en este instituto.

-No creo que pueda a la tarde, estoy con el caso de la amiga de tu madre, te llevara Emmett yo tengo que irme ahora- me dijo apurado mientras caminaba a paso rápido a buscar su campera. Ahora hablaba demasiado rápido. Emmett apareció acompañado de sus amigos con una tasa de cereal mientras se metia una cuchara a la boca.

-Yo no puedo, hoy tengo partido- dijo. Yo fanfarronee.

-Pero yo quiero mi auto hoy… me lo prometieron todos- les dije casi poniendo puchero.

-Bueno entonces…- dijo mi padre pensándolo un rato.

-Yo la llevaría pero tengo un recuperatorio y si no lo paso repruebo literatura- Edward largo una simple carcajada de burla por lo bajo.

-Edward!- grito mi hermano. Enseguida a Charlie se le prendió la luz y lo miro a mi idiota como si fuera una salvación.

-Si… Edward tu podrías llevarla a Bella a escoger un auto, si no es molestia, claro- le dijo mi padre con una cara que partia el corazón.

-Señor. S yo no lo se es que…- mi padre lo seguía mirando de esa forma y Edward por mas de que no quisiera terminaría aceptando de todas formas…. DIABLOS!-…Esta bien señor- dijo Edward-no es ninguna molestia- dijo también con dificultad.

-Pues para mi si es molestia. No me puede llevar mama?- le pregunté a mi padre.

-Tu madre tiene que ir a la convención de jardineras o algo asi- dijo escojiendose de hombros- Bella es hoy o no es hasta dentro de un mes- dijo advirtiéndome Charlie. Difícil decisión. _Te digo algo Bella? Te conviene sufrir una hora pero conseguirás el auto. _Dijo mi voz interna. Tenia razón pero a decir verdad seria preferible que este dia sea bueno y no malo.

-okey… voy con el- dije rendida. Esto no seria nada bueno, me había designado a pasar tiempo con el chico que odiaba y que ahora el también. Entonces tomé en cuenta que no dejaría que me arruine el día de ir a comprar un auto. Pero… tendría paciencia a la misma vez. Lo mire a mi papa con desepcion.

-No, mejor esperare un mes, que Emmett me siga llevando durante ese tiempo, no arriesgare toda una mañana con el- dije con un tono casi mortífero, Edward me miro mal y yo le devolví la mala cara. Lo odiaba, creo que eso estaba claro.

Emmett pov

-Vamos Bella serán solo dos horas, tendrás tu auto- le dije a mi hermanita que al parecer estaba muy decidida ya.

-Dije que no Emmett basta, voy a buscar mi mochila- dijo y subió las escaleras de nuevo, bueno las cosas no iban como las planeábamos.

-Rayos- susurro Jasper al saber que nuestro plan había salido fayido. Edward lo miro con un gesto curioso mientras mi padre disimulaba su cara mirando a la revista de autos que estaba en la mesita al lado de las escaleras. Edward volvió a suspirar incómodamente y se empezó a alejar.

-Voy al baño- dijo mientras se alejaba. Cuando escuchamos que se cerro la puerta Jasper, Charlie y yo nos miramos con un gesto complice.

-No puede ser, fayo, estaba perfectamente planeado- dijo Jasper mientras chasqueaba los dedos en signo de desilusion. Y ahí viene la cuestión ¿de que hablábamos Jasper mi padre y yo? Pues de nuestro super plan. Desde que Bella llego a Forks, mi padre y yo sabíamos que iba a odiarlo a Edward… bueno en realidad solo teníamos la idea de que jamás se llevarían bien. Eso a mi madre y a Esme las ponía mal ya que casi todos los domingos hacíamos el picnic de 3 que consistía en ir a hacer un picnic con mi familia, los Cullen y los Withlock. En realidad ya no lo hacíamos como antes pero Renee tenia la esperanza de que cuando Bella venga esa vieja tradición vuelva. Y aquí vamos a el punto, mi madre, Esme, Alice, Jasper, mi padre y yo pensamo el perfecto plan para que Bella y Edward se amiguen, la cosa era tratar de que estén juntos bajo circunstancias como esta por ejemplo pero mi hermana es demasiado terca y testaruda y Edward es demasiado serio y enojado y la cosa se nos complica un poco.

-Vamos a tener que encontrar otra idea para amigarlos- dijo mi padre. Jasper me miro a mi deseando que alguna idea se me cruce por la cabeza pero la verdad es que la de las ideas era Alice y cada vez que hacia una todos me la negaban.

-Ya se, ya se! Tenemos que ponerlos en un avión, la cosa es que después vamos a decir que esta pronosticado mal tiempo y el avión no va a poder bajar al aeropuerto entonces va a tener que estacionar en otro lugar y van a tener que quedarse en un hotel que vamos a escoger, ocupamos todas las habitaciones con el objetivo de que solo quede una con una simple camita que tengan que compartir como si el mundo dependiera de ello- La idea recién dicha

Era sensacional, tendrían que pasar casi toda una semana juntos y se terminarían amigando obviamente pero al parecer al resto no le gusto.

-Emmett, no fantasees…- me dijo Jasper ya que mi padre ya estaba cansado de decírmelo tantas veces. A decir verdad era el mejor plan y si no era ese algo se nos tendría que ocurrir para no tener problemas entre familias ya que no toleraría mas las caras de esos dos frikis.

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**-Un campamento?- preguntó Jasper medio curioso. Si pero no sonaba raro, irse de campamento era algo super normal en esta escuela.**

**-Eso nos puede servir- dijo Emmett pensativo mientras miraba a Jazz con una sonrisa semi malévola ¿Qué significaba eso?**

**-¿Servir de que? Es un campamento- le dije yo confundido. De pronto los dos se comenzaron a reir, allí comprendi que además de esta había estado habiendo una conversación de miradas en las que yo no estaba incluido.**

**-De nada Eddie, tu tranquilo- me dijo Emmett entre risas malévolas con Jasper. Tramaban algo**

**Holis! Reviews? Jaja porfas**


	9. Chapter 9: genial! una nueva aventura

Hola! Chicas este también es un poco corto, lo que pasa es que no las quiero dejar sin nada como me paso, je! Besos espero que les guste Capitulo 9: Genial!... una nueva aventura…

Edward Pov

Estas dos ultimas semanas habían sido los días mas largos de mi vida, no podía creer que luego de esa terrible e incomoda mañana que pase en la pase en la casa de Emmett junto a Jasper, Charlie y la histérica de Bella… por que había que admitirlo, se comporto como una total histérica. Desde esa mañana las cosas habían cambiado bastante, yo tenia en claro que Isabella no quería perdonarme después de todo y que solo había sido una prueba o como Jasper y Emmett lo llamaba "una cucharada de mi propio juego" lo cual no me parecía bien porque lo que haya hecho yo antes había sido porque no era responsable de mis acciones. Con ellos siempre estaba bien y mas ahora que la temporada de hockey sobre hielo y baseball había terminado. Se sentía muy satisfactorio pasar por los pasillo del instituto y que te feliciten por todas partes. Me había acercado aun mas a Tanya, a la cual no me había dado cuentas de cuantas indirectas que había lanzado y cuantas no había sabido atajar. Tanya ahora era mi novia y aunque a mi hermana no le parezca no me lo decía y eso me incomodaba porque yo ya lo sabía.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Tanya mientras me acariciaba el cabello, algo peculiar en ella.

-Nada…- le dije disimuladamente.

- Si, Ed… tonta no soy- volvió a comentar mientras me daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

-Solo pensaba en cuanto cambiaron las cosas entre nosotros… de mejores amigos a… esto- Se que no sonó nada romántico mencionando nuestra relación como "esto" es que de veras me parecía así, además Tanya sabia que yo la quería mucho. Además creo que estaba exagerando, con Tanya no estábamos en nada serio, yo le había advertido que la prefería como amiga pero ella tampoco podía negar los sentimientos que sentía por mi por lo cual tendría que probar yo a ver que sucedía.

-Si, es cierto… recuerda que si aun sigues dudando de lo nuestro, esto se puede acabar. Edward… no tiene porque ser asi…- La calle con un casto beso en los labios.

-Estoy seguro de querer probar estar contigo… ahora mejor vamos al salón de actos antes de que nos maten por andar en la cafetería a hurtadillas. Dije parándome y ayudándola a ella. Tanya me siguió y esa conversación que aun tenía detalles incómodos quedo allí.

Pov Bella.

-Alice… te estas desviando… el salón de actos es por allí- le dije yo mientras reia con Rosalie y nuestra nueva compañera… a la que recién habíamos conocido.

-Si… ya lo se pero me niego a hablar con ustedes asi que entrare por la puerta trasera- comento al aire, ofendida.

-Vamos Allie, sabes que nos quisimos ofenderte- Le respondí. Pero Alice y su ego eran mayor que ella físicamente.

-Ni siquiera la ofendimos a ella técnicamente lo ofendimos a Jasper- replanteo Rosalie.

-Es lo mismo

-Vamos Alice, sabes que te queremos amiga- le volvi a replantear… y es que lo que había dicho Rosalie sobre Jasper fue comiquísimo como no reírse, nuestra nueva compañera Leah Clearwater se reia junto a Rose en unisono yo me detuve frente a Alice y la mire con pucherito, Ella me miro mal.

-Por favor Bella, no hagas eso- dijo sin mirarme pero las cuatro sabemos que luego de media hora de suplicarle a la complicada de Alice que nos perdone por a ver tratado asi a su media naranja funcionó.

Las cuatro entramos al salón de actos y nos sentamos al lado de Emmett. Sinceramente no era porque yo quisiera ya que Emmett estaba sentado al lado de el innombrable y el innombrable al lado de la santa Tanya que de santa no tenia nada. No tenía nada contra Tanya, ella siempre me había tratado bien pero yo sabia a que juego jugaba ella. Primero era buena con su "Ed" y luego era la loba en busca de su presa en los bares.

-BUENO! PORFAVOR SILENCIO- pidió el director. Alice y Leah se dejaron de reir y Rose dejo de abrazar a Emmett. Acotando que la gran multitud de adelante se calmo

-BIEN COMO YA SABEN, LAS TEMPORADAS DEPORTIVAS YA TERMINARON Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE ADMIRABLEMENTE- se escucho unos grandes gritos por todas partes y grandes felicitación a Edward y a mi hermano- BIEN, CALMA. USTEDES SABEN QUE LUEGO DE ESTOS EVENTOS VIENE EL GRAN CAMPAMENTO- se volvieron a escuchar esos grandes gritos- LAS FICHAS YA AN SIDO MANDADAS A SUS CASAS CON EL LUGAR DEL CAMPAMENTO, AVISO QUE PRIMERO, SEGUNDO Y TERCER AÑO SE IRA DE GIRA ASI QUE UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA ESTOS CURSOS- todos aplaudieron. Se escuchaban los murmullos de todos- ENSEGUIDA LOS PROFESORES DE GIMNASIA LES COMENTARAN UN POCO MAS… LOS PRIMERO TRES CURSOS SE PUEDEN RETIRAR.-

Una avalancha de chicos salieron por las puertas delanteras del salón de actos. Alice la sacudió a Leah de tal forma que su movimiento llego hasta mi.

-Bien, esta es la parte que me gusta… dos semanas en un campamento escolar. Pura diversión- dijo Leah asintiendo lentamente. Nosotras nos reimos.

-BIEN NIÑOS, YA CONOCEN A DONDE VAMOS. NOS ADENTRAREMOS EN UNO DE LOS MEJORES CAMPAMENTOS DE PORT ANGELS, HABRA CABAÑANAS Y DIFERENTES ACTIVIDADES PARA REALIZAR COMO YA SABRAN LAS CABAÑAS SON DE A 5 O MENOS Y SIN ECEPCIONES- Las chicas y yo ya teníamos bien planeado con quienes iríamos pues este campamento era algo grande y se planeaba con meses de anticipación.

Pov Edward.

El campamento era lo mejor que nos podía pasar en el año, dos semanas sin clases, haciendo las actividades que mas nos gustaban. Luego del que profesor aplicara todo y de que Tanya se perdiera entre sus amigas nos reunimos con Jasper y Emmett en la salida del estacionamiento. Jasper aun estaba en duda

-Un campamento?- preguntó Jasper medio curioso. Si pero no sonaba raro, irse de campamento era algo súper normal en esta escuela.

-Eso nos puede servir- dijo Emmett pensativo mientras miraba a Jazz con una sonrisa semi malévola ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Servir de que? Es un campamento- le dije yo confundido. De pronto los dos se comenzaron a reír, allí comprendí que además de esta había estado habiendo una conversación de miradas en las que yo no estaba incluido.

-De nada Eddie, tu tranquilo- me dijo Emmett entre risas malévolas con Jasper. Tramaban algo. Eso me asustaba porque cuando tramaban algo se volvían incontrolables los dos. Rosalie, Alice y la histérica se nos acercaron, junto a ellas estaba la nueva chica con las que se juntaban, Leah.

-Bueno… ya decidieron con quien irán- preguntó mi hermana.

-Claro… siempre estamos preparados… estamos con… con… ¿con quien estamos?-pregunto Emmett confundido.

-Con un tal Jacob Black, el chico nuevo, Seth Clearwater y nosotros tres- Dije. Ellas asintieron en forma de comprensión.

-Bueno y ustedes?- pregunto Jasper.

-Nosotras cuatro y Ángela Weber- respondió Rosalie. Nosotros asentimos

-Esto será grande…Bien… Edward necesito que me hagas un importante favor- me pidió Emmett, yo lo escuche con mas atención, las chicas se habían sumergido en una charla profunda de ropa asi que ni nos escuchaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté. Jasper también miro a Emmett con mas atención.-Bueno… el profesor… me pidió que… nos pidió a Jasper y a mi que lo ayudáramos con algunas cosas de el campamento y te quería pedir si la podias llevar a mi hermana a casa- pregunto incrédulo… si Emmett sigue soñando.

-Que la lleven sus amigas- dije mirando para abajo. No le podía decir que no a Emmett pero yo estaba peleado con Swan no tenia porque llevarla a alguna parte.

-No, Ed ya sabes que Rose tiene entrenamiento y Leah y Alice se van de compras para el campamento, lo decidieron recién. Por favor!- me pidió. Jasper escuchaba atentamente riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Vamos Eddie, le tienes miedo a Bella?- se burlo Jasper. Emmett se rio con el pero a mi no me pareció nada gracioso.

-No… claro que no… Bueno esta bien… Pero me debes una- le dije a Emmett advirtiéndole. El me asintió como un niño y se fue corriendo con Jasper hacia un lugar que no reconocí. Cuando me dirigí hacia Bella estaba esperando en la camioneta de su hermano apoyada en ella callada ya que sus amigas se habían ido. Miraba para abajo pensativa. Debía admitir que me daba miedo interrumpirla de lo seria que estaba. Pero "debía llevarla a casa". Suspire. ¿hace cuanto que no hablaba con ella? Había olvidado la ultima vez pero no fue recientemente ya que ni nos mirábamos. Camine hacia ella y me prepare en frente. Ella subió la cabeza y se quedo expectante esperando que hable.

-Emm… te debo llevar a casa- dije en voz medio baja. Su cara cambio completamente.

-Que? ¿Donde rayos esta el tarado de mi hermano?- preguntó como si la bromeara.

Pov Bella

Ja, ja. Loco estaba si creía que yo me iba con el. Esto debía ser obra de Jasper y Emmett quien habían estado hablando en el estacionamiento a principios de clases hoy a la mañana.

-Tu hermano decidió arruinarnos el regreso del instituto- le comenté. Ella se rio en lo bajo y murmuro algo como "no se saldrá con la suya"

- A mi no me arruinara nada, me voy caminando- dije y comencé a caminar. El se quedo expectante y luego se hecho a las carcajadas.

-Vale, vete quiero ver que tan mojada llegas a tu casa- dijo burlándose, pero que decía si ni siquiera estaba llovien… Oh rayos! No podía ser. Las gotas empezaron a mojar mi rostro de forma inmediatamente. ¿_que ahora también es adivino? _ pregunto mi conciencia, y la verdad es que lo parecía… pero si hacia 5 minutos el cielo no tenia rastros de nubes negras y ahora parecía de noche y que se venia el diluvio. _muchas gracias madre tiempo… dime, ¿cuanto te pago Emmett para que hagas esto? _

-Agg! Esto no puede ser!- dije mirando para arriba ya empapada.

-Vamos Swan, sube al auto…- se quejo Edward el cual se tapaba con su chaqueta.

- Ni loca me subo a tu estúpido bueno para nada lujoso volvo… me voy caminando- dije mientras comencé a moverme. Me clasificaba una persona medio testaruda pero que cuando decía algo lo cumplía, y así era, me estaba volviendo a casa caminando.

-¿Insultaste al volvo?- pregunto horrorizado. _ ¿hola? Es un auto_

- Si lo insulte!- reproche como una niñita

-Bien vete, te perderás el campamento por a verte enfermado… eso será una lastima… para ti porque yo estaré mas que feliz de no verte allí- me advirtió con un aire resignado y ofendido típico de niños mimados pero no iba a cambiar de idea. El se fue alejando indecisamente a ver si yo cambiaba de opinión pero no al ver que no, no le quedo otra que subirse al auto y comenzar a andar. _ Que caballero (sarcasmo) _de pronto pise un charco que me mojo completa

G-E-N-I-A-L aproveche que Edward tenia la ventanilla baja para decirle un par de cosas.

-Bien eso me parece perfecto ¿Por qué no corres a buscar a tu novia la santa Tanya y la llevas a ella?- pregunte gritándole malhumoradamente. El freno el auto –No metas a Tanya en tus problemas Niñita histérica!- ¿me dijo histérica? ¿yo, histérica? ¿desde cuando? Comencé a caminar de vuelta bajo la lluvia, parecida salida de una pileta

-Agh! Te odio Edward Cullen eres lo peor que… AHH- grite al resbalarme con otro charco. _uhh esto si que es humillante _Revolví un poco el agua cuando golpee las manos con el suelo fanfarroneando como una niñita. Ahora no estaba empapada estaba hecha un hielo. Las tormentas en Forks eran de lo mas feas por lo tanto me estaba congelando. Edward salió del auto y corrió lentamente hacia donde me había caído.

-ja! ¿Estas bien?- dijo entre risas

-¿De que te ríes Idiota? Me acabo de caer- le dije ofendida ¿_Alguna idea de cómo llegaste a esta situación? _

-Si, eso lo vi claramente. Vamos tu te vienes conmigo- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. No quería irme con el. No me sentiría comoda y además no dejaría que Emmett se salga con la suya ni a Jasper se lo permitiría.

- No!

-Si! Tu hermano me matara a mi porque tu tengas una neumonía, vamos!- Ah claro… convenido, para que mi hermano no lo mate tendría que cumplir su servicio de transporte conmigo.

- Que lo haga, bien merecido lo tienes- dije cruzándome de brazos mirando para el instituto que ya estaba casi vacio.

-Bien… si no vienes por las buenas…- dejo la frase inconclusa para luego susurrar para si mismo "vendrás por las malas" ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿el creía que esto era ir con el por las buenas?- Mira Bella, ¿no es eso un lobo?- me preguntó mirando para donde comezaba el bosque. Yo pegue un pequeño saltito en el lugar y mire para donde el miraba. Yo no veía nada, pero claro estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, claramente no se iba a ver nada.

Pov Edward

Una vez que se distrajo mirando hacia la entrada del bosque me agache rápidamente y la alze de las piernas cargándola como si fuera una bolsa de papas. Para mi poca sorpresa Bella no pesaba mucho y claro, con ese cuerpito delicado no creo que pese como pesaban las demás chicas de su edad.

-EDWARD CULLEN ME VAJAS O- decía mientras me golpeaba la espalda fuertemente

-¿o que Bella?- pregunte yo a su amenaza mientras caminaba hacia mi preciado auto

-o… o la propuesta de quedarte sin hijos seguirá en pie- me volvio a amenazar. Wow era buena.

- Creo que ese es tu problema… eres muy mandona- La deje sentada en el asiento del co-piloto y luego le cerré la puerta. Di la vuelta a mi auto lo mas rápido posible asi Bella no tenia tiempo para escapar. Cuando por fin los dos nos calmamos suspire cansado y la mire. Bella mojada era mas atractiva que seca, eso debía admitirlo _Admite esto, Edward Bella esta muy sexy mojada _se, claro conciencia, ¿recuerdas a Tanya, mi novia? Pero a la misma vez no podía evitar olfatear ese hermoso aroma que provenía de ella, Fresia y rosas.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó de mala manera.

-yo no te miraba perseguida- dije volteándome inmediatamente al frente. Ella resoplo.

-No, tienes razón. Solo mirabas a la chica al lado tuyo- dijo con los brazos cruzados, no tenia ganas de discutir así que simplemente no le respondí. Ademas tenia que estar ofendido por a ver insultado a mi volvo. Nos quedamos callados un largo rato hasta que paramos en un semáforo, casi el único que había en Forks. Bella parecía estar muriéndose de frio y yo muy comodo con mi campera que estaba bien caliente y ahora seca.

-Ouh que idiota ¿tienes frio?- le pregunte.

-Naa, ni un poquito- dijo entre temblores. Algo me dijo que lo decía sarcásticamente pero tampoco le di importancia a eso y me quite la campera y la pose sobre sus menudos hombros.

-¿Q-ue h-aces? Te dije que no tenia frio- dijo tratando de ir en mi contra, pero no se saco la chaqueta ni tampoco protesto cuando prendi la calefacción. Nos quedamos callados un rato mas luego de que volvi a arrancar con semáforo en verde.

- Esto esta mejor- dije sin mirarla. Ella no comprendió a que me refería

-¿Qué esta mejor?- preguntó dudando.

-nosotros- dije. Ella me miro incrédula

-no entiendo… mas bien no TE entiendo- y volvio a mirar para la ventana.

-Ese también es un problema tuyo… no entiendes na…

-¿Que me vas a decir Edward ahora?¿ que no comprendo nada, que soy mandona e histérica? ¿algo mas para acotar?- preguntó de mal humor.

-Si, que eres muy orgullosa- le dije sonriendo. Me gustaba molestar a Bella, era algo que tendría que hacer mas seguido.

-y tu eres un tarado que se cree mucho y en realidad no es nada mas que un estúpido- dijo. Eso dolió, primero a mi volvo ¿y ahora a mi?

-Bueno por lo menos yo no soy testarudo

-Y yo no tengo un novio igual a ti.

-Eso es porque no lo tienes- le respondí. Toushe, la tenia justo donde quería.

-… por suerte

-Eso se llama ser resentida- le dije negando con la cabeza y un gesto de padre negador

Por mas increíble que sea el resto de la trayectoria siguió así, lleno de inidirectas insultadas que terminaban hiriéndonos aunque no parezca.

Luego de a verla llevado a casa y que me tirara el saco por la cabeza me dirigi hacia la casa de Jasper, el seria el primer castigado y el segundo seria el de la idea, el torpe de Emmett se las tendría que ver conmigo.

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**-Cullen, Swan. Los quiero adelante- y ni bien el entrenador Jack dijo eso, yo sabia que mi campamento se estropearía por culpa de ese inútil chico que no paraba de pelear.**

**-Genial ¿dime cual es tu problema?- le pregunté a Edward quien ahora parecía ser acosado por Tanya.**

**-Mi problema es que estes en este campamento!- grito Edward y se fue adelante como lo dicto el profesor Jack**

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10: Por tu culpa

Hola! Chicas! Muchas gracias por los reviews siempre hacen que me den mas ganas de escribir. Me alegra que les este gustando mi fic porque lo hago para los lectores muchísimas gracias, Jennie

Capitulo 10: Por tu culpa

Bella Pov

Una semana pasó para que hoy sea la gran mañana. ¡hoy nos íbamos de campamento! Esto era tan emocionante y mas cuando tenia a Leah haciendo el papel de Alice a estas horas de la mañana.

-AHH! Llego el gran día, no puedo creerlo. Vamos Bella por dios! Llegaremos tarde!- grito Leah detrás de la puerta del baño. Mi hermano apareció a la misma vez que yo salí del baño. A el no se le daba levantarse temprano.

-Leah, llegas a gritar una vez mas y te juro que le pido a mi papa que te haga un arresto- le dijo mi hermano mientras bajaba las bolsos a la planta de abajo

-Bueno ya- le pedí para que se calmara un poco. La idea del colegio era ir a las 8 de la mañana para allí para salir desde tres buses hacia el campamento llamado, camp side West, Leah ayer (se quedo a dormir) abrió su pagina web como mil veces para verlo una y otra vez. Yo por mi cuenta le dije que prefería no verlo para que este la sorpresa.

Pov Edward

La casa no podía estar peor. Alice y Rosalie gritaban por todas partes en busca de la remera blanca que Alice había perdido. Esme trataba de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlas pero las chicas se volvían más histéricas. Pobre mama. Yo en cambio estaba muy pancho acostado en el sillón esperando a que venga Tanya ya que iríamos juntos, la razón de que fuéramos junto es porque me tenia que hablar de algo y yo solamente acepte porque eran las 7 de la mañana y de seguro estaría muy dormido. Se escucharon las campanadas del timbre. A esta hora se escuchaban mas fuertes de lo normal, debía ser porque todavía estaba sensible a los ruidos y todo el resto por a ver dormido.

-EDWARD! ATIENDE LA MALDITA PUERTA- grito Alice. Suspire. _solo una hora, sola una hora y luego ruega que no este en tu micro_ Me pare y fui a atender la puerta. Tanya estaba allí parada con su bolso tamaño XXL. Llevaba puestos unos shorts de jean con una remera verde en musculosa y una bincha que hacia juego con la remera. Nada mal para ir de campamento.

-Hola mi amor!- dijo ella saltando encima mío y yo, como dije antes, tenia los reflejos sensibles así que se callo arriba mío y yo caí al piso.

-Tanya… que amoroso saludo- le dije mientras le daba un beso. Ella rio sinfónicamente y luego se paro- Me ayudas?- le pedí. Extendió sus dos manos y me ayudo a pararme.

-¿Que tal te pego la mañana cielo?-preguntó mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-Nada bien… ven pasa- le dije y agarre su bolso que pesaba como heladera. Ella lo noto y se rio. Había algo diferente en ella, Tanya no solia andar toqueteándome, ella siempre me abrazaba y se iba o algo por el estilo, hoy estaba mas cariñosa de lo normal. Nos sentamos en el sillón y se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de Alice.

-SON LAS SIETE Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA Y TODAVIA NI RASTROS DE ESA MALDITA REMERA!- Alice gritaba frases al aire por todas partes y mi hermana iba atrás pidiéndole que baje la voz porque teníamos vecinos.

-Wow… a tu hermana tampoco le pego bien la mañana- dijo mientras se sentaba arriba mío en el sillón.

-Es el gen- le dije yo entre risas cansadas- Bien, me dijiste que querías hablar… aquí estamos, cuéntame de que se trata- le pedí. Ella no parecía muy segura de decirlo pero se animo.

-Bueno… Ed, tu sabes que yo no soy una persona muy celosa ¿verdad?- me preguntó. Yo asentí ya que tenia razón- Asi… que quiero que me digas algo- me dije cautelosamente-…¿te gusta Bella Swan?- ¡Se volvió loca! Por favor, de donde pudo sacar esa barbaridad ¿Qué si me gusta Bella? No… no, claro que no.

-Tanya ¿de donde sacaste eso? ¿estas loca?- le pregunte exaltado. Sentí en mis piernas como Tanya se asusto.

-No, no lo estoy. El otro día Jessica los vio. Edward… la agarraste por las piernas y la metiste en tu auto- me dijo. Toushe.

-No Tanya, eso no fue lo que a Jessica le pareció. Emmett me pidió que la llevara a su casa porque ellos "tenían que hacer cosas"

-"cosas"?- pregunto sin entender.

-Según Bella ellos quieren que ella y yo estemos bien, sin pelearnos- le dije- pero descuida ella y yo ya nos encargamos y nos vengamos de ellos.

-Que hicieron?- preguntó curiosa

-Le rompimos la película de Heidi a Emmett y le tiramos la ropa interior de la suerte a Jasper- Le dije

-Bueno, hubiera dado millones por ver la cara de Emmett cuando le rompieron el casete de Heidi.

-Si… fue épico- le dije mientras reía. Ella me acompaño con las risas y luego me beso. Por suerte se pudo olvidar de lo de Bella, no quería que mal pensara, a mi no me agradaba Bella y no la querria cerca del mismo modo en que la quería a Tanya… me parece que me estaba enamorando.

Pov Bella.

Dos horas después

Murmullos, gritos y mucho alboroto era el que había adentro del bus en el que me había tocado a mi, me sentaba al lado de Rose mientras que adelante tenias a Leah y Alice. Atrás estaban mi hermano y Jasper y al lado nuestro estaban Santa Tanya y Cullen bien abrazados y riendo como si fueran la pareja perfecta eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Bueno y ¿ya pensaron que actividades van a hacer en el campamento?- preguntó Leah mirándonos. Rose lo pensó.

-Tal vez haga algo de deportes, necesito bajar de peso- dijo mirándose la pansa. Emmett la escucho y se metió en la conversación.

-Rose, tu eres perfecta no necesitas bajar de peso- le dijo mi hermano, ella le sonrió y le envió un beso al aire.

-A mi me encantaría hacer arte- dijo Leah.

-Arte… pero si eres mas bruta con el pincel…- le dijo Alice a su amiga. Leah la miro mal.

-Yo pensaba hacer fotografía- dijo Jasper pensando. Alice pego un pequeño saltito.

-yo planeo hacer modelaje… si es que hay, podría ser tu modelo- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros mientras Leah, Rose y yo sabíamos que se moría de la emoción.

-Genial… mi propia musa- dijo Jasper riendo. Todos lo acompañamos hasta que Leah preguntó.

-Tu que harás Bella?

- Creo que hare música, algunas clases de guitarra… no lo se- termine diciendo sinceramente. Luego de media hora me puse los auriculares del iPod y me quede escuchando un poco de los Beatles, Let it be, era mi canción favorita asi que la tarareaba pero parece que la tararee bastante alto porque de golpe sentí como algo callo arriba mío… era una galleta…. ¿Una galleta? _HAY NO EL CIELO SE CAE_ grito mi conciencia. Yo me compuse y me senté bien.

-Hey- grite a la nada para ver si el culpable de a verme tirado la galletita salía. Edward miro para mi dirección riéndose.

-Lo siento Swan, no fue mi intención- No fue lo que dijo si no como lo dijo. Su tono era como si no estuviera disculpándose y como si ni siquiera me estuviera prestando atención… no necesitaba su atención pero lo dijo tan agrandadamente y sin darme importancia que Le devolví lo que me lanzo aun mas fuerte. La galleta le pego en la nuca. Se dio vuelta medio confundida.

-Ouch!

-Lo siento Cullen, no fue mi intención- le respondí burlonamente. Agarro otra galleta y me la volvió a lanzar.

-Edward, quieres dejar de molestar- pidieron las chicas _Si tarado, no molestes_ Agarré la galleta que me lanzo y se le devolví pero esta vez la galleta callo sobre Tanya.

-Oh, oh- dije esperando que las chicas me escucharan, Tanya se dio vuelta y yo me tape la boca con las dos manos.

-Lo siento… iba para tu novio- le dije. Ella me sonrió sarcásticamente. Y agarro la galleta.

-Esto también iba para mi novio- dijo y a continuación la lanzo para nuestro lado- Ups… se me devio- dijo antes de ver que la galleta había caído en Rosalie que se paro y se la volvio a lanzar.

Las galletas que no se de donde venían empezaron a volar por todas partes Edward y yo nos tirábamos mutuamente mientras que Rosalie y Tanya hacían lo mismo y Emmett lanzaba galletas al aire.

-BASTA YA!- dijo el profesor Jack. Todos incluido Cullen y yo dejamos de lanzarnos galletas- ¿QUIEN EMPEZO TODO ESTO?- pregunto casi furioso.

-Bella Swan- dijo Tanya fulminándome con la mirada.

-Buchona!- le susurre y me volvio a mirar con esa cara de "en tu cara" No es justo no había empezado yo sola.

-Profesor Jack, Edward Cullen, tambien empezó- le dijo Leah y luego típico de Leah le saco la lengua a la parejita.

-Verdad, el empezó- le dije yo muy razonable. Edward se rio.

-Pero tu la seguiste- me contradijo.

-si pero…- iba a volver a contradecirle pero el profesor me interrumpió.

-Paren ya! – nos dijo cansado- Cullen, Swan. Los quiero adelante- y ni bien el entrenador Jack dijo eso, yo sabia que mi campamento se estropearía por culpa de ese inútil chico que no paraba de pelear.

-Genial ¿dime cual es tu problema?- le pregunté a Edward quien ahora parecía ser acosado por Tanya.

-Mi problema es que estés en este campamento!- grito Edward y se fue adelante como lo dicto el profesor Jack. Wow… eso me había dolido. Aunque lo odie a Edward se suponía que yo debía estar furiosa con el pero eso de verdad me había dolido viniendo de el, aunque sea el. Sentí como una punzada en la pansa, Los ojos se humedecieron y mire para abajo para contenerme ¿Por qué me ponía asi? Tampoco que me lo había dicho alguna de las chicas, me lo había dicho mi brabucón personal ¿Por qué me sentía terriblemente mal?

-Señorita Swan… usted también- dijo El profesor. Me pare, agarré mi bolso de mano y Sali por el pasillo del bus. Edward estaba en el segundo asiento. El tercero estaba libre así que me quise sentar pero el profesor me negó.

-Ah, ah, ah. Se sienta con Cullen- me dijo. Yo lo mire con rostro de suplica.

- pero…

-Sin peros- me dijo. Agarre mi bolso y me senté al lado del tarado quien ni me observo cuando lo hice. No entendía porque se hacia el ofendido, yo había soportado 13 años de mi vida siendo acosada por todas sus rebeldías ¿y el se venia a hacer el enojado con migo?

Al poco tiempo, Edward, se quedo dormido y yo estaba apunto hasta que escuche mi nombre de entre susurros que provenían de la boca de Edward. Sus labios se movían lentamente pero lo decía muy claro "Bella, no te enojes" ¿acaso el innombrable estaba soñando conmigo? De pronto Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombros y se volvió a dormir completamente _Situación incomoda, ¿como me lo saco de encima? _ No sabia como alejarme de Edward ya me tenia acorralada en la punta del asiento. Me iba a odiar por el resto de mi vida por lo que estaba pensando pero es que no lo quería despertar para moverlo. Se veía tan tierno así. ¿Por qué no podía ser así cuando estaba conmigo? Además no me molestaba para nada así que pronto empecé a sentir el sueño yo hasta quedarme completamente dormida

Dos horas después

Pov Edward

-Aww mira… ¿tu crees que se hayan reconciliado?- se escucho la voz de Alice susurrando.

-Bueno… míralos. Parecen mas que amigos… si Tanya los ve así ninguno quedara con vida- se escucho a mi prima decir ¿así como? Estaba confundido. Abrí los ojos para llevarme la gran sorpresa. Tenia a Bella apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro completamente dormida, eso se lo perdonaba porque pero yo tenia mi mano sobre la suya y no es que ella me la este agarrando pero yo le agarraba la mano a ella ¿esto cuando paso? La misma mirada se volvió a aparecer a mi, era tan dulce cuando dormía. Pude hasta sonreír al verla dormir de esa manera y conmigo aunque "la odie"

-ISABELLA SWAN ¿QUE HACES ASÍ CON MI NOVIO?- se escucharon los gritos de Tanya que la hicieron despertar y exaltar a Bella

-¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que?- dijo ella mirando para todos lados- ¿que sucedió?- preguntó confundida. Opte por no prestarle atención a Tanya

-Nos quedamos dormido- le dije casi haciendo una media sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo, que hermoso color aquel _Basta Edward… se supone que la odias!_ pero como la podía odiar en este momento con lo bella que estaba?

-Edward! Sacale las manos de encima- volvi a gritar Tanya. Enseguida Bella y yo nos distanciamos a cada punta de las sillas.

-Chicos llegamos- Dijo Leah emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella te quieres quedar así con mi hermano?- rio Alice, Bella la fulmino con la mirada

-¿Porque no te vas a espiar a Jasper?- le preguntó ¿Espiar a Jasper?

-Shh Bella, no seas Buchona!.

Bajamos todos de los buses. Seis profesores estaban adelante nuestro

-Bienvenidos a Camp side West, recojan sus cosas y vengan a retirar las llaves de las cabañas- dijeron, pero yo no preste mucha atención, estaba un poco aturdido todavía. Tanya me miraba fulminantemente y sentía como un hormigueo donde había apoyado la mano en la mano de Bella ¿Qué era eso que no paraba de pasarme cada vez que la miraba o tocaba?

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**-TE GUSTA MI HERMANA DE EMMETT!- grito Emmett aun mas sorprendido de lo que yo estaba.**

**-Por favor Jasper! No seas tarado, yo tengo novia, Tanya y la amo**

**-Según lo que llegue a ver ayer no es así o no lo parece- dijo desafiante. **

**-¿Que es exactamente lo que viste ayer?- pregunté asustado de que hubiera visto mas de lo que debía**


	11. Chapter 11: Lo menos esperado

**Hola! Chicas! Gracias nuevamente por los reviews siempre son alentadores.**

**Perdón por aver tardado en escribir este capitulo pero si se fijan es un poco mas largo asi que espero que lo disfruten. COMENZO EL CAMPAMENTO**

**Jennie**

_**Capitulo 11: Lo menos esperado**_

Pov Bella

Esos seis profesores nos miraron mas entusiasmados de lo que nosotros estábamos… yo mas bien estaba aturdida y un poco mareada ¿Qué había sucedido en el bus con Edward? Leah empezó a agitar su mano delante de mi como si tratara de que la viera.

-¿Qué sucedes Leah?- le pregunte pesadamente. Ella miro como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

-¿Qué acaso no oíste al súper sexy profesor que dijo que hoy había fiesta de bienvenida! HAY FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA!

-¡yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!- dijo Alice saltando como siempre por todas partes

-¿Tu que?- pregunto Ángela que me codeo como saludo

- yo las maquillo y las visto!- prosiguió Alice Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Me gustaban las fiestas, pero tranquilas, no se porque sentía que con Alice eso se me iba a hacer imposible. No tenia muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta pero claro que con Alice y Leah además de Rosalie seria imposible no ir. Los profesores una vez de darnos las llaves nos pidieron que nos calmaramos así podrían proseguir diciendo las reglas. Algunas miradas furtidas y confundidas surgieron de entre Edward y yo. Me trataba de convencer de que solo me quede dormida, solo fue eso. Pero luego su voz dormida volvia a sonar en mi mente nombrando mi nombre. ¿Qué habría estado soñando conmigo?

Veía como Tanya trataba de hablar con el pero Edward parecía cansado de hablar con ella. Al mismo tiempo Tanya vigilaba que yo la este mirando justo cuando ella lo besaba. Ahora si estaba en mi lista negra pero no solo mirarme mal si no también por tratar de asegurarse de que Edward era de ella, no me importaba que se adueñe de Edward, lo que me importaba es que quiera recordármelo a mi que el era de ella. No se porque pero sentía que estaba implicada en esa relación y por lo tanto me consideraba en la lista negra de Tanya

Pov Edward

-Me vas a explicar que fue esa extraña situación del bus, Edward!- me ordenó Tanya mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-No tengo nada que explicarte- le dije mirando para abajo.

-Edward estabas agarrándole la mano a otra chica… no solo a otra chica, si no que a Swan!- dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Jessica y Lauren aparecieron detrás de nosotros y nos saludaron aturdidamente.

-¿Vienes Tanya? tenemos que ir a ver la cabañana que nos toco- dijo Lauren, Jessica asintió solo mirándome a mi… ah porque por si no lo sabían, Jessica me miraba siempre, era como su propia obsesión.

-Bueno voy con ustedes… pero TU me debes una explicación- me recordó Tanya y luego se fue con sus amigas. Emmett y Jasper aparecieron detrás mío casi matándome de un susto, al lado de ellos venia un muchacho morocho del mismo tamaño que nosotros.

-Ed… el es el famoso Jacob Black- dijo Emmett mientras palmeaba la espalda del muchacho. Black extendió la mano hacia mi y se la estreche.

-Un gusto! Eh escuchado mucho de ti- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa amigable.

-Bien Jacob es un gusto, espero que te vea mas seguido en nuestro grupo- Jacob sonrió y luego Seth apareció con sus maletas.

-Bueno chicos, ya tengo la llave vayan a buscar sus maletas y nos vemos en la cabaña.

Pov Bella

-¿Como se supone que voy a sacar mi bolso de ahí?- les pregunte a las chicas cuyos bolsos ya estaban en sus manos.

-Esta mas atorado que Jasper cuando habla con Alice- dijo Rosalie que seguía con sus chistes de Jasper. Alice la codeo.

-Tal vez debamos llamar a tu hermano, apuesto a que el la saca al toque- combino Ángela mirando para todos lados en busca de Emmett.

-No, aguarden, Hey!- Leah llamo a un chico que estaba buscando su bolso a pocos metros nuestro. El muchacho se dio vuelta y las tres quedamos con la boca abierta, pero que chico tan lindo.

-¿Las puedo ayudar?- preguntó el chico.

-Como te llamas?- pregunto Alice hablando por nosotras que estábamos con la boca abierta.

-Jacob, un gusto- dijo el muchacho. Alice asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Jacob podrías ayudar a mi amiga a sacar su bolso? que quedo atorado debajo de todos esos- Alice me señalo a mi y luego a el bolso. El chico me miro con una sonrisa tierna. Y luego saco el bolso de debajo de todo y me lo entrego

-Wow, no quieres hacer eso con Jasper? asi se deja de atorar- dijo Rosalie. Leah y Ángela se rieron y Alice le volvió a pegar un codazo a su prima.

-Muchas gracias Jacob- le dije yo. El me sonrió.

-Bella vamos a la cabaña ¿te vemos allí?- preguntó Leah. Yo le asentí y se fueron.

-Dime ¿como te llamas?- preguntó.

-Bella, Bella Swan- dije.

-Hermoso nombre, que bien te describe- dijo. Yo me sonroje, por supuesto.

-Gracias… ¿en que cabañana estas?- pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema. Jacob pareció mirar para atrás y luego me volvió a observar a mi.

-En la 9 ¿vos?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En la 4- le respondí.

-Jacob… ¿vienes?- se escucho una voz detrás mío, bastante familiar. Yo me di vuelta y lo vi a Edward con una cara un poco confundida. Me observo a mi y a Jacob con un poco de desconfianza y yo no dude en devolverle el gesto.

-si, ahora voy… Bella fue un placer conocerte ¿vienes a la fiesta de bienvenida hoy?- pregunto. Edward se nos había unido al grupo y me miraba a mi y a Jacob con ese mismo tono que nos había mirado al comienzo.

-Emm, si, allí estaré.

-Entonces allí te veo- dijo mas bien como una promesa.

-Bien vamos- dijo Edward interrumpiendo… Adiós, Bella, nos vemos a la noche- dijo Edward ¿Edward dijo que nos veíamos a la noche, acaso planeaba hablar conmigo? Yo le asentí y desaparecieron. Me ocupe de encontrar mi cabaña y dirigirme a ella. Cuando entre note que era bastante grande. A un costado debajo de una ventana habían dos camas en las que Rosalie y Alice habían tomado, Al fondo había una cama con las cosas de Leah en ellas y luego en frente de las camas de Rose y Alice estaban dos camas mas, una vacía (que deduje que seria para mi) y otra donde Ángela estaba vaciando las cosas. Al verme las chicas comenzaron a reírse, no tenia monos en la cara así que no sabia de que se reían.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te cansaste de mirar de reojo a Jacob?- preguntó Leah riendo mientras miraba todo alrededor de la cabañana. Yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-No y tu evidentemente no te cansaste de los malos comentarios- le dije mientras abría mi bolso.

-¿Te dio su numero?- Pregunto Rose sentándose en mi cama. Yo le negué con la cabeza

-Bien chicas ya son las 6, a prepararse- dijo mientras sacaba una caja enorme color rosa- Las cuatro la miramos como si nos estuviera cargando.

-Alice, la fiesta es a las nueve- le dijo Rose mientras miraba su reloj. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, eso esta muy mal, deberíamos a ver llegado antes así tenia una hora para cada una- Dijo Alice pensando- en fin!, ¿con quien comienzo?- Todas la miramos con pánico, sin embargo Alice escogió bien a su presa. Ángela era la mas tímida y vulnerable de nosotras, cuando Alice la miro con una sonrisa picara, Áng puso los ojos en blanco.

-Era de esperarse- dijo negando lentamente.

-Bien, manos a la obra- dijo Alice haciendo su típico brinco, aplaudo y sonrio.

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS.

-De ninguna manera me pondré eso!-le dije a Alice. El resto de las chicas ya estaban listas menos yo que me rehusaba a usar esos tacos. Era injusto, a Leah y a Ángela las había dejado usar converse ¿Por qué a mi no?

-Bella. Solo son 8 cm de taco, imposible que te caigas-dijo señalando al tacon.

-Como se nota que no me conoces ¿me devuelves mis zapatillas negras?- le pedí.

-No, Bella, tienes que superar tus miedos.

-Alice, no es miedo, es pánico y no, no lo voy a superar, devuélveme mis zapatillas antes de que me vaya a buscar un jean para ponerme- la amenace, Alice fanfarroneo un poco y luego me devolvió mis zapatillas. Luego de ponérmelas me mire al espejo. Genial, estaba genial y no había necesidad de usar esas consas asesinas en los pies.

-Hay Bella, estas hermosa!- dijo Rosalie apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro. Ella también estaba genial. Tenia unos chupines negros con unos tacos que parecían de 15cm, Luego tenia una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados arriba y un saquito color rojo que combinaba con los zapatos.

-Tu también Rose- le dije.

-Si, siempre lista para estar hermosa- dijo bromeando. Rosalie se había convertido en algo mas que solo mi amiga y mi cuñada, Sentía como si ella también fuera una hermana mas, la veía todos los días ya que casi todos los días venia a cenar a casa, a mi madre le caía súper bien y varias veces bromeaba sobre convencerla para que se case con mi hermano. Claro que yo sabia que lo decía de verdad. Ella había pasado a hacer algo como lo era Emmett pero en mujer por lo tanto le podía contar mas cosas.

-Alice ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunté, ella me hecho una mirada de arriba abajo al vestido strappless negro que llegaba hasta mis muslos el cual Alice me había prestado.

-Estas preciosa! Creo que tenias razón, las zapatillas le dan algo mas de tu estilo- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba. En cuanto a la relación con Alice, era más que perfecta, ella y yo éramos algo como las mejores amigas que se conocían desde la infancia y habían aprendido a comprenderse el una a la otra. Alice venia a casa también casi todos los días pero entre los Withlock, los cullen y nosotros era mas o menos siempre lo mismo, nos íbamos pasando de casa en casa.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Leah que tenia puesta una pollera de jean con un cinturón y una remera escote en V color blanca. Muy linda para su estilo. Ángela, que tenia unos shorts de jean con una remera strappless color crema y una zapatillas color kaki con un saquito blanco, nos abrió la puerta para que salgamos.

Cuando llegamos todo el lugar estaba bastante lleno y oscuro. Había sillonsitos a los costados de la cabañana principal. Ni bien entramos Emmett se adueño de Rose y se la llevo a bailar, en cuanto a Alice se fue a buscar a Jasper para pasar un rato con el y Leah, Áng y yo nos quedamos paradas allí.

-Bueno… ahora es solo cuestión de encontrar a un buen partido- dijo Leah mirando para todos lados. De pronto Jessica se nos acerco.

-Chicas, están hermosas- dijo sinceramente. Ella llevaba un vestido azul hasta el muslo y tenia el pelo recojido en una coleta alta. También estaba muy bonita. Jessica era muy amiga de Tanya, por lo cual yo deducía que me odiaba pero a la misma vez tenia una amistad muy fuerte con Ángela y por lo tanto teníamos contacto con ella. No era una chica mala… solo que no era una de nosotros.

Pov Edward

Me había propuesto una meta que tenia que cumplir en esa fiesta… y era hablar con Bella Swan, no importaba de que, solo hablar con ella. El problema fue Tanya y ese tal Jacob Black del que me aseguro que no caía muy bien después de todo. Tanya no me dejaba en paz, ella era una muy buena novia… o al menos eso decía yo antes de conocer lo celosa que era.

Cuando por fin me pude desaser de Tanya, Black se quedo toda la noche hablando con Bella, lo peor es que a ella le caia bien el muchacho. Aunque no se crea me quede toda la noche en un rincón esperando a que estúpido Jacob deje de hablar con Bella para poder ir a hablarle yo ¿Cuál era mi excusa? Ninguna, Solo quería hablarle. Ya no me importaba si estaba enojada conmigo o yo con ella.

-¿Te quedaras aquí toda la noche?- preguntó Seth mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

-Si, tal vez- le dije dudando. Emmett y Jasper que habían venido con Seth me miraron mal.

-Vamos Edward, tu no eres así ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Jasper. Emmett rio con su típica carcajada

-o mas bien ¿que es lo que esperas?- dijo Emmett mirando en dirección a su hermana.

-Yo no espero nada- les reproche mintiendo.

-Renee dice lo mismo y siempre miente…- dijó Emmett. Yo lo mire mal.

-De acuerdo… te damos media hora para que te quedes aquí, si en esa media hora no te levantas te vendremos a buscar- dijo Emmett. Yo le asentí.

-Suena justo.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron aproveche para darle una ojeada mas a Bella. Pero ella no estaba. Jacob estaba solo en el sillón donde estaban hablando _victoria!, se dio cuenta que Jacob es inútil! _Pase mi vista por todo el lugar pero no estaba. Así que decidí pararme e ir al baño al menos estaba seguro de que ella no estaba con el. Cuando cruce al gran pasillo que llevaba al baño me di cuenta que al ser una cabaña el baño era uno solo y estaba ocupado… o al menos eso creía. Ya que se escuchaban golpes. Siendo sincero siempre fui muy mal pensado pero estos no eran golpes de cualquier otra cosa que yo haya podido pensar ya que eran acompañados de palabras

-Alguien me puede ayudar?- esa voz era bastante familiar y a decir verdad sonaba agotada por lo tanto habría estado allí hace mucho. Solo una persona conocía que podría tener tanta mala suerte y esa era Bella.

-Bella?- pregunté pegándome a la puerta tratando de escuchar.

-No, caperucita… si ¿Quién rayos mas va a ser?- Si definitivamente era Bella.

-Bella soy Edward

-Ouh genial, lo que me faltaba- Yo puse los ojos en blanco- bien si vienes a burlarte de mi o a llamarme cuatro ojos será mejor que no lo hagas porque te costara caro- me advirtió. ¿Molestar a Bella o salvar a Bella? _Difícil elección_

_-_ bueno al parecer no suenas muy desesperada… podrías quedarte un poco mas… yo iré a buscar a Tanya- dije e hice pisadas falsas.

-Edward Cullen ¿A dónde te crees que vas? Sácame de aquí!- grito pidiéndomelo. Yo me reí. Eso pensé.

-lo hare con una condición- le ofrecí.

-Estas loco? ¡Sácame de aquí!- pidió.

-Lo hare si dices que soy el chico mas sexy de todo el instituto- Esto seria divertido, lastimas que no traía una grabadora conmigo.

-Edward!... por favor sácame de aquí- me suplico en palabras deseperadas.

-Las palabras mágicas?- le pedí.

-ME SACAS O TE QUEDAS SIN HIJOS!- me grito… testaruda.

-Mmm… me temo que esas no son, lo siento- le dije.

-Bueno! Esta bien… que tengo que decir?- Entonces lo iba a decir… genial.

-Edward Cullen es el chico mas sexy de todo el instituto.

-Augh… Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen es el chico mas sexy de todo el instituto… listo ¿feliz? Ahora sácame de aquí- Sentí esa sensación de satisfacción cuando lo dijo que sentí necesidad de que lo diga otra vez

-Dilo otra vez- dije.

-No te aproveches!- me dijo. Yo reí.

-de acuerdo… apártate de la puerta, voy a tratar de tirarla abajo- Bella se rio mientras yo trataba de fijarme como tirar la puerta abajo.

-Ja, ja! Por dios como si tu pudieras tirar la puerta- bufo.

-Bueno… no tirarla abajo pero abrirla- corregí. Luego de un minuto cuando descubrí donde tenia que empujar… di unos pasos para atrás y luego me avalancha contra la puerta. La primera no abrió, pero la segunda la puerta se pudo abrir y entre al baño. Bella estaba sentada con un gesto aburrido en su cara. Al verme su cara se ilumino y se paro.

-Genial! Ire a ver que Jacob no se vaya- dijo. Aguarden que mal agradecida! Bella comenzó a caminar pero al detuve posando mi mano sobre su cadera, la cual era muy delicada al parecer.

-Aguarda a donde te crees que vas?

Pov Bella.

-a ver a Jacob- me excuse. Todavía tenia su mano posada en mi cadera. La sensación de miles de mariposas se desato en mi y sinceramente me gusto… no me sentía incomoda me sentía avergonzada.

-No te iras a ver a Jacob después de que te haya sacado del baño- me dijo. A decir verdad era muy coherente pero ay había pasado mas de media hora que me había ido al baño.

-¿Por que no?- pregunté curiosa. El me miro mal.

- Porque… porque es descortés…- justifico. Ja, ja, ahora hablábamos de cortezia.

-También es descortés hacerme la vida imposible asi que salte de mi camino antes de que grite- El se rio sarcásticamente.

-Adelante grita pero no te podrán escuchar si tienes los labios ocupados- ¿a que se refería con labios ocupados? Cuando entre en razón Edward y yo estábamos en una situación muy comprometida. Sostenía mi cadera aferrándome mas a el mientras que me miraba con una sonrisa picara y aventurera que a decir verdad me dejaba aterradoramente paralizada. Luego entendí el significado de "labios ocupados"

-Edward Cullen eres… eres un…. Eres un imbécil- le dije mientras le pegaba pero al parecer su torso esta muy bien formada porque en vez de dolerle a el me dolió a mi.

-Si no pensarías lo mismo si probaras mis labios- Esto se me tornaba muy avergonzado. El vio como me sonroje y sonrio mirando para otro lado.

-¿me dejas salir?- le pregunté seriamente sin jugar. El noto la seriedad y poso sus manos en mi cadera moviéndome hacia en frente de el como si fuera una muñeca.

-¿Por que no quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó algo… triste. Si me lo hubiera preguntado algunas semanas mas atrás le hubiera dicho que

Porque arruino mi infancia pero hasta yo sabia que eso era pasado y estaba pisado. Ahora no lo sabia… solo me caía mal o ¿realmente me caía mal? Estaba entre si era sierta mi pregunta o era solo porque no me había gustado lo que había dicho en el bus y porque no me gustaba que me trate mal. Algo muy raro había surgido en ese momento, las mariposas en mi estomago eran con mas abundancia y era casi imposible no mirarlo a los ojos ¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente por Edward? ¿Acaso de veras me divertía enojándome con el o me satisfacía que el se enojara conmigo?

-Porque… porque siempre que hablo contigo termino perjudicada yo… además no perdone todavía y a eso le sumo un perdón que me debes por a verme dicho eso en el bus- El lo pensó unos segundos. ¿De verdad se había olvidado? A mi me resultaba algo difícil olvidar sus rudas palabras hacia mi.

-Bella… no pensaras que dije eso en verdad… solo… estaba enojado y… lo siento ¿me perdonas?- preguntó. Yo mire para abajo sonrojada de vuelta. Esta bien estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-D-de acuerdo- tartamudee mirando a sus envolvedores ojos verdes, el me sonrió y ahí si jure que casi me derretía allí mismo.

-Bella?- llamo a mi mientras yo lo observaba.

-Si?...

-Ese vestido se te ve muy lindo- dijo. ¿un cumplido? Me volví a sonrojar. Pero esto no duro mucho… La puerta del baño que estaba entrecerrada se volvió a abrir y Jasper entro. Al vernos su boca se torno en una gran O. Edward y yo nos distanciamos. A diferencia me había dado cuenta de que no me sentía incomoda con Edward y que no había hecho nada para distanciarme de el lo cual me extrañaba y asustaba un poco.

-Yo… yo lo siento… esta buscando a Al… a… mejor me voy- dijo Jasper y desapareció. ¿Quiso decir Alice? Ahora se habían tornado los papeles. Jasper buscaba a Alice.

-NO aguarda ¿a quien buscas? – Peguntó Edward desconfiado

-A… a nadie- dijo Jasper y salió corriendo. El me miro a mi con lastima pero no de esa mala si no que de la buena.

-Continuaremos esta charla mañana ¿si?- preguntó.

-Edward… no tenemos nada que charlar- le dije… aunque eso no sonó muy convincente.

-Hare de cuenta que ni lo escuche, te veo mañana- dijo y deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla. Esto era mas complicado de lo que parecía. Los nervios se me habían subido a la cabeza y el pánico había invadido mis manos con sudor signo de desesperación.

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de despegarme de Cullen e ir con Jacob que era el que realmente me interesaba… creo.

Pov Edward.

-Jasper dime la verdad ¿buscaba a mi hermana?- le pregunté dejándolo sin lugar alguno donde esconderse.

-Ptss… ¿que dice Edward?- dijo Jasper- Y en tal caso… ¿la viste por ahí?- preguntó el descarado.

-Jasper ¿tu quieres que te parta la nariz?- le pregunte. Mas le vale que no se acerque a mi hermanita…ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo con Rose… lastima que da miedo amenazar a Emmett.

-Bueno… mira quien habla el que anda escondiéndose con la hermana de su mejor amigo- me hecho en caro… toushe.

- Yo no me escondía con ella… la puerta estaba abierta.

-Admítelo Edward…- Dijo Jasper con una voz pesada

-admitir que?

-TE GUSTA LA HERMANA DE EMMETT!- grito Jasper aun mas sorprendido de lo que yo estaba.

-Por favor Jasper! No seas tarado, yo tengo novia, Tanya y la amo

-Según lo que llegue a ver ayer no es así o no lo parece- dijo desafiante.

-¿Que es exactamente lo que viste ?- pregunté asustado de que hubiera visto mas de lo que debía.

-Si te lo digo seria muy tarado asi que… Adiós- dijo Jasper desapareciendo entre la gente.

-JASPER IDIOTA VUELVE AQUÍ!- pero no alcanzo a escucharlo.

A mi no me gustaba Bella. Solo trataba de hacer las pases con ella porque sentía que era lo correcto. No quería que mi pasado me persiguiera toda la vida y si eso involucraba pedirle perdón a Bella lo tendría que hacer. La verdad es que me la imaginaba como una amiga… en realidad no la podía imaginármela así. Bella era tan frágil y su piel tan suave que estaba seguro que mas de un chico sentía la necesidad de cuidarla cueste lo que cueste. Lo que había pasado en el baño me había confundido mucho y era algo de lo que definitivamente no me arrepentía… porque en realidad me había gustado tenerla asi de cerca

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

** Estaba sentada bajo el árbol cuando mi "nuevo amigo" vino a saludarme. Traia la funda con la forma de una guitarra así que deduje que vendría a pasar el tiempo con nosotros.**

**-Hola "amiga"- me saludo. Corrí el libro de mi vista para verlo mas claramente. **

**-Si vas a molestar llamare a Jacob-le dije ya que sabia que no le caia muy bien.**

** -De acuerdo, de acuerdo… tratare de comportarme- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba al lado mío bajo aquel amigable árbol.**

**_Reviews?_**


	12. Chapter 12: En plan de amistad

**Chicas muchas gracias por los reviews espero que este cap les guste viene con un extra de Tanya para que la conozcan un poco mas! besos **

_**Capitulo 12: En plan de amistad**_

Pov Bella.

Durante un largo rato me quede buscando a Ángela o a Leah ya que a Alice la había visto hablando con Jasper y no los quería interrumpir. Rose y Emmett habían ido misteriosamente a una cabaña… y por misteriosamente me refería a muy románticamente asi que todos nos imaginábamos lo que iba a pesar. Que rápido se me había pasado el encanto de Jacob Black, no era problema de el lo que pasaba es que me quería ir, estaba muy confundida.

-Bella aguarda!- me grito una voz varonil, me di vuelta y lo vi a Jacob tratando de alcanzarme.

-Jacob, cuanto lo siento- me disculpe. No solo por hacerlo esperar una hora si no que por huir.

-No, esta bien Bella. Solo dime que sucedió- dijo. Jacob era realmente amable.

-Me quede encerrada en el baño- dije algo avergonzada. Eso solo a mi me podía ocurrir.

-Ahh ¿y como lograste salir?- preguntó [_Ehh… mala pregunta ¿Por qué rayos me preguntan cosas que me hacen recordar a EL.]_

- Bueno… emm, me saco Cullen- dije mirando al piso algo nerviosa.

-¿Edward Cullen?- preguntó algo confundido.

-si… el mismo- le respondí.

-Ah… Pensé que ustedes tenían mala relación, o al menos eso es lo que escuhe- me respondió. Si, claro eso se suponía que debía ser pero no ahora parecía estar cambiando.

-Si, no lo se- le respondí algo cansada.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu cabaña?- A decir verdad no me sonaba nada mal. Además me había rendido de buscar a mis amigas. Jacob me miro expectante.

-Eso estaría bien- le respondí.

Jacob me llevo a mi cabaña y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Fue realmente amable conmigo pero yo creo que porque no sabia lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo. Cuando entre a la cabaña la vi a Alice quitándose el maquillaje mientras que Ángela estaba leyendo un libro en la cama. Leah mandaba mensajes de texto. Que simpáticas, entonces allí estaban. Me extraño ver a Alice allí pero bueno, ella era así, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer de repente.

-Hola Bells- me saludo Áng. Yo le respondí el saludo y fui al baño a ponerme el pijama porque el vestido ya me había empezado a incomodar. Cuando volví la vi a Alice sentada en mi cama, eso quería decir que me iba a hablar con emoción e impaciencia asi que me prepare para mi amiga ya que con lo de Jasper tendría que escuchar mucho.

-No sabes! Con Jasper descubrimos que tenemos mucho en común, es super romántico y estoy segura de que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-Me alegro por ti Alice- le dije con una media sonrisa.

-Al menos tu no tuviste que aguantar toda la vuelta a la cabaña hablando de Jasper… fue realmente malo- dijo Leah sacudiéndose la cabeza. Yo me reí.

-Claro porque tu todavía no te enamoraste como Bella y yo- ¿acaso yo estaba enamorada de alguien y no me había enterado?

-¿De que hablas Alice? Yo no estoy enamorada- le respondí.

-Si hay algo de lo que yo Si estoy enamorada es de la televisión cosa que no veo por aquí- dijo Leah con un tono desesperado.

-Aprende a leer- bufo Ángela. Todas nos reímos menos Leah que le tiro un almohadazo a Ángie que rio y se lo devolvió. Por suerte no hubo pelea de almohadas ya que Alice insistió en su cabello.

-Volvamos al tema de Bella ¿Cómo que estas enamorada? Nunca me contaste- dijo Leah falsamente dolorida. Yo la mire mal.

-Yo no estoy enamorada.

-Ah claro, entonces…¿ lo que Jasper vio en el baño fue solo producto de su imaginación?- preguntó Alice. Maldita sea Jasper y buchona bocota y maldita sea Alice y su amor incontrolable hacia el buchón.

-Ptss… claro- mentí. Ella me miro densamente.

-¿Qué vio en el baño?- preguntó Ángela curiosa dejando el libro de lado.

-Nada… solo…- mire para abajo. ¿Qué había visto?

-Lo que Jasper vio fue a Edward agarrándola muy comprometedoramente- dijo Alice sonriendo tiernamente… la mataria.

-¡¿Qué hacias con Edward Cullen en el baño?- preguntó Leah con una emoción peor que la de Alice.

-Nada ¿de acuerdo? Solo me había quedado encerrada en el baño y el me saco solo eso paso- les dije de mal humor pero estaba seguro que ninguna se lo creyo. ¿Que tan mala mentirosa era? Abrí la cama y me acoste logrando que Alice se vaya a su cama.

-Bella… somos tus amigas, solo dinos que pasó con Edward…- dijo Ángela con voz de total confianza.

-Se los juro… no paso nada ni pretendo que pase- les dije.

-¿Y el?- pregunto Leah.

-No lo se ¿Rosalie piensa venir?- les pregunté para poder apagar las luces. Las tres muchachas se largaron a reir.

-No creo…- dijo Alice. En solo pensar en lo que mi cuñada estaba haciendo con mi hermano me dio ganas de vomitar.

-Bueno entonces… hasta mañana chicas.

Pov Edward

-Tanya… por favor ¿te me sales de encima?- le pregunté densamente mientras caminábamos. Ella miro para abajo algo triste y se separo de mi al 100% . Creo que se ofendió. No era mi culpa, ella estaba muy pesada aunque yo también la subestimaba mucho

-Tanya no te ofendas- le dije yo mientras la agarraba por la cintura… no se sentía igual.

-Como quieres que no me ofenda… Estas… hay algo en ti que me hace pensar que no quieres estar mas conmigo. Si es así dímelo Edward yo no me ofenderé- Que difícil que me lo ponía. No le podía decir que si había algo porque no sabia que sucedía. Pero al verla me daba lastima, Tanya era una chica especial a su manera, se llevaba bien con todos y era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en mi vida. Pensé que si me había enamorado de ella por la manera en la que me miraba o la manera en que sus bucles color rubio rosado saltaban cada vez que me abrazaba sin sacar que era hermosa físicamente además de la manera a la que trataba a todos. Al parecer me había confundido, no se si realmente la quería como un novio debía querer a una novia pero me bastaba verla de esa manera para asegurarme que tal vez si estaba enamorado de Tanya Denali.

-No, No quiero terminar contigo. Tanya yo no cambie, es solo que estas un poco densa- le confesé. Ella pensó unos instantes y luego capto lo que realmente le quise decir.

-Puede ser… lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Es que yo no soy la del problema, eres tu. Yo me comporto como una novia común y corriente, tu, a cambio, no me abrazas, no me besas…- dejo la frase inconclusa. Tenia razón, ella no era la pesada si no que yo era el frívolo.

-bueno, hare lo posible por ser mas cariñoso contigo ¿okey?- le pregunté mientras la aferraba contra mi pecho. Tanya paso sus manos por mi cuello.

-Bien, me alegra!- dijo Tanya melosamente antes de comenzar a besarme.

Pov Bella

Los tibios rayos de sol traspasaron el vidrio de la ventana y cruzaron la tela vieja de la cortina despertándome de un frio sueño. Abrí los ojos cuidadosamente ya que el sol estaba fuerte. Se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la boca de Leah en el fondo. Me senté en la cama y estire los brazos. La cama no estaba en mal estado así que habíamos podido dormir bastante bien. Observe a mis amigas que se estaba despertando al igual que yo. Alice saco de su cara el cubre ojos que había traído y Ángela corrió el libro de su pecho el cual se había quedado dormida leyendo. Rosalie, a cambio, no había llegado y por lo tanto creo que las cuatro sabíamos que no había dormido en nuestra cabaña si no que muy cerca de mi hermano… lo cual me volvió a causar escalofríos.

Nos cambiamos entre charlas vacías y ojos dormidos, a ecepcion de Alice que estaba contentísima por el primer día de actividades en el campamento. En cuanto a mi, me había dado cuenta que necesitaba volver a patinar ya que la ultima vez que había patinado había sido en las eliminatorias del instituto el cual había logrado la confianza de la señorita Thompson la cual había venido al campamento al igual que el entrenador Jack.

-Vamos?- preguntó Leah esperándonos en la puerta. Alice termino de colocarse labial en su boca y la siguió a Leah.

-Hay, Alice no estamos en un desfile, es un campamento no hace falta pintarse- dijo Leah. Alice la miro curiosa.

-Si, eso dices porque tu no tardas en colocarte el labial que justamente tienes puesto- dijo Alice observándola. Yo estaba sentada en la cama esperando a Ángela que había ido al baño.

-¿Te gusta? Es de cereza- le dijo Leah sonriéndole. Que amigas mas raras.

-Bueno, listo ¿Cómo encontraremos el comedor?- preguntó Ángela curiosa mientras salían.

-Yo se donde queda- dijo Leah, claro se había visto el mapa en el sitio web unas mil veces.

-Chicas adelántense, yo pediré indicaciones. Tengo que llamar a Renee si no…

-Entendido Bells, te vemos allí- Dijo Alice.

Aproveche y llame a mi madre quien se alegro de escuchar mi voz. Le conté como había ido todo hasta ahora y le dije que Emmett estaba bien. Hable con Charlie y luego corté. Salí de la cabaña y la cerré con llave, como decían las leyes del campamento.

Hoy todo parecía muy verde y soleado. Sin darme cuenta pise una piedra y tropecé [_que floja]_ dijo mi mente. Me quede en el piso mirando mi rodilla que ahora sangraba… genial, lo único que faltaba. Me hubiera levantado si hubiera podido porque me dolía reamente el pie derecho con el que me había tropezado.

-Hey ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto un muchacho que al agacharse me ilumino el rostro por alguna razón que todavía desconocía. Edward posaba una sonrisa amorosa en sus labios que me hacia sentir esas mariposas otra vez.

-A decir verdad no- le dije algo dolorosa.

-Si eso supuse, Jasper!- llamo a su amigo. Jasper se agacho al tamaño de Edward y al mío.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó. Yo mire a mi rodilla que sangraba.

-¿Me traes el botiquín del comedor?- preguntó Edward. Jasper asintió y se paro a buscarlo. _[Estoy empezando a creer que esto me lo hacen apropósito] _ pensó mi conciencia- Bueno… esto nos dará tiempo para saldar nuestra pequeña charla pendiente- que insistente…

-Te dije que no hay ninguna charla pendiente!- le recordé. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se arrodillo al lado mío.

-¿No te cansas de ser testaruda?- me pregunto. Genial y ahora comenzaba a insultarme, siempre era lo mismo con el.

-Bien creo que ya puedo caminar…- dije mientras trataba de pararme. El idiota me volvió a sujetar de las manos para retenerme.

-No aguarda, no puedes irte así… debo curarte. Perdón si te ofendí, solo trato hacer las cosas bien- dijo…Mmm, sonaba sincero.

-De acuerdo, si quieres hacer las cosas bien empieza por no criticarme- le pedí de mal humor.

-Okey, sin criticas, anotado ¿ves? Nos podríamos llevar muy bien tu y yo- me dijo. La verdad es que si, podría intentar tratarlo bien… en el fondo tal vez me caia bien.

-si, tal vez- dije cortadamente.

Jasper le trajo el botiquín a Edward y luego se retiro. Edward coloco agua oxigenada un mi rodilla y la dejo un momento.

-Auch! Con cuidado ¿quieres? Arde- le dije un un gesto dolorido.

-Piensa en otra cosa para que no arda- dijo mientras rosaba el algodón con agua. Me hecho una mirada tierna entre medio a la que no pude contener no mirar. Me quede allí como una tarada.

-¿Ya paso?- preguntó luego de un rato. Yo le asentí.

-gracias…- le dije. En realidad fue involuntariamente porque no tenia intenciones de decirlo solo salió.

-No, esta bien… es lo que los "amigos" hacen ¿verdad?- ¿amigos?

-Si, supongo… entonces ¿de verdad quieres intentar ser mi amigos? Suena raro…

-Si supongo que entre nosotros siempre sonara raro… pero si no lo intentamos jamás sabremos si realmente nos podríamos llevar bien, como lo estamos haciendo ahora- dijo coherentemente.

-Si, verdad…- acerté. Edward me ayudo a pararme con delicadeza posando nuevamente su mano en mi cintura. Caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería poniendo un par de condiciones a nuestra amistad. Jamas se hablo de si yo lo perdonaría o algo asi, asi que para mi fue mejor.

-Bien… entonces…¿te veo luego?- preguntó con esa sonrisa tan encantadora… es decir tan propia de el. Algo muy malo estaba pasando. ¿Por qué amigos? Yo no quería ser amiga de el… es decir ¿no lo odiaba? [_Entonces ¿Qué rayos haces? Es decir ahora son amigos]_ no era mi culpa… maldito Edward Cullen y su convincente voz.

-Hey Bella por aquí!- dijo Rose después de una noche sin a verla visto. Fui en dirección a la mesa de las chicas que me miraban curiosas. Una vez que me senté Leah aclaro su voz

-"¿Qué dices Alice? Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie"- imito Leah, yo la fulmine con la mirada.

- Mira, el que haya hecho las pases con Cullen no significa que lo haya perdonado O este enamorada de el- le explique a Tanya.

-¿lo perdonaste a mi hermano?- preguntó Alice entusiasmada con una sonrisa esperanzada

-Nop… solo nos amigamos- les dije con simpleza. Pero ¿quien en esa mensa se podía tomar las cosas con simpleza?

Pov Edward

-Hola cariño- Dijo Tanya sentándose en nuestra mesa. Deposito un casto beso en mis labios al cual yo respondí- Hola chicos ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó hacia Jasper, Seth y Emmett.

-Hola Tanya- saludo Emmett con la mano.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar como se llevaban Tanya y mis amigos porque nunca habíamos estado todos juntos. Para mi suerte se llevaban bien.

-Ya decidieron que van a hacer en el campamento?- preguntó mi novia.

-Baseball- le dije decididamente.

-Yo seguiré con rugby- comento Emmett. Jasper a cambio se quedo callado. No sabia que pasaba con el pero me daba que sabia muy bien lo que me pasaba a mi.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- preguntó directamente. Emmett lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué le paso a bella?- preguntó preocupado Emmett. Rayos Jasper…

-Bella… emm ella esta bien, solo se cayó. Tanya me miro desconfiadamente.

-¿Se cayo?- preguntó. Por favor otra vez los celos no.

-Si, estaba sangrando y Edward la curo- dijo Jasper conteniendo una risa que no sabia de que era, Emmett hiso lo mismo y para disimularla miro para abajo

-Pero mira que amable… Hire a ver a las chicas… te veo luego- dijo Tanya con frivolidad. Oh, oh.

Extra! Pov Tanya

Salí de esa mesa y me fui directamente a la que realmente pertenecía. Respira Tanya. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Jess mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿no lo parece?- pregunté algo nerviosa.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Lauren antes de comer un poco de su tostada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Jessica algo decepcionada por mi comportamiento. Lo que ocurrió fue que estoy perdiendo a mi novio ¡eso ocurre!

-Nada… solo es Edward, no lo se. No confió en el, me parece que se esta enamorando de Swan- dije algo triste. De verdad quería a Edward apuesto a que cualquier chica se pondría mal si cada vez que se da vuelta ve a su novio con otra chica… y nada fea.

-¿hablas de Bella Swan?- preguntó Lauren. Yo le asentí.

-Tanya ¿Qué dices? Por dios! Bella Swan esta interesada en Jacob Black, el chico nuevo. O al menos eso parece porque ayer los vi conversando muy animadamente en la fiesta- Me dijo Jess colocando una mano en mi hombro- no tienes porque preocuparte, además Edward y Bella se odian, o algo así.

-Yo no creo que se odien, hoy supuestamente le curo la herida que se había hecho al tropezarse y ayer según lo que escuche la saco del baño sin quitar en la posición que los encontré durmiendo- refute. Era verdad tenia todas las armas para desconfiar.

-Ty… esas cosas son porque tu novio es muy caballeroso- me respondió Jessica… tal vez tenga razón.

-Igual así debo hacer algo- dije pensando en alguna clase de plan.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Lauren

-Porque no hablas con Bella… del buen modo- me advirtió. Claro, a Jessica le caía muy bien Bella Swan… Y no es que a mi no, yo no tenia nada con ella. Es solo que a veces traspasaba la línea de Edward.

-Además de eso… ya se!- aunque lo que pensaba era algo un poco malévolo y de película era para que Bella al igual que todas sepan que Edward y yo éramos novios.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Lauren esperando mi idea.

-Tengo que ser mas cariñosa con el… es decir en publico… es solo para que empecemos a portarnos como una real pareja, tal como Rosalie y Emmett- les dije.

-ja, ja ¿eso tiene que ver con lo de anoche?- preguntó Lauren. Si sabíamos todos que había pasado anoche con la parejita mas envidiada del instituto.

-¿Hubo acción?- pregunté bromeando y estallamos en risas de solo pensarlo.

Pov Edward.

Luego de soportar a Emmett, a Seth y Jasper hablando de que yo realmente "estaba enamorado de Bella" decidí ir a inscribirme en las clases de Baseball. Jasper fue conmigo y con Mike Newton al cual me había amigado luego de que me confesara de que a el tampoco le caía bien Black.

Jugamos un poco de nuestro deporte favorito y luego yo fui a buscar mi guitarra para sentarme un poco en el pasto y descansar. En el camino me la encontré a Bella sentada debajo del árbol leyendo un libro asi que como mi primera actitud de amigos decidí ir a verla.

Pov Bella

Estaba sentada bajo el árbol cuando mi "nuevo amigo" vino a saludarme. Traia la funda de una guitarra así que deduje que vendría a pasar el tiempo con su nueva torpe amiga

-Hola "amiga"- me saludo. Corrí el libro de mi vista para verlo mas claramente.

-Si vas a molestar llamare a Jacob-le dije ya que sabia que no le caia muy bien.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… tratare de comportarme- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba al lado mío bajo aquel amigable árbol. Pero luego puso un gesto confundido.

-¿Como sabes de lo de…?- preguntó.

-Me lo contó Alice… no entiendo, es un chico agradable…- le dije algo confundida.

-No cuando te mantiene ocupada durante toda la noche…- dijo mirando para abajo algo… no sabia como explicarlo [_Ya se! Cambia de tema!]_

-…¿Entonces… tocas la guitarra?- pregunte _[buena chica]_

-Si, es un pasatiempo ¿quieres escuchar?- preguntó tímidamente con esa sonrisa picara.

-Si, claro- Edward saco la guitarra de su funda y empezó a entonar los acordes de una canción que reconocí como "you are beautiful" Esa canción me encantaba, definitivamente estaba en mi iPod. Cuando la termino de tocar me miro expectante.

-Wow… tocas realmente bien, me encanta esa canción…- le confese, el se rio.

-¿quieres que te enseñe?...- Lo pensé unos segundos pero no pude pensar con real coherencia porque termina aceptando como una completa idiota.

-claro…- dije tartamudeando. Edward se pasó de mi lado y poso la guitarra en mis piernas de la manera debida. Esto era totalmente un error, tenerlo aun mas cerca…

Pov Edward

Me acerque un poco mas a Bella rozando mis jeans con su short… el cual le quedaba muy bien. Jamás había estado así de cerca de ella pero yo hacia esto cuando Tanya y yo éramos amigos.

-Bien ahora as esto- dije y le indique una nota en la 3 cuerda. Para ayudarla mas pase mi mano por detrás de su espalda para guiarle con la mano en cuales notas tenia que tocar. Luego de algunos minutos a Bella le salió casi toda la canción.

-Genial… bastante bien- la felicite

-Oh si, soy genial- dijo sarcásticamente. Yo reí.

-Bueno para que te sientas mejor tarde una semana en aprender esta canción- le admití.

-Hola! ¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz que de repente se sentó al lado mío. Tanya cruzo miradas conmigo y luego volvió a su habitual y molesto interrumpe momentos. Bella se separo totalmente de mi dejando la guitarra en el suelo.

-Le enseñaba unos acordes a Bella- le dije

-Aww… que tierno ¿puedo aprender yo también?- me pidió Tanya acercándose completamente a mi. Yo la mira a Bella que al parecer había recogido sus cosas y se estaba apunto de ir.

-Aguarda ¿A dónde vas?- pregunté tratando de hablar claramente ya que Tanya comenzó a besarme.

-Yo… yo… ¿y a ti que te importa?- dijo Bella y desapareció. No la podía culpar a Tanya o al menos trate de no hacer eso ya que continúe con su beso aunque no es lo que quería hacer precisamente.

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**-Creo que tienes razón Alice… estoy lista como para perdonar a tu hermano- Alice salto de lugar en lugar de la felicidad. **

**-Genial eso es estupendo, Ve creo que esta en su cabaña SUERTE!- Aproveche para ir a su cabañana a perdonarlo y poder seguir adelante pero cuando entre vi algo que no hubiera deseado ver jamás. Algo que me dolió aunque no tenia porque. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso me había enamorado de Edward Cullen como para que me doliera lo que había visto? Cerré la cabaña de un portazo y lamente a ver hecho eso por el resto de mi vida.**

**_Reviews?_**


	13. Chapter 13: Conquista fallida

**Chicas muchas gracias por los reviews espero que este cap les guste viene con un extra de Tanya para que la conozcan un poco mas!**  
**quería agradecerles a cada chica que escribió una review me encantaría poderles decirles los nombres para agradecerle a cada una en persona pero seria mucho lio Asi que solo les doy un gran GRACIAS!**  
**PD: Este capitulo es mas largo y me costo un poco mas hubo un momento en que ya no sabia lo que escribia jaja, así que espero que les guste. Tiene un extra de Leah y Alice para qe las conozcan un poco mas**  
**Jennie**

**_Capitulo 13: Conquista fallida._**

Pov Bella

Luego de salir casi corriendo como el corre caminos de esa incomoda situación trate de pensar con Coherencia hacia donde ir. Pero la coherencia era algo que al parecer hoy me faltaba así que decidí ir a la cabaña.

Me recosté en la cama ¿Ganas de llorar? Al parecer no. Solo estaba enojada, porque yo tenia que ser justamente así y escapar de todas as situaciones incomodas en vez de atravesarlas o porque la idiota de Tanya venia a entrometerse en mi nueva a amistad. Todo era por culpa mia en realidad. Yo y mi estúpida bocota que no sabe negarse a nada que salga de los labios del muchacho de cabellos cobrizos… Idiota Edward Cullen por hacerme todo sien veces mas complicado de lo que es. El beso no me había molestado ¿o si? ,Acaso yo estaba celosa? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Edward, a pesar de ser el muchacho más sexy, con todos sus derechos, en el instituto no me atraía para nada. Yo no moría por Cullen como el resto de las muchachas lo hacían [_¿Y entonces porque tartamudeas cuando estas con el? ¿o porque sientes esas mariposas?] _Comentó mi conciencia… esos eran signos de debilidad hacia el signo masculino…mentira ¿a quien engañaba? Me pasaba algo con Edward, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle importancia además ¿en que pensaba? Ser amiga de Edward, no me iba a acercar mas a el…

-¿Bella que haces aquí? Te estuve buscando por todo el campamento. Pensé que nos veríamos luego de las actividades- Dijo Alice sentándose al lado mío en mi cama.

-Lo siento Al, estaba cansada- le conteste.

-Vamos Bells, no seas floja ¿patinaste?

-Si, la pista en muy grande- le conté, ella rio.

-¿Cómo va todo con… ya sabes quien?- preguntó haciendo referencia a su hermano. Yo me senté y me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se… creo que iba bien-le contesté. Alice me miro algo confundida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Iba?- preguntó.

-Apareció Tanya- le comenté. Alice miro para abajo algo decepcionada. Sabia que luego de esto vendría esas charlas de amigas en las que una apoyaba fuertemente a la otra y le aconsejaba cosa de la que Alice estaba acostumbrada a que yo hiciera, nada mas que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos.

-Mira Bella, cuando tienes una amistad como Edward y tiene novia, tienes que poner fuerza- me comento, no comprendí mucho y ella lo noto- Veras Bells. Tienes que demostrar que nada pasó realmente, que te importa un comino que Edward este con su novia… además, si el no te gusta "como tu dices" entonces podras soportar estar con el y que tenga colgada a su novia por detrás-¿acaso me estaba desafiando a hacerlo? Esto de seguro era una prueba bien hecha por Alice, Emmett y Jasper que me habían hecho un complot… malas personas. Lo peor es que tenían oportunidad de ganar. Pero no lo harían. Edward Cullen no me gustaba y yo no seria ninguna floja. Alice me hiso entrar en razón que yo debería cambiar de actitud a algo mas rudo y atrevido para poder soportar esto y así lo hice… no seria lo mismo.

-Es verdad… ¿Qué rayos me importa a mi el noviazgo de ellos?- entre en razón. Alice noto que mi reacción según ella estaba siendo equivocada, lo que esperara es que admitiera que sentía algo por su hermana. Pues estaba equivocada

es decir… entonces para dejar claro ¿ te gusta mi hermano para nada?- Me preguntó algo confundida. Esa pregunta me estaba hartando

-Nope-le mentí. Alice miro para abajo algo despcionada.

-¿pero lo perdonaras? El te trato bien estos últimos días, se gano tu confianza- me advirtió. Es verdad, si quería cambiar tendría que superar el pasado.

-Creo que tienes razón Alice… estoy lista como para perdonar a tu hermano- Alice salto de lugar en lugar de la felicidad.

-Genial, entonces ve y amíguense para que de una vez por todas podamos estar todos juntos, creo que estaba en su cabaña- Aproveche para ir a su cabañana a perdonarlo y poder seguir adelante pero cuando entre vi algo que no hubiera deseado ver jamás. Algo que me dolió aunque no tenia porque. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso me había enamorado de Edward Cullen como para que me doliera lo que había visto? Cerré la cabaña de un portazo y lamente a ver hecho eso por el resto de mi vida.

Pov Edward

Realmente no quise besar a Tanya ¿entonces porque lo hacia? Algo había cambiado, sus besos no eran los mismos… o tal vez yo no era el mismo. Las cosas con Tanya no podían seguir, es decir, me atraía físicamente pero no sentía nada por ella, sus besos los sentía vacios y eso me daba a entender que jamás me enamoraría de ella. Corte el beso y la mira algo decepcionado.

-Tenemos que hablar- Le dije con frialdad. Ella no comprendió mucho pero agarre su mano y me levante- En un lugar más privado. Tanya se paro conmigo y me siguió hacia mi cabaña. Tenia esa constante sonrisa picara en sus labios que no me dejaba pensar con real coherencia ¿Por qué sonreía así? Cuando entramos a la cabaña La mire algo triste. Y su sonrisa, claramente empeoraba las cosas.

-Tanya… tu sabes que yo siempre te querré…- Hubiera terminado con" Tu sabes que yo siempre te querré pero no siento lo suficiente de amor como para continuar contigo" ESO hubiera dicho de no ser porque Tanya me cayo con un beso que se volvió mas apasionado… a decir la cruda verdad inserto su lengua en mi boca creando ese beso. No se como realmente me bajo los pantalones ¿me saco los pantalones? Hay no… entendió todo mal, yo no quería acostarme con ella, solo quería terminar con ella…pero a decir verdad siempre había tenido fantasías con Tanya, es decir ella era preciosa y todos los que se acostaban con ella me comentaban que era excelente en la cama… Tal vez podría terminar con ella luego de acostarme con ella [_¿que dices idiota? No la uses]_ No, mi conciencia tenia razón, poray podía decirle que solo quería que fuéramos amigos y que si aun quería seguir acostándose conmigo estaría todo bien… yo la complacería con gusto [_Idiota detén esto!_] Exigió mi conciencia. No podía Tanya esta casi pegada hacia mi y ahora mágicamente no tenia remera [_concéntrate Edward, dile que solo quieres ser su amigo_] decía mi parte consiente mientras que la otra pensaba [_Me acostare con Tanya Denali SI!_] Ahh… estaba muy confundido, y como no estarlo si comenzó a besar mi cuello. De pronto se escucho el ruido de un portazo los dos nos detuvimos y miramos hacia la puerta. Definitivamente alguien había entrado. Tanya luego de ver que esa persona se había ido decidió seguir besándome pero yo ya no estaba tan… excitado por así decirlo.

-Aguarda Tanya, no. Tu no entiendes- La frene… realmente me lamentaría de por vida por a ver hecho esto pero era lo debido.

-Tanya… yo no puedo seguir contigo- comencé esperando que me entienda de todo corazón

Pov Bella

No sabia para donde correr [_cobarde_] pensaba mientras corría. Si… cobarde. Ahora solo jugaba a una regla, corre cuanto antes puedas antes de que alguien descubra que fuiste vos. Tarado Edward Cullen que me enseña a tocar la guitarra y tarada Tanya que se avalancha a todo el mundo. Debi a verme cruzado con algo porque cuando lo note tenia otra mano en mi cintura.

-Hey, hey. Espera, Espera- dijo Jacob mientras me detenia. A la diferencia del idiota de Cullen, Jacob saco mi mano mientras lo miraba. Los ojos se me humedecieron pero no, no me podía permitir llorar porque esa no era parte de mi nueva actitud. Aunque ¿para que seguir con esa nueva personalidad? [_Pues, porque justo ahora es cuando debes ser mas fuerte_] respondió sabiamente mi conciencia. Jacob me miro expectante.

-Lo siento, debo irme- comencé a caminar otra vez pero Jacob corrió hacia mi frente y me detuvo.

-Aguarda Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco pálida ¿quieres ir a enfermería?- Si estaba pálida era por demasiada preocupación.

-Estoy perfectamente- dije orgullosa ¿a quien engañaba? [_a Jacob_] volvió a responder mi conciencia. Lo mire esperando a que me responda pero solo sonrio.

-Bueno, entonces dame una excusa para pasar un rato contigo- Tal vez pasar un rato con un verdadero nuevo amigo no me haría mal. Además necesitaba borrar esa imagen de la cabeza lo antes posible.

-Que tal… ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo por el lago?- le pregunté sonriendo. El se rio conmigo.

-De acuerdo… ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo por el lago?- preguntó Jacob, yo le sonreí y asentí. Caminamos un rato con Jacob mientras nos contábamos nuestras historias. Nunca pensé poder contarle todo mi cuento en Forks antes de irme pero Jacob era tan callado abierto y sincero que no hubo problema alguno. A el no le pareció bien que perdone a Edward por a verme hecho eso en la infancia [_Por fin alguien que me comprende!_] Realmente me hiso bien estar con el, me olvidaba de Edward Cullen por completo y me sentía mas yo que otra cosa. Además llevaba puesta mi nueva actitud y al parecer a mi nuevo amigo le pareció genial.

-Entonces… supongo que no me diras de donde venias con esa pinta de fantasma hoy a la tarde…- dijo mirando para abajo. Yo le sonreí.

-No, prefiero no hablar de ese tema… estoy utilizando mi nuevo lema "lo pasado pisado"- le dije, El me miro con curiosidad y picardia.

-¿Y el presente?-preguntó. Sabia exactamente a que se refería asi que…

-Es un regalo…

Nos dimos la vuelta al lago mas o menos unas tres veces. Para decirlo, el lago era inmenso asi que termine agotada. Entre risas y chistes no se como termine llendo a caballito de Jake mientras lo amenazaba de que si seguía corriendo conmigo arriba no iba a quedar estéril (esa se había vuelto mi mejor amenaza) Cuando llegamos a los caminos del centro del campamento donde estaban ubicadas las cabañas nos encontramos a Edward Cullen y creíblemente nuestras caras expresaron lo que sentíamos con respecto a el.

-Bella… yo te estuve buscando toda la tarde- me dijo mientras usaba su tono falso de preocupación (no es que sonara falso, es que era muy buen actor)

-No parece- dije comentando su pinta, estaba recién bañado con ropa limpia y una camisa que dejaba en claro que Edward hacia mucho deporte para tener aquel torso que tenia… Basta Bella! Concentrate- en fin ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté haciéndome la cansada mientras bajaba de la espada de Jacob. El nos miro algo nervioso.

-¿Te… te quería preguntar si hoy nos viste nada… nada raro?- dijo algo confundido. Si por algo raro se refería a lo de hoy en la tarde, si había visto, y si por esos nervios se refería a que me había visto estaba bien jodida.

-No ¿Por qué?- le pregunté. Ni la cobardia tubo de decirme la verdad.

-No por nada… Alice te anda buscando… dice que te quiere en la cabaña ahora! Ahh y que esta algo desepcionada de ti, no se porque- confeso. Yo lo mire insignificantemente.

-Bien… Hasta luego Jake te veo en la fogata de hoy en la noche- dije, deposité un casto beso en su mejilla al que Jacob no refuto. En cuanto a Edward, ni lo salude.

-¿Te acompaño?- Preguntó Cullen antes de seguirme.

-Descuida, yo se donde queda- respondí con frivolidad mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pov Edward

Genial, Ahora ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué parecía enojada conmigo? Me quede mirando al piso unos segundos y luego lo vi a Jacob que tenia una sonrisa ganadora en la cara.

-¿de que sonríes?- pregunté de mal humor al tarado de enfrente.

-¿De verdad piensas que esta muerta por ti?- preguntó directamente. Vaya. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso, es decir. Ella se ponía nerviosa como cualquier chica con la ecepcion de que decía que me odiaba… pero no era así. A decir verdad puede que a Bella le atraiga… Interesante.

-¿y tu que sabes? Podría estar muerta conmigo como cualquier chica- le respondí algo amenazante. Jacob rio bufonamente.

-Ese es el caso… Bella no es cualquier chica- me respondió.

-Bueno en tal caso ya que estas tan interesado en la hermana de Emmett ¿Por qué no la besas? Le dije de mal humor y luego me largue. Jacob dejo la escena con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Estaba loco si pensaría que le permitiría que bese a Bella y en tal caso yo haría eso.

Tanya se había tomado las cosas algo mal por lo que me deduje que nos constaría volver a ser amigos sin embargo lo peor fue su cachetada cuando le ofrecí acostarnos de todos modos. Eso fue algo malo de mi parte… y es que no la podía ver asi, no tenia remera!

Admito que llegue a pensar de bella como una pretendiente, nada mas que como era muy "odiosa" no le daba importancia pero confieso que siempre me pareció linda físicamente y el resto. Yo sabía que para comprobar si a una mujer la atraia me fijaba en ella, la miraba un largo rato o hacia cosas que se podían conocer como "coquetear" si ellas se ponían nerviosas era porque estaban bien enamoradas y a mis pies. Solo tenía que hacer eso con Bella y así comprobaría si ella estaba enamorada de mí. [_¿De verdad piensas coquetear con Bella?_] ¿Por qué no? Después de todo me divertiría un poco y descubriría porque me trataba así. En media hora seria la fogata. Cada noche luego de la cena en el comedor iba a ver una fogata donde todos podíamos hacer lo que queramos. Muchas personas se habían elistado para bailar y otras para tocar la guitarra con canciones. Yo no iba a hacer nada así que tendría todo el tiempo. Me encontré con Jasper y Emmett que estaban sentados en el parque central. Ese solo era el nombre porque era un pedazo de campo verde chiquito colocado en el medio del campamento donde estaba toda la acción y por acción me refería a todos caminando de un lado al otro ensayando todo para sus performance en la fogata y haciendo picnics.

-Hola Edward!- saludó Emmett yo lo saludo con el gesto. Jasper estaba viendo algo en el celular pero levantó su cabeza para observarme.

-Hola chicos

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Emmett.

-Probablemente buscando a Bella- rio Jasper sin levantar la cabeza. Yo lo mire mal.

-No, yo no busco. Me encuentran- esa frase me gustaba.

-Se, claro, lamentablemente nos preguntaste unas 100 veces donde estaba mi hermana para que te creamos- dijo Emmett parándose.

-Bueno, vamos a la fogata antes de que se nos haga tarde… además ya comenzó.

Pov Bella

La fogata era enorme y el calor me daba justo en la cara, debía admitir que tenia que desviar varias la cara para no quemarme .Me encontraba sentada al lado de Alice que me retaba por no a verle perdonado a Edward y que insistía en que le diga que me pasaba que esta tan odiosa con el. Yo ni loca le diría que Había visto a Tanya y a Cullen en… esa incomoda situación.

-¿Saben? Creo que no podre soportar un día mas sin TV- dijo Leah colocándose las manos en la cabeza. Nosotras nos reímos. Rose le palmeo la espalda.

-descuida Leah… yo pensé que no me podría acostumbrar a las camas pequeñas con Emmett pero lo logre- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente. Diug!

-A decir verdad tiene razón, se acostumbraron bastante rápido- dijo Ángela riéndose.

Cuando los chicos aparecieron cada unos se fue con su respectiva pareja. Bueno a decir verdad solo Rosalie y Emmett ya que Jasper, aunque se sentó al lado de Alice aun no tenían nada serio. El que se equivoco fue Edward que se sentó al lado mío. Genial… imbécil. No tendría que estar sentado al lado de Tanya que justamente nos miraba algo enojada. No la podía culpar. El idiota se había sentado con la chica equivocada.

-Hola!- dijo algo feliz. Yo lo mire mal y me fui a sentar a otro tronco solo. Tarado!

Salí de al lado suyo otra vez. Algo me decía que no me caería bien hablar con el esta noche. Me corrí hasta el otro tronco que estaba un poco más alejado de la fogata.

-Vamos Bella ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó acercándose un poco mas a mi. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Sabes? No creo que podamos ser amigos…

-¿Por qué no? Tú me agradas, yo te agrado…

-No estoy segura de que te me agrades- volví a decir. El me miró mal.

-Seguro fue Jacob Black… no te deberías juntar con gente que te influencia- me dijo mirándome aun mas expectante. Ja, ja como si yo me dejara influenciar

-Jacob no me influencia- le dije ofendida. El sonrio algo picaro.

-Bueno entonces ven a caminar conmigo… demuéstrame que no te dejas influenciar- dijo Edward Cullen.

-Ni loca… si no te estaría mostrando que me dejo influenciar y por TI, eso es caer bastante bajo- lo ataque. El se rio con un aire ganador como si eso no le hubiera importado.

-No Bellita, si no vienes conmigo te estarías dejando influenciar por Jacob Black al no dar un paseo a solas conmigo o tienes miedo- me dijo. Ptss… ¿yo miedo? Por favor… además ¿me había dicho Bellita? Algo no andaba bien. Yo me pare en frente de el y le insistí con los ojos para que se parara.

-Yo no te tengo miedo Cullen… asi que camina- le ordené. El se paro y comenzamos a alejarnos de la fogata. A medida que la luz de la fogata se iba disfumando atrás nuestro mas frio tenia. Por un largo rato nos quedamos callados caminando por los caminos del campamento.

-Bueno… creo que esto es muy aburrido así ire a buscar un abrigo a la cabaña- dije y cambie de dirección hacia mi cabaña.

-Te acompaño- dijo Edward consiguiendo seguir mi ritmo.

-No gracias- dije.

-De nada, sabia que te agradaría que te acompañe- me dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me derretía. Opte por fulminarlo con la mirada y seguir mi camino.

Extra! Pov Alice.

Jasper estaba tan bonito! Que sentido de la moda, usaba algo que realmente le pegaba… ahh… si tan solo supiera que esa remera de regalo de cumpleaños de Emmett se la escogí yo. Bueno! Suficiente Alice. Concéntrate en el objetivo… Conquistar a Jazz.

-¿No se te hace un poco de frio?- le pregunté. Pero que niña mas tonta. Estabamos alrededor de una fogata.

-¿quieres que te preste mi abrigo?- preguntó Quitandose la chaqueta de jean que tenia abierta. Yo le agradecí y me la coloco en mis hombros. Cuando quise darme vuelta para guiñarle a Bella en signo de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo note que ni siquiera estaba a cambio pude ver a mi prima.

-Hey! ¿y bella?- pregunte mirando su asiento vacio. Jasper y Emmett se miraron entre si.

-Siguiendo nuestro plan Tal vez este en la cabaña con Edward…- dijo Jasper. Rose, Leah y yo nos miramos.

-¿Haciendo que?- preguntamos algo asustadas.

-Eso Jasper Withlock ¿haciendo que? Le llega a tocar un solo pelo a mi hermana y lo mato- dijo Emmett traumatizado. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Idiota era parte del plan.

¿Qué plan?- preguntó Leah. Los chicos nos contaron todo el plan de Bella y Edward que tenían realizado para esta noche.

-¿y como sabían que irían a parar a la cabaña?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Bella es demasiado predecible… y Edward esta estúpida y secretamente enamorado de ella así que de seguro la acompañaría.

-¿Entonces solo tenemos que ir haya y cerrar nuestra puerta con llave para dejarlo encerrados?- pregunté emocionadísima. GENIAL! Porque no se me había ocurrido a mi.

-Exacto- me sonrio Jasper y partimos todos al encierro de nuestros futuros prisioneros.

Pov Bella.

Cuando Edward entro en la cabaña se sentó en mi cama. Yo fui al fondo a buscar mi campera mientras escuchaba como el se quejaba porque su cama era mas chica Ja, ja!

-Bien vamos- le dije de mal humor. Me puse la campera mientras Edward abría la puerta.

-Ehh… Bella… esto no abre- dijo algo asustado. Yo lo mire mal.

-No seas tarado. Abriste una puerta atorada y no puedes abrir una sin ningún inconveniente- le dije quitándolo de mi camino.

-Bueno… porque no intentas abrirla tu fortachona- me dijo. Yo lo mire mal… nuevamente.

-Con gusto- le dije mientras giraba la manija pero tenia razón. No se abria. Oh, oh- No puede ser…

- Bueno… supongo que estamos encerrado. ¡genial!- dijo el mientras se volvia a centar en mi cama. Yo seguía presionando la puerta para que se abra pero no había caso. Estabamos literalmente encerrados.

Extra Pov Leah.

Por algún maldito lugar debía estar esa cosa. Yo sabía que Ángela la había usado para prender la calefacción ayer a la noche.

-¿Leah que haces?- me susurro Alice desde la otra punto de la casa.

-Busco hadas… ¿que mas voy a hacer? Estoy buscando la perilla de la calefacción- le admití. Ella me miro curiosa.

-¿para que quieres prender la calefacción?- preguntó… que ingenua.

-Para que las cosas se pongan un poco mas calientes- le dijere pícaramente. Ella me sonrio de la misma manera.

-Eres diabólicamente genial! Ven esta por aquí- Dijo Alice antes de girar la perilla para calentar las cosas un poco mas adentro.

Pov Edward.

Bella seguía sin hablarme. Estaba sentada callada en el suelo. No me había detenido a ver que llevaba puesto pero tenia una pollera de Jean con una campera arriba que no me dejaba ver la remera de abajo.

-No me vas a decir ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?- le pregunté. Ella ni me contesto. Baje al piso al lado de ella.

-Bells…- le dije al mismo tiempo que le corría el cabello del rostro. Jamás le había dicho Bells pero le quedaba hermoso. Se sobresalto un poco lo cual era signo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me preguntó de mal humor. Yo me seguí acercándome a ella hasta posar mis manos sobre las suyas

-¿me dices por favor que te sucede?- le pregunté. Ella siguió sin responderme así que seguí hablando- Trato de ser lo mejor posible para ti pero no puedo hacerlo si tu me ignoras. De pronto todo pudo llegar a tener sentido. ¿Qué hay si Bella había sido la que pego el portazo en la cabaña hoy a la mañana? Alice me había preguntado que si Bella me había ido a buscar para decirme algo pero yo le negué porque cuando la vi nuevamente por primera vez estaba con Jacob y eso había sido después de lo de Tanya y de que Alié me llamara así que podría llegar a tener sentido. Igualmente prefería que me lo dijera ella así que la empecé a provocar.

-¿Estas celosa por que Tanya interrumpió nuestra hermosa amistad hoy a la mañana?- le pregunté. Ella se rio sarcásticamente.

-Por favor.¿ Yo celosa de Tanya?- dijo orgullosamente.

- Si es verdad ¿Qué digo? Es decir tu no estas interesada en mi de ese modo así que no tienes porque ponerte celosa de NADA-dije remarcando la palabra nada.

-Claro… además mejor no hablemos de celos que los tuyos son mas que obvios- dijo ¿yo CELOSO? ¿de quien rayos debería estar celoso?

Por favor. Tu lo dices por ese Black… ni me llega a los talones- le dije.

-Yo nunca lo mencione a Jake- Dijo Bella haciendo referencia. Toushe.

-¿jake?- pregunté incrédulo.

-Si, Jacob...Jake- me volvío a hacer referencia.

-¿entonces te gusta Jacob Black?- le pregunté. No le pdoia gustar ese chico… de ninguna manera.

-No lo se- me respondía mirando para otra parte.

-No te puede gustar ese idiota- le dije yo algo… agrandado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Bella enojada.

-Porque si no, no te pondrías nerviosa cada vez que yo me acerco a ti- dije acercándome un poco mas a Bella que como de costumbre cumplió con lo que yo había dicho.

Pov Bella

-P. por favor Cullen, si fuera así tú me atraerías y a decir verdad… no es así- le mentí.

-hay Bells, Bellita. Admítelo te despierto algo- Me dijo antes de acercarse aun mas a mi. Pegue un gran salto y me senté en la cama de su hermana no sin antes decirle.

-Grábatelo en la cabeza Edward Cullen, Tu no me despiertas absolutamente nada.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS.

Me estaba por quedar dormida pero era imposible con el calor que había. Parecia que la calefacción estaba prendida. Edward estaba mandando mensajes de S.O.S ya que el había empezado a sentir calor hace mucho y varias veces se había ido a mojar la cara. Lo peor es que no teníamos como apagarla ya que todo eso estaba afuera de la cabaña. Por el amor de dios ¿Quién me había mandado a demostrarle a Edward Cullen que Jacob no me había influenciado?

-Me canse- le escuche decir a Edward antes de que lo vea parado. Me senté en la cama de Alice y lo mire.

-¿te llenaras de valentía y nos sacaras de aquí?- pregunté esperanzada. El me miro mal. De prontó se empezó a desabrochar la camisa logrando que yo salte de la cama.

-Aguarda! ¿Qué crees que haces?- le dije. Pervertido.

-Tu tienes pollera pero yo me estoy muriendo de calor- dijo. Cuando se saco la camisa dejo al descubierto su maravilloso torso que no podía estar mejor armado. Parecía estar moldeado por manos expertas en cerámica porque eso parecía. Me quede mirando como una tonta hasta que entre en razón de que eso estaba mal. Edward se cruzo de brazos y me miro expectante.

-Bella, bellita. No te haría nada mal hacer un curso de disimular- me dijo- ¿ te importaría dejar de comerme con la mirada?- preguntó. Estúpido Cullen pero que creído eres- Al menos que…- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba. Pero yo estaba muy concentrada en no caer en la trampa. De pronto sin notarlo esta a escaso centímetros de ese maravilloso y musculoso torso.

- ¿Te sales? ¿al menos que, que?- pregunté un poco asustada. Hola antigua Bella.

-Al menos que admitas que entre tú y yo pasa algo si no…- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón. Dios mío no! Por favor no!

-Edward Cullen llegas a sacarte el pantalón y te juro que le digo a mi hermano- le dije. El se rio como si nada.

-Adelante díselo… de seguro ellos hicieron esto para que nos reconciliemos así que no les va a importar. Además… si te caigo bien. ¿Porque no te puedo atraer físicamente?- me pregunto. Los nervios ya están subidos a la cabeza cuando Edward poso sus manos en mi cadera y me fue estrechando hacia el lentamente. No olvidemos que tenía el cinturón desabrochado.

.No .estoy segura d-de q-que me caigas b-bien después d-de - tartamudee.

-Bueno a mi si me caes bien… y si yo te hago tartamudear significa que algo mas te sucede conmigo ¿no crees?-No no creo! Lo siento! M estaba muriendo de calor para cuando se escucho la puerta y Alice entro quedándose con la boca abierta al igual que Leah y Rosalie. Hay no! NO! No! No! ¿Por qué a mi? Lo empuje a Edward con tanta fuerza que se corrió a un metro mío. Edward+ cinturón desabrochado+ camisa en el suelo+ nosotros dos pegados+ a escasos centímetros del labio de cada uno+ Alice, Leah y Rose= Mal entendido TOTAL. Edward y yo nos reímos nerviosamente.

-N-no es lo que parece-dijimos en unisonó mientras las tres muchachas nos observaban aun sin poder creerlo

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo.**

**-Esta bien! Admito que me enamore de tu hermana- le dije a Emmett el cual se comenzó a reír.**

**-Yo lo sabia!**

**-No te rías ayúdame a ver como puedo hacer para conquistarla!- le pedí humillado.**

**-Bella ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que de verdad me gusta como te queda esa falda negra?- dije tratando de que comprenda realmente a lo que me referia mientras miraba su atuendo de pies a cabeza. Mas seductora no podría estar.**

**Muchas gracias por leer son lo mas**

**reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14:Entonces vendeta en equipo

**HOOOLA! COMO VA?**  
**les traigo este nuevo cap. Mi fic va tomando nuevos rumbos jajaja y al fin uno de ellos admitió que gustaba del otro. Así que ahora voy a responder a sus reviews y agradecerles por escribirme y llenarme de esperanza. Aviso que solo escribiré respondiendo a el ultimo capitulo. Esto es algo que hare seguido para confirmarles que aprecio con todo mi corazón sus reviews ;D**

**kunoichi2518: estoy actualizando jaja, perdón si me tarde, es que los exámenes en diciembre me matan! Muchas gracias por escribirme**  
**chet-ice: Espero que este capitulo responda tu pregunta sobre que pasara y que te guste! Gracias por escribir**  
**perl rose swan: Me alegro que te haya gustado mi capitulo 13 y espero que te guste el 14! Gracias por el review**  
**JiiBnea: te confieso que no se que haría Emmett si los ve a su hermana y a Edward en esa situación porque Emmett en mi fic es muy raro, quiere que Bella y Edward admitan que se gusten pero no quiero que pase nada entre ellos… medio raro! Y si me imagino yo empezaría a hiperventilar si lo viera en las circunstancias que los vio Bella jajaja gracias por el review**  
**isabel20: me alegro qye te haya gustado el cap, espero que me escribas la próxima!**  
**Martu Cullen: jaja gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo te guste! Besos**  
**vanezhittacullen2: ajaja sisi se le va a hacer muy normal tartamudear frente a Edward en estos capítulos jajaja. Espero que te guste este cap besos!**  
**darky1995 : jajaja si te gusto el adelanto creo que este cap también, eso espero gracias por escribirme!**  
**Nanaw2 : jajaja me encanto que lo hayas amado espero que este te guste porque lo hago para ustedes! Muchas gracias por escribirme!**

**snsacion cullen: creo que tu eres unas de las que siempre me escribes así que muchísimas gracias me encantan tus revws! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap 13 y espero que te guste estee! Muchísimas gracias saludos y besos! Eres genial! Listo ahora si, comienzo.**

_**Capitulo 14: Entonces… vendetta en equipo.**_

Ahora definitivamente odio a Edward Cullen. Cuando muera ( a causa mía) comprare una lapida que diga "el idiota mas grande del mundo" Alice, Rosalie y Leah estaban paralizadas. [_yo no estaba haciendo nada LO JURO_] grito mi conciencia. Por dios! Edward y yo nos miramos entre los dos con culpabilidad. [_Culpabilidad un comino! El quería sacarse los pantalones!_]

-Wow…- hablo Leah por fin con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Por qué nos miraban así? AQUÍ NADA HABÍA PASADO.

-Este… esto es medio incomodo- dijo Edward tratando de facilitar las cosas mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-Mira… no lo preguntare otra vez ¿ que haces con el cinturón desabrochado?- preguntó Rosalie entrando a la cabaña lentamente.

-E-eso!- la seguí yo

-Okey… pero quiero que sepan que no estaba así- se sañalo completamente- por ella- me señalo a mi.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Alice confundida.

-Bueno… ¿es que no notan el calor que hay aquí?- dijo Edward poniéndose la camisa. Alice la miro a Leah que se estaba riendo a mas no poder.

-Yo sabia que funcionaria!- dijo Leah dejándose de reir de a poco. Edward y yo la miramos mal. Gracias Leah! Gracias a TI casi tengo a Edward semi desnudo!

- Leah!- me queje.

En fin, luego de este incomodo… incombeniente Edward se volvió a poner la camisa y se despedido de todas. Hiso un mohín en acercarse a mi para besar mi mejilla pero la esquive y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ja! Ni lo pienses amigo! Te vas!- le ordene empujándolo hasta la puerta.

-Tu sabes que quieres un beso mío- rio. Tarado.

-Uh si, no te imaginas… Adiós!- y cerré la puerta en la cara. Ni bien las mire las chicas se comenzaron a reir como locas. Luego de un rato cayo Ángela algo ofendida por no a verla llamado antes ya que "se perdió de la diversión"

Pov Edward

No podía creer que aun las once de la noche haya gente caminando por el campamento. Pensé que a las diez y media tenían que estar todos acostados o estaríamos en peligro pero al parecer no. Luego de esa parte incomoda no sabia como reaccionar a cualquiera. De acuerdo… me atraía Bella. Era algo que no podía negar. Y también no podía negar que me había pasado un poco hoy a la noche pero no fue de todo mi intención… de acuerdo, los pantalones si pero sabia que abajo tenia bóxers así que no pasaría nada, además tenia Muuucho calor! Cuando llegue a la cabaña todos me miraban como si hubiera hecho algo que les causo risa. Dudaba de si sabían de mi encierro con Bella o de si Alice se había ocupado de mandarles unos mensajes a los chicos para contarle lo que había sucedido. Ninguno dijo nada pero sus miradas hablaban por si solas.

A la mañana siguiente me levante algo cansado todavía. Emmett ya se había cambiado y estaba hablando por teléfono. Jasper y Seth estaban en mi misma situación y Black se había ido ya.

-Oh Rosie yo también te quiero… ¿Qué si te quiero hasta la luna? Noo Rose eso es muy cerca.

-Emmett quieres cortar- le pidió Jasper algo adormilado.

-Si así le hablas a tu novia no quiero imaginarme como le hablas a tu madre…- dije despejándome.

-Mira quien habla nudista!- dijo el- llegas a querer sacarte la ropa cerca de mi hermana y te rompo la cabeza- AH… entonces se había enterado. Era de esperarse… Alice.

- Ya les dije, hacia calor, la pilla de Leah prendió la calefacción

-Si… y por eso te le acercas a Bella, es que ella es heladera…- bufo Jasper sarcásticamente. Eso no fue gracioso.

Me cambie en silencio con los chicos y luego fuimos a el comedor a desayunar. De acuerdo admito que lo de acercarme a Bella sin remera fue solo para jugar con sus nervios. Pero tenia derecho después de cómo ella me había tratado ¿Por qué me trataba así? ¿Qué habría hecho? Además luego comprendí que si la atraía a Bella, eso era algo con lo que yo podía jugar. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos con las chicas ya que nuestro grandulón amigo necesitaba estar con su rubia novia.

-Hola chicas!- dijo Seth mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana y de Bella. Emmett saludo a mi prima y se sentó junto a ella. Yo aproveche a Bella y me senté junto a ella quien al sentarme al lado me miro algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo durmieron?- dijo Emmett solo mirando a mi prima. Bella lo miro con mala cara.

-No preguntes en general si solo vas a escuchar la respuesta de Rosalie- dijo mientras comía sus cereales. De pronto todos se sumergieron en sus conversaciones mientras Bella y yo quedamos comiendo sin hablar con nadie. La mire algo curioso.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- le pregunté. Ella ni me miro. Debía estar rara por lo de ayer, no la culpaba- Vamos Bella. ¿no éramos amigos?- le pregunté. Ni yo me lo creía.

-Por favor, tu nunca quisiste ser mi amigo… admítelo- dijo mirándome mal. Yo mire para abajo.

-Bueno, no te niego que ayer te asuste un poco con lo de…

-No me asustaste! Solo que me sorprendiste. ¿Cómo no querías que me sorprenda?- me preguntó. Yo me reí mirando para abajo.

-Lo siento si… me deje llevar por el calor- le dije. Ella me miro como si algo mas faltara.

-y por las hormonas… ¿acaso tu novia no te regaño?- me preguntó

Pov Bella.

-Yo no tengo novia- dijo algo sonriente. Ja, ja buen chiste.

-¿tanya? Yo se que andas atrás de todas pero no te olvides de ella- le recordé. El me volvio a negar dejando pasar mi ofensa [_¿Qué rayos te pasa Cullen? Te acabo de ofender!_] No era divertido si no se ofendía.

-Tanya y yo terminamos… complicada situación- Wow! JA! Tanya ya no tenia tantos oportunidades como antes. La verdad es que me daba lastima por Edward… no por ella.

- Ouh… lo lamento- le dije tratando de ocultar mi alegría.

¿Por qué tenia tanta alegría? Ni idea. Solo me bastaba con ponerme feliz porque Tanya ya no iba estar mas cerca de el. No es que yo fuera a estar con el todo el tiempo para que la presencia de ella me moleste pero por lo menos ya no me miraría mal cada vez que yo lo miraba a Edward. Aunque. ¿Por qué me venia a decirme a mi que ya no tenia novia, a mi que me importaba?.

-NIÑOS ATENCION! ATENCION- llamaron los profesores del campamento. Una vez que todos nos callamos miramos para adelante. Yo seguí comiendo mis cereales.

-COMO ALGUNOS SABRAN HOY COMIENZA LAS ACTIVIDADES GRUPALES… ASI QUE LUEGO DE CLASES TENDREMOS LISTOS LOS BOTES EN LOS LAGOS, SE PUEDEN INSCRIBIR EN LA ENTRADA DEL COMEDOR Y AL LADO DE LOS BAÑOS.- Comentó uno de los profesores a el que Leah le parecía sexy. Hey! Genial canotaje, cayac eran muchos de los botes que estarían incluidos en los botes. Yo quería una canoa!

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos dirigimos con las chicas hacia los botes ya que Leah "sin preguntarnos" nos había inscripto. Los muchachos también habían ido y también estaba Jacob al cual le iba a preguntar ir conmigo en la canoa ya que era en grupos. Pero ALGUIEN tenia que interrumpir, y ese alguien era Edward.

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó Edward.

-No realmente. Me voy con Jake- le dije con una sonrisa. El me jalo de la mano.

-Bells…- me pidió. Cuando lo mire tenia una cara de perrito degollado! Esto es injusto ¿Por qué me hace esto? El no era quien para pedirme… de esa forma eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Perrito degollado?- le pregunté. El cambio su gesto a uno malo.

-Ya este bien… ¿quieres hacerme el extraordinario honor de venir conmigo en una canoa mi queridísima reina de Inglaterra?

-Mmm… no lo se- le dije pensando. Edward me miro densamente.

-Bells…- me volvió a pedir densamente. ¿Desde cuando me decía Bells?

-De acuerdo, era una broma ¿vamos?

Con Edward nos subimos en una canoa y comenzamos a andar con los remos. Al lado nuestro estaban Alice y Jasper. Jasper se esforzaba lo mas que podía mientras Alice parecía querer tomar sol mientras que en la otra punta estaba Emmett y Rosalie. Rose usaba los remos mientras que Emmett tocaba el agua como un niño pequeño. Con mi abusador personal íbamos de un lado al otro orgullosos de estar haciéndolo realmente bien.

De pronto cuando llegamos a la otra parte del lago nos encontramos con Emmett y Rose que parecían a ver olvidado que estaban en publico y que se podían llegar a caer al agua ya que se estaban besando… Típicos recién enamorados.

-Hey Emmett, más respeto. Es mi prima!- le pidió Edward dejando los remos de un lado.

-Claro, porque también es hermoso tener que andar viendo como se besan- dije sarcásticamente con cara de asco. Edward se rio.

-Ustedes porque están celosos- dijo Emmett riendo.

-Si, aunque no se de que porque bien que podrían estar juntos… como nosotros- Dijo Rose. Edward y yo miramos hacia diferentes direcciones algo incómodos. Acaso esa idea era constante en la mente de todos.

-Mira hasta se incomodan…- dijo Emmett riendo. Perverso… grandulón y perverso. Agarre el remo y chispee en el agua para mojar a Emmett. Accidentalmente lo moje mas de lo que debía y Emmett quedo empapado. Nos miro a los dos como si Cullen también fuera el culpable, entonces Emmett undio su remo debajo de nuestra canoa y sus músculos se tensaron haciendo fuerza. Edward y yo nos miramos con un gesto de "oh, oh". De pronto lo vi inclinándose… aguarden, no se inclinaba el. Nos inclinábamos los dos… y la canoa comenzaba a llenarse de agua. De pronto no vi a nada mas que agua y burbujas. Emmett nos había tirado al agua. Nade por abajo del bote hasta llegar a la superficie.

- EMMETT MCRTENEY SWAN DIME ¿QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?- le grite. Emmett y Rosalie se reían a la par. De pronto Edward salió del agua y se coloco al lado mío.

-Bella podrías dejar de tocarme- pidió el idiota pero si yo ni lo tocaba, estaba hacendo todo lo posible por no ahogarme.

-Yo no te estoy tocando imbesil

-creo que hay algo aquí que me esta tocando..agg- Dijo asustado tratando de treparse a la canoa.

-AHH! ALGO ACABA DE TOCARME EL PIE- grite. Definitivamente algo había abajo del agua. El miedoso de Cullen ya estaba arriba de la canoa puesta al revés. Me miro algo picaro.

-¿Me ayudas?- le pedí estirando mi mano hacia el. Estaba casi segura de que estaba planeando sobornarme pero por alguna razón decidió olvidar eso y luego Extendio su mano hasta agarrar la mia. Me ayudo a subirme y luego no se como pero llegamos a la orilla.

Pov Edward

_-¿Me ayudas?- me pido estirando su mano hacia mi. _

Estaba pensando en ponerle condiciones pero se veía Tan linda mojada. Además quería comenzar a hacer las cosas bien con ella. Era injusto que la trate mal después de a ver aceptado venir conmigo en la canoa. No se si intentaría conquistarla pero comenzaría a ser mas amigable con ella, me ganaría su confianza. No Creo que comprendiera porque la miraba así o porque su mirada me causaba cosas raras en mi. Bella se posiciono al lado de mío y pude agarrar un remo qu flotaba a un lado de la canoa. Cuando llegamos a la orilla los profesores nos miraron.

-Wow… no era literal cuando dijimos "a mojarse"- dijo uno de ellas, Vi como Bella lo fulminaba con una mirada. A diferencia de nuestros profesores del instituto estos eran mas bien como animadores, con ellos se podía confiar ya que eran mas jóvenes que los actuales viejos profesores de los institutos ellos eran algo así como bromistas, alterados, y muy risueños.

-Tomen, séquense- dijo la profesora de al lado. Bella y yo aceptamos las toallas y nos fuimos caminando. Bueno… mas bien Bella se fue caminando y yo la seguí.

-¿A donde vamos?- le pregunté. Ella me miro

-mas bien a donde voy YO- me respondía mientras me secaba el cabello. Yo le sonreí algo tímido… si Edward Cullen también se ponía algo tímido… como ahora. Los audífonos de todo el campamento comenzaron a sonar.

-POR FAVOR CAMPISTAS! ACERCARSE A EL COMEDOR PARA RECIBIR NUEVAS ORDENES!

Bien, eso quería decir que hoy había mas actividades…

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó. No lo podía creer quería que vayamos juntos.

-¿De verdad? ¿juntos? ¿estas segura?- dijo burlándome. Ella me codeo.

-No seas tonto- Fuimos a el comedor e increíblemente Bella no se quejo cuando me senté junto a ella. Nuestros amigos se habían sentado en otra parte y Bella y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en la redonda mesa del comedor.

-BIEN NIÑOS! EMOS NOTADO QUE SE AN ESTADO TOMANDO ESTO DEL CAMPAMENTO CON MUCHA VAGANCIA YA QUE SABRAN QUE TIENEN AGUA CALIENTE, CALEFACCION Y RADIO EN LAS CABAÑAS LO CUAL LLEGO LA HORA DE PONERNOS UN POCO CAMPESTRES. A PARTIR DE HOY NO MAS AGUA CALIENTE O CALEFACCION A PARTIR DE HOY VAN A TENERSE QUE ARREGLAR POR SI SOLOS.- yo mire con impaciencia. No podía ser. ¿Sin agua caliente? Los ojos de Bella parecían desmoronarse. De pronto se escucho un grito, aunque no provino de ninguno de los dos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- apostaría toda mi plata a que fue Leah Clearwater la que había gritado. Era de esperarse. Bella hecho una risita por lo bajo.

-LEAH CLEARWATER COMPORTATE!- dijo uno de los profesores. Todos nos reímos un rato hasta que llamaron de vuelta los profesores reclamando por calma.

-CALMA PORFAVOR! BIEN NO OLVIDEN QUE LA SIGUIENTE ACTIVIDAD SERIA CAMINATA- paso!- LUEGO PREPARENSE PARA LA FOGATA DE HOY, CONTAREMOS HISTORIA DE TERROR!- dijeron los siguientes animadores tratando de sonar divertidos. Aunque no funcionó. Cuando dejaron de hablar nos paramos con ganas de irnos.

-Bien.. creo que me salteare esta actividad- Dijo Bella tapándose con la toalla. Yo mire para abajo.

-Si yo también…en fin…¿ nos vemos en la fogata?- le pregunté. Por favor di que si, di que si, di que SI!

-Si, claro- genial! Bella me saludo con la mano y se fue caminando hacia su cabaña o al menos eso creo que hacia. Yo fui caminando a la mia ya que creo que tenia barro por todo el cuerpo por culpa del agua sucia del lago. Cuando llegue a la cabaña Emmett y Jasper me miraron expectantes.

-Hola!- dijo Jasper mientras miraba al techo con gesto aburrido.

-Hola ¿no irán a la caminata?- les pregunté mientras me sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba a un costado de la cama.

-No, la verdad es que ya tuve suficiente entretenimiento con el agua- me dijo malévolamente. Eso me hizo a cordar a que me vengaría.

-Creo que no te basto con que te rompamos el casete de Heidi ¿verdad?- le pregunté de mal humor.

-No creo que no- dijo Jasper mirando para arriba de vuelta.

-Bueno… yo los molesto por buena causa- dijo Emmett. Yo no comprendí que había querido decir.

-¿de que hablas? Pensé que lo hacias por idiota- dije yo mientras me quitaba la remera que me congelaba de lo frio que estaba.

-No, lo hago para que admitas que te gusta mi hermana- dijo con total orgullo. Pensé que Emmett no quería que me acerque a su hermano. Que chico mas complicado.

-no me gusta!

-si te gusta- dijeron Jasper y Emmett, evidentemente Jasper parecía estar aburrido ya que su voz era de la mas aburrida.

-no me gusta- les volví a contradecir

-Si te gusta.

-que no!

-si!

-noo

-te enamoraste de mi hermana- dijo Emmett razonablemente.

-NO emmett!

-Que si Edward- dijo Jasper

-Viste? El me apoya- dijo Emmett

**-**Esta bien! Esta bien! Admito que me enamore de tu hermana-¿enserio? ¿me gusta Bella? ¿Cómo me había atrevido a decirle eso? Hay no! Había confesado que me gustaba Isabella Swan que torpe. Es decir. ¿Qué tenia de malo? Bueno yo sabia que tenia de malo… era raro… bueno no del todo… Estoy confundido!

-Yo lo sabia!

-No te rías ayúdame a ver como puedo hacer para conquistarla!- le pedí humillado. Emmett y Jasper se rieron. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? yo era Edward Cullen no tenia porque pedir ayuda… claro estábamos hablando de Swan. No era cualquier chica.

-primero ve a bañarte y luego hablamos- me dijeron. Hice como me dijeron y me fui a bañar. Claro, tan torpe de mi parte me había olvidado. Deje que el agua fría se insertara en mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que había dicho allí afuera. Es decir, pensé que había quedado mas que claro que no tenia intenciones con Bella [_eso creías tu campeón_] Tal vez hasta el primer dia que la vi sentí sentimientos ocultos hacia ella. Bueno a decir verdad el primer día había querido conquistarla pero claro… Alice+ la campana= adiós Bella. Sin embargo todo eso había pasado cuando Jasper me lleno la cabeza diciéndome que tal vez buscaba vendetta y luego entendí que Jasper era muy dramático… y que tenia que dejar de mirar películas, le hacían mal. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? El primer paso era admitir lo que era verdad y luego. ¿Cómo sabia yo que Jazz y Emmett no me harían quedar como un completo idiota frente a ella? Además ¿Qué tenia yo para darle a Bella para que ella se interese en mi? Si mal no recordaba había arruinado su infancia. Todos esos juegos inútiles que hacíamos con Jasper y el resto cuando la hacíamos pasar vergüenza. Jamás supe seguir a mi corazón que e guiaba que ella también sufría como lo hacían los demás y que no debería hacer caso a las apariencias si no que a esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia Bella cada vez que me observaba. No era posble que haya estropeado su infancia, era un imbesil y comprendí que jamás me perdonaría yo mismo por a verle hecho eso. [_hablando de perdonar… ¿Cuándo piensa perdonarte esta chica?_] Ahora no conciencia… estoy teniendo una epifania.

YO SIEMPRE HABÍA GUSTADO DE BELLA! No por su apariencia si no que por su interior porque si había algo que me habían enseñado era a no juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas. Y yo la había conocido a Bella cada vez que iba con mi madre a su casa para que ella y Renee tomen el té. Además el dicho me daba la razón "si molestas a la niña de tus ojos es porque te vuelve loco"

Termine de bañarme y me coloque una remera blanca escote en V con una camisa manga corta a cuadrados arriba. Me puse unos Jeans y unas zapatillas y despeine un poco mi cabello no después de ponerme colonia. Salí del baño en estado feliz. Ahora sabia mi gran verdad! Sabia que Bella me gustaba mucho y no me podían decir superficial porque me encantaba como era ella por dentro… y por fuera.

Pov Bella

-NOO POR FAVOR NO MEHAGAN ESTO! SE LOS RUEGO, ME E PORTADO BIEN NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!- dijo Leah, literalmente tirándose al piso para agarrar la pierna de uno de los profesores. Ellos la miraron densamente y luego me observaron suplicante. Hora de meterme en el juego!

-Lo siento!- les dije mientras agarraba a Leah para llevármela. Leah fanfarroneo.

-Una cosa es la tele pero ¿el agua caliente? ¿LA RADIO?- preguntó sollozando.

-Leah por favor! Es parte de el aprendizaje. Ya te acostumbraras. Además hay formas de conseguir agua caliente y calor- dijo la profesora.

-Así ¿Cómo cuales?-

-Leah… las habitaciones tienen un hogar- dijo el profesor. Ella los miro sin comprender… hay Leah que niña mas tecnológica.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó. Los profesores miraron otra vez densamente.

-Es un hueco en la pared con un bloque de ladrillos que conduce a la chimenea, allí pones leñia y prendes fuego para que te caliente- le dije densamente. Ella pareció a verlo comprendido.

-¿y con que se supone que me bañe? ¿con agua fría?- preguntó Leah nuevamente.

-No, pones a calentar baldes de agua al sol y luego te das un baño en la bañera en vez de con ducha- dijo uno de los profesores. Luego de media hora de andar mirando como Leah peleaba con los profesores me la tuve que llevar a la fuerza. Seguramente Alice y Rose ya habían vuelto así que conociéndolas se estarían bañando o algo por el estilo. Llegamos a la habitación y como mi acertada deducción Alice se estaba vistiendo mientras Rosalie se bañaba. Un rato después apareció Ángela que había decidido ir de excursión por los bosques luego de la caminata.

-Hola chicas- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego de eso se escucho un grito de exclamación proveniente del baño. Las cuatro nos asustamos y saltamos en nuestros lugares.

-AHHH!- se escucho la voz de Rosalie.

-Rose ¿estas bien que sucede?- pregunté mientras nos acercábamos con cautela.

-EL AGUA ES FRIA!- ¿Qué no había oído sobre la "experiencia campestre"

-¿No oíste cuando dijeron que cortarían el agua caliente?- preguntó su prima. Se escucho un berrinche de Rose de la parte de adentro.

-NO!- dijo como si fuera obvio- estaba concentrada en los labios de Emmett- dijo con aire de orgullo. Las cuatro pusimos los ojos en blanco… diew!

-Rose, estoy aquí ¿no me olvides okey? ¿la hermana de Emmett?- le dije sarcásticamente para que entendiera.

-Lo siento Bells- me dijo. Las cuatro nos reímos y seguimos con nuestras cosas.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

-ponte eso que te deje en la cama- dijo Alice señalando con un dedo en alto las prendas que posaban en mi cama. Yo la mire desconfiadamente… Alice escogiendo que ponerme… no me agrada eso. Sin embargo Alice no eligió tan mal. Una pollera corta negra con una remera blanca y una chaqueta color gris. Nada fuera de lo normal. A ecepcion que yo no usaba polleras pero me podría acostumbrar… solo para complacer a Alice. Me puse lo que me ordeno y luego me seque el cabello como pude ya que no había secadora y no quería salir con el pelo mojado… Un tip de mi madre para no enfermarme.

-Bueno, ya las cambie a todas ahora nos podemos ir- dijo Alice satisfecha, porque si, Alice nos cambiaba a todas. El humo de la fogata se veía desde nuestra cabaña, caminamos unos pasos en silencio hasta que Leah rompió el silencio.

-Y Alice… ¿Cómo va con Jasper?- preguntó Leah tratando de sacar tema. Es verdad hace mucho que no la veía hablar de Jasper. Alice pareció sorprendida al tocar ese tema y hasta con una pisca de nervios diría yo.

-¿Jasper y yo? No. No pasa nada con J-Jasper solo somos muy buenos amigos, solo eso- dijo Alice ¿tartamudeando?¿ desde cuando Alice tartamudeaba? La miramos con un poco de desconfianza pero decidimos dejar para ese extraño comportamiento por esta noche, ya tendríamos tiempo de averiguar que era lo que ocurría. Cuando llegamos a la fogata como de costumbre mi cuñada corrió a brazos de mi hermano mientras que Alice y Jasper se comportaban de forma sospechosa. Leah siempre se iba a sentar al lado de su "profesor sexy" mientras que Ángela la acompañaba y se sentaba de paso al lado de Eric, un chico bastante simpático. ¿Qué me quedaba a mi? Si damas y caballeros sentarme con Edward Cullen por lo meno eso es lo que pensaba pero no sabia como acercármele. Aparentemente éramos amigos así que no necesitaba excusa para estar a su lado ¿o sí?

-Bella!- me llamo Edward cuando estaba apunto de marcharme y sentarme al lado de Mike Newton el cual después de todo no era un chico tan desagradable. Decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón y mirarlo a Edward que parecía tener una mirada amigable.

-¿Te quieres sentar conmigo?- se corrioa un lado del tronco dejándome suficiente espacio para que entre yo. Yo le asentí algo nerviosa y me sente al lado de el.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- le pregunté tratando de sacar algún tema para que no haya el típico silencio incomodo. Edward se encogió de hombros observando el fuego de la fogata.

-Tu hermano comiéndose a mi prima… nada nuevo- dijo riendo. Yo me reí conjunto a el. ¿deberia preguntarle si sabia que era lo que sucedia entre Jasper y su hermana? No mejor primero hablaría con Alice. Había otro tema que también me interesaba y mucho y era vengarme de Rosalie y Emmett.

-Hablando de eso… e estado pensando- dije pensativa esperando que el me alentara para seguir. Edward me miro expectante.

-Continua- me pidió.

-Creo que nos tendríamos que vengar del par de tortolos- le recomendé. Edward se rio entre dientes y luego asintió.

-Si, tienes razón, no sabes hasta que partes llego el barro del lago sucio- dijo aun mirando a la fogata. ¿Si sabia a que partes había llegado? Mmm… interesante pregunta. Reí por dentro.

-Bueno, con mas razón- le alenté. Edward me miro por primera vez en la noche a los ojos, Esos ojos color verde esmeralda no eran como otros días, estos brillaban intensamente. Como si tuvieran brillo propio. Eran hermosos, envolvedores y protectores. Me daban otra perspectiva sobre el "atrevido" Edward.

- A decir verdad… tengo una buena venganza- dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una malévola sonrisa que me hiso comprender que nos estábamos entendiendo. Yo lo mire curiosa y expectante.

-¿Y bien? Dímela- le pedí.

-Veras, Seguramente Emmett y mi prima no aguantaran mucho tiempo sin acostarse juntos otra vez- Pero si la ultima vez había sido antes de ayer… que impacientes.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté esperando comprender.

-Oí a Emmett decirle a Rose por teléfono que "tal vez se podría repetir lo de la otra noche" además Jasper y yo descubrimos donde se acuestan- Dijo con algo de picardía. Yo lo mire aun mas curiosa. Me estaba gustando esto.

-¿Dónde?- pregunté.

-En la cabaña 11, esta, esta vacía y tiene una cama matrimonial- dijo volviendo a mirar a la fogata. Me preguntó que tendrá que ver pero bueno…

- Realmente no comprendo a donde quieres llegar-le confesé.

-Lo que me refiero es que ¿Qué tal si le hacemos unas modificaciones a la cabaña?- preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva, claro, ahora caía.

-Ah, claro como… romperle una pata a la cama, así se cae. ¿Cosas así?- le pregunté el sonrio torcidamente y asintió. O por dios! Esa sonrisa hermosa…

-Exacto ¿Qué dices compañera? ¿hacemos vendetta?- preguntó parándose y estirando su mano para que la agarré. Yo mire su mano y luego a el… había algo diferente en Edward, estaba mas… bueno y caballero al igual que con sus ojos. Agarré su mano sin pensarlo dos veces y fuimos retrocediendo lentamente hasta que nadie nos pueda ver. Me guió trotando hasta la cabaña 11. Menos mal que traia converse blancas porque con chatitas esto hubiera sido un desastre y menos mal que me sostenía con la mano porque si no me hubiera caído ya hace mucho. No tarde mucho hasta que los nervios aparecieron al recordar que aun sostenía mi mano. A el le parecía algo normal ya que estaba ocupado recordando donde quedaba la cabaña pero yo no paraba de recibir corrientes eléctricas desde su mano y mariposas en la pansa. Algo que me volvía mas nerviosa. Luego llegamos a una cabaña en donde la puerta sostenía un cartel con el numero 11. Edward solto mi mano y empujo la puerta hasta que abrió. La cabaña parecía estar en deterioro pero estaba limpia e iluminada. Pasamos a ella y luego Edward comenzó a buscar algo por los cajones de los armarios mientras yo recorría la cabaña. En la cama que estaba sin hacer (tan solo mirar eso me causo nauseas) había un papel ¿un papel? Me acerque y lo recogí con las dos manos. Evidentemente era la letra de Emmett. Este papel decía

"_**Rosie**_

_**Te espero en la cabaña a las diez… que comience la diversión**_

_**Tu amorcito, Emmett.**_

¿Que comience la diversión? Partí a reír mientras sostenía el papel. Edward me miro con un tono divertido y luego se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó tratando de unirse a la diversión. Le extendí el papel y lo leyó en voz baja

-¿tu amorcito. Emmett? Que cursi!- se quejo con una sonrisa. Nos reímos unos minutos los dos juntos hasta que Edward paro de reírse de pronto.

-Aguarda ¿a las diez? Son nueve y cuarenticinco Bella- me dijo acercándose a la cama con un destornillador que no se de donde lo obtuvo. Yo me agache al lado de el mientras se acostaba en el piso y se metía debajo de la cama. Comenzó a desatornillar las dos patas traseras de la cama.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunté curiosa.

-Las desatornillare todas y dejare los clavos sueltos. Cualquier salto y esta cama se cae- dijo mientras salía debajo de la cama. Me observo unos minutos con una sonrisa tierna en sus ojos y sus labios y otra vez esas mariposas se adueñaban de mí. Rayos! Esto es raro.

Lo ayude a pararse y luego se quedo mirándome otra vez ¿Qué es lo que sucedia? ¿tenia monos en la cara? De seguro no porque me miraba con un aire… tierno y bueno.

Pov Edward.

Luego de quedar como bobo mirándola me percate de que Bella me miraba curiosa y expectante.

-Emm… Bella, yo… este… ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que de verdad me gusta como te queda esa falda negra?- dije tratando de que comprenda realmente a lo que me refería mientras miraba su atuendo de pies a cabeza. Mas seductora no podría estar. Pero yo había dejado de mirar por parte de esa manera. Bella era una buena chica así que no podía estar diciendo todo el día que estaba muy sexy por lo tanto me tenia que comportar como un caballero.

-Te agradecería y me sorprendería- rio algo nerviosa y sonrojada. Adoraba ese color en ella.

-Lo hiciste de vuelta- apunté mientras ella miraba para abajo. Volteo para arriba para preguntarme

-¿Qué cosa?

-te sonrojas. Adoro ese color que toman tu mejillas- dije mientras rosaba mis dedos en su colorada suave mejilla. Las corrientes eléctricas no pararon de venir.

De pronto escuchamos unos ruidos viniendo de afuera. Los dos nos asustamos y sin saber que hacer agarre su mano y nos metimos al ropero

-Oh no!- Susurro Bella acercándose un poco mas a mi en el armario... genial. De seguro eran Rosalie y Emmett… oh no. Yo no quería presenciar esto y estaba seguro de que Bella tampoco. Al parecer no le incomodo que la tomara de la mano y la llevara al armario o que tenga posada en su cintura mi mano tratando de hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Las voces de Edward y Rosalie sonaron… hay no! Pensé. Bella me miro con cara de "¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?" y la verdad es que tenia ganas de hacer esa pregunta ahora mismo. Cuando las voces e Emmett y mi prima se dejaron de escuchar (lo cual para mi significo que la acción había comenzado) abrí apenas la puerta del armario que era corrediza para nuestra buena suerte. La ventana estaba al lado y abierta ¿lo hacían con las ventanas abiertas? Diew… pobres cabañas vecinas. Cambie silenciosamente de lado con Bella y con la luz de afuera que nos daba la ventana pude ser capaz de hacerle mímica para explicarle que saldríamos por allí Bella me asintió mágicamente en todo. Así que primero fui yo. Cuidadosamente sin mirar atrás me senté en la ventana y luego salte. Luego fue Bella. La espere a que se sentara y luego pose mis manos en su cadera para ayudarla a bajar de la ventana. Éxito! Bella y yo nos alejamos un poco de la cabaña y luego de darnos cuentas que nuestras manos volvían a estar agarradas como si fueran imanes nos separamos un poco hasta sentarnos en el pasto de la placita central.

-Genial… lo hicimos- dijo Bella. Yo la mire con amor. De verdad que hoy estaba mas hermosa que otras noches. Sera porque hoy era la primera noche que la veía con ojos diferentes, con unos mas románticos. Bella me sonrió nuevamente.

-Si y nos salió genial… eso les pasa por meterse con el equipo Cullen Swan!- dije bromeando. Bella mostro su hermosa sonrisa al a par que yo lo hice

-Equipo Cullen Swan?- me preguntó curiosa. Yo le asentí.

-Claro- le dije mientras me recostaba en el pasto observando todas esas hermosas estrellas que titilaban. Bella milagrosamente cumpliendo con mi deseo hiso lo mismo.

-Si… lo hicimos bien. Además nuestro equipo suena bien- me dijo. Yo le sonreí amistosamente. La note un poco ida y distraída pero al fin volteo a verme y yo la volví a mirar expectante.

-Edward… yo…- dijo algo tímida, Hermoso.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?- le pregunté curioso Decirle de esa forma se me había hecho una costumbre.

-Yo quería decirte… este… que te… quería perdonar-dijo algo sonrojada mirando para abajo. ¿Me estaba perdonando por todo lo que le hice? ¿A caso había oído bien? No lo podía creer. Una chispa de felicidad recorrió todo mi ser.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté esperanzado… no se porque. Ella me asintió. Me volví a sentar y ella pensando que nos pararíamos hiso lo mismo. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento de alegría fue abrazarla. La estreche contra mi pecho y le susurre a su oído.

-Gracias Bella. Me hiciste el muchacho mas feliz del mundo en esta noche- le agradecí Bella solo sonrió. Nos quedamos así un par de minutos. Sentados en el pasto mientras ella correspondía mi abrazo al mismo tiempo que yo la seguía estrechando contra mi pecho y le decía gracias de todo corazón. Creo que si… NO estaba enamorado de Bella Swan… Amaba a Bella Swan

**HAY HAY HAY! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**LO PERDONOOO! JAJAJA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**-¿Quien comenzó la guerra de comida?- preguntó una de las profesoras otra vez. Rosalie y Emmett rieron. Creo que el equipo Cullen Swan había sido descubierto.**

**-Nosotros dijimos Edward y yo en unisonó. Aunque fue la primera vez que no luchamos entre nosotros si no que contra ellos.**

**-Hay no mientan!- dijo Alice parándose de la mesa llena de comida en el pelo y la ropa cosa que no le gustaba.**

**-Nosotros también- dijo La hermana de Edward en nombre de Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Leah además de la pobre Ángela.**

* * *

**-No señorita Clearwater. Aquí no expulsamos a nadie. Solo castigamos. Así que hemos decidido que cambiaran de cabañas!- oh no!**

Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15: comportamientos extraños

**HOLA CHICAS!**  
**LES SUBO MI NUEVO CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TUVE UN GRAN PROBLEMA CON ESTE YA QUE SE ME BORRO Y LO TUVE QUE VOLVER A INICIAR, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP 14 ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON A LAS QUE NORMALMENTE ESCRIBEN Y A LAS QE NO! BESOS**  
**JENNIE ;D**

**Capitulo 15: Comportamiento extraño**

Pov Bella

Amanecí con un ánimo mas despierto. Alice y Ángela se estaban intercambiando ropa mientras que Leah estaba mas dormida que yo, aunque estaba cambiada. Repasé todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Había perdonado a Edward, me había atrevido a decirle que lo perdonaba. Estaba feliz con ello. Ayer se había comportado tan amable y caballerosamente que me había enternecido. No quería que las cosas cambiaran, así me gustaban, que Edward me trate bien y que yo haga lo mismo. Me levante y me cambie rápido. Hoy estaba mas ansiosa, quería ver las caras de Rosalie y mi hermano y sobretodo quería ver a Edward. No sabia porque pero esa noche que me había despedido de el había despertado algo en mi. Quería verlo. Envolverme en esos ojos. Con el me sentía protegida, no importaba que no corriera ningún riesgo me hacia sentir que podía confiar en el. Claro, solo ahora porque antes me daba ganas de matarlo y… bueno eso no es lo que importa. El hecho de que me quiera acercar a Edward no significaba que me atraía ni nada. Es decir Edward era un chico muy lindo pero no me atraía ¿o sí?. Me cambie en silencio y deje que las chicas hablen entre ellos. Esto me hacia recordar que debía averiguar lo que tramaban Jasper y Alice ya que todo andaba muy raro con esos dos. Pero… Alice y Jasper ya eran raros de por si así que no me preocuaba mucho.

Pov Edward.

Emmett entró a la cabaña estirando su espalda. Al parecer le dolia mucho… ¿me pregunto porque será? Seth lo miraba curioso mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

-¿estuviste en la cabaña 11?- le pregunto Seth. Emmett le asintió. JA! Creo que se había comido la broma mía y de Bella.

-La cama se cayo cuando Rose me… bueno ese tema no importa. Solo se cayo y caímos para adelante. Nos golpeamos la espalda los dos- Uh! Dulce venganza reí por mis adentros. Emmett me miro expectante ya que estaba muy callado.

-así que… ¿la cama se cayo?- pregunté yo con un tono divertido. El me asintió dolorozo… dulce venganza. Cuando todos nos terminamos de cambiar salimos Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos al lado de las chicas. Me servi un poco de cereales. Bella comia una barrita de cereales y al verme me sonrio en forma de saludo.

Note como Emmett le hacia masajes a Rosalie entonces me aceque a Bella para susurrarle.

-Nuestro plan funciono a la perfeccion- le dije. Su aroma era tan rico, como a Fresia y a cereza… delicioso. Bella se exalto un poco al verme tan cerca de ella pero luego me sonrio y asintió pícaramente, era tan hermosa

Pov Bella

Aclare mi gargante para poder hablar y reirme mas.

-asi que… ¿la cama se callo?- pregunté con algo de picardia. Rosalie y mi hermano asintieron doloridos.

-Si las patas delanteras se fueron al piso- dijo mi hermano mientras dejaba de hacerle masajes a rose y comía de su plato.

-Claro… eso no hubiera pasado si tu no nos hubieras tirado al agua- le dije comiendo disimuladamente.

-es verdad…- dijo Emmett sin comprender pero luego alzo los ojos curioso y percatado.

-¿Tu fuiste?- me preguntó. Enseguida Edward se rio y se coloco mas en la conversación.

-No, los dos- dijo con un aire ganador.

-Wow! Me hubieran ofrecido y de paso les prendíamos y apagábamos las luces- dijo Leah. Yo me reí junto a ella.

-Hubiera dado millones por ver esa escena- dijo Jasper quejándose. Pero solo Basto 5 segundos de desconcentración por parte de Edward para que el termine con la cara cubierta de mermelada ¿mermelada? Miramos al lanzador y supimos que era Emmett cuando lanzo una risotada al aire.

-Eso te pasa por causarme lesiones en el cuerpo- dijo Emmett. Edward agarro mi baso de jugo y sin pensarlo dos veces, al parecer, se lo lanzo a Emmett. Mi hermano quedo lleno de jugo de naranja y yo partí a reír. De pronto me lanzaron yogurt a la cabeza y yo agarre los cereales con leche de Seth, que estaba al lado mío y los lance al aire.

-Hey! Yo iba a comerme eso- me reprocho. Leah entre risas agarro la mantequilla.

-Porque no te comes esto- le dijo Leah lanzándole la mantequilla a la cara no después de que se escuchara el típico de cada película.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA!

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

Todos se lanzaban comida por todas partes, estaba segura que no había ni una sola persona que no tenga restos de comida den el cabello. Luego de unos minutos mas de andar lanzándonos el desayuno se escucho un grito grave proveniente del fondo del comedor.

-BAASTAA!- grito una voz furiosa que nos sentó a todos y nos dejo perplejos o por lo menos a mi sí. Esa voz sono mas enojada esta vez.

-PERO QUE VERGÜENZA ¿QUIEN COMENZO TODO ESTO?- preguntó la voz mientras me daban escalofríos. No quise voltear a ver quien era, me daba mucho pánico. Todas las personas parecieron voltear sus cabezas hacia las dos mesas del costado, es decir, la nuestra y la de Tanya. ¿Por qué la de Tanya? Pues porque…

_Flash Back_

_Emmett agarró un gran pudin y pareció querer lanzárnoslo a Edward y a mi y así lo hiso nada mas que Edward y yo hagachamos las Cabezas y el pudin salió volando en dirección a la mesa de adelante nuestro golpeando la nuca de una muchacha de rulos… Tanya. _

_-Auch!- dijo ella voltando. Primero me miro a mi pero nuestras miradas indicaron que había sido Emmett entonces Tanya hiso una bella sonrisa malévola y le lanzo de vuelta el budín a Emmett._

_-Te arrepentiras- dijo ella antes de lanzárselo con todas las fuerzas pegándole en el blanco y dando comienzo así a la guerra de comidas._

_Fin flashback_

Se escucharon unos fuertes y firmes pasos dirigiéndose para esta zona. Juro que hasta había sentido el piso temblar pero eso era imposible porque no se nos acercaba un elefante si no que un hombre con pisada dura. Decidí darme vuelta y observe a un hombre literalmente gigante, tenia cabellos grises en el costado solo signo de vejez y también tenia un bigote blanco en el rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

-al parecer todo indica que comenzaron estas dos mesas- dijo con una voz mas tranquila pero no menos furiosa.

-no lo volveré a preguntar ¿Quién de ustedes comenzó la guerra de comida?- preguntó el gigante.

-Nosotros dijimos los de nuestra mesa. Aunque fue la primera vez que Edward y yo no luchamos entre nosotros asi que tan mal no me sentia.

-Hay no mientan!- dijo Alice parándose de la mesa llena de comida en el pelo y la ropa cosa que no le gustaba.

-Nosotros también- dijo Tanya levantándose de la mesa.

-Bien entonces. LOS DOS SWAN, LOS DOS CULLEN, LOS DOS CLEAWATER, HALE, WITHLOCK, WEBER, DENALÍ, STANLEY, SMINTON, VECERT A LA CABAÑA PRINCIPAL- grito el gran hombre haciendo que retruene por todo el comedor.

-genial- dijo Leah susurrando sarcásticamente.

-¿dijo algo señorita Clearwater?- le preguntó el hombre. Leah negó asustada

Lo seguimos con las miradas gachas hasta la cabaña principal y allí nos pidió que esperemos unos minutos, entro en una puerta y no salió hasta dentro de media hora. Todos mantuvimos el silencio hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

-Bueno… fue divertido- dijo Tanya mientras se quitaba restos de comida del cabello ¿Dónde estaba la maldita bruja de la película? Tanya hablo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Edward que estaba sentado al lado mío rio por lo bajo.

-Es verdad pero nos costara caro. A propósito Emmett, llegas a tirarme mermelada otra vez en la cabeza y no quedaras vivo para ver la fogata de mañana- dijó Edward. Emmett puso puchero.

-Lo siento- dijo como un niño.

-Aww Emmi, no te preocupes, mi primo sabe que si el hace eso, yo lo hare puré- dijo Rose mientras abrazaba a mi hermano. Todos nos callamos cuando el grandulón volvió a salir para que entráramos.

-Entren- dijo mas calmada- y por favor sin tocar nada- volvió a aclarar mirando nuestros aspectos, Yo hubiera dicho lo mismo. Ahora seguramente estábamos todos temiendo por no ser echados de el campamentos y ser enviados a casa nuevamente

-¿Nos va a expulsar?- dijo Leah algo aterrorizada. El hombre le negó con la cabeza.

-No señorita Clearwater. Aquí no expulsamos a nadie. Solo castigamos- bueno eso era algo bueno, por lo menos no nos expulsarían.

-Me niego a hablar hasta que diga quien es usted y si es necesario no hablare hasta que venga mi abogado- dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados indignada. Todos la miramos curiosos. Edward, que estaba al lado de su hermana y al lado mío, le susurro al oído.

-Alice, no tienes ningún abogado- dijo Edward.

-Señorita Cullen no va a hacer falta ninguno abogado, yo soy George Mcnignton, el dueño del campamento West Side y como notaran no tolerare ninguno comportamiento como el de hoy a la mañana. ¿Saben? Yo suelo ser muy bueno generalmente- dijo el señor grandulón Mcnignton.

-¿u-usted s-uele s-ser b-bueno?- preguntó Seth tartamudeando del susto.

-Claro y para demostrarlo e decidido que solo ls cadtigare temporalmente. Asi que los profesores y yo emos decidido que cambiaran de cabañas!- oh no! No podía ser. Yo estaba bien en mi cabaña, es decir, era verdad que no soportaba a Alice diciéndome que ponerme, o a Rosalie hablando de mi hermano románticamente o a Leah sollozando por la televisión y a Ángela… bueno con Ángela podría vivir pacíficamente pero ellas eran mis amigas y las amaba, por eso había ido con ella. Hay no! ¿y si me tocaba con Tanya? No podíamos cambiar de cabañas seria un desastre total.

-¿QUE? Pero si estamos bien en las cabañas!- dijo Tanya seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo en aquel momento.

-Lo lamento señorita Denali pero ese será su castigo temporal- dijo el señor Mcnignton seriamente.

-¿Y hasta cuando será esto?- preguntó Jess. El grandulón pareció pensarlo unos minutos.

-Serán tres días. No discutan porque no cambiare el castigo así que ahora vayan a bañarse recojan sus cosas que enseguida les llevare a unos de mis profesores para que les alcance la lista de cabañas con los compañeros que fueron asignados, se pueden retirar- Todos salimos de la cabaña con la cabezas gachas. Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos esperando ansiosamente la lista de cabañas.

DOS HORAS DESPUES

Pov Edward.

No podía creerlo. Cambiar de cabaña había sido lo peor del campamento. Es decir no tenia problema en cambiar, me llevaba bien con todos pero tenia dos problemas. Tanya y Jessica. Jessica siempre me miraba como si no pudiere resistirse más a mi y Tanya… bueno, ya sabemos el inconveniente con Tanya. Pero ¿Qué hay si me tocaba con Bella? Seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La puerta sonó mientras me ponía la remera. Jasper corrió a atender y saludo al ver a nuestro visitante.

-Miren! Las chicas se an decidido al fin y me vinieron a buscar- dijo Jasper.

-Sigue soñando Withlock- dijo fríamente la voz de Tanya mientras pasaba a la cabaña observándola de arriba abajo. Yo me puse la remera rápidamente. Atrás de ellas pasaron Lauren y Melissa y luego entraron mi prima y mi hermana con Jessica mirando a un papel que mi hermana sostenía en sus manos, debía de ser la lista. Detrás de ellas, Ángela, Bella y Leah aparecieron mientras trataban de ver el papel

-Vengan a ver!- dijo mi hermana sorprendida mente a todos para que vayamos a ver a nuestros nuevos compañeros. Sostenian un papel que tenia una lista de nombres debajo de los títulos que indicaban las cabañas, y decía:

**Cabaña N° 11**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Emmett Swan**

**Melissa Vecert**

**Lauren Sminton**

**Cabaña N° 4**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Withlock**

**Ángela Weber**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Cabaña N° 7**

**Edward Cullen**

**Isabella Swan**

**Cabaña N° 6**

**Jessica Stanley**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Tanya Denali**

WOW! Que grupos mas raros. No puede ser, había un milagroso error que nos había unido a mi y a bella solos en una cabaña. Pero NO!

NI LOCO JASPER WITHLOCK DORMIRA CON MI HERMANA!

-Esto esta mal!- dijo tanya de mal humor

-¿Cómo va a estar mal? Si me toco con mi Rosie- Dijo Emmett abrazando a mi prima y levantándola por los aires.

-Tiene razón esto esta MAL!- dije arrebatándole de las manos de mi hermana el papel para verlo con mas claridad. No es que este mal por el hecho de que iba a ir con la hermosa y amor de la vida Bella Swan si no porque mi hemanita minutos menor iria con mejor amigo.

Que no!- dijo Emmett sacándome el papel de las manos. Vio el papel con mas claridad y luego frunció el seño

-SI ESTO ESTA COMPLETAMENTE MAL!- grito Emmett Rose lo miro sin comprender.

-Pero Emmi, creí que estabas feliz porque nos toco juntos- dijo Rosalie. Mi amigo la tomo de la cintura con ternura.

-No lo digo por eso Rosie si no porque ESTE NUDISTA VA A IR CON MI HERMANITA MENOR!- volvió a gritar Emmett

-Emmett!- dijo Bella ofendida y algo en shock. Era el muchacho mas feliz, iria con Bella en la cabaña. Pero mis festejos vendrían después ya que ahora iria a quejarme a la cabaña principal

-No dejare que dejare que este- señale a mi amigo que le sonreía a mi hermana- duerma con mi hermana.

-Si yo tampoco dejare que tu lo hagas- dijo Emmett y luego me tomo de la muñeca jalándome a fuera de la puerta. AH ,pero el idiota de mi Jasper no se quedaría ahí.

-Tu también vienes imbécil, déjale de sonreír a mi hermana- dije antes de jalarlo de la muñeca. Nos dirigimos a la dirección general y pasamos a la oficina del señor mcnignton

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntó tomando compostura en el asiento.

-Sucede que no estoy de acuerdo con que haya puesto a mi hermana en una cabaña sola con este pervertido- dijo Emmett señalándome. Hey! Yo no era pervertido.

-También sucede que yo no estoy de acuerdo con que Jasper vaya con mi hermana Alice en una cabaña- dije señalándolo a Jasper, el aclaro su voz y dijo.

-y sucede que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que usted me haya puesto con Alice Cullen- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-le pegue en la nuca logrando que le doliera.

-Por favor muchachos, sin agresiones.

-Bueno. Esta bien pero explíqueme porque la cabaña 7 solo tiene dos integrantes- pidió Emmett.

-Bien, colocamos a el señor Cullen y a la señorita Swan solos en una misma cabaña porque su entrenador Jack me había comentado el incidente del autobús y que no se relacionaban muy bien, como es parte de la supervivencia la solaridad, el respeto y la amistad sobre todo, decidí unir a los dos mencionados para que dejen de discutir- dijo muy coherentemente el señor Mcnignton

GRACIAS SEÑOR Y GRACIAS AL ENTRENADOR JACK.

-Bueno eso esta bien pero y porque puso a mi hermana con este- le pregunte señalando a Jasper.

-Señor Cullen, Jasper Withlock no esta solo con la señorita Cullen, también están Las señoritas Weber y Clearwater- dijo lamentablemente muy coherente el señor Mcnignton. Luego de discutir esto casi una hora decidimos darnos por vencidos e ir a nuestras ex cabañas a recoger las cosas para irnos.

-Escucha Jasper, yo se que tu eres mi mejor amigo…

-Hey ¿y yo?- dijo emmett haciendo puchero. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Si Emmett tu también… en fin, llegas a tocar a mi hermana y no sobrevivirás para ver la luna llena de hoy- le advertí.

-Eso! Y tu llegas a desvestirte en frente de mi inocente hermanita y te quedas sin hijos- dijo Emmett. Okey, entendido.

Salí de la cabaña en dirección a la 7. No podía estar mas feliz. Iría con Bella en una cabaña. Tenia la esperanza de que si Bella se quedara solo conmigo podría verme como mas que un amigo o algo así. La amaba, me gustaba tanto que sin conocerla del todo la amaba. Era dulce, tierna, generosa, amistosa, hermosa y podría seguir nombrando adjetivos pero con solo verla uno ya sabia todo eso. Además, la vería en pijama y quien sabe tal vez en toalla también. ¿Qué dices Edward? Es verdad, Tenia que dejar esos pensamientos, Bella era una chica extraordinaria y no solo por su físico ni nada si no que por ella misma también.

Encontré la cabaña que buscaba per aguarden. Yo no tenia llave. Deje el bolso en el piso y trate de empujar la puerta pero luego Bella la abrió mirándome curiosa.

-Edward existe algo que se llama tocar la puerta ¿conoces esa acción?- dijo tratándome de molestar pero yo ignore eso y le sonreí mientras agarraba mi bolso. Bella salió para afuera con un aire de irse. Yo la observe expectante.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté. Ella me señalo el humo que salía de detrás de los arboles y las cabañas, claro, iba a la fogata, la mire de pies a cabeza, estaba otra vez mas hermosa.

-Ah claro

-Entonces ¿te veo allí?-

SI POR SUPUESTO DE SI, de paso te diré que te amo con toda mi alma y que eres la chica más hermosa además de que me muero por probar tus preciosos labios y oler tu dulce aroma

-Si, claro- le respondí. Entre a la cabaña que tenía dos camas separadas por una mesita de luz. Deje en la que no tenia nada arriba mis cosas y luego me cambie con algo similar a lo que tenia el otro día nada más que con un buzo arriba por el frio que hacia afuera. Lo mas peculiar es que estábamos en verano y aun así temblaba de frio y la copa de los arboles se movían con el congelado viento de afuera. Caminé lentamente hacia la fogata para pensar mejor cuales deberían ser mis siguientes movimientos con Bella. Queda muy obvio que yo a Bella la atraía físicamente porque ¿a que chica no le atraía físicamente? Pero del resto no estaba seguro es decir ¿Cómo me veía Bella? Seguramente para ella yo eral el chico con consideración que estaba tratando de remediar lo que había hecho en el pasado y yo no quería que fuese así porque de verdad me gustaba. No quería quedarme en plan de amistad con ella. Quería avanzar a un nivel más. Me moría por abrazarla por besarla. Es mas por más loco que sonase me imaginaba como seriamos si estuviésemos juntos y me encantaba cada vez mas porque verdaderamente la amaba.

Al llegar a la fogata trate de visualizar a Bella y lamentablemente la encontré en los brazos de Jacob Black, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras el le respondía el abrazo. Eso dolió. Jamás había hecho que una muchacha me haga doler desde lo mas profundo del corazón pero claro que esa muchacha tenia que ser Bella Swan. Pensé que no sucedía nada entre ellos dos pero ese abrazo se parecía al que le daba Rosalie a Emmett. Tal vez… no, no podía imaginarme nada mas que, que Bella estaba muy interesada en ese chico Black y al parecer eran muy obvias las intenciones que tenia el con ella. Me senté en un tronco solo y solo mire la fogata. No iba a llorar, porque no era necesario. Luego de un rato las historias de terror comenzaron a ser contadas y después apareció Bella sentándose al lado mío. No me iba a enojar con ella porque ¿Quién se podía enojar con semejante chica? era tan dulce que me moría de ansias de que me abrazar a mi. No quería que Bella me observe solo con atracción física, porque a pesar que eso era lo que teníamos los dos yo quería que Bella me viera enamorada y no solo de mi cuerpo si no que del verdadero Edward Cullen.

La historia de terror que contaron a continuación espanto a Bella ya que cuando le hice mi mirada diaria me enternecí al ver como cubría su cara entre sus rodillas juntas haciéndose una bolita. A la misma vez temblaba de frio ya que ni la fogata conseguía calentarnos.

-Calma Bells, solo es una historia, nada de eso es real- dije mientras me acercaba a ella aun mas. Pero al querer abrazarla me arrepentí ¿y si ella no correspondía mi abrazo? Seria más doloroso el rechazo que verla abrazándose con Jacob. Me quite el buzo y se lo extendí para que lo agarrara pero ella me observo como si estuviera loco y luego me corrió la mano.

-¿Estas loco? Ponte el buzo antes de que te enfermes- me ordenó. Aww, se preocupaba por mi.

-Bells… se lo volví a extender pero Bella me lo volvió a rechazar.

Pov Bella

Ya me había cansado de negarle el buzo a Edward, de verdad que no quería que se congelara como lo estaba haciendo yo, además la historia estaba por terminar… por fin!

Cuando la fogata seso. Edward y yo volvimos juntos a nuestra nueva cabaña mientras que me ofrecía su buzo y yo se lo negaba por centésima vez. Entrar a la cabaña no sirvió de mucho ya que la temperatura estaba igual. Malditos profesores que quitan la calefacción. Murmure por debajo mientras agarraba mi pijama que consistía en un short corto negro y una remera blanca escote en V que tenia un signo de pregunta grande impreso en el medio de la remera. Lamentablemente no tenia uno mas abrigado ya que no tenia ni idea de que haría este frio porque era verano!

-Bien… yo iré a cambiarme al baño- le dije. El me asintió con una sonrisa. Cerré la puerta del baño mientras me quitaba la ropa rápido para no sentir el frio. Me cambié y luego me cepille los dientes. Cuando salí del baño vi al loco de Edward con solo un pantalón de pijama dejando al aire su bien formado torso. Por mas de que quisiera no pude contenerme echarle una mirada a ese perfecto cuerpo que tenia el. Dios mío! Edward cullen parecía a ver sido esculpido por los mismo dioses griegos, el mismo parecía un dios caído del cielo. Era tan bellísimo y su torso tan bien formado. Bueno Bella basta! Es verdad no me debía permitir mirarlo así a Edward, me hacia mal. Camine hacia mi cama y la desarme para entrar Edward me miro expectantes. Juraría que el también me hecho una mirada como las que yo le había echado hace rato

-¿dormirás solo con eso? No te olvides que no hay calefacción- me dijo de buen modo. Yo lo mire.

-Bueno, mira quien habla- le dije señalando con una mano. El se hecho una mirada.

-Ya pero esto es porque es costumbre- dijo el asintiendo. Me recosté en la cama en dirección a el y luego Edward se encerró en el baño dejando la habitación a oscuras. Los recuerdos de las historias de terror me aparecieron en la mente y por mas de que tratara de no pensar en ellas los pensamientos iban creciendo. Luego Edward salió del baño y se acostó.

-Descansa Bells- me dijo.

-G-gracias E-Ed-dward- dije temblando, de miedo y de frio. Luego de media hora no me podía dormir. El frio era mucho y las sabanas desgastadas no ayudaban además de que estaba pendiente de cualquier sonido que había de pronto se escucho el viento golpear contra la ventana y me asuste

-¿Que fue eso?- dije temblando.

-Bella, solo fue el viento. No me digas que tienes miedo.

-Naa, para nada- dije tratando de mentir.

-Entonces… ¿tienes miedo?- volvió a preguntar esperando la verdad. No me quedaba otra que confesarle.

-Si!- dije- y frio, no puedo creer que solo duermas con la parte de debajo del pijama yo me estoy congelando. Dije temblando y quisquillando. Luego de un gran silencio Edward pareció hacer ruido para volver a hablar asustándome otra vez.

-Bella… ¿y si?... no, olvídalo- me dijo. Ah claro, mejor que comience a hablar.

-Y-ya a-abriste l-la b-boca- le dije.

-Es verdad, además no puedo escucharte mas así ¿no quieres dormir conmigo?- me pregunto ¿EH?

-¿PERO TU TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?- Le pregunté.

-Bella! Shh! Vendrán los profesores y no, no estoy loco, tienes miedo y frio ¿no sabes que si nos juntamos concentramos calor?- Claro calor es el que va a sentir cuando me levante y le pegue.

-No dormiré contigo- le dije acordándome de lo que había hecho la ultima vez en mi cabaña.

-Bella, vamos no te voy a violar, solo quiero que no temas ni tengas frio- me confesó tiernamente. Sonaba sincero. No lo se, la idea era muy tentadora, pero si me recostaba con el me quedaría totalmente derretida, además no tenia remera.

-No, a-además si mi h-hermano nos ve te-te ma-mata- le dije. El suspiro fuertemente.

-Vamos Bella, emmett no esta aquí es por tu bien- me dijo. De acuerdo! Me convenció! Me iba a dejar entregar a los brazos de Edward… pero quiero que sepan que por una buena causa.

-De- de acuerdo- le dije.

-Ven- me pidió. Hay no ¿encima me lo pedía? Con esa voz. Me pare de mi cama y Salí haciendo puntitas de pie ya que la madera estaba que helaba. Edward se corrió a un lado y entre al lado de la cama.

-Wow Bella, estas helada. Me dijo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. De pronto el miedo se fue y no me importo que Edward se pegara completamente a mi, ni que me abrazara, el estaba caliente… en ambos sentidos a decir verdad. Me estrecho mas contra su pecho mientras que yo iba entrando en calor.

-No te preocupes- me comento mientras me daba pequeños besos en la frente. Sus labios eran tan suaves que cada vez que me besaba en la frente casi podía sentir satisfacción, además de que las corrientes eléctricas que recibía por todo mi cuerpo me indicaban que algo raro me pasaba con Edward.

-Edward… ¿me prometes algo?- le pedí mientras me escondía en su pecho, sin dejar de darme pequeños y tiernos besos en la frente me dijo.

-lo que quieras.

-Solo prométeme que el fantasma de tierneras no va a venir por mi- le pedí miedosa. El se rio y mientras posaba sus labios en mi frente susurro.

-Lo prometo- Aquello fue lo ultimo que oí antes de quedarme dormida completamente pegada a Edward Cullen. Ahora comprendía que jamás lo querría como un amigo, no en estas situaciones. A mi me gustaba Edward y no solo físicamente si no que por su forma de ser, por lo segura que me sentía con el, por las corrientes eléctricas y las mariposas, por como me observaba, por como YO lo observaba, por como me trataba y por lo caballero que era de veras me gustaba.

Esa noche no dude en soñar con Edward Cullen.

**HOLAA JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SOBRETODO LA ULTIMA PARTE ;D**

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**-¿Qué si me enamore de Edward?- le pregunté a Alice- eso no cambiara las cosas porque el no esta enamorado de mi**

**-te equivocas mi torpe amiga- me dijo Alice saltando de un lado al otro**

**

* * *

**

**¿Por qué estamos aquí?- le pregunté algo nerviosa.**

**-Solo quería estar contigo un rato a solas y decirte por cierto, que te ves cada día más hermosa- dijo Edward mientras me agarraba la mano**

**

* * *

**

**-Bella ¿dormiremos como ayer?- me preguntó pícaramente con una pizca de lujuria en sus ojos. Le iba a decir NO pero estaba otra vez sin remera y con solo la parte de debajo del pijama.**

**-S-si- alcance a decir.**

**Reviews? ;D**


	16. Chapter 16: cambiando rumbos

**Hoola chicas! Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado se los agradezco de corazón. Les escribí el capitulo decisivo ja, ja va a ver algo que creo que todas estuvieron esperando así que espero a verlo relatado bien ya que seguí a mis manos y deje que escribieran esto, espero que les gusteeee**  
**¡besos!**  
**jennie**

**_Capitulo 16: cambiando rumbos_**

Pov Bella

El día que tenga que suicidarme por jugar a enamorarme de Edward, lo hare. ¿ de que demonios pensaba yo? Debía sacármelo de la cabeza por mi propio bien. Aunque era casi imposible. Edward quería asegurarse de que todo lo que haga lo haga con el y yo por mas que trataba de huir el era como imán… se pegaba a mi. Tal vez debía volver a pedirle a Tanya que lo haga su novio y así dejarme de hipnotizar. No quería volverme otra mas adicta a Edward. Si me volvía una amiga confiable no abría oportunidad del romance. Pase lo que pase no me debía enamorar realmente de Edward Cullen

Comía mi tostada callada. Esta vez me senté al lado de Rose y al lado de Leah que al parecer estaban las dos metidas en sus cosas. Leah parecía ver algo por el celular ya que parecía hipnotizada. Rose… bueno ya se imaginaran que Rosalie estaba hablando con mi hermano.

-SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!- pidió una voz femenina del fondo. Era una de las profesoras. Cuando la multitud se cayo incluyendo a mi mesa.

-BIEN, LA PRIMERA ACTIVIDAD DEL DIA SERA BUSCAR LEÑA PARA HOY A LA NOCHE YA QUE AYER HUBO MUCHO FRIO Y HOY NOS COMENTARON QUE TAMBIÉN- bien genial, con leña no tendría que dormir de aquella forma con Edward… nunca mas. Edward me miro con una sonrisa picara del otro lado de mesa pero opte por ignorarla.

-UNA VEZ QUE LA LEÑA ESTE RECOGIDA NOS ENCONTRAREMOS EN EL LAGO, ALLÍ DECIDIREMOS QUE HACER, AHORA SE PUEDEN LEVANTAR- dijo la profesora, nosotros nos levantamos. Fui directamente hacia Alice para pedir si me podía ir con ellas un rato a su cabaña para luego comenzar las actividades a las nueve pero maldita sea yo y mi buen educada costumbre de no interrumpir las charlas (sobre todo si el emisor es jasper y el referente mi mejor amiga Alice). Salí rápidamente del comedor para que Edward no me alcanzara ¿acaso estaba huyendo de Cullen? Sea como sea luego estaría con el en la cabaña. Camine por los caminos hacia mi cabaña no sin antes encontrármelo a Jacob, no lo podía ignorar a el ya que Jacob estaba pasando por un tiempo difícil y al ser el nuevo no tenia muchas amistades.

-Hey Bella!- me llamo, me dirigí hacia donde estaba parado. Le sonréi dulcemente- ¿te acompaño?- preguntó. Yo le asentí. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, El silencio con Jacob no me incomodaba pero me incomodaba mi actitud, no le podía decir nada porque no salian las palabras de mi boca. Hasta que logro salir.

-Hey y ¿Cómo… te sientes?- le pregunté. Se andaba tomando todo con mucha calma, si fuera yo estaría llorando por los rincones, pero claro, yo era chica y Jacob era un muchacho de hierro.

-E estado mejor- confeso haciendo una mueca mientras caminábamos.

-¿Tus hermanas?- le pregunté aunque ni las conocía pero me preocupaban.

-Destrozadas… pero ya se repondrán, Rachel fue la mas afectada- me confesó. Sabia que Rachel era su hermana mayor pero de verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo era.

-Si… ya veo- le dije. Cuando llegamos a mi cabaña me despedí dulcemente de Jacob-Jake, si necesitas hablar con alguien… me tienes a mi ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunte antes de cerrar la puerta, Jacob asintió solo y luego se fue. Cerré la puerta lentamente. No había ningún ruido alguno por lo cual deduje que no había nadie. Cerre la puerta con los ojos cerrados y suspire levemente para reponerme y abrí los ojos. Y Rayos! Tenia que estar allí… sentada en su cama solo mirándome a mi. ¿Por qué a mi? Edward me miraba curioso.

-Hola…- dijo algo nervioso. Yo le asentí en signo de saludo- ¿te-te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo mientras yo agarraba un buzo de mi bolso.

-Claro ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté algo nerviosa. El miro para abajo. Tenia sus dos manos apoyadas en la cama mientras lo notaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué hay con Jacob?- preguntó. Emm… ¿a que viene esto? No tenia ni la mas palida idea de que pasaba conmigo y Jacob.

-Emm… no lo se ¿Por qué?

-Nada… solo que la otra vez los vi abrazándose… solo era curiosidad- me dijo tratando de apaciguar la incomodidad. No recordaba que haya abra… Ahh, ayer cuando me había dicho que había estado algo extraño por lo de la resiente muerte de la madre. ¿debería contárselo a Edward? No quería que piense mal. Hay diablos!

Puede pensar mal todo lo que quiera

-Es que a Jacob se le murió la madre- dije! IDIOTA! No te puedes quedar callada!

-Oh ¿debería yo saber eso?- preguntó. Seguramente para ver si lo podría contar a otras personas.

-No en realidad- le confesé mirando para abajo. Volví a levantar el rostro para poder observar su expresión. Edward hiso una seña de coserse la boca haciendo que suelte una pequeña risa.

-¿Vamos juntos?- preguntó ya una vez al lado mío. Cerré el bolso y me fui acompañada de Edward hacia el lago. Justo lo que no debía hacer. Maldita sea yo y mi estúpida boca, maldita sea yo y mi estúpida manera de caer en las palabras de Edward. Cuando llegamos el le hecho una mirada a su hermana que estaba muy pegada a Jasper.

-Si… algo ocultan- le dije yo mirando hacia su dirección. El me miro al dudoso.

-Si ya lo se. Jasper sonríe como idiota y cuando hace eso es porque algo esta ocultando…con mi hermana- dijo la ultima parte fulminándolo con la mirada a Jasper.

-Además Alice ya no habla tanto de Jasper como lo hacia antes-dije opinando. Edward me dio la razón solo asintiendo. Hasta que nos llamaron para que prestemos atención hacia adelante.

-BIEN IRAN CON SUS COMPAÑEROS DE CABAÑA HACIA EL BOSQUE PERO ANTES RECOJERAN EL HACHA POR AQUÍ, LES PEDIMOS QUE TENGAN CUIDADO YA QUE ESTAMOS CONFIANDO CON USTEDES CON ALGO BASTANTE PELIGROSO- dijo un profesor. Edward me hiso señas para que vayamos a buscar el hacha… sonaba de mafia pero era de verdad. Edward encontró un tronco caído en perfectas condiciones para cortarlo. Era genial verlo cortar en el hacha ¿había algo que Edward no sabia hacer bien?

-Wow…- deje salir mientras agarraba la madera y la dejaba en la pila donde Edward tenia toda las madera.

-¿Crees que sobrevivamos con esto?- preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Si, supongo que si- supuse. Recordando que utilice ayer para no tener frio. El pudo notar que toco ese tema así que rió por lo bajo antes de aclarar su voz y despertarme de mis recuerdos.

-Bella… ¿dormiremos como ayer?- me preguntó pícaramente con una pizca de lujuria en sus ojos. Yo diría que NO pero quien me mandaba a mi a decirle eso. Cada vez que me miraba así me arrepentía de a ver dormido con el pero a la misma vez quería que se repitiera, me trataba tan bien, tan segura me sentía con el. Decirle que no seria injustificable

-S-si- alcance a decir en un hilo de voz. El sonrió alegremente

-Genial- dijo antes de meter toda la leña en la bolsa. Yo lo ayude cayada mientras el solo miraba hacia lo que debía recoger. Tenia que hablar con Alice ya. Llevamos las cosas a la cabaña, devolvimos el hacha y luego el me dijo que se iría a jugar al futbol con los muchachos. Aprobeche allí para ir a decirle a Alice sobre lo que me estaba pasando. Cuando fui a su cabaña pude ver la puerta semi abierta así que di un pequeño repiqueteo con la mano en la puerta y la abrí. Ganas de reirme, eso me dio al ver la situación en la que estaba Alice con Jasper… así que así sentía encontrar a dos amigos así, con razón todos se reían. Alice dejo de besar a Jasper ni bien me vio y dio un pequeño saltito tapándose la boca mientras que Jasper dio un gran salto y cayo al suelo.

-JAJAJA!- comencé a reír mientras Alice seguía con la misma posición y Jasper se rascaba la nuca.

-Yo sabia que algo ocultaban… JAJAJA!- no podía ser, tenia un ataque de risa.

-Y no eras la única, se escucho una voz del fondo, me di vuelta y la vi a Alice apoyada en su cama mientras buscaba algo en su bolso… aguarden ¿ella lo sabia?

-¿tu ya lo sabias?-le pregunté a Leah, no podía creer que Alice no se atreviera a contármelo, pensé que éramos mejores amigas o algo así como ella le decía.

-Si… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…-dijo Leah riéndose mientras miraba hacia un costado. Leah tenia que dejar de ver televisión.

-Leah, fue ayer- le recordó Jasper- fuiste algo dura con nosotros- le recordó Jasper.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-Nos dijiste que dejemos de fingir que no pasaba nada entre nosotros frente a ti porque era obvio y que era mejor que hagamos clases de teatro…- le recordó Alice. Hay Leah, siempre tan sincera.

-Y no me arrepiento…- dijo Leah orgullosa. Yo lo mire a Jasper, no hablaría de Edward delante de su mejor amigo.

-Jasper, de hecho, quería hablar con las chicas sobre… algo ¿nos dejarías? Oí que los chicos jugaran futbol.

-Que malos amigos… no me avisaron, okey Bells, nos vemos chicas- nos dijo antes de salir de la cabaña. Leah se corrió a sentarse en la cama donde Alice estaba apoyada así que yo me senté allí también.

-¿Que nos tienes que decir?- preguntó Leah curiosa.

-Ya se dio cuenta- dijo Alice saltando con una sonrisa ¿cuenta de que? ¿Qué sabia Alice?

-¿Cuenta de que?- preguntamos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo. Alice dejo de hacer su famoso Brinco, aplaudo y salto y se sentó de vuelta.

-Que amas a mi hermano, era obvio, tienes una cara de nerviosa y asustada- me dijo Alice. Leah se inclino para verme mas a mi.

-Es cierto, estas algo pálida…¿Cómo sabias que ya se dio cuenta?- le preguntó Leah.

-Lo vi venir- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno niña con visiones al futuro…. Te… te equivocas- [_mentira, no se equivoca_]

-¿Ah no? ¿entonces para que viniste?- dijo curiosa. Rayos! Te odio Alice Cullen [_Mentira, la adoras_]

-Vine para… para…bueno y ¿Qué si me enamore de Edward?- le pregunté a Alice- eso no cambiara las cosas porque el no esta enamorado de mi

-te equivocas mi torpe amiga- me dijo Alice saltando de un lado al otro. Leah comenzó a copiarla, había sido un gran error, debí a ver comenzado con Rosalie. Pero no yo y mi torpe conciencia teníamos que venir a parar a la cabaña de las locas.

-No, no me equivoco, Alice ¿Por qué fijarse en mi si tiene a muchachas como Tanya?- le pregunté.

-Bella, no digas eso, tu eres mucho mas bonita que la rubia esa- Me dijo Leah.

-Además, Edward y Tanya ya rompieron y Tanya lo entendió perfectamente…creo- dijo Alice dudando en la ultima palabra. Yo me encogí de hombros. Ahora que lo pensaba. Edward era el que comenzaba todas nuestras situaciones incomodas, Edward era el que me besaba la frente ayer… yo era la que también lo abrazaba pero el era el que me trataba bien, el que quería dormir conmigo.

_-Al menos que admitas que entre tú y yo pasa algo si no…- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón._

Eso había dicho Edward la noche de la cabaña cuando nos quedamos encerrados. Entonces el estaba asumiendo que algo pasaba entre nosotros pero para ese entonces a mi no me atraía y si lo había dicho era porque el sentía algo por mi ¿podría Edward estar enamorado de una chica como yo? Además Alice me lo decía, pero no, no podía ser. ¿O si? Esto era muy confuso. Solo seria capaz de saber la verdad si el me lo demostraba ¿preguntándome si podía volver a dormir con el esta noche era una forma? O tal vez dándome besos en la frente ¿hacia eso con cada chica? No lo creo.

-No lo se, estoy muy confundida… ¿quieren ir a patinar?- les pregunté. El frio despejaría mis ideas y así podría pensar con claridad.

-SI!- Dijo Alice saltando de vuelta.

-No… no se patinar- dijo Leah algo avergonzada. Yo me reí.

-Nosotras te enseñamos- le sugerí.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos- Salimos las tres de la cabaña y fuimos a patinar un rato. No le costo mucho aprender a Leah, al segundo ya andaba dando piruetas por ahí. Mientras Alice trataba de hacer que Leah se cayera yo me ocupe de dejar que el frio llegue a mi cabeza. Respire el frio aire de la pista y cerré los ojos precavidamente para poder relajarme hasta que escuche un

-AUCH! ALICE CULLEN!- grito Leah. Voltee a ver y la vi en el piso.

-Oh mi Jasper! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó asustada mientras se agachaba yo fui directo hacia allí y me agaché… aguarden ¿Oh mi jasper?

-¿Oh mi jasper?- preguntamos Leah y yo mientras la ayudaba a pararse. Alice asintió.

-Oh mi jasper! es como Oh mi dios! Es mi nueva expresión, así como la de Jasper es Oh mi Alice! Claro que si Edward la escucha lo mata- dijo. Nos miro expectantes hasta que Leah y yo partimos a reír hay por dios Alice, ella y sus locas ideas, frases y el resto jajaja.

-Hey no se rían!- dijo con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzado. Pero ni ella lo evito y comenzó a reír como loca al igual que nosotros. Nos reimos un rato hasta que decidimos salir de la pista porque se nos estaba haciendo tarde y además comenzábamos a tener frio. Vuelta a las cabañas lo vimos a Jasper que paso corriendo frente a nosotros mientras gritaba

-AHH, EDWARD LO SIENTO, ESO SOLO UNA EXPRESION!- dijo mientras corria zic zac. Edward le seguía corriendo aun mas rápido atrás mientras también gritaba

-OH MI ALICE? YA VERAS QUE VAS A DECIR CUANDO TE AHOGE EN LAGO POR ANDAR NOMBRANDO A MI HERMANA EN CONVERSACIONES CON LOS CHICOS- Edward fue dejando de correr de apoco cuando vio que Jasper desapareció por lo arboles.

-Que sucedió?- le preguntó Leah una vez que lo alcanzamos.

-¿Alguna vez escucharon la expresión "¡oh mi Alice!"?- dijo solo mirando a Alice misteriosamente.

- dijo Alice mirando para otro lado. Leah y yo nos miramos y nos comenzamos a reír de vuelta. Hasta pude sentir como Edward nos miraba divertido y como Alice fruncía el seño. No podía ser que usen esas expresiones inventadas por locos recién enamorados.

-¿alguna vez escuchaste la expresión "¡oh mi jasper!"?- le preguntó Leah a Edward por encima de nuestras risas. Edward miro algo curioso y luego comenzó a reírse con nosotros.

-¡Hay mi Jasper! Ustedes son unos fríos!- dijo Alice antes de irse enojada.

-No Alice no te enojes!- le grito Leah. Luego se volteo y nos miro. Hagas lo que hagas Leah no me dejes con el, por favor, por favor.

-Yo… me voy! Adiós! – dijo antes de antes de salir corriendo hacia Alice gritándole que la espere. Gracias buena amiga! Edward me miro algo tímido.

-Hay algo que quería mostrarte ¿quieres venir?- me preguntó.

No

-Claro- dije antes de seguirlo. Edward y yo nos adentramos de a poco en el bosque cuando el crepúsculo había comenzado a mostrarse. Si, me caí algunas veces pero Edward me ayudo a levantarme. Ya me estaba comenzando a perder pero el parecía conocer bien el camino ¿A dónde me estaría llevando?

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté dudosa. Edward miro para ambas direcciones hasta saber a donde continuar.

-Sorpresa- dijo solo sin siquiera mirarme. Caminamos unos minutos mas hasta ver a donde me quería llevar. Era un prado hermoso. Hermosísimo. Desde aquí se podía ver el sol poniéndose mientras que daba sus últimos rayos de sol a las flores que estaban en el prado. Era algo único y parecía el lugar de una postal, aquellos que creías inexistentes hasta que los veías. ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó. Yo mira una vez mas ese hermoso paisaje.

-Es precioso…- solté con delicadeza. Edward solo se ocupo de mirarme con una sonrisa. Algo tramaba.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- le pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Solo quería estar contigo un rato a solas y decirte por cierto, que te ves cada día más hermosa- dijo Edward mientras me agarraba la mano. Nos dirijimos hacia el centro y allí nos sentamos. Nervios, muchos nervios.

-Escucha Bella, quiero hacer bien las cosas por eso necesito lugares especiales para recordad y te quiero recordar en ellos- dijo, No, no le había entendido pero bueno lo dijo tan hermoso que solo me limite a asentir.

-Entonces…

-Queria pedirte perdón de la manera que debo- me explico. Ahh, entonces a eso se refería.

-pero yo ya te perdone- le dije.

-Si pero… yo no te pedí perdón como debía

-Edward no tienes que…

-Si, si tengo porque tu eres la mejor chica que e conocido y yo solo un tonto que se ocupo de arruinarte la infancia cuando pudiste ser feliz- Bueno ¿acaso quería que me ponga a llorar o algo?

-Si, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y lo pasado es pisado, Edward no te preocupes, yo ya supere esa etapa, no necesito que me pidas perdón otra vez. Además creí que estábamos bien- le recordé. Edward parecía inseguro.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó.

-Segurísima- dije. El sonrió aliviado y luego se acerco y me abrazo. Hay dios! Si estaba enamorada de Edward, no estaba enamorada solo, me encantaba era tan tierno y dulce. ERA PERFECTO! Hubiéramos continuado el abrazo pero se escucharon a lo lejos los parlantes que indicaban que faltaba una hora para la fogata.

-Sera mejor que volvamos- le recordé. Nos paramos de vuelta. Pero con la diferencia de que Edward había agarrado mi mano y no creo que sea solo para ayudarme a pararme. Extendió su otra mano y me entrego una flor. Aww.

-Toma, así recuerdas este lugar tanto como yo- me dedico una sonrisa torcida y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta.

Una hora después

Pov Edward

Me sentía tan pero tan bien que le daría un beso hasta a Jessica… no mentira tan así no era. Bella había ido a ver a Ángela, a Leah y a mi hermana así que aprobeche para ir a la fogata donde estaban Seth, Emmett y algunos chicos mas.

Al verme me llamaron rápidamente. Parecian estar teniendo alguna clase de conversación privada y parecían estar discutiendo algo.

-Eddie! ¿Hoy a la cabaña 15 hay cervezas te apuntas?- preguntó Mike Newton en susurros.

-¿se supone que podemos hacer eso?- le pregunté. Todos me miraron como si lo dijera en serio ¿Qué? Era solo una pregunta.

-Por eso susurra Edward- dijo Emmett tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. No sabia si ir. Queria quedarme con Bella.

-No lo se quería quedarme con…

-No nada de no Eddie pasemos una noche sin preocupaciones por favor! Ven!- dijo Emmett- y si no vienes te llevare- Emmett y su maldita cara que me

Convencía, además no quería que me fueran a buscar.

-De acuerdo… ¿Dónde encontraron las cervezas?- les pregunté aunque no pensaba tomar.

-No se, las encontró Tyler por allí- me dijo Mike.

-No le digas a nadie, ven ni bien termine la fogata- me dijo… ósea que quedaba prohibir invitar a Bella, ya me lo esperaba además seguramente había sido idea de emmett, yo tampoco querría que Alice vaya. Cuando oficialmente comenzó la fogata. Me fui a sentar al lado de Bella para ver la gente que participaría de la fogata. Me sorprendió ver a mi hermana caminando hacia allí con Jasper y su guitarra ¿iban a cantar? Jamás oí a mi hermana cantar… bueno si en la ducha ¿eso contaba? Mi hermana entonó las perfectas estrofas de la canción de los Beatles "I wanna hold your hand" me di cuenta que cantaba estupendamente y Jasper le hacia un gran equipo tocando la guitarra, había aprendido bien de su maestro (yo). Obviamente la aplaudí y luego la felicite a ella y a Jasper también. Cuando la fogata termino supe que me tendría que despedir de Bella… algo que no quería pero tenia que cumplir con Emmett, el era mi mejor amigo estaba seguro de que ella entendería sobre todo si era su hermano.

-Bells… ¿te molesta si voy un rato mas tarde a la cabaña?- le pregunté.

-No para nada…- dijo. No, no me quería irme, me miraba con ese gesto de "oh, que lastima" la besaría en este instante pero seguro me tomaría de loco, luego me pegaría una cachetada y por ultimo mi pisotearía así que le explique.

-Vera tu hermano quiero que vaya a una cabaña con los chicos, no le puedo decir que no a Emmett- ni a ti tampoco. Ella sonrió.

-Esta bien Edward, no tienes porque darme explicaciones yo entiendo a la perfección- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo le sonreí dulcemente.

-Gracias Bella ¿sabes que eres la mejor?- le recordé. Ella se sonrojo.

-Lo e oído antes- dijo y reímos los dos.

-Bien, te veo luego- dije antes de posar un beso en su suave mejilla- Cuídate- le pedí ella puso los ojos en blanco pero luego asintió con una sonrisa.

Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos una vez que se fue Bella para ir a la cabaña numero 15 a escondidas. Tenían todo organizado, había chicos vigilando que no haya ningún profesor tenían donde escondernos si entraba alguno a verificar. Todo estaba seguro. La música no estaba muy alta pero a pesar de que la cabaña era algo chiquita algunos bailaban otros hablaban y algunos afectados por el alcohol ya… bueno no importa que estaban haciendo. Pude visualizar a Tanya allí mientras comprobaba que mi hermana ni ninguna de las chicas estuviera aquí. No por mi bien si no por el de ellas. Prometí que no iba a beber pero creo que rompi esa promesa luego de la primera media hora.

Pov Bella

Edward se fue y yo me dirija hacia la cabaña luego de pasarme un rato por la de Leah y Ángela y felicitarla a Alice por su magnifico canto. Hable un rato por ellas y antes de notarlo se habían hecho la una de la mañana cosa que teníamos prohibido hacer así que tuve que hacer otra vez actividades espías y salir por la ventana.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña Edward no estaba, como era de suponer. Me cambie y puse en practica mis sabidurías para prender leña… arroje un fosforo que estaba en la cajita del armario. Todo pareció ir bien y comencé a sentir el calor dentro mío una vez que me acosté hasta que me quedé dormida sin que Edward hubiera llegado.

5 HORAS DESPUÉS

Se escucho un gran golpe hacia el piso haciendo que me asuste… mucho. Salte de la cama y caí al suelo muy asustada… que miedosa!

-AUCH!- dije antes de pararme y estirarme. Eran las siete de la mañana y la cama de Edward estaba sin desarmar ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-AUCH!- esa no fui yo. Me dije a mi misma. Camine hacia delante de la cama para ver a Edward recostado en el suelo… Uff! ¿Eso olía a alcohol? Era de suponer Emmett+ cabaña+ muchachos= Alcohol. Edward se trato de parar y no podía… parecía realmente cómico, debería dejarlo ahí, era su culpa pero me dio lastima.

-Edward ¿Dónde rayos estabas metido?- Edward me sonrió disculpadamente, bueno, algo consiente estaba.

-Había fiesta en la 15! – dijo. Lo senté en mi cama y abrí la cama de Edward. Me sentía una tarada, es decir esto hacia las madres, como por ejemplo Esme cuando Emmett estaba en una misma situación. Por lo menos Edward fue capaz de sacarse las zapatillas… aunque las tiro desordenadamente hacia su bolso. ¿de donde rayos obtuvieron las bebidas?

-Edward! Aquí!- le dije como si llamara a un perro. El me miro algo confundido y luego camino tambaleándose hacia su cama. Se metió en ella pero aun seguía sentado. Parecía que quería decirme algo. Mas gracioso no podía estar, esto me serviría para burlarme luego. Lo tape y luego me pare me sostuvo de la mano y me tiro de vuelta a la cama.

-No… no dormirás…aquí?-dijó en puchero.

-Edward… son las siete de la mañana será mejor que duermas en una hora nos tenesmos que levantar- dije volviéndome a parar pero el se posiciono mas firme aun y volvió a tirar de mi mano.

-Pero yo te quiero!- Si había partes de su cerebro que todavía no era concientes.

-Edward… no juegues… ¿puedo irme a dormir?- le pedí. Pero el testarudo agarro mi cintura y me sentó en regazo. Argg! Tenia sueño. Aunque el sueño desapareció cuando Edward me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Tu gustas de mi?- preguntó. Emm… ¿si estaba ebrio se acordaría luego de mi respuesta? Tal vez pueda darle algunos golpes seguro que tampoco se acordaría. Iba a responder que no pero tenia a escasos centímetros a Edward y era imposible concentrarse.

-S-si

-Entonces…- dijo como si fuera una excusa- Además… Además tu… tu no me gustas… me encantas…- dijo susurrando mientras pegaba sus labios a mi mejilla y comenzaba a darme pequeños besos que se acercaban mas a mi boca cada uno de ellos marcaba una sentencia y no quería que se detuviera porque era tan dulce y hermoso y además estaba cómoda con el pero si yo besaría a Edward no seria cuando el este ebrio así. Que lo aparte un poco y como pude me decise de sus brazos. Le bese la mejilla como beso de buenas noches.

-Descansa Edward- le dije antes de pararme y volver a mi cama. No me pude volver a dormir pero el quedo frito.

Los parlantes sonaron despertándome a mi y a Edward. Me levante lentamente mientras los rayos de solo calentaban mi cara.

-Ouhh, mi cabeza- dijo Edward sentándose. SI! Estaba consiente.

-Hola- le dije con media sonrisa mientras escogía mi ropa para cambiarme.

-Perdon, perdón, perdón!- me pidió ¿Qué había hecho? No! ¿se habrá acordado?

-¿P-porque?- pregunté curiosa ocultando mis nervios.

-Por la hora a la que volvió… creo que fue a las…

-Siete- le recordé. Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-No puede ser!- dijo. Yo me reí y entre a cambiarme. Me peine, cepille los dientes y me vestí. Cuando salí del baño Edward recién estaba buscando la ropa.

-Sera mejor que vaya al comedor… te veo allí- le dije mientras le hacia una seña con la mano en gesto de saludo. Edward asintió y yo cerré la puerta.

Tendria que olvidar todo esto de que a el le encantaba porque sabia que era mentira ya que el estaba en… no un muy buen estado. Ojala lo hubiera dicho de verdad y ojala yo no tenga que ser la tarada enamorada de un chico imposible de conseguir como Edward Cullen. Tonta de mi parte en tener esperanzas con un chico como el. Además el hecho de tenerlo mas cerca mío apunto de besarnos me hiso darme cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba a Edward y de lo tarada que era al no aprovechar… aunque prefería no aprovecharme.

-Ouh, bella!- me llamo una voz femenina. Yo me voltee para ver. Tanya se acerco a mi con una sonrisa.

-Tanya…¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté algo extrañada ¿Por qué Tanya me hablaba?

-¿has visto a Edward? Tengo que hablar con el sobre un error de ayer- dijo. Ah, por eso me hablaba ¿Qué error?.

-Esta en la cabaña… ¿quieres que le diga?- le pregunté. Ella me negó con una sonrisa amigable.

-No mejor lo dejo solo… si hablamos de eso todo terminara mal- dijo hechando una risita nerviosa ¡¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tan malo?- dije sonriendo tratando de entablar conversación…si, con Tanya.

-No lo se, yo lo ame, pero no se si el se arrepentirá, solo quiero que sepa que fue un error que estábamos los dos ebrios y que seguramente no fue planeado- ¿QUE COSA? Como…¿Tanya estaba en la fiesta? ¿Qué fue lo que paso allí?

-¿Por qué que paso?-le pregunté curiosa y con algo de miedo, no quería que diga lo que se me cruzaba por la cabeza.

-Entre una copa y otra… conversación que viene y conversación que va terminamos… ya sabes… acostándonos- NO! ¿o si? NO digo NO! ¿se acosto con Tanya? Con razón volvió tan tarde. Una punzada me dio en el pecho ¿Por qué a mí? Era OBVIO que Edward no estaba enamorado de mi. Había sido una tarada ilusionada y el un imbécil que me coqueteaba para luego acostarse con Tanya! Lo odiaba. Tanya noto mi rostro cambio de repente.

-¿dije algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente. No la podía culpar a ella. A el… si!

-No, no pasa nada, si lo veo le digo que lo estuviste buscando- dije sin mirarla y salí corriendo. ¿A dónde? Al prado.

Pov Edward.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Bella? No había ido a desayunar ¿Por qué? Luego de casi media hora de andar buscándola me rendí y me senté en una de las bancas de la plaza central. ¿estaría enojada porque llegue tarde? La verdad es que la cabeza me dolía mas y no recordaba mucho de lo de anoche nada mas que cuando Tanya me dijo "hola". Espero que no haya hecho ninguna locura como lo hiso Emmett que tomo mas que yo y termino durmiendo en el porsche de la cabaña. Creí que había prometido que no tomaria y me quedaría solo un rato.

Levante la vista y la vi a Tanya acercándose a mi.

-Gran fiesta la de anoche…- dijo ella algo avergonzada…¿Por qué? No se

-Si…- dije algo extrañado de que me hable. Ella miro para abajo.

-Lamento lo de anoche… yo no quise pero…- dijo dejano la frase inconclusa ¿Qué ayer que? ¿Qué paso?

-¿de que hablas Tanya?- le pregunté confuso. Ella me miro confundida.

-¿No lo recuerdad?- pregunto ¿recordar que?

-¿que cosa?

-Que nos acostamos juntos…- preguntó a ver si recordaba.

-¿en donde? Digo ¿QUE?- le pregunté casi asustado.

-Si… perdón- dijo. No era culpa de Tanya ella estaba en mi misma condición.

-¿ como rayos paso eso?- pregunté. Ella no me supo responder.

-No lo se ni donde solo se que amanecí en la cabaña 11 y que tu campera estaba allí y yo no tenia nada puesto…- Bueno quedaba mas que obvio que había pasado allí. Idiota Jasper, le pedí que vigilara que no haga nada malo… aguarden… jasper ni estaba allí… debió a ver sido Seth entonces.

-Argg… bueno después hablamos esto ¿viste a Bella?- preguntó Tal vez si la había visto.

-Si, le conte lo de ayer y dijo que si te veía te avisaba y luego salió corriendo para allí- me indico el bosque. ¿Acaso Tanya era tarada? La mataria de no ser porque aun le tenia algo de afecto amistoso.

-Hay no… ¿le dijiste que…?

-¿Hice mal?- preguntó incentemente.

-Si y muy- dije antés de salir al bosque a buscarla. No creo que Bella le interese estar en el bosque. Al menos que quiera ir a un lugar especifico… el prado. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude ya que no quería que mal pensara todo y si caminaba le daría tiempo para pensar cualquier cosa. Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, Bella estaba en el prado. Me aceque corriendo hacia ella.

-Hay no… Bella por favor escuchame… no es lo que tu crees- le dije antes de agacharme en frente de ella. Ella me fulmino con la mirada. Eso me dolio porque estaba llorando.

-¿Quieres irte?- me preguntó furiosa. Claro que con la pregunta se refería a "vete al infierno"-

-No no quiero- Mal chiste pensé antes de que me pegara.

-Auch- deje escapar.

-De verdad Cullen vete.

-Bella no te pongas así por favor… yo no sabia lo que hacia… no era conciente… yo te quiero a ti, Bella, si no no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hice- le dije. Bueno eso no estaba muy bien pensado ya que me refería a lo de acostarme con mi ex novia.

-Eres un mentiroso… solo juegas con las personas y yo soy muy tarada de caer en tus juegos- dijo lastimosa.

-No bella, eso no es cierto, de verdad estoy interesado en ti… tu me gustas demasiado como para lastimarte- le dije. Me dolia tener que confesarle esto mientras ella este enojada conmigo pero no quería que llorara ni que este enojada conmigo.

-vuelves a mentirme- me reprocho mientras se paraba para irse. Yo la detuve y la estreche hasta mi pecho. Ojala que no me pegue porque esto seria caer bajo.

Pov Bella.

Hay maldito Edward Cullen! Te odio! Te odio! Te odio!

-¿me sueltas? Quiero ir a las actividades- le pedí de mal humor mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

-No… no te soltare. Bella por favor perdóname ¿si?- preguntó haciendo… haciendo puchero.

-Que no imbsesil SUELTAME O GRITO!- le dije mientras trataba de sacármelo de encima.

-Bella…calmate. ¿no ves que te acabo de confesar que me gustas mucho y tu ni importancia le diste?- me preguntó. ¿Le gusto mucho? Hay SI! QUE FELICIDAD! Digo. Chocolate por la noticia.

-Te digo algo… yo también pensé que staba enamorada de ti pero me equiboque, no podría de enamorar de un idiota como tu, que juega con todos y no toma a nadie por importante- le dije tratando de soltarme del imbesil.

-¿ves? Si tu también gustas de mi no queda nada que decir ¿somos novios?- me preguntó animadamente con una sonrisa ¿acaso jugaba conmigo?

-ERES UN IMBESIL EDWARD CULLEN, TE ACABAS DE ACOSTAR CON TANYA! YA ES TARDE PARA ANDAR ARREPINTIENDOSE!- Le grite.

-Era una broma mal humorada!- me dijo densamente.

-No, va enserio Edward, yo si me tome enserio dormir contigo la noche pasada, si me tome enserio los cumplidos que me hiciste…- le dije apunto e volver a llorar.

-Bells… yo te lo digo enserio… me encantas- dijo en susurro a escasos centímetros mios. Eso es lo que había dicho cuando estábamos en la cabaña. ¿ Porque tiene que hacer todo mas difícil y doloroso?

-Y entonces ¿Por qué te acostaste con Tanya?- le pregunté dolorosamente.

-Porque soy un imbesil- dijo Ja, ja. Eso si fue gracioso. Logro hacer que sonría.

-Si lo eres. Susurre mirando para abajo.

-¿me perdonas?- pidió. No. Bueno… si. Si! Si! Si!

-no- Por fin!

-bella…

-de verdad me lastimaste- dije aun mirando para abajo.

-Y hare todo lo posible para que me perdones… porque Isabella Swan me enamore locamente de ti- dijo. Yo alce la vista ruborizada. Edward se fue acercando a mi. No…

Beso mi mejilla lentamente y dándome pequeños besos se fue acercando hacia mis labios como lo había hecho esta mañana. Ahora no estaba ebrio y sentía que de verdad lo sentía. Aunque no hubiera querido que me bese no hubiera podido moverme ya que estaba petrificada. Antes de llegar a mis labios se detuvo.

-Te quiero Bella- susurro entre la comisura de mis labios antes de estrechar suavemente sus labios con los míos. Un choque eléctrico se despertó dentro mío y ya no eran miles de mariposas volando, eran millones y millones. Era inexplicable lo que sentía. Los labios de Edward eran hermosamente dulces y suaves y era maravillosa en la sincronía en la que se movía con los míos. Me estrecho aun mas contra el abrazándome por la cintura haciendo que olvide mi enojo y mi tristeza. Inconscientemente mis manos de posarse en su pecho pasaron a sus hombros y luego hasta su sedoso cabello mientras jugueteaba con las manos con el. Sus labios y los míos no podían estar más pegados. Edward Cullen besaba como los dioses… creo que mejor y ya no había nada que nos pudiera detener.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTAADOO**

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**-No Edward Cullen tu no iras corriendo a decirle a nadie de nuesto beso porque si Emmett se entera nos mata… primero a ti, obviamente- le dije. Edward hiso un berrinche mientras se sentaba en mi cama.**

**-Yo quiero que sepan que bese a la chica mas hermosa, genial, inteligente, dulce y tierna del mundo- me dijo. Y yo juro que morí de amor en ese instante.**

**Reviews? :D**


	17. Chapter 17: pruebas de que te amo

**HOOOLA! COMO LES VA?**

**SI YA SE SOY UNA DESAPARECIDA, PERDON ESQUE LOS EXAMENES ME TENIAN COMO LOCA. **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE ME COSTO UN POCO HACERLO Y ME PARECE QUE NO QUEDE DEL TODO SATISFECHA PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE IGUAL JAJAJA MUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 16, EL CUAL TAMBIÉN ME COSTO ECRIBIR, ACUERDENSE DE QUE ESCRIBO PARA USTEDES Y QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES SIGO, SON TODOO! **

**GRAACIIAAS!**

**Capitulo 17: pruebas de que te amo.**

Pov Edward.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme con allí así para siempre pero tenia que ser que éramos humanos y la respiración era vital. Bella besaba mejor que yo, eso era lo que creía yo. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces al igual que su respiración. Cuando nos separamos aun teníamos las respiraciones algo alteradas y los labios inchados. Ese beso había sido de lo mejor, jamás me hubiera imaginado que me besaría con Bella pero yo sabía que algún día pasaría.

-Wow…- solté luego de un gran silencio con miradas al piso. Bella se recompuso y me miro mal o algo confundida.

-Bueno… chau- dijo ella, no puede ser ¿aun estaba enojada? ¿Luego de esto?

-No, no, no. Espera, espera ¿A dónde te crees que vas?- le pregunté volviendo a agarrarla de la cintura

-A otro lugar donde no estés tu- me respondió raramente. ¿Qué? Pero si me acababa de besar, había sido el mejor beso del mundo ¿acaso me usaba?

-Pero Bella!

-¿Qué?

-nos besamos! No te puedes escapar cuando te acabo de confesar de que te amo!

-¿Tu que…?- preguntó sorprendida y con un gesto mareado.

-Me gustas Bella, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo…

-Edward yo…

-tu me dijiste que sentías lo mismo por mi ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si pero…

-¿pero que?

-… No lo se- dijo mientras se sentaba otra vez en el pasto. Yo la acompañe sentándome a su costado. Bella estaba algo nerviosa. Entonces el beso si le había afectado como a mi- Tu y yo… no lo se…- soltó ¿no estaba segura?

-Intentémoslo. Todo saldrá bien. Bella jamás había sentido esto que siento cuando te miro… eres especial para, no lo se, tu despiertas en mi algo… algo que me hace querer estar contigo todo el tiempo, que me hace querer abrazarte, besarte…- deje inconclusa la frase cuando vi que se puso casi roja como un tomate, ese color en su piel era tan hermoso. Quería probar sus labios de nuevo pero no era el momento.

Pov Bella

Estaba bastante confundida como para detener a Edward de su idea de el y yo juntos. Se había acostado con Tanya ¿Por qué tendría que estar así con el? Okey, entendí el punto que Edward Cullen me volvía loca y que yo a el… según el. Pero no lo podía perdonar. Es decir, SE ACOSTÓ CON TANYA!

-Aguarda Edward no…- dije arrepintiéndome. Mis decisiones me tenían algo mareada. Edward me miro confuso

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo melosamente acercándose aun mas a mi mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo. Tramposo! Así ni concentrarme podía.

-Que…- mire para abajo tratado de recordar las palabras justas- No podemos… Edward- trague saliva- Te acostaste con Tanya…

-Yo no… no estaba consiente de lo que hacia Bella… además necesitamos pruebas para descubrir eso- me dijo. Sonaba coherente.

-Bueno… si quieres pruebas, tu yo nos saltearemos todas las actividades- le dije. Edward me miro con picardía y se acerco más a mi mientras posaba una mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó antes de querer besarme. Yo me corrí y resoplé

- No lo que tu crees. Buscaremos pruebas que muestren si te acostaste con Tanya o no- le dije. Sonaba justo. No saldría con un muchacho que me beso luego de acostarse con su ex-novia. Edward me miro como si fuera absurdo. Pero me tenia que dar la razón.

- Entonces ¿jugaremos a las pistas de blue para saber si puedes estar conmigo?- me preguntó.

-Yo diría que para saber si puedo confiar en ti.

-Pero ya te perdí perdón… ¿nos besamos?- me preguntó animado. Dios mío! Chicos, nada sentimental y todo físico.

-Deja de ser idiota, vamos- le alenté parándome. El se paro al lado mío y volvimos a bajar de la mano. Pero antes de salir del bosque me apresure a decirle.

-Edward, no puedes hablar sobre el… beso- le recordé. El me miro culposamente.

-Yo quiero que sepan que bese a la chica mas hermosa, genial, inteligente, dulce y tierna del mundo- me dijo. Y yo juro que morí de amor en ese instante. ¿Por qué lo hacia tan complicado?

-Si mi hermano te escucha nos mata… a ti primero- le recordé, yo todavía seguía siendo su adorada hermanita. Edward lo pensó unos momentos. Pude hasta percibir que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, como Emmett lo mataba.

-Si mejor me cayo- dijo soltando una sonrisa. No le comenté lo que pensaba hacer ahora pero quería localizar a Tanya para preguntarle si se acordaba de algo. Sonaba duro tener que preguntarle a la ex –novia de Edward si sabia algo de ayer cuando supuestamente se acostó con el chico que me gustaba pero tenia que saber la verdad. No trataba de ser una masoquista, solo quería saber si podía confiar en el, además no quería salir lastimada. Tanya estaba en su cabaña, según Seth así que nos dirigimos hacia allí sin decirle a Edward que haría.

-¿Por qué vamos a la cabaña de Tanya? Preguntó inseguro. No le gustaría la idea.

-Poray ella sabe mas de lo que tu te acuerdas- le dije. Edward me miro negativamente.

-No, no le preguntaremos a Tanya ¿Por qué no vamos a la cabaña 11?- preguntó. ¿el también en la cabaña 11? Eso me había molestado así que solo di media vuelta y salí a paso rápido hacia la cabaña 11. Edward corrió detrás de mi. Cuando empuje para entrar a la cabaña 11 las luces estaban prendidas. Mi primer vistazo fue al piso en el cual no había nada. Mi segundo vistazo fue hacia la cama, desarmada. Edward entro a la cabaña algo nervioso y empezó a husmear todo. Yo le di la vuelta a la cama desarmada hasta encontrar un saco en el piso… era de Edward. La rabia se apodero de mi. Era inútil fingir que no me dolía porque el ya me había confesado que estaba interesado en mi. Me dolía porque yo también estaba enamorada de el. Me senté en la cama desarmada con el saco en la mano… era de el y era el que me había ofrecido la noche pasada. Lo levanté para tener su atención. El miro el buzo y suspiro fuertemente. Lo oi susurrar algo como "debi a verme quedado contigo" o parecido. Edward se arrodillo en frente mío mientras me miraba inseguramente.

-Seguramente fui un estúpido…- murmuró mientras miraba para abajo. No pensaba hacer nada al respecto… el tenia mucha razón, había sido un estúpido.

-Si que lo as sido- le correspondí. Edward se rio sin animo.

-bueno… todo indica que e estado aquí- me indico el saco. Yo se lo di. Me sentía mal, pensé que tal vez si Edward y Tanya estaban tan tomados no recordarían mucho y les abra parecido que si se habían acostado pero en realidad no era así pero la que se equivocaba era yo.

Pov Edward.

Pensé que si me acostaría con Tanya estaría consiente y no tendría que lastimar a la chica que mas me importaba, ni si quiera se porque la deje hacer esto de las pistas de blue, solo conseguía que a ella le doliera mas. Sin embargo no podía concentrarme mucho, estaba consiente de que Bella estaba mal pero yo solo pensaba en nuestro beso del prado, el que había sido el mejor beso del mundo. Deseaba volver a besarla como lo había hecho antes pero creó que tampoco era la situación, simplemente contaba con la esperanza de que no se enoje de por vida. Ella miro para abajo y pareció pensar algo. Pero no quería escuchar que no podía estar conmigo porque había sido un imbesil.

-Escúchame, Déjame demostrarte que jamás te haría algo que te haga daño- le pedí mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella me miro con algo de desconfianza que me hiso doler desde lo mas dentro.

-esta bien…- dijo ella. Eso me tranquilizo. Luego sentí la felicidad florecer y sin más que poder desearlo. Estreche mis labios contra los suyos que me recibieron algo sorprendidos pero luego se movieron con la misma pasión con que los mios. Otra vez probar esos labios tan suaves me hacia querer hacerla toda mía. La queria tanto! Juraría por dios que no la lastimaría nunca en la vida aunque ya lo había hecho haría todo lo posible para que me perdone.

-Ahora… ¿tenemos que mantener esto en secreto?- pregunté. No quería tener que menitr sobre Bella pero tampoco quería que Emmett nos mate.

-Aha…- me respondió. Entonces tendría que ser paciente por mostrar mi amor… o simplemente mostrárselo a escondidas.

-Entonces mientras no nos vean…- dije dejando inconclusa la frase.

-Mientras no nos vean.- me recordó. Salimos de la cabaña 11. Hubieramos ido a la nuestra pero Emmett y Rosalie nos frenaron. Esta era nuestra prueba. Si lográbamos que mi prima y Emmett se lo creyeran podríamos ir por allí disimulando sin problema. Bella aclaro su garganta separándose de mi por completo,

-Ahí estaban… los estuvimos buscando por todas partes! ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Emmett.

-Fui a la cabaña 11 a buscar mi buzo- dije mirando al piso. Emmett y Rosalie me miraron curioso dejando a Bella de lado.

-¿Qué hiciste en la cabaña 11?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Emm…nada importante- dije. Nada como acostarme con Tanya.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Rose.

-Si hiciste… ayer te vi saliendo con Tanya de la fiesta…

-esa fiesta…-dijo con Rosalie con rabia. Claro ella había sido la que había dejado a Emmett durmiendo en el porsche.

-¿y tu hermanita?- preguntó Emmett curioso.

-¿Yo que?- preguntó Bella.

-¿que hacías?

-Emmett ya no soy una niña como para que andes vigilándome todo el tiempo- Creo que si yo hubiese dicho eso me hubiera salvado de muchas preguntas. Era fascinante como Bella hacia todo más fácil. Emmett rodo los ojos.

-Solo me aseguraba que no este haciendo nada imprudente- dijo Emmett ¿Cómo lo hacia el con mi prima?

-Bueno basta de preguntas y discusiones ¡¿oyeron las nuevas noticias?- preguntó Rose. Nosotros negamos algo aliviados de a ver acabado esa conversación. Rosalie se acerco mas a nosotros.

-Hoy vamos a saltearnos la fogata porque tendremos la fiesta de trenecia o algo así- dijo ella entusiasmada ¿Qué rayos era la fiesta de trenecia?

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bella.

-Bueno dijeron que primeros haremos algo como una prefiesta en la cabaña principal, cuando todos estemos allí iremos al bosque para hacer juegos interactivos o algo así- Nos explico Rosalie ¿no parecía algo de niños eso?

-Bueno… ¿entonces jugaremos escondidas en el bosque?- pregunté absurdamente.

-Si no lo se…- dijo Emmett- dijeron algo de revivir los juegos infantiles antes de que quinto año se gradué y que cuarto madure- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos allí- dijo Bella.

-de hecho tu te vienes conmigo a la cabaña de Alice y Jasper si ira a la de Edward, ella nos quiere preparar- dijo Rosalie agarrándola del brazo.

-Uff… ¿Qué quiere ahora? Si "jugaremos" a los jueguitos esos esta loca si cree que me pondré vestido o tacos- resonó Bella.

-No lo se, pero ya la conoces si no vas te va a buscar- dijo antes de que se alejaran. Emmett me miró precavido, era una mirada curiosa y extrañada. Si esto tenia que ver con Bella será mejor que salga corriendo ya mismo pero como no tomó acción solo le pregunté-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-¿te acostaste con Tanya?- preguntó curioso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo reí por lo bajo… ¿Por qué insistían en recordarme el error?

-Si…

-pero pensé que te gustaba mi hermana- dijo algo decepcionado. Ahora tendría que mentir.

-Y así es pero no pasara nada con ella, tu no quieres- le dije. El miró para abajo. Entonces Emmett me agarro del hombro

-Mejor vamos antes de que Jazz prosteste de que siempre lo dejamos solo- dijo. Comenzamos a caminar a mi cabaña mientras hablábamos de lo difícil que seria volver a casa. Si que seria duro sin todo esto verde… aunque forks era casi igual de verde.

Pov Bella

Una vez en la cabaña de Alice me senté en lo que antes era mi cama y pensé un momento. ¿Cómo engañar a estas chicas si eran mas espias que Sherlock Holmes? Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta. El problema no eran ellas, era mi hermano pero si Alice se enteraba empezaría a gritar por todas partes… Tenia como controlar a Alice, si ella llegaba a decir algo yo le diría a Edward sobre lo de Jasper. Rosalie… Rose era la novia de mi hermano y por lo tanto los tortolos se decían de todos, era muy probable que a Rosalie se le escape. Ángela lo podría saber pero sabia que ella era muy mala para ocultar las cosas así que no le podría contar… Leah. Ella seguramente lo descubriría, era como el sexto sentido de Alice al ver cuando las cosas venían, Leah presentía las cosas, cuando sentía que algo pasaba era porque era así. Ninguna de mis amigas podía saber entonces a pesar de que tendría que esforzarme el doble ya que era muy mala mentirosa.

-Bella!¿aun habitas el planeta tierra?- me llamó Leah. Yo las mire. Las cuatro me miraban expectantes.

-Emm…si ¿Qué sucede?- les pregunté saliendo de todo esto de las mentiras.

-Alice te preguntó que te parecía este conjuntó para ti- Dijo Áng tendiéndome la ropa. Consistía en un short y una remera azul escote en V que decía "good things come when I'm blue" . Unas zapatillas azules all star combinaban con esta remera. ¿me pregunto si Alice tendrá un deposito de ropa guardado por aquí? No podía ser que tenga tanta ropa.

-Si, me gusta- les dije. Ellas sonrienron y luego volvieron con los atuendos.

-Bella te puedes bañar aquí- dijo Leah. Yo le asentí agradecida y luego fui al baño. Me metí bajo la ducha fría. Esta vez no me congele, realmente la necesitaba, además hoy hacia calor y todo indicaba que seria una noche muy húmeda. Me costaba creer que me había besado con Edward Cullen… más de una vez. Pensé que el era mas del que salía con muchachas altas, rubias y con buen cuerpo como Tanya. Además me costaba creer que Edward me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mi. Eso me volvía algo… ansiosa. No lo se. Jamás había experimentado el amor como lo sentía con Edward, todo era nuevo y extraño al mismo tiempo. Admito que me olvide por completo de lo de Tanya ni bien Edward me beso por segunda vez. No se sentía lo mismo verlo ahora. El era tan tierno y lindo ¿era justo que yo este con alguien como el? [_A decir verdad estas siendo justa! Se acostó con Tanya no entiendo como lo puedes dejar pasar]_ Pues, creo que era el amor… que cursi sonaba, ahora entendía a Rose y a mi hermano.

Cuando terminé de bañarme Alice me alcanzo el conjunto de remera azul para que me lo ponga. Una vez vestida decidir ir a ver como iban las cosas en mi cabaña. Las chicas dijeron que me verían en la entrada del bosque junto a todos así que no tuve problema en irme. Cuanto extrañaba mi cabaña antigua, al estar allí me había dado cuenta de que me era muy difícil dejarla, allí estaban mis amigas y todo por suerte solo faltaba un día para irme de la nueva aunque fuera que me tenga que separar de Edward estaba algo feliz. Camino a mi nueva cabaña Tanya llamo mi atención haciéndome señas, al lado de ella estaban Jessica y Lauren las cuales se comentaban sobre los atuendos de cada uno.

-Bella! Te estuve buscando toda la tarde!- me dijo Tanya. Yo la miré curiosa. Vamos, era Tanya ¿Por qué me buscaría a mi? Ella me llevo a un lado alejándonos de sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Nada, solo que… escucha creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo… y con esto de Edward. Mira, yo se entre el y tu pasa algo no me lo pueden negar- dijo con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro, la mire algo desconfiada pero al parecer Tanya estaba dispuesta hacer algo bueno- Yo solo quiero recuperar la amistad de Edward y tal vez ganar una nueva contigo- repuso justificándose. Así que la muchacha quería ser mi amiga.

-¿Entonces?...

-Te quería pedir perdón por lo de hoy a la mañana. No tenia idea de que eso te iba a afectar hasta que descubrí que algo pasaba entre Edward y tu cuando el salió a buscarte desesperadamente- rio con una risa similar a la de Rosalie, elegante y coordinada… casi perfecta-…¿me perdonas?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Si, claro- le respondí con una sonrisa incluida. Tanya sonrió y luego nos despedimos.

Al entrar a la cabaña, lo vi a Edward cambiándose. No me malinterpreten, se estaba poniendo las zapatillas. Una sonrisa torcida se curvó en sus bellos labios al verme entrar por la puerta. Al parecer Jasper y Emmett se habían ido.

-Hola bonita- dijo mientras se terminaba de atar los cordones. Sentí como en mis mejillas se iba acumulando la sangre creando un enrojecimiento.

-Hola- le respondí mientras me sentaba en la cama. Luego de atarse los cordones. Se paro de su cama y se sentó junto a mi lado.

-Hoy hablé con Emmett…- ¿Qué cosa había hablado con el?

-¿Qué cosa en especifico?- pregunté insegura. Edward me miro con un gesto divertido.

-Tranquila, estoy vivo, no me hiso nada. Solo le dije que tenia intenciones buenas conmigo pero que "yo no sabia que sentías tu" asi que te iba a esperar- dijo. Bueno… es verdad seguía vivo.

-¿y que te dijo?

-Me dijo que era bueno saberlo y que no se entrometería nada mas que para avergonzarte y que se alegraba de que sea yo quien te este buscando y no otro tarado- dijo acercándose mas a mi. Los nervios se anticiparon haciendo que inconcientemente me aleje un poco del el. Al parecer el lo noto por lo que se siguió acercando.

-Mira tu… es bueno saber que se toma las cosas con calma… como nosotros- dije con doble sentido.

-Ya entendí- dijo alzando las manos en signo de rendición. Yo volví a mi posición anterior y suspire. De pronto Edward se acerco bruscamente y me plantó un beso en los labios… esos labios tan suaves y hermosos que el tenia.

-Pero mi subconciente no entendió- dijo mientras se alejaba y posaba una mano en mi cintura.

-Si…ya veo- le respondí mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-En realidad te quería preguntar algo- dijo Edward mientras se volteaba para tener una vista completa mia. Yo lo imite y lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- dije curiosa. El parecía algo nervioso, como si me quisiera confesar algo.

-Se que no es la mejor manera de preguntártelo, veras, te lo quise preguntar hoy a la mañana pero tu, señorita Swan, te querías escapar de mi.

-Ya sin vueltas ¿Qué cosa tan importante me tienes que preguntar?- le dije. Ya que me estaba volviendo anciosa.

-Emm… si… querías ser mi novia- dijo mirando para abajo algo sonrojado. Un momento ¿Edward Cullen sonrojado? Y aguarden ¿la novia? Fue mas bien mi expresión que lo confundió ya que estaba sorprendida. La emoción invadió mi cuerpo y sentí un gran impulso en mi estomago.

-Si… si claro que si- le dije algo nerviosa mientras estiraba mis brazos para llegar hasta su cuello y rodearlo. El comprimió todo el espacio que había entre nosotros y me volvió a plantar un beso en la boca seguido de pequeños besos alrededor de mi mejilla.

-Genial Bells, te quiero tanto!- dijo mientras me apretujaba mas contra el. Era otra parte de Edward que jamás había conocido, es decir, lo tierno y hermoso que podía llegar a ser. Sin duda era otra prueba de que me quería. Por primera vez sentí la necesidad de responderle que yo también lo quería sobretodo en estos momentos en los que el me tenia como loca.

-Yo también- dije antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios- pero será mejor que vayamos, hay "juegos"- repuse con una voz coherente.

-No… yo me quiero quedar contigo..así, afuera tenemos que fingir que no pasa nada y no me gusta- dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Pero si nos quedamos aquí estaríamos dando razones de mas para que sospechen- le respondí muy cerca de su rostro. Edward sonrió mirándome y luego lentamente se separo de mi hasta quedar parado.

-Tienes razón, no quiero a Alice sospechando… la muy lista seguro nos descubrirá- dijo densamente. Yo me reí, tenia razón alice y su sexto sentido al igual que Leah no dudarían en cuestionarse que estábamos haciendo que no aparecíamos sin dejar aparte que ya de por si deducirían que estaríamos juntos.

-Bueno… mejor vamos, no les demos tiempo- dije acercándome a la puerta. La abrí pero sentí como una mano pasaba por arriba mío y la volvia a cerrar de un empujon. Me di vuelta para preguntarle que rayos hacia pero Edward me atrajo hacia el.

-Aguarda- dijo antes de besarme. Pero este beso no había sido como los de hace un rato. Mis labios juntos con los de el se movieron con tanta inspiración que lo volvió un beso mas apasionado que otra cosa. Edward pidió permiso para profundizar el beso entrando a mi boca y yo no me opuse a eso ya que estaba totalmente desconcentrada. Besaba tan bien que hacia que pierda totalmente la lógica y ahora no conocía donde estaba ni hasta mi nombre, eso era una prueba de que yo realmente estaba enamorada de el.

-Ahora si… vamos- dijo separándose de mi con una risa escondida en sus labios, como si tratara de contenerla, seguro que era por mi expresion. Yo sonreí y camine con un leve tambaleo hacia la puerta, estaba algo asombrada por aquel beso que por primera vez se había profundizado. Caminamos hacia la entrada del bosque con los demás alumnos, que estaban aguardando algo densos a la llegada de los profesores y una vez que aparecieron no dudaron en callarse ya que todos querían saber el motivo de jugar juegos tan infantiles o de realizar cierta actividad que dejamos de hacer en séptimo grado.

-BIEN YA QUE LOS TENEMOS TODOS AQUÍ Y POR PRIMERA VEZ CALLADOS ANTES DE QUE SE LES PIDA SILENCIO VOY A COMENZAR HABLAR SOBRE LA SIGUIENTE ACTIVIDAD, A LA QUE TOMAREMOS COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO. VERAN. MUCHOS DE USTEDES SE DEBEN ESTAR PREGUNTANDO PORQUE RAYOS VAMOS A JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS ASÍ QUE PREFERIMOS OIR SUS OPINIONES PRIMER, LEVANTEN LAS MANOS- dijo el profesor que tomaba el mando a la hora de hablar. Era obvio que Emmett iba a levantar la mano primero y es que mi hermano jamás se podía quedar callado en este tipo de ocaciones, pero esta vez Emmett tenia aspecto cansado como todos los demás.

-SI EMMETT?- preguntó la profesora.

-Porque… nos quieren torturar ¿verdad? ¿es eso?- preguntó melancólicamente. Los profesores miraron hacia abajo riendo. Leah que estaba a unos pasos de Edward y mios aclaro su voz para hablar

-No Emmett, eso ya lo hacen no poniendo televisores en los cuartos- dijo Leah.

-BUENO, ALGUIEN MAS?- preguntó el profesor pasando por alto las risas sobre el comentario de Leah. Una voz a lo lejos se escucho, aunque no reconocí de quien era.

-¿Por qué nos creen unos inmaduros?- preguntaron.

-NO, TÓMAS, NO PORQUE SEAN INMADUROS ¿ALGUIEN MAS?- preguntó apunto de rendirse ya que nadie le pegaba. Rosalie como también era de esperarse levanto su mano elegantemente.

-Para mi que es porque no saben que mas darnos…- La gente comenzó a dudar si era verdad lo que decía Rose pero los profesores consiquieron llamar la atención nuevamente.

-NO ROSALIE, TAMPOCO. BUENO VEO QUE NADIE ME SUPO , VERAN. NOS PARECIO CORRECTO ELEGIR UN JUEGO QUE ME IMAGINO QUE TODOS USTEDES JUGARON EN SU INFANCIA PORQUE ESTE VA A SER UNO DE LOS POCOS MOMENTOS DE JUVENTUD QUE VAN A TENER. LA GRADUACION DE ULTIMO AÑO SE ACERCA Y LUEGO DE ESO NADA SERA LO MISMO, EMPLEOS, UNIVERSIDADES, RELACIONES MAS FUERTES Y SENTIMENTALES NO LES DARAN TIEMPO PARA EL NIÑO EN SU INTERIOR- todos comenzaron a incorporarse con las miradas hacia el discurso de aquel profesor que parecía tener las perfectas palabras para describir el futuro, uno que por suerte nosotros no tendríamos hasta dentro de un año- CUALQUIER COSA INFANTIL QUE SE TENGA QUE HACER, ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE HACERLO PORQUE LUEGO NOS TOCARA CRECER Y FORMULAR NUESTRAS PROPIAS VIDAS. QUEREMOS QUE JUEGUEN A LAS ESCONDIDAS PARA QUE SE DEN TIEMPO DE SACAR AL NIÑO QUE HAY DENTRO SUYO. ADEMÁS LOS MAYORES LES PUEDEN ENSEÑAR A CUARTO AÑO- dijo el profesor logrando muchos silbidos y aplausos. Me atreví a aplaudir ya que con solo imaginarnos jugando a las escondidas.

-BIEN COMENZAREMOS EN EL BOSQUE, SERA UN JUEGO RAPIDO Y LO REPETIREMOS CUANTAS VECES QUIERAN, LUEGO LES QUEDA LA NOCHE LIBRE- otros gritos y aullidos se escucharon por entre nosotros- EN EL BOSQUE HAY UNAS FRANJAS NARANJAS MARCADAS DE ENTRE LOS ARBOLES QUE INDICA QUE NO SE PUEDE PASAR MAS DE ALLÍ ¿QUIEN QUIERE COMENZAR CONTANDO?- casi todos menos Edward y yo levantamos la mano, a cambio, nos miramos y nos reímos al mismo tiempo

-soy muy mala en las escondidas- le confesé mientras paraba de reír.

-No te preocupes no te dejare sola- dijo mientras me depositaba un beso en la mejilla no sin antes fijarse de que nadie lo vea, aunque sea un simple beso, había que tener la mayor precaución.

-BIEN EL CABALLERO MIKE NEWTON CONTARA. PUEDES COMENZAR A LA CUENTA DE 3. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque, Edward tomo mi mano, me guiño el ojo y luego salimos corriendo al bosque junto a los demás.

-1!

-2!

-3!

-Ven atrás de este tronco, que gigantesco- opino Edward mientras se agachaba y me tiraba al suelo de un tirón. Luego de medio segundo Edward pareció aburrirse de su posición y se sentó en el pasto apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Ni loca me sentaría en la tierra del bosque, cualquier cosa podría ver, además tenia shorts. El me miro expectante, hasta que se dio cuenta por mi expresión y estiro sus piernas…

-¿Qué?- lo mire esperando una explicación hacia su movimiento. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y luego palmeo sus piernas con las manos para que me siente allí. Gustosamente me senté en su regazo, sabíamos que Mike había dejado de contar hacia rato y que estaba descubriendo a los chicos bastante rapidos. Pero eramos mas de cincuenta así que…

-Gracias- dije antes de darle un casto beso en sus labios luego de mirar que nadie nos este observando.

Pov Edward

Los besos de Bella se volvían aglo adictivo a pesar de que yo la besaba a ella la mayoría de veces. Era realmente genial pensar de ella como una novia, una verdadera. No quería que con ella salgan mal las cosas como lo habían hecho con Tanya, planeaba quedarme con ella mucho tiempo por lo cual iba a tratar de cuidarla. Mis labios sentían la necesidad de esa probadita de labios dulces que tenia Bella. Era realmente duro tener que fingir que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad me estaba muriendo por ella. Era tan hermosa, tan inteligente, dulce, intelectual, podía continuar pero serian infinitos por nombrar los adjetivos que la calificaban. Me di cuenta muy pronto de que Bella no pesaba nada, es decir, había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar eso cuando la agarre en el instituto para meterla en el auto o cuando la ataje de la ventana de la cabaña 11. Sin embargo justo ahora me ponía a pensar de que casi ni la sentía. Tenía la mirada desviada hacia arriba del tronco. Al parecer ella si prestaba atención al juego porque yo no tenía idea ni de quien contaba.

Se jugaron dos veces mas a las escondidas y todas de ellas me escondí con Bella. Leah y Ángela en una ocasión también se escondieron con nosotros por lo cual no pude reclamarla a Bella el beso que tanto esperaba. Surgió que en la ultima partida perdí a Bella de vista, la busque pasándome de árbol en árbol. Esta vez el ultimo que contaría seria Emmett por a ver perdido en la anterior. No podía andar llamándola, eran las escondidas, no quería que Emmett me encontrara. En el transcurro de mi proceso a encontrar a mi novia. Hice que una muchacha se callera. Me dio lastima asi que la recogí del suelo y la escondí detrás del árbol junto a mi.

-Ouh, gracias- dijo la muchacha. Cuando completamente no me resulto conocida. Era una muchacha de risos pelirrojos y tez blanca con los ojos verdes. Parecía algo divertida al ver mi expresión y es que era una muchacha muy bonita mentiría si dijera que no me quede mirándola como un bobo.

-De… de nada- dije fríamente. Volteando para enfocar mí vista hacia adelante, tenia que encontrar a Bella ya! La muchacha se rio ocultamente y espio por el otro lado del árbol.

-Soy Victoria… por sierto- dijo volviendo a esperar que le conteste. No quería hablar con ella, parecía tener alguna especie de mirada hechizante.

-Oh- solo salió de mi boca pero no había ninguna victoria en nuestros años- ¿Victoria que?- le volví a preguntar mal otra vez fría y secamente.

-Victoria Mcnignton, probablemente no tengas ni idea, soy la hija del dueño- dijo. Entonces esta era la hija del grandulón aquel. Me limite a asentir y seguir mirando hacia adelante.

-¿tu?- siguió la conversación. Iba a irme pero mirarla una vez no me haría nada.

-Edward… ¿no deberías estar en… tu instituto?- le pregunté. Ella se volvió a reir como si no notara mi estado. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar destacando aquel verde hermoso que poseían.

-No en realidad, mi padre me cambio al instituto de Forks, me presentaron hoy en el desayuno- dijo como si me hubiera perdido algo. Lo cual había pasado.

-Wow… entonces nueva- dije inanimadamente.

-Si así es- dijo con algo de entusiasmo. Pobre me daba lastima tratarla así. Pero es que era la mejor manera de no hipnotizarme, ahora tenia novia. Una vez que las escondidas terminaron ya que descubrieron que Emmett había hecho trampa al contar decidieron darnos la noche libre como había prometido. La muchacha al principio se fue con un par de chicas de una esquina dejándome solo al fin, no es que no me la aguante, apenas la conocía, pero prefería alejarme de ese tipo de chicas que tenían un poder persuasivo bastante alto como para mi detector y al tener la oportunidad de buscar a Bella hice lo mas que pude pero Victoria volvió.

-Hey Edward!- me volvió a llamar. Yo voltee aun indeciso.

-Sip?- le pregunté.

-En que cabaña estas?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo idiotamente se la devolví.

-Emm… en la… en la 7- "con Bella, que por cierto, es mi novia" como me gustaría decirle eso pero se suponía que lo nuestro era secreto por lo tanto ni ella podía saber.

-Genial! Bueno… nos hablamos- dijo ella acercándose a una distancia de en la que ni yo me podía concentrar mucho, deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla y se fue con un saludo en la mano. Toda esa situación me dejo allí parado como un idiota medio confundido ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Una mano toco mi espalda haciendo que me exalte por completo voltee para ver a la dueña de mi susto la cual era Tanya ¿Qué les pasaba a las muchachas hoy?

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo insegura. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas.

-Si… ¿ la as visto a Bella?- Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Si, estábamos juntas recién te esta esperando en la cabaña o algo así- dijo alegremente ¿Tanya y Bella juntas? ¿desde cuando?

-Juntas?- pregunté en voz alta.

-Si, le pedí perdón por lo de hoy y bueno mejor ve tu Julieta te espera- bufo mientras sonreía. Acaso Tanya se había vuelto loca o algo.

-O-okey- dije dirigiéndome hacia las cabañas.

-Ah y Edward!- volvió a llamar. Yo voltee a mirarla y una vez que obtuvo mi atención pronuncio- ¿amigos de vuelta?- preguntó con la esperanza.

-Emm… si, amigos- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa. Salí de allí y me fui a la habitación. Cuando abri la puerta con cuidad Bella estaba apunto de dormirse en su cama, no tenia idea de que se había hecho tan tarde pero caí en la cuenta de que era verdad. No quise molestarla ni ella se molesto en levantarse a saludarme lo cual me pareció bien. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo. Aprobeche y me cambie rápidamente, es decir no había mucho que cambiar, solo me puse el pantalón del pijama. No quería acostarme en mi cama pero Bella estaba durmiendo. [_por eso idiota, no le molestara si esta durmiendo]_ pensó mi conciencia.

Lenta y escabullida mente me metí en la cama de Bella haciendo cucharita mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Ella se percato que había algo que no encajaba entonces se estiro y se dio vuelta. Abrió los ojos algo asustados pero al verme se le curvo una sonrisa en los labios que me hiso sonreir a ti también. Me abrazo soñolienta aun.

-Epa, pensé que no te volvería a ver ¿Dónde te metiste?- murmuro adormilada a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Algo peligroso ya que me debía un beso (aunque ella no lo sepa)

-Tu te me perdiste hermosa- dije cerrando los ojos esta vez. Ella beso mis labios como si supiera que me lo debía.

-pero te encontré- sonrió volviéndome a besar.

-Mmhm- dije yo. Luego de un silencio en el que yo me estaba quedando dormida. Se escuchó un suspiro ruidoso de Bella, lo que me indico que ella aun tenia los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede linda?- le pregunté. Ella me miro a los ojos. Si había pensado que Victoria podía hipnotizarme con solo mirar los ojos de Bella me volvía su esclavo, ya que de veras me dejaban grogui.

-Mañana no dormiremos mas juntos… y pasado nos vamos ¿as pensado en eso?- susurro contra mi mandíbula haciendo que me tranquilizara aunque diga malas noticias. Si estaba el tanto que era mi última noche junto a Bella de esta manera. Definitivamente me quedaba pendiente que se quede a dormir un día en casa ya que no sobreviviría mucho solo en la gran cama de mi cuarto. De lo que no estaba consiente era de que en tan solo un día nos iríamos. Ahí si estaba mal, ya que no estaría con Bella todo el día de esta manera. De pronto mis padres y los de Bella aparecieron en mi mente, no podíamos ocultarles nuestra relación a ellos, tarde o temprano lo tendrían que saber y yo prefería que fuera temprano.

-¿Cómo haremos para decirles a nuestros padres lo de nosotros?-pregunté sacándola de tema. La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa sin embargo dijo exactas y coherentes palabras.

-Creo que mañana deberíamos hablar con Emmett y confesárselo. Luego los demás se irán enterando, cuando lleguemos a casa no vamos a tener problema porque Emmett ya lo va a saber- Considere la idea de mañana perder alguna extremidad de mi cuerpo, un escalofrio se apodero de mi haciendo que tiemble y que bella largue una pequeña carcajada.

-Creo que tu te quieres volver viuda- dije algo asustado. Ella volvió a reir.

-No tontito, además viuda es cuando estas casada. Mira, Emmett se alegra que seas tu quien ande atrás mío y vive molestándole para que le confiese que también me pasa lo mismo. No pasara nada ya vas a ver y si intenta hacer algo llamamos a Rose- Buena idea, Rosalie si quería que estemos juntos oficialmente y apuesto a que calmaría a su loco novio de arrancarme algo, además no podía permitir que su querido primo se quede sin una parte del cuerpo.

-Es verdad…- dije solamente con un tono mas relajado.

-Además no es para tanto. Tu no dijiste mucho cuando Alice y Jasper se pusieron de novios y tu ni enterado… UPS!- dijo ella tampandose la boca ¿QUE? ¿JASPER, NOVIO, MI HERMANA?

-¿Qué Acabas De Decir?- le pregunté sentándome en la cama para ir a buscar a ese tarado y degollarlo.

-No, nada, nada olvídalo nada que ver con Alice dijo ella arrodillándose en la cama. Me pare y la mire mal.

-Bella! No me mientas! ¿Qué acabas de decir?- le pregunté. Ella se arrodillo en frente mío quedando casi a mi altura.

-Nada…- susurro tapándose la boca. Definitivamente había dicho algo que no debía.

- te lo preguntare solo una vez ¿esta MI hermana de NOVIO con Jasper?- le dije masajeando la frente para calmarme. Bella se acerco a mi y me rodeo el cuello con sus delicados brazos pero yo no pensaba hacer nada hasta que me conteste. Lamentablemente Bella estaba al tanto de algunas cosas que ella podía hacer y causar en mi entonces cerró sus ojos y acerco sus labios para susurrar a escasos de los míos.

-Por favor no hagas nada, Alice me mata ¿quieres ser "viudo"?- preguntó mientras estrechaba sus labios una y otra vez con los míos suavemente.

-No no quiero ser "viudo"- dije mientras rodeaba su cintura y la estrechaba más contra mí. Dios! Era tan hermosa y perfecta, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que Bella era consiente de lo que provocaba en mi.

-¿Entonces? Dijo. Me agarro con mas fuerza y se comenzó a tirar para atrás, pronto perdí el equilibrio de mis pies y termine acostado a un lado de ella mientras la besaba. Ese beso tan apasionado era el que me encantaba hacer con Bella, porque mis labios y los suyos se movían a una perfecta sincronía sin olvidar que almo hadaban perfectamente los unos con los otros. Tan suaves, carnosos y deliciosos labios que jamás en la vida me había detenido a ver. Cortamos el beso cuando la respiración se volvió necesaria aunque por mi moriría besando a Bella si hacia falta.

-Yo no le diré a Alice ni le hare nada a Jasper pero por favor dime si mi hermana y el están de novios- le pedí luego de diez segundos que me tomo para rencorporar la voz. Ella miro para abajo.

-Si, si están juntos, me entere antes de ayer- me comentó. Yo suspire fuerte. No tenia nada con Jasper el sabia que era mi mejor amigo. Tenia temor por mi hermana. Ella estaba enamorada de Jasper y el solo me comentaba que estaba buena (se ganaba varios golpes en la nuca) yo no quería que Jasper juegue con Alice quería que el se enamorara los suficiente como para no lastimarla si algo malo sucedía. Sentí como Bella se fue de mis brazos y comenzó a acomodarse en su posición anterior. La acompañe rodeándola con brazos a los cuales ella no dudo tomar. Su cuerpo y el mío también estaban hechos el uno para el otro porque al parecer encajaban a la perfección y mas haciendo cucharita.

-Bien ¿mañana le dirás a Emmett lo de nosotros?- me pregunto Bella. Ja, ja que graciosa.

-Si claro, díselo tu cariño yo no quiero morir tan joven- dije. Bella volvió a voltearse para mirarme a la cara.

-No seas gallina!- me acuso

-Es tu hermano!

-por favor!- pidió ella haciendo puchero. Rayos Bella! ¿Por qué me hace eso?

-N-no, es tu hermano Bells- le dije cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo cosa que no pude porque sus pequeños besos en mis labios comenzaron de nuevo.

-Porfa- me besó- vor!- dijo y volvió a besarme. Okey…

-Esta bien…- le dije densamente. Bella se rio de alegría y me volvió a besar.

-Gracias mejor novio del mundo- comento volviendo a su anterior posición. Yo me reí.

-Si… yo también te quiero- le comenté. Los dos reímos hasta quedarnos completamente dormidos así. El uno al lado del otro. Mañana me tocaria hablar y confesar la gran verdad de que tenia la gran suerte de que Isabella Swan sea mi novia y esperaba que Emmett lo entienda tanto como yo acababa de entender a Jasper.

**HEY! HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

** VIERON TANYA NO ERA MALA AL FINAL, SOLO HABÍA COMETIDO ERRORES, **

**PUSE A VICTORIA PORQUE LA VERDAD QUE ME HABÍA QUEDADO SIN IDEAS DE A QUIEN PONER PERO ELLA ES LA MALA EN LOS LIBROS ASÍ QUE NO LE VOY A DAR EL LUJO DE SER BUENA ACA JAJAJAJA**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo**

**-TENDRAN QUE ANOTAR EN ESTOS PAPELITOS QUE ES LO MAS LOCO QUE LES SUCEDIÓ EN ESTE CAMPAMENTO Y LUEGO HAREMOS UNA RONDA ALREDEDOR DE LA FOGATA Y LOS LEERAN UNO POR UNO PARA DESPUÉS TIRARLOS A LA GRAN FOGATA- dijo el profesor entregándonos los papelitos que contenerian locuras y verdades que nadie imaginaria.**

**-Emmett… no me mates- dije posicionándome detrás de su hermana agarrándole de los hombros pude hasta sentir como Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Mi sentencia estaba marcada y no había nada mas que decir que la verdad. Trague en seco y dije palabra por palabra mas a asombrado de lo que los demás estaban- Tu hermana es mi novia…**

**son lo mas no lo olviden!**

**reviews? ;D**


	18. Chapter 18: la despedida

**HOOOLA! Como va? Si lo see tarde Muuucho y PERDON! Juro que no fue apropósito es que este capitulo me costaba escribirlo. Sin embargo creo que me salió algo comico jaja. Además es mas largo jajajaja**

**Muuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews y gracias a las nuevas lectoras también, espero que este cap les gusteee**

**besoooos Y PERDOOON POR HACERLAS ESPERAR**

**Capitulo 18: La despedida.**

La luz del sol era demasiado fuerte como para ver y abrir los ojos. Sentía mi rostro calentarse a causa de los rayos que calentaban mi rostro mientras atravesaban las desgastadas cortinas. Los fuertes brazos de Edward sostenían mi cadera y mi cintura mientras sus cabeza esta pegado a mi hombro. Era sorprendente ver como las cosas cambiaban a través de tiempo. Cuando supuesta mente odiaba a Edward resulte enamorándome de mi abusador personal y no era solo un capricho adolecente. Creo que tal vez Edward si había llegado a mi corazón y si… lo decía con solo un día de noviazgo pero semanas de miradas e indirectas. No me gustaba pensar en el como una mala persona que me arrojaba cosas cuando era pequeña, era solo efecto de la juventud eso que todos pasamos pero como dije ya había pasado y estaba dispuesta a dejar que me demuestre que era lo que realmente sentía por mi así como yo se lo mostraría a el. Mi nuevo novio fue abriendo los ojos lentamente pero tuvo esa necesidad de volverlos a cerrar por el sol como yo. Edward me aferro mas a el.

-Hola- murmuro entre mi cuello y mi hombro con tono soñoliento. Yo sonreí y lo observe.

-Buen día dormilón, vamos a cambiarnos que ya son las ocho- comenté luego de mirar el reloj de su mano. El fanfarroneo.

-No… por favor… cinco minutos mas- dijo presionándome contra su torso desnudo. Yo le negué con la cabeza en la almohada.

-Vamos Edward, es el ultimo día y lo tienes que disfrutar tal como yo lo voy a hacer- Edward pareció a ver captado el mensaje de ultimo día pero creo que lo sorprendió otra cosa porque abrió los ojos de repente y volvió a esconder su rostro en mi hombro.

-Con más razón…- dijo. No capte en el primero momento. Yo quería salir, claro que bueno era el último día juntos en una cabaña pero podríamos pasar todo el día juntos cuando le diga a Emmett lo nuestro… ahh, ya entendía a que iba la cosa.

-¿Es por Emmett?- pregunté juguetona. El alzo el rostro.

-Ptss… ¿Qué dices Bells?- dijo agudizando la voz. Yo comencé a reír, si, era por mi hermano.

-Es por mi hermano!- le acuse con un tono sorpresivo. Edward bufo.

-Que Noo!- dijo como niño pequeño. Bueno, si no lo admitía…

-Okey entonces creo que no te molestara que te pida que se lo digas antes del desayuno…- dije maliciosamente. El volvió con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Emm… ¿tan pronto?...- preguntó tragando saliva. Yo le asentí.

-Bueno, lo hare para demostrarte que realmente me importas como para perder alguna parte del cuerpo-Dijo sentándose en la cama. Yo reí y rodé los ojos, que chico mas miedoso, hablábamos de Emmett, era un oso y no precisamente de los del bosque si no uno de peluche, a lo que me refiero es que abrazaba a todos y repartía chistes por ahí y le entregaba todo el amor del mundo a Rose, era imposible que le rompa algo a alguien… ¿o si?

Nos cambiamos mientras pensaba en alto que cosas le podría hacer Emmett, era solo un juego para asustar al miedoso de Eddie. El me miraba con una cara de pánico cada vez que hablaba de cuchillos o sangre. Me puse unos shorts blancos con unas zapatillas y una remera roja. Luego pase al baño a peinarme y a cepillarme los dientes. Una vez terminada espere a Edward para que haga el mismo proceso pero se tardo medio año.

-Edward ¿quieres salir baño? Sacaran el desayuno!- le reclame cuando mi estomago comenzó a sonar.

-Ya termine- dijo con una voz que me sacaba la duda de si era verdad que tenia miedo. Abrí la puerta lentamente algo curiosa para ver a mi novio. Estaba mirándose en el espejo dejando caer su peso en las manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesada de madera.

-Vamos Edward ¿no me dirás que de verdad tienes miedo?- le pregunté torciendo un poco la cabeza.

-Naa, solo miro por ultima vez mi _sexy figura_ antes de verla con un moretón en el ojo- dijo mirándose hacia sus ojos en el espejo. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Vamos, pensé que me había enamorado de un muchacho no de una niñita- le dije. El me fulmino con la mirada. Lo arrastre fuera del baño haciendo la mayor fuerza posible.

-Vamos Edward tu y tu _sexy figura_ tienen que enfrentar a mi hermano en algún momento- Al parecer yo no era la que lograba moverlo ya que cuando el se detuvo y se paro firmemente me deje de mover yo a causa de mis brazos empujando su espalda.

-Asi que… ¿si soy sexy?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Yo puse los ojos en blanco luego de un leve enrojecimiento.

-Tu dijiste eso- le acuse.

-Pero tu lo repetiste- me acusó.

-Bueno ¿y eso que?- dije mirando para abajo mientras Edward se me acercaba seductoramente.

-Que te parezco sexy- dijo levantando mi rostro con tan solo un dedo suyo. Yo me sonroje. Pero claro que era sexy, era Edward Cullen.

-Bueno… si… ¿y que…? ¿Acaso me cambias de tema para no enfrentar a mi hermano?- le pregunté sospechosamente.

-Para nada… creo- y largo una risita nerviosa- solo me pareció lindo que digas que soy sexy, es decir ya lo sabia pero si lo dices tu me vuelve loco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de que me sonroje y Edward se rio hubo casi segundos en silencio hasta que abrió la boca- Esta bien… vamos a decírselo a tu hermano. Yo salte de alegría. Estar con Edward sin tener que escondernos significaría darle cariño de mas y pasear juntos sin que sospechen, seria perfecto. Salimos de la cabaña muy tranquilos. Hoy todos parecían estar muy entusiasmados porque se escuchaba barullo por todas partes. Era muy cómico ver como había hasta gente que se abrazaba de los arboles y decía cosas como "no, voy a extrañar todo esto" o "atenme, me quiero quedar" tampoco era para tanto, solo seria volver a casa y aunque tendríamos que estudiar y todo contábamos con las vacaciones de invierno. Pero los murmullos y el barullo no solose debían a ese tema. De la manera mas extraña encontramos a Emmett de una forma peculiar. Apareció corriendo frente a nosotros dos como loco y ¿en bóxers? ¿Qué rayos hacia mi hermano corriendo por el campamento semidesnudo? Edward me miro mientras se frotaba los ojos para comprobar que sea verdad y veía como Emmett se alejaba mientras gritaba a todo lo que su voz daba "¡VIVA LA JUVENTÚD!".

De tras de este venia su novia Rosalie con una cara furiosa.

-EMMETT SWAN PONTE LOS PANTALONES O NO ME ACOSTARE CONTIGO DURANTE UN MES!- gritaba. Genial, porque siempre era satisfactorio que todo el mundo sepa cuando Rose y Emmett tenían sus encuentros sexuales.

Edward se reía a más no poder aun sorprendido por la situación al igual que todos los presentes en la plaza central. Pero la perseguida hacia mi hermano no terminaba, detrás de Rosalie y Emmett venían los profesores que corrían como podían.

-EMMETT CULLEN Y ROSALIE HALE, NO PUEDEN ANDAR GRITANDO POR TODO CAMPAMENTO- gritaban mientras los perseguían. ¿Cómo habrían llegado a esa situación?

-Bien creo que encontramos a tu hermano pero no esperes que vaya detrás de los profesores como una cadena persiguiendo a Emmett para decirle que eres mi novia- me advirtió Edward, yo rodé los ojos.

-No hare que lo persigas, cuando termine toda la persecución se lo dices ¿si?- le pregunté. El extendió su mano como si fuera un trato y yo se la estreche en forma de cerrar nuestro. Edward me sonrió al igual que yo lo hice satisfecha.

-¿Decirme que?- preguntó Emmett de repente apareciéndose de tras de nosotros. Tenia la respiración agitadísima, de seguro se había corrido todo el campamento, no solo eso si no que también seguía en bóxers. Edward y yo lo miramos de arriba a abajo. Le sonreí maliciosamente a Edward.

-Ahora?- preguntó Edward como si con mi mirada ya supiera que iba a decir.

-Cuando entonces? Es el momento perfecto- dije señalando a mi hermano que permanecía curioso.

-Momento para que?- preguntó pero no le dimos importancia.

-Pero Bells, esta en bóxers!- dijo excusándose mientras lo señalaba con las dos manos. Y a mi que? Era mi hermano lo veía siempre en boxers

-Me quieren decir de que hablan?- preguntó ya cansado. Yo lo mire a Emmett

-Edward te tiene que contar algo- le dije. Emmett nos miro con sumo interés pero Edward me miro fulminantemente.

-Eres mala, ahora por tu culpa voy a perder un brazo- dijo como niño pequeño. Emmett seguía sin comprender pero no era su culpa. Luego de un duelo de miradas entre Edward y yo Emmett comenzaba a cansarse y de pronto apareció Rosalie con los pantalones de mi hermano en la mano. Llevaba su rostro furioso.

-EMMETT MC-CARTY SWAN toma y ponte los pantalones!- dijo la segunda parte sin gritarlo y se los extendió con frialdad.

-Emmett ¿Qué hacías semidesnudo por el campamento?- le pregunté como lo haría la madre a su hijo. Emmett se rio.

-Dijeron que mientras estemos en este campamento podríamos hacer cualquier cosa para revivir la juventud y yo andaba semi desnudo por todas partes en mi tierna juventud- dijo Emmett con aire inspirador encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si pero desde entonces las chicas no te creían atractivo Emmett! No quiero que todas las muchachas de instituto anden echándote un ojo!- dijo Rosalie como toda una novia celosa. Emmett se abrocho los pantalones y luego la rodeo con sus enormes brazos.

-Aww Rosie, si yo soy todo tuyo- le dijo a mi cuñada antes de besarla. Edward me miro incrédulo y yo me reí por debajo.

-Bien mejor asi- dijo Rosalie devolviéndole el beso.

-¿y aun puedo acostarme contigo?- preguntó Emmett como otro niño pequeño aunque su pregunta lo cambiaba todo.

-Oh claro que puedes Emmi yo también soy toda tuya- le dijo Rosalie. Edward y yo nos miramos con un gesto que demostraba que la situación era muy empalagosa para nosotros. Mi hermano y Rose comenzaron a besarse de tal manera que ni siquiera cuando Edward aclaro la voz se tornaron a mirarnos.

-Hay por favor! Seguimos aquí!- dijo Edward tocando el hombro de mi hermano. Emmett se dio vuelta deteniendo su beso.

-Ahh es verdad ¿Qué quieren?- nos preguntó. Yo lo mire a Edward y Rosalie hiso lo mismo expectante al igual que su novio. Había llegado su momento

Pov Edward

Respira Edward, todo ira bien, no tienes de que temer, es tu amigo Emmett.

Inhala, Exhala, Inhala, Exhala.

-Bien…Emmett… no me mates- dije posicionándome detrás de su hermana agarrándole de los hombros pude hasta sentir como Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Mi sentencia estaba marcada y no había nada mas que decir que la verdad. Trague en seco y dije palabra por palabra mas a asombrado de lo que los demás estaban- Tu hermana es mi novia…

Un momento de silencio se apodero de esta incomoda situaciones. A Rosalie y a Emmett se les cayo la mandíbula de lo grande que abrieron la boca. Bella y yo nos miramos entre los dos algo inseguros. Emmett tenia los ojos abiertos como plato mientras que Rosalie estaba petrificada sin pestañar, parecía que ni respiraba.

-¿Q-que dijiste?- pidió Emmett con una voz neutro sin ningún sentimiento ni manera. Bella aclaro su voz, menos mal que iba a hablar ella.

-Que Edward es mi novio- dijo Bella como si se lo tratara de redactar a un bebe. Yo la codee para que no lo haga. Ya me daba miedo las inexpresiones de Emmett como para que ande jugueteando con el.

-¿COMO?- grito Emmett cambiando de estado y saltando en su lugar. Del susto que me dio por sus bruscos movimientos me hicieron gritar… literalmente grite haciendo que Bella grite a mi paso por a verla a asustado.

-AHH!

-AHHH!- me siguió Bella de un salto con un gesto horrorizado. Emmett y Rosalie nos miraron y aunque trataban de contener las risas con sus gestos sorprendidos partieron a reír como nunca. Si que graciosos…

-JAJA! Por dios que gallinas- dijo Emmett luego de secarse una lagrima de risa. Todo parecía ir en orden- Ahora. _Tú _me dices que estas de novio con _ella_ ¿mi hermana?- preguntó señalándonos cuando nos nombraba. Yo asentí. Emmett se acerco peligrosamente a los dos, me alegraba que por lo menos nos vaya a matar a los dos juntos aunque ni bien cerré los ojos para morir al igual que Bella Emmett extendió sus brazos y casi nos levanta en el aire con el abrazo que nos dio.

-Aww! Los pequeños enemigos están de novios!- dijo mirando a Rosalie.

-Emmett- le pidió que se calle su hermana, si por favor. Rose se acerco y me apretó el cachete con felicidad.

-Eddie esta creciendo- dijo y luego nos abrazo.

-Rose…- dije algo avergonzado como si se tratara de una tia de cuarenta con intenciones de avergonzarnos.

-¿No lo vas a matar?- pregunto Bella. Genial! Ahora si era oficial que se quería quedar viuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué abría que matarlo? ¿te hiso algo?- dijo esta vez acercándose si peligrosamente, yo me escondí detrás de su hermana.

-No, no, no. No hiso nada solo era para asegurarme… entonces ¿no te molesta?- preguntó Bella saliendo delante mío.

-¿Por qué abría de molestarme Bella? El es mi mejor amigo y si le dejo a alguien el cuidado de mi hermanita prefiero que sea el- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Si! Yo la cuidaría con toda mi alma a Bella asi que no hay de que preocuparse.

-¿Ves? Yo te dije que no diría nada- le comenté codeándola mientras la agarraba de la cintura ya que para mi satisfacción ahora podía hacer eso. Bella me miro mal. Si ya lo se, yo era el gallina que no había querido salir del baño por miedo a que su mejor amigo le haga algo por salir con su novia.

-¿estas seguro? El podrá no hacerte nada pero yo puedo hacerte muchas cosas- Eso había tenido doble sentido pero en el que ella había basado sus palabras no tenían finales felices. Me limite a sonreírle.

-Hay me alegro por ustedes todos comentaban ayer en el desayuno que hacían una pareja preciosa- dijo Rose con su tono "romántico". No se Bella pero yo me sonroje inmediatamente- Bueno mejor me llevo a Emmett a que se cambie, los vemos en el desayuno. Los saludamos y seguimos camino pero uno de los profesores nos paro ¿y ahora que?

-¿Cullen, Swan vieron su hermano y a su prima corriendo por aquí?- preguntó con la respiración algo agitada. Bella asintió de inmediato.

-Se fueron a cambiar- le explico.

-Ah bueno asi esta mejor, vayan a desayunar- nos mandó el profesor. Nosotros asentimos y seguimos camino. Parecíamos los dos sumergidos en nuestros propios mundos hasta que Bella dijo.

-Mejor nos preparamos porque si nos pareció vergonzosa la situación con Emmett y Rose no me quiero imaginar como será con Leah y Alice- Bella tenia razón, señorita sincera y señorita moda estarían allí para avergonzarnos del todo seguramente.

-Descuida eso no pasara porque me tienen que explicar lo de el noviazgo con Jasper- le excuse. Al parecer me había tomado muy bien lo de Jasper y eso me relajaba bastante.

-Edward no! Te dije que no digas nada sobre eso- me pidió Bella algo triste y asustada.

-Descuida no los matare Bella ¿Quién es la asustada ahora?- pregunté jugueteando. Ella extendió su mano golpeándome la panza mientras caminábamos hacia a dentro del comedor aunque al principio a Bella no le llamo la atención mi cuerpo se tenso cuando echándole una mirada al comedor entero vi a Victoria que cuando consiguió llamar mi atención me saludo animadamente con una mano desde lo lejos. Inconscientemente y porque era caballero Alcé mi mano en forma de saludo. Bella noto mi movimiento por lo tanto se limito a mirarme confundida y seguir mi vista hasta encontrar a la dueña de mi saludo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó. Hubiera pensado que eran celos por lo tanto le sonreí pícaramente. Bella puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo ya de por si lo que pensaba- Nada de celos, solo es curiosidad. Nunca la vi en el instituto- reprocho ella mirándola a la muchacha algo curiosa.

-Es nueva es la hija del señor Mcnignton y a partir de la semana que viene vendrá a el instituto- le comenté antes de sentarnos. Había una gran diferencia en nuestra mesa. ¿Acaso habían mas personas? Alice y Jasper estaban, Leah, Angela y Seth, estaban. Había dos personas mas hablando con estas otras y con mi hermana. Tanya y Jessica sumaban nuestro grupo hablando divertidamente con mi hermana, con Leah y con Ángela. Bella y yo nos sentamos algo curiosos de saber la razón de porque teníamos mas acompañantes en la mesa. Nos sentamos como cualquier otro día sacando que estábamos mas pegados y yo jugueteaba con la mano de Bella entre las mías. Mientras tratábamos de prestar atención a la conversación. Era raro desde un principio había creído que a Alice no le caia muy bien Tanya pero ella era la que mas atención le prestaba. Cuando dejaron de hablar nos echaron una mirada a los dos que parecíamos total mente confundidos.

-¿Hola chicos que cuentan?- preguntó Alice solo mirando nuestras manos. Era mi momento para hacer salir a la luz el romance de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

-Bien ¿y tu y Jasper?- pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha. Mi hermana se sorprendió y volvió a su posición normal con un poco de nervios.

-¿Yo y Jasper que? Y-yo y el nada, es decir yo estoy bien pregúntale a Jasper como esta el- me dijo Alice. Muy astuta.

-Pero y es que pensé que como estaban tan enamorados uno sabia como estaba l otro- le eche en cara. Alice salto de vuelta esta vez llamando la atención de su _novio. _Los dos me miraban como si de morir se tratara la cosa. Alice le susurro algo a Jasper como "Sal de aquí antes de que te clave un muffin en la cabeza" que exagerados. Jasper calmo a mi hermana y luego dijo.

-¿de que hablas Edward?- Preguntó Jasper disimuladamente. Bella me codeo para que me callara.

-De que va a estar hablando Jasper, es obvio que Bella ayer cometió el gran incidente de decirle a Edward que tu y Alice salían y Edward le prometió que no te haría nada por eso Bella lo acaba de codear- Dijo Leah antes de meterse la tostada en la boca. Tanya la miro con sumo interés

-Wow! ¿Todo eso?- le preguntó. Leah asintió conforme.

-Bella! Dijiste que no selo dirías a nadie!- la acuso mi hermana. Ella le sonrio inocentemente.

-Lo siento Alice se me escapo, no quería decírselo pero bueno…- Dijo Bella excusándose solo mirándome a mi y de mala manera.

-¿Cómo esta la pareja mas feliz del mundo?- preguntó Emmett sentándose e la mesa junto a Rosalie.

-Nosotros, bien- dijo Alice. Rosalie bufo.

-No hablamos de ustedes, hablamos de la _otra_ pareja- dijo Rosalie mientras nos echaba una tierna mirada al igual que Emmett. Los ojos de las otras seis personas se abrieron como platos en dirección a nosotros. Esta vez tanto yo como Bella nos sonrojamos como tomates.

-No me digan que ustedes dos…- dijo Alice dejando la frase inconclusa para taparse la boca y luego saltar brincar y aplaudir sobre el asiento mientras pegaba pequeños grititos.

-¿Están saliendo?- pregunto Leah aun sin poder creerlo, eso si la había atacado por sorpresa. Bella y yo nos miramos entre si. Agg… esto era justo lo que tratábamos de evadir.

Pov Bella.

La volví a mirar a Alice con un aire de superada.

-Emm… si…- pero creo que la parte de superada no salió porque lo dije con la misma voz que utilizaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces tu y tu ¿están juntos?-pregunto Jasper aun si poder creerlo. Edward le asintió. Luego de cinco segundos con las bocas calladas y abiertas se empezaron a largar a las carcajadas. No entendía ¿Qué era lo muy gracioso?

-Al fin!- grito Tanya que también reía junto a Jessica y a Alice. Ángela y Leah también reían sinfónicamente mientras Seth le daba plata a Jasper ¿le daba plata? Yo los mire confundida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Seth-así se gana plata aquí- me explico. ¿habían apostado?

-Hicieron apuestas?- pregunté incrédula.

-Pues claro que… si ¿Qué te pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar sin nada que hacer hasta que se decidan?- preguntó mi hermano.

-¿Qué apostaron?- preguntó Edward curioso, yo lo codee, no era algo de lo que interesarse, habían apostado sobre nosotros.

- Seth aposto que ustedes tardarían mas en admitir que estaban enamorados y yo aposte que se ponían a estas alturas- dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros. Edward bufo y yo los mire extrañada.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar me sumí en una conversación de chicas que jamás pensé que tendríamos sobre mi. Tanya y Jessica estuvieron incluida en esta como si hubieran estado con nosotras siempre. Me preguntaron de todo "¿te acostaste con el?" preguntó Rosalie una vez mientras que las demás preguntaban lo normal como si ya nos habíamos besado o como había pasado todo. Contesté como pude todas las preguntas sin darle a tiempo a que sigan llenándome la cabeza de tontas preguntas como "¿comieron spaghetty juntos?" ¿Quién podía hacer esa pregunta? Pues nadie mas que Leah. Los profesores nos volvieron a citar frente a el bosque para las actividades que realizamos todos juntos. Yo me saltee la segunda y Edward decidió acompañarme ya que luego de andar casi cuatro horas caminando de arriba abajo por las colinas.

Me senté en el pasto de la plaza central mientras masajeaba mis piernas, no podía más.

-Mejor iré a buscar algo de tomar al comedor, ahora vuelvo- me dijo Edward antes de besar mi mejilla y salir corriendo a buscar un poco de agua.

Pov Edward.

Se me hacia que a Bella no le gustaba la gimnasia, parecía que se iba a quedar paralitica de lo cansada que estaba y de la muecas de dolor que hacia cada vez que daba un paso hacia adelante. Me alegraba que en el comedor haya ventiladores porque francamente yo también me estaba muriendo, esa caminata dejaría a todos exhaustos esta noche.

-¿en que te puedo ayudar joven?- preguntó la cocinera.

-¿Me podría dar una botella de agua pofavor?- le pedí amablemente, la mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

-Enseguida te la traigo- me aseguro y se metió adentro de la cocina. Espere apoyado en la pared mientras pensaba en las tontas apuestas de Jasper y Seth.

-Edward! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó una voz familiar, gire a la izquierda para ver si era la persona que conocía, Victoria. Se aceco cautelosamente por alguna razón.

-Si, me saltee esta actividad- le comenté. Ella asintió lentamente.

-Yo también, esa caminata me dejo muy exhausta- dijo con un tono cansado.

-Además… Bella no podía mas- le comenté. Había sentido esa necesidad de comentarle sobre Bella. No quería que Victoria tenga una impresión mia equivocada por hablarle solo, solo quería ser amable.

-¿bella? ¿tu novia?- pregunto. ¿entonces sabia que tenia novia?

-Si, la misma- dije extrañado. Ella asintió lentamente como si me entendiera.

-Parece una chica simpática- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado mío. Yo le asentí con todas mis ganas.

-Lo es- le concordé. Victoria hiso una mueca que no comprendí, no era de disgusto pero era como si estuviera extrañada.

-Me preguntó si te dejara tener amigas- dijo mirando para abajo ¿a que se refería?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunté simpáticamente. Victoria se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, solo me pregunto si dejaría que tengas amigas y no se ponga celosa- Comentó. No creo que Bella sea de esas novias celosas, es decir, Leah, Tanya y tal vez Ángela ¿no eran amigas? A ella no le incomodaba eso. Tal vez porque Victoria no seria una amiga normal. Tanya, Leah o Ángela eran muchachas bonitas pero ninguna despertaba nada en mí, en cambio Victoria parecía hechizarme cada vez que hablaba con ella.

-No creo, Bella no es celosa- le dije algo serio. Ella sonrió.

-Ah pues entonces no le molestara que seamos amigos- dijo contenta. ¿Desde cuando habíamos acordado una amistad? Yo le asentí sin nada más que decir.

-Eh… si, no… no tiene porque molestarle…- dije mirando para abajo un poco confundido.

-Joven aquí tienes la botella- llamo la cocinera. Yo me pare firmemente y agarré la botella.

-Gracias- le dije.

-No hay de que- comentó la cocinera antes de entrar de vuelta a la cocina.

-Bueno, entonces ¿nos vemos después?- preguntó animadamente. Yo levante la vista y le asentí mientras tomaba aire.

-Nos vemos Edward- Dijo antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Usaba un perfume riquísimo dulce y floral a la vez [_Edward ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia Bella? La recuerdas?] _ Preguntó mi conciencia, claro que recordaba a la chica que me volvía loco. Volví a la plaza central donde estaba Bella con la botella en la mano. Cuando me senté Bella me sonrió agradecidamente antes de que le entregue la botella.

-Mi salvación! – rio mientras la abría y tomaba un poco, a decir verdad se bajo media botella.

-Wow, alguien tenia sed- dije comentando su reciente actividad. Bella se sonrojo.

-Lo… siento ¿quería tomar?- preguntó algo avergonzada.

-No descuida, la traje para ti- dije mientras corría un poco de su cabello hacia atrás.

-Bueno… creo que las estadísticas de que pueda volver a caminar son de mil a cero, lo mas probable es que jamás- dijo riéndose.

-No te preocupes, yo te puedo cargar- dije riéndome. Bella me miro curiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿y dejar que te mueras aplastado por mi?- me preguntó. Por favor si era menos pesada que Alice casi.

-Hay por favor si te puedo levantar con una mano Bella- dije bufando- ¿o acaso me dijiste flojo?- pregunté sospechosamente.

-Yo no te dije flojo- dijo ella riendo- Aunque no pudiste tirar la puerta del baño abajo- dijo pensando mientras reía. Yo me hice el dolorido.

-Me lastimas Bella ¿me acabas de decir que no poseo fuerza alguna?- pregunté melancólico. Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces supongo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para…- deje la frase inconclusa ya que a continuación. Me pare y la tome por lo aires a Bella. Ella al principio se sorprendió pero luego se comenzó a reír. La coloque como una princesa cargada en mis brazos mientras mi novia se escabullía tratando de bajarse.

-Edward! ¿me quieres bajar?- me dijo mientras se retorcía. Yo me negué mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No lo se Bells, soy muy flojo para hacer eso- dije con aire de superado. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento no te quise decir flojo, eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para… dejarme en el piso- dijo ella. Mientras se empezaba a dejar de retorcer y apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros.

-Podrías decir algo mejor- dije mientras seguía caminando por la plaza.

-Edward, bájame la gente nos mira- susurro en mi oído logrando que su hermoso aliento recorriera mi cuello.

-No me importa la gente pero lo hare si dices las palabras mágicas- le pedí. Bella rodo los ojos.

-¿por favor?- me preguntó para verificar si era la adecuada. Yo le negué con la cabeza. Lo pensó unos segundos mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-Ah… Edward Cullen es el chico mas sexy del instituto- Dijo algo insegura. Me alegró que se haya acordado así que la baje lentamente depositándola en el suelo.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la remera. Yo me reí. Dios! Era tan hermosa y sencilla, la miraba y me daba cuenta de cuanto la quería.

Pov Bella

-Me encanta que me afirmes que soy sexy- dijo Edward orgulloso de si mismo. Yo rodé los ojos… nuevamente.

-Bueno señor sexy mejor vamos a las próximas actividades, ya deben estar apunto de volver los demás- dije yo mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios. Pero dward tenía esa costumbre de hacer que mis besos sean mas largos y profundos.

Las actividades siguientes estuvieron buenas. Fuimos a nadar un rato a un lago, que no estaba sucio como el otro. Luego fuimos a andar en caballos pero como yo no quería andar sola ya que mi mala suerte me jugaría en contra fui detrás de Edward que andaba mejor que un jinete. Yo me aferraba a el cada vez que hacia que el caballo trotara y el me comentaba que si hacia eso cada vez que trotaba iba a hacer que trote toda la caminata. Cuando llegamos de vuelta fuimos los dos a las cabañas para recoger nuestras cosas para irnos a las cabañas que debíamos. Edward fanfarroneaba con cada cosa que ponía a su bolso por lo tanto algo me decía que no se quería ir. Una vez que ya tuve mis cosas listas cerré el sierre de mi bolso y me senté en la cama.

-¿Te espero?- le pregunté. El se encogió de hombros.

-Te conviene ir antes de que Alice te venga a buscar- dijo mientras se me acercaba- Te voy a extrañar tanto esta noche- me dijo antes de posar sus labios con los míos y comenzar a moverlos con tanta precisión que consiguió que me meta aun mas en el beso. Luego de esto me despedí de el y me fui a mi antigua cabaña. Edward tenía razón en ponerse así, yo también lo extrañaría esta noche, sonaba tonto si uno se ponía a pensar ya que no era para tanto pero por alguna manera mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que mi cabeza pueda pensar me decía que no era lo mismo cuando se hablaba de Edward y yo no podía decir nada porque estaba enamorada y era la primera vez por lo tanto todo era nuevo. Cuando llegue a la cabaña descubrí donde tenia la ropa Alice guardada. Nada mas que ahora no estaba guardada, no había ninguna parte de la habitación que no tuviera una prenda de Alice colgada o apoyada en ella. Eran miles y miles de prendas en el piso, en las camas, en el baño, en todas partes.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté algo asustada.

-El armario de Alice exploto- dijo Leah recogiendo la ropa. Yo me reí, realmente me podría llegar a creer lo del armario de Alice viendo la cantidad de ropa tirada parece que se hubiera traído dos tiendas enteras.

-Dios Alice! ¿Cómo entro todo esto? Pensé que Tía Esme te había advertido de la ropa- le acuso Rosalie mientras sacaba las prendas de su cama para sentarse.

-Bien, mejor me ire a bañar- dije esquivando la ropa.

-No! Aguarda usa esto- dijo Alice lanzándome una remera y una pollera de jean que encontró por ahí. Yo le agradecí y me metí en el baño. Me di una buen ducha mientras escuchaba los gritos de Alice cuando alguien tocaba la prenda equivocada o estaba a punto de pisar algo. Luego de bañarme y de cambiarme. Cuando salí del baño Alice ya había recogido toda su ropa el problema era cerrar su bolso. Rose y Leah estaban literalmente arriba del bolso mientras que Ángela y Alice trataban de cerrarlo.

-Puedes cerrarlo de una vez!-pidió Leah cansada.

-Mi querida amiga Leah no puedo cerrarlo si tu trasero esta donde debe ir el sierre- Se quejo Alice. Simplemente una escena para sacar foto. Eran muy cómicas. Fui a ayudarlas ya que parecía que se iban a ir todas al piso porque el bolso extra, extra grande de Alice estaba en la cama y era mas grande que cualquier otra chica presente. Una vez terminada fuimos a la fogata juntas mientras yo les comentaba lo cómicas que se veían tratando de cerrar el bolso.

-Extrañare todo esto- dijo Ángela mientras echaba una mirada alrededor.

-Si yo también, ahora solo podre contar con que en casa Emmett venga a mi habitación por la ventana- dijo Rosalie suspirando tristemente. Alice se exalto.

-¿Emmett viene a casa de noche?- preguntó incrédula Alice mientras tenia los ojos abiertos como plato. Yo también los abrí así ¿Qué significaba eso? Mi hermano se escapaba todas las noches para ir a ver a Rosalie y luego volvía… Con razón siempre había tanto ruido en el techo. Emmett lo debía atravesar para salir de la casa ya que se debía bajar por el árbol que estaba frente a mi ventana.

-Claro ¿Quién crees que hace todo ese ruido? ¿el viento?- preguntó Rosalie mientras reía.

-No puedo creer que Emmett se escape todas las noches a tu casa- dije atónita. Alice estaba igual.

-Y yo no puedo creer que Rosalie y Emmett lo hagan todas las noches mientras yo estoy durmiendo dulcemente del otro lado del pasillo- dijo aun mas asombrada.

-Esta claro que no voy a ir mas a dormir a tu casa Al- dijo Leah asustada. Rose se volvió a reír como si de un chiste se tratara. Cuando los muchachos nos visualizaron una vez que nos acercamos a la fogata vinieron junto a nosotros.

-¿Por qué esas caras? ¿vieron la luz fantasma?- preguntó Emmett apoyando su mano en la cadera de mi cuñada. Edward se posiciono entre yo y su hermana y me agarro la mano.

-¿Edward tu sabias que Emmett viene todas las noches a casa?- le preguntó Alice. Edward se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- preguntó aun mas atónito que yo, Leah y su hermana. Alice le asintió. Edward miro a su prima y a Emmett.

-Esos son los golpes que escucho detrás de la pared!- dijo Edward sorprendido mirando con el seño fruncido a su prima. Rosalie y mi hermano se sonrojaron.

-Emmett! ¿Mama sabe de esto?- le pregunté. Leah que estaba al lado mío bufo.

-Por favor Bells mira si tu madre va a saber que tu hermano se escapa de noche para tener relaciones con Rose- Sonaba muy coherente. Luego de segundos en un silencio sorprendido aparecieron Jasper y Seth.

-¿Qué te sucede Edward? Parece que as visto al mismo pie grande- se burlo Edward.

-Lo que pasa es que Emmett va todas las noches a la casa de los Cullen's para acostarse con Rose y hacen ruidos en las paredes- le explico Ángela. Logrando algunas risotadas.

- Yo duermo en una habitación al lado! No podrían tener un poco mas de consideración?- dijo Edward algo traumado. Rosalie y Emmett se empezaban a cansar de la charla esta y me imagino que era incomodo que todos estén hablando de cuando ellos dos se acostaban juntos.

-Bueno no es para tanto, si tanto les molesta Rose puede venir a casa- dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Todos negamos

-NO!- dije yo, me extraño porque sonó como un no colectivo y pronto me di cuenta de que Edward, Leah, Ángela y Alice se me habían unido

-De ella lo entiendo- dijo mi hermano señalándome- pero y a ustedes ¿Qué les preocupa?

-Yo voy seguido a dormir a lo de Bella, no queremos tener que andar sosteniendo las paredes para que no se caigan- dijo Leah hablando por Ángela y Alice también.

-Si, además existen moteles- comentó Alice.

-Si es verdad y no dejare que traumen a mi novia como lo estoy yo ahora- dijo Edward aferrándome mas a el.

-Bueno ya basta, no se discutirá mas este asunto que ya es bastante vergonzoso que ustedes sepan mis encuentros con Emmett. Dijo Rose- Ahora vamos a la fogata que creo que ya empezaron a hablar- volvió a acotar. Todos nos despabilamos un poco y sacamos esos pensamientos obscenos mientras íbamos a la fogata. Para la razón de mi cuñada la fogata ya había empezado y todos estaban sentados escuchando con atención a los profesores así que nos escabullimos a nuestros asientos.

-BIEN COMO LES COMENTABAN. TOMARAN DE ESTA CAJA UN PAPELITO Y UNA LAPICER. TENDRAN QUE ANOTAR EN ESTOS PAPELITOS QUE ES LO MAS LOCO QUE LES SUCEDIÓ EN ESTE CAMPAMENTO PUEDE SER UNA COSA O DOS Y LUEGO HAREMOS UNA RONDA ALREDEDOR DE LA FOGATA Y LOS LEERAN UNO POR UNO PARA DESPUÉS TIRARLOS A LA GRAN FOGATA- dijo el profesor entregándonos los papelitos que contendrían locuras y verdades que nadie imaginaria. Ya me lo imaginaba. La idea me había dejado pensante ya que no sabría que poner en el papelito. Sin embargo la verdad la tenia frente a mis ojos. Lo más loco que me había pasado… Tenía lo necesario para decir que lo que me había pasado en este campamento era muy loco. Los profesores pasaron con las cajas y nos dieron los papeles. Todos se reían de ellos mismos mientras. Edward que estaba al lado mío me hecho una mirada tierna antes de escribir en su papel su secreto y luego lo escribió alegremente.

-¿LISTOS?- preguntó el profesor. Nosotros respondimos que si y nos paramos frente a la fogata haciendo una ronda. Empezaron a leer los papeles y con cada uno de ellos nos reíamos todos. Los profesores eran los que mas se tentaban. Escuche con atención cada uno de ellos pero preste aun mas atención a los que realmente me importaban como Tanya, que aunque recién me hacia amiga de ella e interesaba escuchar su locura.

-¿Tanya?- le pregunto el profesor una vez que fue su turno. Tanya se rio y me hecho una mirada a mi ¿a mi? ¿Qué diría?

-Lo mas loco que me paso en este campamento fue hacerme amiga de las personas que creí que jamás tendría cerca- dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba mas que obvio que se refería a nosotros y en especial a mi. Luego de que unos muchachos de quinto vayan le toco a mi hermano.

-Emmett ¿Qué fue lo mas loco de este campamento?

-Lo mas loco fue… correr por todo el lugar con ropa interior y ganarme un dolor de espalda por romper la cama de la cabaña 11 con Rose- Y otra vez volvia a hablar de mas con eso de acostarse con su novia. Nos hecho una mirada furtiva a mi y a Edward en esto ultimo que dijo y luego tiro el papel. Emmett consiguió su cometido, lograr que toda la ronda estallara a carcajadas. El profesor se pareció sorprender pero dejo pasar el hecho de que la cabaña 11 estaba prohibida y siguió con Rose que estaba al lado.

-¿Rosalie?

-Lo mas loco evidentemente fue dejar que Emmett me lleve a la cabaña 11 por ser un desesperado- dijo ella bufando mientras tiraba el papel al fuego. La ronda se volvió a reír. Siempre era así ya que mi hermano y Rose eran la pareja mas popular y conocida del instituto por lo tanto la mas graciosa.

Una serie de chicos más siguieron hasta llegar a nuestra zona.

-¿Ángela?- preguntó el profesor.

-La cosa mas loca fue la cantidad de atuendos que deje que Alice me pusiera- dijo algo asustada aun por Alice que se rio sinfónicamente mientras las risas normales de los estudiantes se extendían por la ronda.

-¿Leah?- preguntó el profesor. Leah seria otra que lograría carcajadas, pues era un talento natural en ella y no lo buscaba como mi hermano si no que simplemente le salía.

-Lo mas loco de este campamento fue que aguante una semana sin tele y aun no lo puedo creer- dijo ella sorprendida. Como había dicho. Todos se rieron profundamente.

-¿Qué fue lo mas loco que te paso a ti Alice?- preguntó el profesor.

-Lo mas loco que me paso a mi, quitando que descubrí que Rosalie y Emmett tienen su nido de amor en mi casa, fue que me puse de novia con mi Jazzy!- dijo Alice románticamente. Los silbidos se acumularon mientras Alice abrazaba a Jasper

-¿y tu Jasper?- preguntó el profesor.

-Lo mas loco de este campamento fue que Edward no me haya matado por salir con su hermana- dijo Jasper sorprendido de sus palabras. El turno de mi novio había llegado. Edward retorcía su papel nervioso mientras reia de lo que Jasper había dicho recién.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué fue lo mas loco de este campamento?- pregunto el profesor. Puse toda mi atención en aquella persona que me volvia loco. Esward sonrio y miro al piso sonrojado mientras colocaba a la altura de los ojos el pequeño papel para poder leerlo.

-Lo mas loco de este campamento fue… enamorarme locamente de Isabella Swan- dijo Edward totalmente rojo mirando solo a la fogata. Logro que yo también me sonrojara por todos los "Aww" y silbidos que la gente grito y debo sorprenderme ya que fueron muchos. Edward era la persona mas tierna que había conocido!

-¿ y la otra tórtola Bella?- preguntaron los profesores haciéndose la idea.

-La cosa mas loca que me paso en este campamento fue… aceptar ser la novia de Edward Cullen- La gente volvió a hacer lo mismo que lo que hiso con Edward. El paso su mano en mi cintura aun sonrojado y me estrecho mas contra el. La lista de personas siguió y alrededor de las doce todos terminamos de leer y aplaudir y contar locas anécdotas del campamento. Luego los profesores dijeron que cuarto año se podría ir a dormir ya que quinto tendría otro rato mas junto a la fogata por andar graduándose.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano Edward y yo mientras mirábamos las estrellas de esta ultima noche juntos. Sonaba melancólico pero era verdad. Edward se detuvo en la puerta de mi cabaña y se volteo a verme a mi luego de estrecharme contra el aferrándome con sus manos en mi cintura. Puse cómodamente mis manos en sus hombros. Se acerco lentamente y volvió a posar sus labios contra los míos, los dos comenzaron a moverse juntos haciendo una especie de danza perfecta y sincronizada. Edward profundizo el beso y yo no tuve problema en aceptárselo. Sus labios eran tan exquisitos que me tuve que permitir tocarlos con la punta de mi lengua lo cual Edward solo sonrió de satisfacción y luego imito mi movimiento.

-Bella?- susurro por entre mis labios mientras me seguía besando.

-Mmhm- dije yo ya que estaba muy concentrada en sus labios.

-Yo- dijo y siguió el beso luego de cada palabra que decía- se… que… es…muy… pronto… pero- se detuvo por completo sin soltar mis labios pero dejando de mover los suyos- Te amo- me dijo. ¿Dijo que me amaba? Pero… ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro si hace dos días nos habíamos puesto de novios? Lo peor fue mi sentimiento a continuación. Yo también lo amaba. No comprendía porque lo sentía tan fuerte, esta bien que este enamorada… ¿pero amarlo tan pronto? Es decir, no dudaba de que lo amara, me asustaba que lo hiciese porque solo habían sido dos días. ¿Podría llegar eso a ser muy pronto? La satisfacción que había sentido mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras dejaba en claro que no me asustaba lo que Edward había dicho sino que yo correspondiera ese sentimiento. Igualmente no me importo pensar en los sentimientos míos más que en que yo también lo amaba y que daría mis mayores fuerzas para que dure… tal vez hasta para siempre si no es que sonaba muy loca.

**Hola! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado y que capten las intenciones de victoria jaja. Aprobechaba para decirles que hice un nuevo blog llamado . . así que quien tenga blog y quiera seguirme y afiliarme o quien no tenga y quiera solamente pasarse son bienvenidas! Y espero que les guste Ahora sii**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo**

**-No es que me caigas mal Victoria, pero prefiero que otro te lleve a dar una vuelta a Forks.**

**-Vamos Edward ¿es por Bella? Te dije que entendía a la perfeccion que tenias novia es solo un a salida de amigos para que me muestres el pueblo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. como si fuera tan fácil dejarse caer en sus brazos y confiar totalmente en ella**

**

* * *

**

**-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me amabas?- preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba a mi. Estaba empapada. La lluvia seguramente. Asenti a su pregunta- pues, yo también te amo Edward… y mucho…**

**SON LO MAS NO LO OLVIDEN Y LO DIGO DE CORAZON GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**REVIEWS? ;D**


	19. Chapter 19: problemas se tiñen de rojo

**Hay no saben cuanto lo siento!**

**Perdón por a ver tardado tanto no fue mi intensión es que ustedes deben entender que con todo esto de las fiestas nos hacen hacer un monton de cosas pero en fin vengo aquí con este capitulo, el titulo lo dice todo y tal vez no les guste mucho pero es parte de la vida real lo que sucede asi que…**

**Bueno, FELIZ NAVIDAD! (atrasado) para celebrar navidad con ustedes les deje un que se llama "just because is christmas" lo pueden ver en mis historias! Asi que bueno espero que lo lean y que disfruten este cap siento la tardanza de nuevo!**

_**Capitulo 19: Los proble****mas se tiñen de rojo**_

Pov Edward

Emmett, dormido. Seth, dormido. Jasper, dormido. Genial ahora si podía salir. Me escabullí por mi cama hasta llegar al otro lado y bajar al piso por allí… si se que era mejor pararse y salir pero de ese modo lo hacia mas misterioso y espÍa. Me paré de un salto sin hacer ruido. No tenia ganas de vestirme realmente así que solo me puse una remera cualquiera. Agarré una de las mantas de armario y salí sin hacer mucho ruido. A estas horas si que no había nadie en el campamento. La luna brillaba como si no hubiera un mañana y la noche no estaba tan fría sin embargo había un aire que amenazaba con traer el frio. Me escabullí pasando detrás de las cabañas hasta llegar a la que quería. La cabaña cuatro… No podía tocar la puerta, es decir no quería llevarme a todas las muchachas de allí solo quería llevarme a Bella. Tampoco podía llamarla, no tenia celular. De pronto se me ocurrió algo de películas. Bueno y ya que estábamos jugando a los espías arrojar algunas piedritas a la ventana de la cama de Bella no seria mala idea. Además sabia donde quedaba la cama de ella de la ultima vez que había estado allí cuando nos quedamos encerrados. Entonces agarré las piedras que se encontraban aun lado de las escaleras del porsche de la casa y luego comencé a tirarlas a la ventana. Debo admitir que casi estuve media hora así. Luego Bella asomo la cabeza muy adormilada a la ventana para hacerme una señal de que espere y desaparecer. Segundos después Bella salió de la cabaña dando pasos torpes… era obvio que en su estado de sueño se iba a tropezar con las escaleras así que precavidamente fui a socorrerla. Llevaba puesto un pijama que consistía en unos shorts color negro con una musculosa suelta blanca con un saco de lana al cual agarraba con fuerza. Bella enredo sus pies y calló en mis brazos. Cuando se pudo recomponer me sonrio con la mirada y luego volvió a su antiguo estado.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Son las cuatro de la mañana Edward- dijo mientras se frotaba el ojo como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno… entonces me voy- dije melancólicamente para llamarle la atención. Bella abrió los ojos y me agarro del brazo.

-No! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa. Mientras se tapaba mas con su saco.

-Es nuestra noche de campamento así que pensé que seria idiota malgastarla- le comenté mientras la abrazaba para que no tenga mas frio. Bella respondió inmediatamente a mi abrazo.

-Okey ¿y que es no malgastar?- preguntó. Sabia a que se refería pues quería saber a donde la llevaría. Yo sonreí y comenze a caminar con una mano apoyada en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo la manta.

-Bueno… la luna esta hermosa, el clima esta templado y tu estas hermosa, se me ocurrió que podíamos ir a aquel prado que es tan importante para nosotros- dije. Ella pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Okey… pero si me come un oso es tu culpa- dijo Bella entre risas, la acompañe en ellas y luego fuimos al prado tan hermoso que nos gustaba tanto. Bella parecía distraída… o mejor dicho asustada. Ya estaba al tanto de que a la muchacha no le gustaba la oscuridad para nada por lo tanto la agarre mas fuerte de la cintura. El la no hiso ningún comentario ni yo tampoco cuando se me pego como lagartija al escuchar los arboles moviéndose.

-Sabes? No creo que sea buena idea después de todo- Dijo algo asustada. Yo rode los ojos, ya veo porque Emmett es de asustarse mucho, el tema es de familia.

-Bells, no te preocupes estoy yo para protegerte ¿o no?- le pregunté seguro de que eso la iba a dejar satisfecha. Pero Bella siempre se sale con la suya. Me miro algo rara y luego levanto su delicada mano y apretó mi brazo en la parte del musculo e hiso un gesto de inseguridad.

-Mmm… no lo se, a ti te falta polenta- dijo otra vez con su inseguridad en el rostro ¿Qué me faltaba polenta? ¿Por qué? Yo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Y a ti te falta tomar la leche pues te estas quedando como mi hermana- le contra ataque hablando de su altura. Bella frunció el seño y abrió la boca indignada.

-Ah pues entonces, porque no te vas a buscar a una modelo- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta. De seguro no abria comprendido que era una broma.

-No, no era un chiste! Tu eres perfecta para mi- dije antes de agarrarla por la cintura. Bella dejo estrechar su espalda con mi pecho y siguió en aquella posición de niña enojada, con el seño fruncido, la cabeza gacha y doblada de brazos.

-Ah bueno pero parece que la altura se ha vuelto un problema para ti… además, no soy como Alice y no soy petisa!- dijo aun indignada. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco, parecía que alguien no se había levantado con el pie derecho.

-Bella… tu sabes que eres mas alta que Alice- le dije densamente mientras Bella pegaba el suelo con un pie una y otra vez.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste recién, Edward- volvió a contraatacar Bella. Dios! No podía ser más terca, pero era mi novia y me parece que eso es lo que más me gustaba de ella.

-Bueno… me parece que alguien esta un poco histérica

-No me eches la culpa a mi tu fuiste el que me despertó a las tres de la mañana!- dijo Bella fijando su mirada en mi. ¿Qué hacia? No podía comenzar una pelea con esos ojos hermosamente chocolatosos. Ella era así aunque pelees si la mirabas a esos ojos color chocolate caías a sus pies

-¿viste? Estamos comenzando la primera pelea cuando se supone que te debería estar besando- le plantee, ella pareció pensarlo unos minutos. Tenía totalmente la razón y lo peor es que era por una pavada por lo que discutíamos

Pov Bella

Edward extendió juguetonamente sus brazos hacia mi. Una petición tan apetitosa no se la podía objetar, sobre todo si se trataba de el. Sonreí y camine directamente y decidida a su brazos.

-Hay Bella… bueno nos acostamos?- Creía a ver escuchado mal pero no. Edward dijo que nos acostemos.

-¿disculpa?- le pregunté de mala manera. El pareció no hallar problema ninguno hasta que comprendió y se rio ¿de que rayos se reía?

-No tontita, no acostarnos de… de acostarnos. Hablo de acostarnos en el pasto- me contestó. Ah, ya me parecía que se estaba llendo por las ramas al decirme eso. Lo seguí hasta el medio. A diferencia de lo que yo esperaba la noche parecía estar bastante iluminada por la bella luna que parecía que tocaba el pasto de lo grande que estaba. Mi novio extendió la manta y al parecer adentro de ella había otra mas pequeña que la primera. Genial, seria para refugiarnos de este gran frio.

-Listo- dijo una vez que se sentó y golpeteó el suelo al lado de el para que me sentara. Me recosté bajo la manta que me extendió. Una vez yo acostada me sonrió y se recostó al lado mío.

-¿Ves? Justo así me imaginaba pasar mi ultima noche en el campamento- dijo Edward mientras me pegaba mas a el.

-si… pero no te deberías acostumbrar… ya sabes después no podremos dormir a causa de no poder estar juntos… o algo así- dije preocupada pues realmente me interesaba saber que rayos haría en mi habitación cuando no este Edward.

-Bueno… podríamos hacer como Rosalie y Emmett- dijo Edward con una sonrisa en un intento de encogerse de hombros recostado. Yo lo mire mal.

-No es divertido lo que hacen… bueno si un poco, pero trauma- le dije divertida. Sentí como su cuerpo tembló de repente haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

-Si, la verdad que no tenia ni idea que esos ruidos detrás de mi pared los hacían… ellos- dijo la ultima palabra con una pisca de asco. No lo reprochaba. Era horrible pensar desde ahora que cuando Emmett se escapaba era para hacer esas cosas con Rosalie. No es que estaba mal. Es decir ellos eran novios y tenían derecho a hacer lo que se les plazca como acostarse juntos pero el problema es que para ellos no existían moteles si no cuartos de habitaciones y cabañas numero 11. Me pregunto si Edward y yo seremos así. ¿Duraríamos Edward y yo hasta el año que viene en la graduación? Seria un alivio porque no tendría que esperar a que alguien me pregunte de ir al baile con el. No creo que Edward y yo seamos de ese tipo de personas que viven teniendo relaciones… ¿o si? A decir verdad pensar en eso me daba miedo. Sabia que Edward de seguro se había acostado con casi todas las muchachas lindas del instituto pero yo… yo era pura

-¿en que piensas?- preguntó mientras me besaba el cuello. Ja, estaba loco si creía que le diría que era lo que abundaba en mi cabeza ahora.

-En nada- dije simplemente sin mirarlo. El detuvo sus pequeños besos seductores y me miro.

-que mentirosa. Conozco ese tono agudo que usas cuando mientes ¿en que pensabas?- preguntó sonriendo ¿y el como sabia eso? Mi voz solo se agudizaba cuando mentía y por mi mala suerte eso sucedía ahora.

-no miento… pienso en nada… nada que te interese- dije sonriéndole. El se rio junto a mi.

-Eso es mentira, me interesa saber que abunda esa cabecita testaruda- dijo mientras me besaba en el pelo- me lo dices?- preguntó como si fuera un niño.

-no… no era nada importante- dije tratándome de zafar del tema.

-Y si no es nada importante porque no me lo dices?

-Porque no importa- le conteste. Edward me miro frunciendo el seño.

-Pues entonces…- se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios que descendieron por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello dando besos totalmente excitantes para cualquier chica en el mundo.

-Me lo dirás?- preguntó por detrás de los besos.

-N-no- le conteste tartamudeando por la desconcentración. Sus labios volvieron a impregnarse en mi cuello hasta descender por mi hombro.

-no me lo dirás?- preguntó. Esto se volvía mas difícil que mirar a Alice con puchero y decirle que no.

-Augh… n-no- dije mientras trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos. Sabia que si eso sucedía perdería totalmente la cordura.

-Entonces… no tengo problema en seguir- dijo. Pero antes de que siga lo frene.

-No! Bueno esta bien- le dije antes que Edward se pusiera a mi altura y me mirara expectante- Pensaba en… si seguiríamos estando juntos en la graduación- le mentí y esta ves resulto que mi voz no sonó aguda para mi suerte.

-no te creo… pero yo tengo el presentimiento que si, si vamos a estar juntos para la graduación- Dijo Edward. Bueno eso era una suerte para mi porque la peor parte había pasado… a pesar que no me había creido. Nos quedamos un gran rato en silencio y nadie dijo nada hasta que Edward aclaro su voz algo nervioso.

-Bella…- me llamo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije adormilada.

-¿tu…?- preguntó. Oh bien, había comprendido todo!

-¿yo que?

-Y sabes…¿haz…?- volvió a preguntar. No podía ser cierto ¿me estaba preguntando sobre lo que yo había estado pensando realmente hace un rato?

-Ehh…no…- respondí sonrojándome. El volvió a sonreír nervioso. No tenia nada de malo ser virgen a los dicisiete, recién comenzaba a notar que era verdaderamente el amor, además… yo fui cinco años de mi adolescencia a un colegio para niñas.

-Ah- fue lo único que contesto.

-tu?- pregunté. Pero que pregunta mas idiota sabia que Edward se había acostado con Tanya, y encima hacia poco.

-emm…nop- dijo nervioso de vuelta. ¿Qué? Mentiroso!

-que mentiroso- le dije frunciendo el seño. El puso gesto inocente.

-¿Por qué?

- te has a acostado con Tanya… y me vale decir que no era la primera vez… supongo- dije insegura. El se rio.

-Con Tanya si- contestó riendo. A mi no me resulto nada gracioso. Edward lo noto y me beso la frente

-Bella?

-ahora que?

-eres hermosa ¿lo sabias?- me preguntó. Eso me hiso sonrojar completamente. El sonrio alegremente al ver mi efecto. Y me me beso. Otra vez mis labios que ardían en llamas y nuestros labios moviéndose al compas de la respiración. Era tan adicta a sus besos! Edward profundizo el beso de inmediato, como si estuviera desesperado pero con dulzura al igual que yo cuando mis manos buscaron su cuello. De pronto y no se como estaba sobre el mas cómodamente para poder besarlo mejor y es que Edward agregaba ese toque de lujuria a sus besos. El beso se volvió mas y mas provocativo. Jamas habíamos alcanzado niveles tan altos. Es decir. Edward solia aferrarme a el con sus brazos pero ahora eran sus manos las que se metían debajo de la remera y subían y bajaban por mi espalda y cintura sin poder o querer avanzar mas y la verdad es que ¿queria que avanzara mas? ¿deseaba a Edward? Que tonta, claro que lo deseaba, con toda mi alma, ese chico despertaba todo en mi pero no era un lugar como para hacer ese tipo de cosas. De repente las cosas se tornaron y fui yo la que quede debajo de el sin sentir mucho su peso. Con esa posición Edward tenia mas libertad con sus manos. Por lo tanto una mano suya se ocupo de volver a meterse dentro de mi remera y subir lentamente por el contorno de mi cintura hasta llegar al contorno de mi busto. Allí se detuvo. Se detuvo!

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté suevamente. El sonrió dulcemente.

-Sabes… si yo no quisiera tocarte algo, no hubiera parado, hubiera fingido. Pero es porque te deseo tanto Isabella que me tengo que detener antes de perder la cordura y hacer alguna locura contigo- dijo como si dictara un poema de amor. Volvió a darme un corto beso.

-te quiero- le dije abrazándolo. No se si eso que había dicho era una especie de protección que utilizaba pero me gustaba su actitud, lo quería tanto, este chico realmente me hacia feliz, Edward si era todo lo que yo había soñado. poco después de eso nos quedamos dormidos.

Esa fue la última noche que pase con Edward y en el campamento. Luego cuando volvimos lo vi por ultima vez a fueras del instituto en el que decidí despedirme con un beso en la mejilla a causa de mis padres y los suyos presentes. De vuelta en el auto de Charlie fue totalmente un fastidio con Emmett al lado mío mientras Renee hacia preguntas sobre el campamento.

-Hubiera estado bueno que me llamaran de vez en cuando. Estaba muy preocupada- decía Renee mientras se ponía las manos en el corazón como lo hacia siempre que hablaba de nosotros de esa manera.

-Lo se mama, pero al parecer Emmett estaba muy ocupado en la cabaña 11- dije mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Esa era tu cabaña?- preguntó Charlie ingenuo. Emmett rio por lo bajo.

-No, pero parecía de ellos- le respondí por mi hermano. Emmett me pego un pequeño codazo en las costillas para que cerrara la boca

-oh… no comprendo lo que dices pero bueno… ¿y tu Bella? ¿Cómo la pasaste?- preguntó Charlie esta vez concentrándose en mi mientras miraba la carretera. Emmett pareció sonreír con la misma sonrisa del diablo ya que respondió por mi sin permiso, esta bien que yo lo había hecho pero era mi deber, yo era la hermanita menor.

-La paso de maravilla, sobre todo la ultima noche- dijo. Emmett había estado insinuando que Edward y yo habíamos hecho algo mas en el prado pero me parecía un lugar un poco… salvaje para hacer eso. Además no creo que la situación lo haya demandado.

-¿Qué paso la ultima noche?- preguntó curiosa Renee mientras volteaba.

-Resulta que Bella…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que le pegue en las costillas fuertemente- Auch!

-isabella!- se quejo mi madre.

-Lo siento es que…f ue un tic. Yo te cuento mama, resulta que el ultimo día tuvimos que leer unos papelitos que contaban que era la cosa mas loca que habíamos hecho en el campamento y fue muy divertido- le explique. Esa era mi nueva forma de mentir. No mentía realmente. Solo decía las cosas y las dejaba por la mitad

-Ah, ya veo- dijo mi madre luego de eso cuando llegamos por fin a casa fui a desempacar y me ocupe de lavar mi ropa y la de Emmett por mi desgracia. Había extrañado mi casa sinceramente, mi habitación, mi cómoda cama, mis libros. Era algo de lo que estaba segura que siempre extrañaría cuando este lejos de aquí.

Pov Edward

Alice no paro de sacar ropa de todas partes. Me alegraba que estuviéramos en casa de vuelta pero la casa estaba llena de ropa de Alice por todas partes, estaba empezándome a dar cuenta de que había llevado cualquier cantidad de ropa al campamento. Rose había sido un poco mas decente. Ella había llevado un bolso grande pero a pesar de eso el de Alice que parecía ser más pequeño le había ganado. Mi madre estaba ayudando a Alice todo lo que podía mientras Rosalie y Carlisle miraban la tele. Yo decidí quedarme en la habitación durmiendo después de todo ya era de noche y era tarde. Era un alivio que hayamos vuelto un viernes ya que tendríamos dos días de descanso.

Al día siguiente sentí como las persianas se abrían de repente. Augh. La luz del sol en el día me volvía loco cuando estaba durmiendo y solo tres personas sabían eso. Mi madre a la que seguro no me despertaría tan bruscamente, Alice que de seguro saltaría encima de mí y Rose que lo hacia cuando ya era muy tarde.

-Arriba dormilón!- dijo su voz musicalmente elegante.

-No tenias porque despertarme querida primita- dije mientras despegaba la cabeza de la almohada.

-Si en realidad no quería- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-entonces…- le pregunté. No se hubiera lastimado en despertarme de mis dulces sueños.

-Hay una chica esperándote abajo- dijo antes de salir. Yo la detuve.

-Hey aguarda ¿Qué chica?- pregunté exaltado. ¿Qué chica me estaría esperando? Bella de seguro llamaría cuando venga pero si fuera Bella Rosalie hubiera dicho que era Bella pero al parecer no la conocía. Así que si Rose que era muy popular no la conocía de seguro el resto tampoco. ¿Qué chica que los demás no conocen me estaría buscando? Al menos que sea… Victoria.

-Una pelirroja de buen cuerpo- me respondió. Bingo, era victoria.

-ah…okey- dijé algo confundido. Yo no la llame a victoria ¿Qué hacia aquí? Me vestí casualmente con unos jeans y una camisa de manga corta arriba de mi remera roja. Yendo directo a las escaleras me la cruce a Alice

-Al fin te despiertas- dijo ella que bajaba conmigo y al parecer iba a salir

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté curioso

- voy con Bella- dijo como si fuera obvio

-Ah… okey luego voy. Alice me sobrepaso y escuche la puerta principal cerrándose. Al parecer Rosalie también iba. Baje a ver a la invitada no tan invitada.

-Edward! A que suerte encontrarte en casa. En realidad estoy muy avergonzada por no a ver llamado pero lo que pasa es que no tengo tu número y encontré la residencia preguntándole a mis nuevos vecinos- dijo Victoria mientras se paraba del sillón para posar un ruidoso beso en mi mejilla.

-Esta bien ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunté algo confundido.

-La verdad es que como tu eres mi único amigo en Forks estaba pensando si podías ir a mostrarme el pueblo, ya sabes, un recorrido- dijo angelicalmente. Llevaba puesta una falda por el muslo que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y un suéter escote en V. A todo esto también llevaba puesto un tapado semi impermeable… pero para ser totalmente sinceros, Por mas de que tenga abrigo era muy provocativa. No se si era buena idea salir con Victoria, es decir no tenia pinta de ir a pasear. Además se estaba por largar a llover y ¿Qué era lo peor de todos? Que victoria tenia un gesto bastante seductor….mmm. tal vez deba ir con los Swan a ver el partido

-No es que me caigas mal Victoria, pero prefiero que otro te lleve a dar una vuelta a Forks.

-Vamos Edward ¿es por Bella? Te dije que entendía a la perfección que tenias novia es solo un a salida de amigos para que me muestres el pueblo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. como si fuera tan fácil dejarse caer en sus brazos y confiar totalmente en ella. Pues no lo era.

-Bueno… no lo se

-Vamos Edward te divertirás… dicen que puedo ser una persona muy simpática si me lo propongo, además… descuida. No muerdo… a veces- término confesando haciendo que largue una carcajada, si creo que era simpática. Además era solo una amiga, estaba seguro que si Tanya me preguntara de salir hoy le hubiera dicho que si, total, ya éramos amigos de vuelta.

-Bueno esta bien, deja que vaya a buscar la llave del coche- le dije y subi arriba a buscarlas y cuando las agarre me detuve ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No podía salir con Victoria y desaprovechar una oportunidad tan magnifica de ir a ver a mi novia. Baje las escaleras para decirle de mi cambio de planes. Le diría que me había olvidado de otro compromiso pendiente y que no podría.

Pero se me olvido de algo. Al verla allí tan alegremente parada observando los cuadros de la pared se me hiso pedazos el corazón. No la podía dejar plantada luego de aceptar mostrarle el pueblo, era muy descortés.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó insegura. Yo le negué con la cabeza.

-No, nada, vamos- dije y dicho esto salimos en mi volvo a recorrer el pueblo. Le mostré desde un extremo de Forks hasta el otro. Ella comentaba lo mismo que había dicho Alice antes de mudarse aquí cuando éramos pequeños "¿y el centro comercial?" le tuve que decir algo que le dolería

-No hay centros comerciales en Forks- dije divertido. Ella se rio pero pude ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, igual que a Alice

-Ouch… ese fue un golpe bajo- dijo haciendo un gesto de tristeza que me hiso reír mucho. Victoria miro la hora del auto, eran ya las ocho de la noche! Se había pasada volando el tiempo. El dia ya había oscurecido y había comenzado a llover de a poco. Había descubierto que Victoria era una chica sensacional, sensualmente sensacional. Era divertida y debía admitir que no se le escapaba uno que otro coqueteo pero también era muy directa. A ella no le preocupaba abrazarme con solo unos días de conocerme, lo hacia igual. De pronto el caballero en mi hablo primero

-¿quieres ir a cenar?- le pregunté. Ella se sorprendió.

-creí que tenias novia- sonrió picara y lujuriosamente.

-No es una cita, es para que comas algo…- deje claro. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-pues en tal caso me encantaría!- dijo felizmente. No se porque, la pude a ver llevado a un restaurante de Forks cualquiera pero no. La lleve al restaurante de Forks mas costoso posible. No se si era una impresión de quedar bien o el solo hecho de que de verdad sentía que el ambiente debía ser el de una cita, aunque no estábamos en una… ¿o sí? Llevar a tu amiga totalmente sexy que de vez en cuando coquetea conmigo a comer a un restaurante lujoso donde el ambiente era totalmente de cita ¿era tener una cita realmente? Esto estaba mal. Yo no debería estar acá. Tal vez deje que las cosas se fueran de mano cuando Victoria se sentó muy cerca mío o cuando susurraba a mi oído por el ruido. Yo debía estar con Bella ¿la amaba no? Entonces que hacia aquí con una chica que parecía modelo en un restaurante con luces bajas ¿a caso era tarado?

Pov Bella

Todos los muchachos miraban el partido concentradamente mientras las chicas estaban en mi dormitorio. Alice jugueteaba con la ropa mientras Ángela revisaba mis libros y Rosalie se mandaba textos. Cuando le preguntamos con quien estaba tan entretenida mandando mensajes nos respondió… que con Emmett. Esa si era una pareja extraña, Emmett estaba abajo ¿no era mas simple solo bajar y hablar con el? Mientras tanto Leah revisaba mi música al lado mío. Me había extrañado que Edward no haya venido, sentía gran curiosidad por saber que se había quedado haciendo en casa solo cuando podía estar aquí. Tal vez Alice y Rose no le habían dicho nada de lo de el partido y se había quedado solo, pobre, eso seria una lastima. Me di cuenta que no era preocupación por dejarlo de lado lo que sentía. Lo extrañaba. Si, lo extrañaba mucho a decir verdad, quería besarlo, hace mucho que no lo besaba y sentía sus tan suaves y dulces labios. Debería a ver ido a ver como estaba… bueno tal vez no era tarde. Si, eso haría. Iría a buscar a Edward a casa para decirle que venga o pasar un tiempo con el después de todo su compañía siempre me alegraba todo y me sacaba de preocupaciones.

-chicas, ahora vuelvo- dije antes de recomponerme y agarrar un saco

-¿A dónde vas? Y con ese saco no, no hace juego, toma- dijo Alice y me extendió un saco azul que hacia juego con las zapatillas.

-Voy a buscar a tu hermano ¿dijiste que estaba en casa no?- le pregunte para asegurarme… si todos sus amigos estaban aquí yo no creo que este en otro lugar… supongo

-Si, creo que si- dijo Alice concentrada en la ropa. Baje las escaleras trotando mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor y a todos los muchachos del equipo de rugby y baseball mirando el partido de futbol

-GOOOL!- gritaron todos haciendo que saltara del lugar

-ESO ES! DAME VEINTE WITHLOCK!- grito mi hermano extendiendo sus manos algo asustado por la voz ruda de Emmett, y es que si no sabían Emmett tiene una voz para el futbol. Pone su voz ruda para parecer varonil… y para que no sospechen que la caja de el case de Heidi es debajo del televisor es de el.

Salí de la casa dejando a todos los gritos y el calor sofocante de la calefacción atrás. Sin embargo temblé cuando la ráfaga de viento cruzo por mi. Tenia suerte que la casa de los Cullen era a solo dos cuadras porque estaba empezando a llover fuerte y por mas suerte a mi me gustaba la lluvia. Cuando llegue a la casa parecía vacía. Toque el timbre pero nadie atendió y para mi mala suerte había olvidado mi celular. Tal vez había salido un rato… o estaba dormido. Me sente en las escaleras de la casa. Alice había dicho que estaba en su casa ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Decidí esperarlo ya que poray se había ido a comprar algo al supermercado y volvería pronto aunque no lo se. La lluvia comenzaba a extender su grosor y la casa no tenia techo que me cubra, solo esperaba que no se largue muy fuerte.

Dos horas después

Pov Edward

Jamás la había pasado tan bien con una muchacha en un restaurante, Victoria era tan entretenida que nos quedamos como tres o dos horas allí. Luego nos tuvimos que volver ya que vimos por los ventanales del restaurante que la lluvia se había largado fuerte. No la podía dejar caminando por la calle mojada así que la lleve a su casa que daba la casualidad quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la mia. Su casa era amarillo crema, un color muy bonito para su casa, parecía bastante moderna como las nuevas casas de Forks. Detuve el auto frente a su puerta

-No sabes lo que me e divertido Hoy Edward, la pase fenomenal!- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, me divertí mucho- le confesé. Victoria estaba bastante cerca de mí lo único que nos separaba era el espacio entre los asientos pero ella parecía pasarlo por encima.

-Bueno, será mejor que entre a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada- dijo deslumbrándome con su sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el instituto, adiós- ¿Por qué le decía eso? Solo daría de más para que venga a hablarme al instituto cuando estaba Bella presente y otros testigos mas

-Claro…- dijo mientras miraba para abajo. Estaba esperando que se vaya pero recibi todo lo contrario. Era el idiota mas grande del mundo eso era yo ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Victoria acerco sus labios a los míos y los beso con lujuria como si no le importara nada. Al principio quede shokeado… luego parecía como si me hipnotizara y me dejara llevar y luego me di cuenta de error que estaba cometiendo así que la detuve. Esto estaba mal, tenia novia, Bella era mi chica y la amaba ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle esto? Me sentía culpable de todo era un imbécil

-Aguarda… victoria…- dije echándome atrás. Ella pareció darse cuenta del error.

-Lo siento yo… es que eres un chico tan bonito y… deseable, te prometo que será la ultima vez- dijo ella ¿deseable? Bueno… eso subía el autoestima a lo mal que me sentía

-Esta bien…- dije algo inseguro, victoria me volvió a saludar con la mano y entro a su casa. Fui directamente a la mía ya que no creía que sea hora de pasar a saludar a Bella… dios! Eso había sido muy raro, sus labios eran tan exquisitos y aunque no se podían comparar con el beso del prado el cual me había dejado algo grogui me había gustado. Me había gustado el beso de Victoria pero el beso de Bella aquella noche me había despertado todo, no quería ser un idiota y manosearla, ella no se merecía eso, seria preferible si dejaba esas cosas para cuando hagamos el amor verdaderamente.

Cuando estacioné el volvo afuera para que la lluvia lo lave un poco pude notar que había alguien en las escaleras de mi casa, todos tenían llaves así que ninguno de mi familia podía ser. Salí del auto para recibir un baldazo de agua fría, estaba literalmente lloviendo baldazos de agua en vez de gotas. Me acerque mas a las escaleras y obtuve una mejor vista de aquella persona que estaba totalmente empapada como si acabara de tirar en la pileta de atrás de mi casa. Era Bella!... hay no era Bella, por lo mojada que estaba podría a ver estado horas esperando. Se paro de inmediato al verme y se acerco a mi.

-Edward… ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó aliviada.

-Bella estas empapada ¿hace cuanto que estas esperando aquí?- dije mirándola.

-mas o menos tres horas… pensé que estaba en casa- dijo ella- te quise ir a buscar porque… te extrañaba- dijo dulcemente. No, yo era la basura mas grande que existía en mi planeta. No podía ser que haya dejado a mi novia esperando bajo la lluvia tres horas por ir a comer con Victoria al mejor restaurante de Forks y luego llevar a casa para que no le caiga ni una gota cuando en realidad a la que no le tenia que caer ninguna gota era a Bella y encima me decía que me extrañaba, eso me hacia sentir mas miserable. Había besado a otra chica mientras Bella estaba aquí enfermándose.

-Hay Bella, debiste ir a casa, o llamar por celular, Linda estas toda empapada- dije mientras la abrazaba. Bella recibió con gusto mi abrazo. Wow! De verdad estaba mojada, sentía como el agua traspasaba mi ropa a mi piel. Esto no me lo merecía. Por acto de magia como si hubiera leído mi mente Bella detuvo el abrazo y me miro fijo a los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate eran como hermosos cuchillos clavándome por la culpa.

-Hueles rico…- dijo ella sonriendo algo extrañada y desconfiada, debía ser el perfume de Victoria, ella tenia puesto uno muy fuerte, seguro se había impregnado- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó mas tranquila.

-Emm… estuve… ya sabes… jugando con los muchachos hasta tarde… comenzó a llover y nos tuvimos que volver- le dije ella pareció afectada por la respuesta. Si había mentido pero no le podía decir que había salido con Victoria, era un delito capital, no la quería ver sufrir más.

-Edward… los chicos estuvieron en casa desde las cuatro de la tarde- oh, oh. Es verdad olvide el partido de futbol de hoy, supuestamente lo veríamos en lo de Emmett con el equipo.

-emm… yo…

-Si no me quieres decir esta bien- la culpa me carcomía, no podía ser tan mala persona, yo la amaba cuando uno ama a alguien no debe hacerlo sufrir era tan imbécil. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No podía ni hablar, no salían las palabras asi que solo me quede callado mirándola fijo, su mirada me lastimaba y me lo merecía-bueno veo que no quieres decirlo, no te preocupes… nos vemos el lunes- dijo fríamente antes de cruzarse e retirarse. [_al menos llévala a su casa idiota]_ dijo mi conciencia, pero mis palabras no salían por alguna razón, parecía deprimente. Parecía un niño castigado sin querer mirar a su madre

-Edward…- me llamo haciendo que por lo menos voltee a verla- **-**Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me amabas?- preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba a mi. Estaba empapada. La lluvia seguramente. Asentí a su pregunta- pues, yo también te amo Edward… y mucho…- Eso me descoloco completamente, ella me amaba y confiaba en mi, se preocupaba por saber como estaba pues había venido hasta aquí y yo la dejaba aquí plantada para salir con Victoria y "divertirme a lo loco" yo también la amaba y mucho y no sabia lo que ocurría conmigo, no merecía a Bella, no merecía ser lastimada ni tampoco merecía a alguien como yo. Sin nada que decir o sin palabras que salir vi como su figura se hacia mas borrosa en la lluvia hasta desaparecer, jamás me perdonaría lo que le había echo y lo peor es que se lo debía contar

**Hola, jeje espero que les haya gustado. Vieron Edward esta algo confundido y la pobre e inocente Bella, me dio lastima escribir este cap por eso es un poco mas corto pero el otro promete ser largo, estos es el capitulo comienzo a los capítulos finales de reconoceme! Ahh y debo advertirles que Edward y Bella se van a poner un poco mas…serios como… exitaditos conforme a su relación! **

**Looos quieroooo besoooooooooos**

**Bueno les dejo los adelantos**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo!**

**-No se que te pasa ese es el problema?- dijo Bella preocupada. Yo la silencie, se suponía que no debían saber que estábamos por los pasillos en horas de clase.**

**-Bella yo…**

**-Edward! Hola, te busque por todas partes- dijo la voz de victoria acercándose, Bella me miro curiosa, desconfiada y confundida.**

**-Si, emm… muchas clases hoy- dije tratando de sonar lo mas light posible.**

**-En fin, era para decirte que me divertí un montón el sábado y que si podíamos volver a repetirlo, tal vez ir a comer otra vez a "violet hour"- dijo Victoria contándole toda la cruda verdad a Bella sin saberlo. Bella me miro hirientemente, vi el real sufrimiento en sus ojos y luego como retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás confundida y aturdida. **

* * *

**No note cuando las cosas se pusieron así de cómodas o cuando Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras descendía su mano hasta posarse en mi trasero y volver a subir en caricias suaves y seductoras, asi repetidamente, parecía que la película ya no era su principal diversión**

**REVIEWS?**


	20. Chapter 20: amor extendido

**Hay no saben cuanto lo siento! Se que tarde mucho y no tengo perdón pero les explicare como ando de vacaciones muy pocas veces piso mi casa y muy pocas veces agarro la computadora portátil para escribir además de andar con nuevos proyectos de un nuevo fic. Lo siento de verdad. Les dejo este capitulo que me costo hacerlo espero que les guste! y perdon nuevamente!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 20: amor extendido**_

La mañana comenzaba a asomarse por mis cortinas. Debía de ser temprano y la verdad era que el sueño no me abundaba pero no me quería despertar. Me sentía fatal, no solo por lo de anoche si no que físicamente fatal. Solté una tos ahogada y débil. Maldito Edward Cullen… si se que es mi novio ¿y que? Me dejo esperando bajo la lluvia y ni traerme de regreso pudo. ¿Qué le sucedía?

_Es que no tiene las agallas para decirte donde estuvo, eso es lo que pasa_ dijo mi conciencia. Muy cierto! Pues si yo lo recuerdo en la definición de mejor novio del mundo incluia sincero. La sinceridad era muy importante para mi y el había optado por mentirme. ¿Por qué me mentía? No tenia excusas.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente. Emmett entro con el fondo de Teenage Dream de Katy Perry a todo volumen en un reproductor de cd's portatil mientras la cantaba el también ¿a que se debía esto? No lo se, solo se que Emmett se había vuelto muy fan de las cantantes famosas como Lady Gaga o Britney Spears o en este caso, Katy Perry. El ruido de la canción taladraba mis oídos haciendo que me tape con la almohada.

-YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A LIVING A… TEENAGE DREAM, THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON!- cantó Emmett a todo volumen.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunté pesadamente mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Emmett dejo de cantar y me miro sonriente.

-Acabas de tener un Teenage Dream- dijo contento. No entendí para nada a que se refería pero si hablaba de despertarse con un dolor de cabeza horrible y una gripe de muerte, se equivocaba.

-Eh?- dije confusa.

-Si… tu "Teenage Dream" era tener un auto ¿no?- no se si Emmett había comprendido que Teenage Dream era sueño adolecente. Esta bien que quería tener con toda mi alma un auto pero no era mi sueño ¿o si?

-Supongo- respondí ante mi confusa expresión.

-Pues tu sueño se cumplió! Papa te compro un auto- dijo alegre. Me sente de repente. ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿mi papa me había comprado un auto? La sonrisa de deliño por mi rostro

-¿Hablas enserio?- dije arrodillarme en la cama. El asintió.

-Hay Emmett! Tengo Auto!- dije antes de salir corriendo a buscar a mi nuevo bebe. Emmett me siguió con la música prendida. Hasta llegar afuera cuando la apago. Creo que me había olvidado que estábamos en Forks pues salí a la calle con mi pijama en busca de mi nuevo auto. Charlie lo estaba revisando cuando me vio vestida de pijama con unas ojeras terribles y una sonrisa abierta.

-Bells… te vas a enfermar- me dijo antes de acercarse a mi y extender su campera. Me la puse y le agradecí.

-Bueno… y ¿te gusta?- preguntó. Era el que quería, mi chevrolet corsa estaba a mis ojos deslumbrándome con su color gris platinado, lo amaba!

-Hay papa gracias! Es el que quería- dije antes de que me extendiera las llaves y subirme a el.

-Es nuevo, no usado así que espero que lo cuides, no como tu hermano al que le compramos una jeep indestructible y se la tuvimos que comprar otra vez porque la sumergió en el lago- dijo mirando a mi hermano mayor, yo reí ante el recuerdo y cuando Emmett les tubo que decir a papa y mama lo de su jeep en una de esas semanas que había ido a visitarlos a Forks.

_Flashback_

_-JA! Estas loco si crees que se los diré yo, es tu camioneta- dije mientras ponía las llaves en el cerrojo._

_-Vamos Bells! Me mataran, como explicarles a tus padres que hundiste una jeep todo terreno en un lago de pesca!- dijo como si fuera inexplicable_

_-Diciéndoselos, Emmett- dije una vez dentro de la casa._

_-Chicos son ustedes?- preguntó Renee. Emmett puso cara de muerte._

_-Si ma, llegamos- grite._

_-Ah, no escuchamos el ruido de la camioneta- dijo mi padre desde el fondo del pasillo, yo lo mire maliciosamente a Emmett._

_-Por favor!- susurro Emmett débilmente. Yo le negué._

_-No se los diré, si quieres te acompaño- dije. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar directo a la sala, seguí sus pasos hasta encontrarnos con nuestros padres bastante cómodos viendo la tele._

_-Como les fue?- preguntó Charlie._

_-Eh…bien- dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Le eche una mirada furtiva en signo de que les diga. Mis padres por supuesto habían notado la pelea de miradas y gestos entre mi hermano y yo._

_-Pasa algo?- pregunto Renee extrañada._

_-Bueno…define algo- dijo Emmett tímidamente con una sonrisa. Mis padres se recompusieron en el sillón y nos miraron de mala cara._

_-Algo de lo que se arrepientan- dijo mi madre desconfiada._

_- Yo no, fue divertido- le plantee encogiéndome de hombros, Emmett sabia que me refería a la camioneta y al ver como se sumergía mientras mi hermano hacia expresiones graciosas. Me codeó las costillas fulminándome con la mirada._

_-Emmett- espero respuesta mi padre de el._

_-Yo no sabia que el lago era tan profundo- dijo el culposo. Mis padres lo miraron curiosos._

_-A que te refieres?- preguntó mi padre._

_-ah… que ¿viste cuando los relojes dicen que son sumergibles y los sumerges y se rompen?- preguntó Emmett. Mis padres lo miraron confundido._

_-Creo que no estamos cayendo Emmett- dijo Charlie._

_-Hay no… ¿Qué sumergiste?- preguntó mi madre masajeando su frente para calmarse._

_-Que feo de tu parte madre, que desconfíes de mi- dijo Emmett con una falsa melancolía y indignación- no sumergí nada… no hiso falta… se sumergió ella solita- dijo Emmett._

_-¿Qué se sumergió?- preguntó Charlie sorprendido levantando la voz._

_-La cmnta- Dijo Emmett mezclando las palabras y susurrando._

_-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Renee. Esto ya me cansaba._

_-La… cmneta- volvió a murmurar Emmett._

_-Emmett!- le pedí._

_-LA CAMIONETA! LA JEEP SE SUMERGIO EN EL LAGO PERO NO FUE MI CULPA ESTABAMOS EN EL BOTE Y DE REPENTE BELLA ME PREGUNTA DONDE HABÍA ESTACIONADO MI CAMIONETA Y YO LE DIJE QUE CERCA DEL BOSQUE Y ME DIJO QUE ERA CIEGO PORQUE LA HABÍA ESTACIONADO EN EL MEDIO DEL LAGO Y CUANDO VOLTEE A VER EL AGUA SE LA ESTABA TRAGANDO! NO FUE MI CULPA ELLA LO HISO SOLA! ES PARIENTE DE HERBIE SEGURO- lloriqueo Emmett gritando. Después de eso y de que el rostro de Charlie pasara todo los colores del arcoíris Emmett fue castigado por un mes y al la semana me volvió a Seattle para seguir mi patinaje._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y así fue como luego de un mes de rogar Emmett con una sola sonrisa que le hiso a Renee que ella le comprara la camioneta con sus ahorros. Encendí mi auto y probé su motor, era bueno, me encantaba era mi nuevo bebe. Me bajé de el y abrase a Charlie.

-Gracias papa eres el mejor te quiero- dije luego de devolverle la campera y de abrazarlo.

-Aww… la paternidad, que cosa más hermosa- dijo Emmett bufándose.

-Ríete lo que quieras hijo pero cuando tengas hijos te reirás de tus palabras y no de mi- dijo Charlie cuando los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro.

-Yo no planeo tener hijos hasta los 40- dijo Emmett muy tranquilo… muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

-No creo que eso sea posible- dije mirando para abajo fingiendo preocupación. Los dos me observaron expectantes.

-Porque dices eso?- preguntó asustado.

-Pues ayer cuanto te bañabas llamo Rose- dije con mi cara de preocupación. Emmett se puso pálido y mi padre se tenso.

-Y que paso?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Pues Emmett… me dijo que te diga que… vas a ser papa- Dije apoyando una mano en el hombro de mi hermano que tomo color blanco fantasma mientras que a mi padre se le caía la mandíbula al piso. Juro que Emmett estuvo un minuto en shock y que cuando le iba a decir que era un chiste Emmett salió gritando por la puerta.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO! JURO QUE USEEEE CONDONES!- gritó mientras traspasaba la puerta. Una vez que no fue visible le cerré la boca a mi padre.

-Quédate tranquilo Charlie, no serás abuelo- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Pero tu… pero el… rose… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó entendiendo todo. Yo sonreí.

-Es una pequeña venganza por a verme despertado con un concierto en vivo de el- dije encogiéndose de hombros mientras subía las escaleras. Charlie se rio.

-Hay Bells nunca cambiaras…

Pov Edward

Alice no paraba de clavarme la mirada como si fuera un bicho raro ¿Por qué lo hacia? Pues esa es la pregunta del millón, no tenia respuesta.

-Alice ya deja de mirarme así ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté algo ¿culposo? Como si Alice supiera de lo de ayer.

-¿Por qué ayer Bella vino así de mojada?- Sip… Alice estaba al tanto.

-Pues porque… porque… había salido un rato y se quedo esperando en las escaleras de casa- dije, era la verdad, nada mas que escondida. Ella me miro desconfiada e iba a hablar pero sonó el timbre. La mire con una sonrisa de lastima sarcástica y ella me saco la lengua. Alice fe directo a la puerta acompañada por mi y cuando la abrió pudimos ver a Emmett con cara de fantasma. Estaba totalmente palido ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Emmett ¿Qué te sucede? Otra vez la luz fantasma?- preguntó Alice agarrándose de la cintura. El le negó y trago en seco.

-Donde esta Rosalie?- preguntó asustado.

-Aquí- dijo Rose saliendo de la sala- Que pasa amor?- preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba y posaba una mano en la mejilla blanca de Emmett.

-ROSE! No crees que te olvidaste de decirme una pequeña cosa- preguntó Emmett. Alice yo observamos a un costado expectantes de todo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosa y confundida.

-No lo se, algo como que ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- grito Emmett descolocándonos a todos.

-QUE?- preguntó Rosalie saltando de repente petrificada.

-que?- preguntamos Alice y yo en unisono mirando a nuestra prima.

-SI! BELLA DIJO QUE LLAMASTE AYER PERO YO ESTABA BAÑANDOME!- volvió a gritar casi desesperado. Las expresiones de Emmett causaban risa pero no solo eso porque Alice y yo partimos a reír los dos. Rose negó lentamente la cabeza sonriendo mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

-DE QUE SE RIEN SERE PADRE!- lloriqueo Emmett.

-Hay Emmett mi amor, me temo que has sido victima de una broma… no estoy embarazada- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ah no?- preguntó el inseguro mientras recibía lentamente el abrazo de mi prima. Alice y yo nos secamos las lagrimas de risa que habían salido.

-Claro mi amor ¿crees que te lo habría dicho por teléfono si fuera así?- preguntó como si fuera obvio. Emmett frunció el seño.

-Pues hasta que yo no vea una prueba de embarazo tu estarás embarazada- dijo el doblándose de brazos.

Rosalie trato de meterle en la cabeza a Emmett que Bella solo le había jugado una broma pero Emmett se negó a congeniar con ella y todo termino en la farmacia. Rose tubo que comprarse una muestra de embarazo y hacérsela para demostrarle a Emmett que ella no estaba embarazada. Suerte que mis padres se había ido ayer a la tarde a Seattle unos días, si no esto seria todo un barullo de ellos, de Charlie Renee y de nosotros. Podía hasta imaginarme a mi Bella riendo a mas no poder por la situación.

Pasamos el día mirando películas sin embargo no la llame a Bella para que viniera, no tenia la valentía de enfrentarme aun a ella. Estaba bastante humillado con lo de ayer. Pero me había prometido que jamás le volvaria a hacerle eso.

La mañana del lunes fue un fastidio, saber que tendríamos que ir al instituto me hacia poner los pelos de punta, si había algo que odiaba mas era volver a los estudios. Además no había podido dormir bien… Emmett se había quedado en casa y parecía que realmente quería que Rosalie tuviera un bebe porque el respaldo de la cama de Rose no paro de golpear contra la pared y el ruido no paro de taladrarme la cabeza. Me vestí y baje a desayunar. Alice estaba tomando una taza de leche cuando la vi, leía una revista y hacia gestos para reir. Rosalie y Emmett bajaron diez minutos después. Emmett se tenia esta libertad ahora porque no estaban mis padres y no volverían hasta el lunes que venia pero bien que cuando mis padres llegaban Emmett era el buen mozo del que Esme y Carlisle querían para Rosalie. Los fulmine con la mirada a los dos, por no a verme dejado dormir y Emmett me sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh mira Rose, Eddie esta celoso porque no a tenido buen sexo hace mucho- dijo Emmett. ¿a pero quien se creía este? Porque Emmett no se imaginaba con quien lo haría próximamente

_¿Con quien? Aquí no nos hemos enterado_ dijo mi conciencia

Pues supongo que con Bella, ella es mi novia ¿o no? A decir verdad nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso. Me parecía que era un poco pronto como para hacerlo con Bella, llevábamos una relación de apenas una semana, parecía algo loco tirársele encima, además ella no se merecía hacerlo de esa manera.

-Déjalo Emmi, aunque tengas razón, el también la tiene, el pobre chico no puede dormir a causa de nosotros- dijo Rosalie despeinándome con su mano. Si, que simpática. Mire la hora, lo suficientemente justo para largarme de mi casa.

-No te enojes Eddie, era un chiste!- grito Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo. Agarré las llaves del volvo de mi bolsillo y entre a mi auto puse "sweet child of mine" de los gans and roses y me tranquilice, esa era mi canción favorita definitivamente. No estaba de mal humor pero eso tendría que cambiar, Hoy hablaría con Bella, no tenia que enterarse del beso pero si de que salí con Victoria, tal vez decirle que victoria entendió mal los movimientos y que le aclare que la tenia a Bella. Sin embargo también le había mentido así que me tendría que disculpar por eso. Cuando llegue al instituto Ya había autos estacionados y eran bastantes así que tendría algunos minutos. Salí del auto recibiendo miradas de todas partes como siempre, en el campamento eso no pasaba pero ahora era normal y las extrañaba.

Pude localizar a Jasper hablando con Bella frente a un auto color gris que jamás había visto. Me dirigí hacia ellos con precaución, considere mis palabras hacia Bella ¿seria correcto saludarla con un beso en los labios o con la mirada bastaba? Estaba Jasper lo cual facilitaba más las cosas por suerte.

-Hola- los saludé a los dos, sin besos en ninguna parte. Me localice al lado de los dos para tener mejor vista.

-Hola Ed ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Jasper, me encogí de hombros.

-Todo va bien…- dije encogiéndose de hombros. Que le diría a Bella, parecía un niño de tercer grado cuando tenia novia, no le hablaba jamás y solo contaba el titulo de novia oficial.

-…Ayer vino tu hermano gritando por casa- le sonreí a Bella que miraba con atención al auto frente a ella.

-Ah… si- respondió. ¿estaría enojada?

-¿Por qué gritando?- preguntó Jasper curioso.

-Pues al parecer Bella le dijo que Rosalie estaba embarazada y se lo creyo- reí, Jasper acompaño mis risas pero Bella ni atención me presto. El timbre sonó despertándonos a todos. Bella fue la primera en caminar y gritar por delante.

-Nos vemos- de una manera fría y secamente. Jasper que tenia la misma clase ahora me miro expectante.

-¿Qué les pasa a Alice y a ti que me miran de esa manera tan rara?- dije algo frustrado. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-¿esta todo bien con Bella?- preguntó pasando por alto mi pregunta y contestándola con otra.

-¿A ti que te parece?- le pregunté de mal humor.

-Pues no lo se, estaba muy tranquila hasta que llegaste- dijo el haciendo referencia hace un rato. Entonces si estaba enojada.

-No lo se Jasper, se supone que el primer mes de una relación normal es el mas hermoso pero pasó una semana y Bella y yo ya nos peleamos- Dije frustradamente. Jasper soltó una sonrisa mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

-Pero Bella no es una chica normal como para llevar una relación normal, Sabes, me cae muy bien ahora que tuve oportunidad de conocerla mejor, ayer nos quedamos hablando un largo rato y te digo que si no fuera porque descubrí que amo a tu hermana con toda mi alma, me gustaría salir con Bella- dijo Jasper de suma confianza. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Entramos a la clase y nos sentamos.

-Ni se te ocurra idiota, Bella es mia y tu tienes a mi hermana y si le llegas a hacer algo no quedara vivo para la siguiente clase- lo amenace, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te he dicho que si no la amara a Alice ¿eres sordo o que Edward?- preguntó sin siquiera afectarse por mi amenaza.

-Lo siento, creo que hoy me desperté con el pie izquierdo- dije apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos.

-No te preocupes amigo, no hay rencor- dijo el. Tyler vino y hablamos cinco minutos hasta que el señor Berti se le ocurrió venir a clases.

-Bueno me que suerte tenerlos aquí de vuelta. Espero que hayan disfrutado sus pequeñas vacaciones en el campamento ya que hoy empezaremos a estudiar un nuevo libro.- y bla, bla, bla, cosas sobre que la lectura a nuestra edad era muy importante y que si queríamos ser alguien debíamos saber leer. Luego por fin de cuartenta minutos conseguimos comenzar a leer cumbres borrascosas. Un libro que realmente valia la pena leer, al menos me distraería un rato de saber porque Bella estaba tan realmente enojada, es decir, sabia bien porque, pero era como si ella supiera mas de lo debido.

Cuando la hora termino no dude en buscarla por los pasillos, la necesitaba, o por lo menos necesitaba saludarla, hablarle. Solo tendría diez minutos hasta que el timbre vuelva a sonar, luego tendría que perder una hora mas en baseball. La busque, la busque, la busque, La encontré! Exclamaron mis adentros al verla caminar en el pasillo. Me dirigí hacia ella con actitud de novio positivo pero Bella no levanto la vista solo choco con mi gran extructura y miro para arriba.

-Hey…- dije yo con una sonrisa hogareña. Bella me miro fríamente sin perder ese toque dulce que siempre brindaba.

-emm… estoy algo apurada nos vemos luego- me dijo antes de palmear mi brazo y desaparecer en la multitud, eso había sido humillante, mi propia novia se negaba a hablar contigo… que feo.

Fui a baseball y deteste cada minuto de ese tiempo. Bella parecía no querer entablar conversación conmigo pues tendría que hacer algo para que lo haga, no dejaría que se salga con la suya dejándome culposamente aun lado lamentando el maldito dia que le seguí la corriente a Victoria. Biologia seria la mejor manera de hacerlo, ella prestaba atención en esa materia pero me las ingeniaría por mensajitos.

Cuando entre en la clase de biología luego de que me volvió a rechazar en el pasillo fui el primero en sentarme y esperar ansiosamente mirando la puerta. El señor Banner me miraba a cada rato y se preguntaba que haría yo malgastando mis cinco minutos libres entrando aquí y esperando a alguien en la puerta.

-sucede algo Edward?- preguntó el profesor. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, solo espero a alguien- pero Bella no apareció hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre. Ni la cabeza volteo para comprobar que yo estaba allí. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo con ella y era preferible arreglarlo.

-Bella…- iba a a continuar pero el profesor interrumpió.

-Bien, me alegra tenerlos aquí de nuevo, se empezaban a extrañar algunas cosas de este grupo- dijo el señor Banner riendo, el resto de la clase destello de sonrisas.

-Señor Banner siempre que dice cosas buenas nos trae algo mas…- dijo Mike Newton algo asustado.

-Pues la verdad es que si y me odiaran por esto pero hoy habrá… un examen sorpresa- eso nos descoloco a todos… se suponía que recién volvíamos que quería que hiciéramos.

-Ehh… no estudiamos señor Banner- objete. Bella solo miro segundos a mi costado y luego se dio el vuelto.

-Pues no pero… por eso se llama prueba sorpresa. Ahore tomen, pásenselas- Dijo dejando en la mesada de Bella y mia una pila de pequeñas fotocopias. Bella tomo dos y paso la pila, luego me extendió fríamente una y comenzó a leer la prueba con un gesto preocupado.

-Gracias- dije cuando tome la fotocopia. No sabia mucho de eso pero igualmente no podía concentrarme en eso. Tenia que hablar con Bella inmediatamente, las cosas no podían seguir así porque no podía conecentrarme correctamente. Tal vez podría hablarle antes de empezar la prueba. Si.

-Pueden empezar- dijo Banner aplaudiendo como siempre lo hacia. Tenia que pensar en algo. Eh… ya se!

-AUCH!-grite cerrando los ojos avergonzado. La clase entera presto atención.

-Edward… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó desconfiado y preocupado el señor Banner. Yo me pare al lado de mi banco algo flexionado para fingir dolor.

-Nada señor, es que siento unas punzadas en el pecho- dije melancólicamente.

_Que patético_ dijo mi conciencia… si, patético.

-¿Necesitas ir a enfermeria?- preguntó ahora preocupado mas que desconfiado

-Eh si, me gustaría- dije dolorido apoyándome sobre la mesada. Bella me miro algo preocupada.

-Alguien quiere acompañar al señor Cullen?- pregunto Banner a la clase. Lo mas patético fue cuando todas las muchachas de Biologia alzaron sus manos, literalmente todas menos una… mi novia, Bella. Banner las miro mal y luego ofreció con la mirada a Bella que se escondió en su prueba.

-Señorita Swan?- preguntó el señor Banner. Este hombre me conocía. Estaria muy agradecido con el.

-Pero…

-Bella, ayuda a tu compañero- pidió el profesor. Bella resoplo escondidamente y se paro del asiento para apoyar sus manos en mi espalda y empujarme lentamente.

-No le prometo que regresara con vida- dijo Bella con humor negro, la clase se rio y salimos de ella. Una vez alejados de allí Me recompuse.

-Bella… aguarda- dije con una sonrisa aunque no era nada gracioso, seguro se enojaría mas.

-que pasa?-volteo a verme encandilándome con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Eh…No me pasa nada, solo quería salir para hablar contigo… me ponía nervioso que no me dirijas la palabra- le dije. Bella encarco una ceja sin cambiar de humor.

-Eres idiota Cullen?- preguntó.

-Bella, linda aguarda ¿ahora es Cullen? Pensé que me llamaba Edward para ti- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella. La quise arrastrar hacia mi pero Bella salto hacia atrás.

- tartamudeo algo nerviosa

-Cual es el problema Bella?- pregunté algo cansado de sus juegos. Bella miro abajo algo nerviosa, recordé que estábamos en clases no podíamos estar en los pasillos

-No se que te pasa ese es el problema?- dijo Bella preocupada. Yo la silencie, se suponía que no debían saber que estábamos por los pasillos en horas de clase.

-Bella yo…

-Edward! Hola, te busque por todas partes- dijo la voz de victoria acercándose, Bella me miro curiosa, desconfiada y confundida.

-Si, emm… muchas clases hoy- dije tratando de sonar lo mas light posible.

-En fin, era para decirte que me divertí un montón el sábado y que si podíamos volver a repetirlo, tal vez ir a comer otra vez a "violet hour"- dijo Victoria contándole toda la cruda verdad a Bella sin saberlo. Bella me miro hirientemente, vi el real sufrimiento en sus ojos y luego como retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás confundida y aturdida.

-Entonces ¿ahí estabas?- preguntó enojada. Yo trague en seco. Victoria la miro.

-Bella no fue nada, fui a enseñarle a Victoria el pueblo sabes que es nueva…

-Me importa un comino que sea nueva… Augh eres un idiota- dijo frustrada comenzando a caminar de vuelta a clases. Ahora si, Victoria tendría que irse, había arruinado mi plan de reconciliación y para colmo cuando segui a Bella ella nos siguió.

Pov Bella

No podía creerlo. Yo mojada y el chico con una modelo de cuarta en "the violet hour" ese restaurante era carísimo, jamás me había llenado a cenar, jamás me había acortejado de esa manera ¿entonces porque lo hacia con ella? Yo era su novia ¿acaso me engañaba?

-Bella… Espera no paso nada de verdad, te lo juro- dijo Edward agarrándome del brazo suavemente haciendo que mi piel tiemble y voltee a verlo mal.

-A mi no me importa si paso o no paso algo… me importa que me mentiste porque no quisiste decir la verdad… me mentiste

-Bueno… yo mejor me voy…nos vemos Edward- No, no nos vemos nada victoria. Eso me hubiera gustado decirle.

-Bella, te mentí porque no quería que pensaras que pasaría algo o que la prefería a ella antes que pasar un dia contigo- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Sabes que yo no soy así entonces porque lo hiciste? Al menos que si haya pasado algo de lo que tengas que ocultar…- dijo desconfiada… no se lo podía decir, y es porque era cobarde, muy cobarde. Bella me miro expectante.

-No paso nada…- le volví a reclamar algo inseguro.

-No lo se… no te perdonare pero creo que podre tratarte un poco mejor- dijo acercándose a mi. No me resisti mas y la abrace. Bella no acepto mi abrazo pero no se negó a el. Se sentía también abrazarla… ahora quería besarla… diablos eso si seria imposible pues ella estaba algo resentida y no la culpaba. Cuando me aleje de ella me tomo por sorpresa cuando apoyo su mano suavemente en mi mejilla

-¿de verdad te sientes bien?- preguntó refiriéndose a mi pequeña mentira de clases yo tome su mano y asentí.

-Si, si. Sera mejor que volvamos a clases- pero seria en vano ya que cuando pronuncie esas palabras el timbre sonó. Bella se rio por lo bajo. Podia persivir que todavía no estaba de todo bien lo nuestro y se lo aceptaba porque me merecía menos de lo que ella realmente me estaba dando.

Pov Bella

Enseguida Alice llego alegremente. Y nos miro. Era la primera vez en el dia que estábamos juntos por lo cual comenzó a saltar. Le había comentado hoy de la pelea con Edward y de que me había mentido. Alice parecía a ver sabido con quien estaba Edward cuando le conté que me mintió pero deje esa parte ya que tenia todo derecho al no decírmelo, eso se llamaba hermandad. No estaba del todo segura, no perdonaría a Edward por ser un idiota y la verdad que no me perdonaría a mi por ponerme de novio con el. No era que no lo quería, todo lo contrario me enojaba porque me importaba… si suena tonto lo se, pero no desde mi punto de vista donde tiene algo de sentido, pues me enojaba porque me entristecía que me mienta y me entristecía porque pensé que me quería como para mentirme y pese que me quería… pues eso es porque éramos novios.

Alice me invito a su casa a la cual solo acepte porque sabia que Emmett, Jasper y Edward se irían al "gimnasio" todos sabíamos que se irían a comer hamburguesas, eso hacían todos los lunes…

No quería estar con el ahora, tenia que pensar muchas cosas como ¿si no paso nada con Victoria porque rayos me miente? Alice noto eso cuando conducía a su casa por lo cual puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bella por dios! Deja de pensar en el ahora- pidió mi mejor amiga mientras hablaba densamente.

-Lo siento… es que ¡ME MINTIO!- dije. Yo no era de ser rencorosa pero… me mintió, salió con una muchacha de piernas HERMOSAS!

-Bella…es hora de que sepas la verdad- dijo Alice como si fuera la sabia de la situación, yo apenas la mire ya que estaba estacionando. Me asusto un poco en la manera que lo dijo.

-Cual es esa verdad?- pregunte parando el coche. Alice y yo nos bajamos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-La verdad es que Edward no es el mismo desde que tu estas con el- dijo encojiendose de hombros. Me pregunto si lo diría en el mal modo

-Y ¿eso es malo?

-No… no me entiendes. Edward es una mejor persona. Antes era un poco arrogante y egoísta… ahora que son novios, no tiene mas esos comportamientos- seguramente Alice decía eso porque no quería que terminara con el. La mire densamente

-Que? Te digo la verdad, además tienes que entender que Edward no esta acostumbrado a una sola mujer y cuando te vio sus ojos solo se movieron hacia ti, incluso cuando Tanya era su novia- me recordó. Entramos a la casa y Alice me condujo al la cocina, comimos un poco de torta mientras me comentaba sobre el viaje de sus padres. Una hora después cayo Rosalie que venia de las practicas de porristas. Rosalie concordó con Alice. Edward si estaba cambiado y era a "causa mia" lo cual creí que podría ser cierto… yo también había cambiado a causa de el… bueno es decir ahora no me miraba solo como Bella si no que como Bella, estúpida enamorada.

-No te preocupes Bella, el primera vez que salí con Emmett, no paro de mirar a la mecera… Entonces me fui… y luego vino a cantarme una serenata al balcón… y Edward le tiro unas zapatillas…- Alice y yo nos quedamos mirándola sorprendida.

-Donde se supone que estaba yo?- preguntó Alice confundida.

-Que no te acuerdas Alice? Tu fuiste la que salto arriba de Emmett pensando que era un ladron- le recordó Rose. Alice lo pensó unos segundos.

-Ouhh… cierto, que noche aquella-dijo Alice negando con la cabeza recordando. Nos reimos las tres.

-Bueno pero a que quieres ir con eso Rose?- pregunté. Ella retomo

-A que tal vez Edward solo le haya echado un vistazo a esa victoria pero no quiere decir que no te ama- dijo. Me desiluciono un poco aquello que dijo pues si bien creía mucho en Rose Edward me había dicho que no había pasado nada… eso no quería decir que le atraiga físicamente victoria ¿o si?

-Eso no es lo que me importa… bueno no mucho, me importa que no mehaya dicho que había ido con ella- dije mirando al piso. Alice acaricio mi espalda.

-Hay Bells… no te preocupes… Edward siempre tubo esas facciones de ser caballero y probablemente no te lo dijo porque pensó que te enojarías-dijo Alice, bueno ella era la hermana ¿cierto? Seguramente no se equivocaba. Hablamos un rato mas hasta que Rosalie contesto el teléfono… si creo que todos sabemos quien era. Rosalie termino llendose a mi casa antes que yo mientras que Alice comenzó a rogarme que durmiera en su casa ya que ahora que se habían ido sus padres podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos asi que tuve que llamar a Renee para preguntarle… en realidad ni la llame yo ni le pregunté yo. Le dije que no a Alice entonces llamo ella y Renee tiene esa debilidad con los Cullen tan grande que termino aceptando.

Pov Edward

Abri la puerta de casa algo distraído pensando en lo que me había dicho Jasper, el tenia razón… desde ahora no podría mentirle mas si no quería que la culpa me carcoma. Le conte a el sobre lo de el beso con Victoria, si se lo contaba a Emmett estaría muerto.

Al cruzar la tele del living vi que la tele estaba encendida, no solo eso si no que alguien que no era Alice estaba sentada en el sillón. Me incline un poco mas para ver de que quien se trataba. Bella estaba aburridamente mirando la tele.

_Solo dos preguntas ¿Qué hace aquí? Y ¿es un regalo de navidad?_ Preguntó mi conciencia. Cambie mi dirección hacia el sillón con ella. No noto que estaba allí por lo cual me pareció mas divertido si la asustaba. Di unos pasos para atrás para hacer carrera mientras fijaba mi punto y una vez listo corrí y salte el respaldo del sillón para caer al lado de ella. Bella pego un salto que la dejo del otro lado del sillón

-AH! No me hagas nada!- pidió cerrando los ojos asustada.

-Eh… tranquila soy yo- dije mientras me acomodaba junto a ella. Abrió los ojos asustados que se tranquilizaron al verme a mi y volvieron a su posición normal. Sin vergüenza y piedad coloque mi cabeza en su hombro cómodamente para observar que era lo que estaba viendo. Estaba mirando "friends"* no sabia que le gustara, a mi me fascinaba si había algo que hacia todo los sábado era mirar "friends"

-Te gusta esto?- le pregunté. Ella se rio y me miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Que si me gusta _friends_?- preguntó como si fuera incrédulo, yo largue una risilla- me encanta, es la mejor serie de todas- dije acompañando mi sonrisa.

-Pues es bueno saberlo, ya se que hacer contigo las tardes de los sábados- Bella se rio junto a mi. Hubo un rato largo de silencio. Me gustaba el silencio con ella, con otra persona hubiera sido incomodo, incluso imposible pero la forma en que Bella hacia el silencio lo mas cómodo era una muestra de que no había muchacha como ella. Sin embargo no todo estab bien entre nosotros, ella no me había perdonado y yo quería que lo hiciera, lo había logrado una vez pues lo lograría otra vez.

-¿me perdonas?- le pedí mirándola desde mi posición. Bella suspiro fuertemente y se alejo de mi. Me senté firmemente y la mire expectante.

-Por favor Bella…- pedí mientras me corria dos espacios hacia ella, pero Bella se alejo mas.

-Edward… yo… no- termino diciendo. La mire tristemente y desvio la mirada como si eso la lastimara.

-Yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal- le explique acariciando su mejilla mientras ella miraba hacia abajo- pero aprendí mi lección, juro que la sola imagen de ti bajo la lluvia… muriéndote de frio fue suficiente castigo y arrepentimiento- Bella me miro sin levantar todo su rostro.

-Lo siento… no- volvió a decir. No entendía ¿Por qué no?

-No entiendo cual es el problema Bells… no paso nada te lo juro ¿Por qué no me quieres perdonar?-pregunté. Esperaba que no me diga lo que no quería oir. Jamas había visto a Bella celosa ni nada por el estilo y quizá ella estaba celosa porque había estado con otro muchacho… es decir, celos al estilo Rosalie.

-Edward… la única razón porque te perdone la ultima vez fue porque me enamore de ti… pero esto… ya es diferente, si quieres que esto funcione deveras aprender a no mentirme por mas que me duela- dijo y diablos, Bella siempre tenia la razón y yo terminaba siendo el idiota como ahora. Y yo que pensaba que había sido porque de verdad me había ganado su perdón la ultima vez…

-Entonces ¿no es que no me quieres perdonar por salir con una muchacha si no que por no a vertelo dicho?- pregunté. Ella se quedo muda unos segundos.

-Aha…- no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía, su tono y su mirada lo expresaban todo.

-Y si no me perdonaste ¿Por qué estas aquí en vez de estar enojada?- pregunté confuso. Se volvió a iluminar la sala cuando ella sonrió.

-Pues porque no me gusta estar enojada contigo- dijo antes de depositar un casto beso en mis labios dejándome hipnotizado. Bella se paro del sillón.

-Aguarda ¿A dónde vas?- pregunté agarrándola del brazo. Ella miro con intensiones las escaleras.

-Pues voy a ver si Alice termino de bañarse- comentó. Yo solté una sonora carcajada.

-Bella, Alice tarda una hora en bañarse- dijé tirándola hacia mi. Como era de esperar Bella cayo encima mío… siempre caía.

-Así esta mejor- dije antes de abrazarla como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Edward! Eso dolió- grito Bella mientras se reponía sentándose en el sillón mientras apoyaba su espalda en mi estomago, mientras me miraba con una expresión de diversión en sus hermosos ojos.

-A decir verdad no me ire hoy me quedo a dormir con Alice así que espero que seas un buen anfitrión como ella- dijo Bella como si fuera una critica experta de esos periódicos de los domingos. Genial mi Bella se quedaría… ya hablaríamos de en que habitación dormiría…

Pov Bella

-pero por supuesto Señorita… las 24 horas a sus ordenes- aclamo Edward recostado detrás mío en el sillón. Yo le sonreí.

-Entonces… podrías empezar por mostrarme tu cuarto- le comenté. Edward me miro curioso y divertido a la vez- ¿Qué? Nunca lo vi y quiero saber como es- me justifique. Edward se encogió de hombros y se paro tomándome de la mano.

-Buen en tal caso…- concordó mientras subíamos las escaleras su casa. Una vez que estuvimos en el pasillo me condujo a la puerta frente a la habitación de Alice. Abrio la puerta dejando al descubierto una habitación mas grande que mi sala… bueno exageraba, era un poco mas grande que la de Alice pero había que considerar que la de Alice era muy grande porque parecía tener dos cuartos uno para ella y otro para sus prendas. Esta habitación tenia una cama matrimonial en el medio de la habitación y pude comprender porque no podía dormir en las noches. La cama estaba en el medio pegada a la pared y recuerdo que cuando vi la habitación de Rose esta también esta en la misma posición, nada mas que Rose tenia un hermoso respaldo que decía "Rosalie" en letra cursiva y con pintura violeta que había escrito ella misma. Moviendo la cabeza podía observar el plasma que quedaba a posición perfecta para ver tele recostado. Luego de algunos detalles como la pequeña biblioteca a unos pasos de el plasma y del otro lado todos los cd's que debía admitir que me había ganado en ello ya que tenia mas que yo. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que tenia dos guitarras eléctricas colgadas en la pared en diversos lugares. Una estaba de un costado de la cama y la otra estaba entre la tele y la biblioteca. Además había un escritorio en una esquina con una computadora portátil apoyada en el, también estaba su guitarra la cual había visto en el campamento. Era fascinante. El tema de colores era azul y blanco ya que su acolchado era azul y sus paredes eran blancas pero las guitarras colgadas también eran azules al igual que el color de la alfombra.

Edward me observo expectante pero yo solo abría la boca.

-Tu duermes aquí?- pregunté mientras Edward se corría a un paso para que entra y así lo hice. Edward me sonrió.

-Sip, la misma- dije balanceándose en sus talones algo avergonzado. Pff… como si tener una habitación así fuera para avergonzarse. Igualmente no debería estar sorprendida, yo sabia que Los cullen era una familia adinerada y ahora me parecía que la nuestra también ya que comprar dos Jeep para Emmett en un mismo año no era algo que todos podían hacer.

-Wow… es hermosa Edward, debes dormir como un dios- comenté mientras husmeaba la fotos de su escritorio y las de la mesita de luz. En una estaba con Alice y Rose y en la otra estaba con Emmett y Jasper, era un tierno detalle de parte de un chico tener fotos de sus seres queridos.

-Ehh… eso solo pasa cuando duermo contigo- dijo sonriéndome. Me hiso sonrojar completamente y como a el le gustaba reía. Segui caminando hacia los cd's que tenia. Edward tenia una gran colección de clásicos y de rock clásico. Eran de muy buenas bandas como Gans and roses o ACDC además de las mas tradicionales como rolling stones y otras. Dentro de la clásico tenia a Beethoven y a otros que no reconocí muy bien porque solo sabia de dos Beethoven y… Debussy! ¿tenia a Debussy? Eso era raro, es decir pensé que era la única friky que escuchaba Debussy. Hice un mohín en agarrar el cd y lo mire a Edward esperando que me dejara.

-Adelante- dijo con una sonrisa. Saque y lo mire, era de la nueva colección ya que yo no lo tenia. Cuando voltee a ver a Edward el estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia la alfombra azul.

-¿Entonces escuchas Debussy?- le pregunté sorprendida. El asintió algo sonrojado. No podía creer que Edward se había sonrojada era tan hermoso con ese color.

-Bueno… ehh… si, es mi favorito- dijo con una risilla mirando hacia abajo

-Me sorprende, pensé que eralaunica que escuchaba Debussy- dije sorprendida. El se asombro y se paro para acercarse a mi.

-De verdad lo escuchas?- pregunto.

-Claro, es mi favorito también- le dije. Edward me rodeo la cintura con sus manos estrechándome suvemente mi espalda contra su pecho y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Ves? Yo se escoger a las muchachas.

-A que te refieres?- pregunté confundida.

-Te escoji a ti ¿no?- me aclaro como si fuera obvio. Le sonreí a sus espaldas y luego me voltee para besarlo. Edward si sabia como acabar conmigo románticamente. No me había dado cuenta de cuan mal me ponía no poder sentir sus labios cuando estaba enojada con el. Esperaba que eso no suceda muy a menudo.

-BELLA!- se escucho desde afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Edward un gran grito marca Alice.

-Augh… Alice- gruño Edward mientras cerraba los ojos como si acabara de decir el nombre del diablo.

-MALDITA SEA BELLA! DONDE ESTAS?- volvió a gritar. Yo suspire y me decise del abrazo de Edward. Fui a abrir la puerta de su habitación con Edward detrás mío. Una vez en el pasillo la llame.

-Alice, estoy aquí- la llame. Alice vino corriendo y cuando lo vio a Edward apoyado en el marco de su puerta puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ah. Debi suponer que eras tu el secuestrador- dijo Alice con el mismo tono que su hermano había utilizado hacia un rato.

-Que pasa Al?- pregunte tranquilamente

-como que pasa? Eres mi invitada no la de el, te hubiera invitado antes si quería estar contigo- dijo ofendida colocando sus pequeñas manos en su diminuta cintura. Yo me reí.

-Lo siento Alié, tienes razón- le pedí disculpas. Edward se recompuso con cara de negación al lado mío

-Pero es mi novia! Tu tienes el tuyo no te me la robes- dijo Agarrándome de la cintura con el seño fruncido como si fuera un niñito al que le sacaron un juguete. Torpemente me sorprendí cuando Edward se "adueño" de mi. Alice golpeo su pie con la madera del piso en signo de fanfarroneo.

-NO! Edward ella es mi mejor amiga! Es mia!- dijo Alice agarrando mi brazo tirándome de su lado. Edward preciono mas mi cintura contra el. Oh vamos ¿Qué era yo? ¿un muñeco?

-Alice, es mia- dije el.

-Hay mentira! Yo no la molestaba cuando era una pequeña e inocente niña- dijo Alice. Toushe. Edward la miro con furia, lo habían atacado bajo ahora tendría que contraatacar. Deje de prestarle atención a como sacaban partes de mi cuerpo y espere atenta al ataque de Edward.

-Bueno por lo menos yo no la trato como una barbie!- dijo Edward. Alice abrió la boca indignada con un sonido ahogado de desaprobación. Yo me reí, su expresión era como la de mi madre cuando Edward le aplasto las rosas.

-Ah no! te fuiste muy lejos dame a mi amiga!- grito saltando por todas partes. Era increíble la agilidad que tenia de saltar tan alto.

-Bueno, Bueno, Ya!-pedí. Ellos me soltaron de repente. Menos mal.

-Yo soy de todos…- los dos se me quedaron mirando con cara de no entender ni una pizca de lo que había dicho. Vamos! Era súper entendible yo era de los dos- Lo que quiero decir es que soy novia de Edward- dije mirándola a Alice que simplemente resoplo doblada de brazos- y también soy la mejor amiga de Alice- le explique a Edward.

-Bueno esta bien…- dijo Alice mirando abajo.

-Y ahora de quien eres?- preguntó Edward mientras me jalaba de la cintura hacia el.

-Ahora soy de la ducha. Me iré a bañar ¿puedo Al?- pedí permiso. Alice sonrio y me agarro de la muñeca con suavidad.

-Claro… pero en MI baño- dijo Alice fulminando con mirada a su hermano. Edward resoplo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego entro a su habitación. Alice se rio victoriosamente… espero que Emmett y yo no nosvieramos así cada vez que peleábamos aunque a decir verdad parecía que si porque mi madre en vez de retarnos se reia.

-Hay… es que de verdad no comprendo. Porque se gasta en pelearme si sabe que siempre voy a ganar yo- dijo Alice mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Yo me sente en su cama.

-Alice, nadie gana. Ustedes los Cullen son algo posesivos ¿no creen?- pregunté. Alice solto una melodiosa carcajada.

-No es ser posesivo… bueno si, es ser posesivo- acepto mientras buscaba algo en su _habitación armario_- Toma- extendió su brazo para darme un pijama color azul marino

-Gracias-le comenté ya que como no tenia pijama lo iba a necesitar.

-Que quieres cenar?- preguntó.

-Eh… lo que quieras, me da igual- dije encojiendome de hombros para luego cerrar la puerta de el baño, necesitaba la ducha caliente.

Pov Edward

Endemoniado oompa loompa que se robaba a mi novia. Lo peor es que seguramente no dejaría que Bella se quedara en mi habitación esta noche. Tendria que pensar algún plan para que me deje quedarme con mi Bella… si porque si bien Alice se la había llevado seguía siendo MIA.

Salí de la habitación y me pare frente a la de mi hermana. Debia tener un trato, mí hermana siempre esperaba algo a cambio cuando le quitaban algo o a Bella. Ya se! Abri la puerta sin tocar.

-Hey!- grito Alice- existe algo que se llama puerta y cuando es deconocida se toca!- me reproche. Yo la saque de su armario y me la lleve al pasillo.

-Hagamos un trato- le propuse. Alice me vio no muy decidida.

-Que especie de trato?

-Uno en el que yo me pueda quedar con Bella en la noche- le pedí. Alice me negó inmediatamente.

-Pero que me crees ingenua hermanito?- pregunto agrandadamente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No… esta bien… tienes razón tal vez no te interesaría que a cambio venga Jasper a dormir a casa… pero que tonto pensar que podía sobornarte- dije con aire entristesidamente falso mientras pegaba lentamente la vuelta. Alice abrió los ojos y me agarro del brazo.

-Habla- ordenó una vez que estuve en frente de ella nuevamente.

-Si tu me dejas dormir con Bella- Alice se rio silenciosa pero graciosamente… que mal pensada- No de esa manera Alice- le dije densamente.

-Continua- dijo golpeándome despacio en el brazo.

-Pues si dejas que Bella se quede en mi cuarto dejo que invites a Jasper…- no estaba muy convencido de eso pero todo por que Bella me perdone y

Si se quedaba esta noche conmigo tal vez me perdonaría… eso esperaba.

-Y no le pegaras?- preguntó refiriéndose a Jasper. Me costo mucho decirlo.

-Nop- articule indesisamente. Alice extendió su mano.

-Hecho- dijo alegremente mientras pegaba saltitos. Yo estreche su mano con

La mia en signo de trato pactado y me abrazo.

-Hay gracias Eddie! Eres mi mejor hermano- dijo contenta.

-Por desgracia soy el único Alice- le aclare. Alice se encogió de hombros y entro a la habitación contenta. Bien eso me daría tiempo para bañarme y ponerme comodo.

Pov Bella

El pijama me quedaba bien. Era una musculosa a rayas horizontales blancas y azules y el short azul. Era bonito y me quedaba bien además de hacerme acordar a los colores del cuarto de Edward. Tendria que preguntarle a Alice donde lo había comprado ya que era sumamente comodo. Salí de la habitación de Alice que se estaba leyendo una revista… de modas obviamente, eso no hay que aclararlo.

-Hey- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo la mire curiosa, es sonrisa solo la ponía cuando había pasado algo maravilloso.

-Que pasa?- pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Oh nada… hoy dormiras con Edward- dijo mientras cambiaba de pagina a la revista ¿Qué yo que? ¿desde cuando…?

-Eh… ¿okey?- dije mas como una pregunta que como un asentimiento.

-Sip… ah y Jasper VENDRA A DORMIR A CASA!- grito hacia mi y caimos las dos al suelo. Eso había dolido que fuerte era Alice dios mío.

-Ouch!- gemi acariciando el golpe en mi cabeza. Ella solo rio y me abrazo.

-Hay Bellita! Es que no entiendes?- preguntó con un aire romantico, me pare y me volví a colocar en la cama de dos plazas de Alice.

-La verdad es que no- le confese.

-Creo que Jasper es el indicado!- dijo soñadoramente. Pero que fantasiosa. No negaba que Alice y Jasper eran geniales y congeniaban juntos pero Alice era joven para pensar en el muchacho indicado.

-Alice… te pusiste con Jasper hace una semana- le recordó. Ella me miro mal.

-No fue hace una semana! Si no no estaría diciendo esto… fue hace una semana y un día- suspiro Alice. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y di vuelta la revista que estaba leyendo para poder ver las prendas

-Pero nunca estas segura de lo que puede pasar en el futuro- le comenté.

-Me parece que te olvidaste de con quien hablas- dijo sonriendo. Es verdad ¿Qué decía? Ella era Alice-adivina- Cullen.

-Sierto- le di la razón riendo.

-viste. Yo le aposte a Edward que por mas que Rosalie rechazara a Emmett iban a terminar juntos… y gane cien dólares- sonrió orgullosa de si misma- Además sabia que tu y Edward se enamorarían el primer dia que se vieran.

-Yo no me enamore de el el primer dia que lo vi!- repuse enojada. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, la primera vez que Edward te hablo desde que llegaste fue para coquetear contigo- huh… es verdad. Siempre ganaba Alice.

-Bueno pero… Augh… tu ganas- dije frustrada. Alice se hecho a reir y seguimos hablando hasta que se escuhco el timbre.

-ALLIE TOCAN!- grito Edward que parecía estar abajo. Alice tiro toda su ropa al piso incluyéndome a mi y grito.

-OH MI JASPER! ES JASPER!- otra vez con esa expresión rara. Que loca!

- Se escucharon los pasos caminando hacia mi y al mirar para arriba Edward estaba extendiendo una mano para levantarme. Esta vez su pijama consistía en algo mas que un simple pantalón si no que tmb tenia una remera escote en V gris

-Uf… gracias- le dije. Caminamos hacia la puerta dejando toda la habitación de Alice detrás nuestro

-Esta maniacamente loca- rio el hermano de la nombrada.

-esta enamorada- Oh… eso había sonado raro sobretodo por el aire romantico que había utilizado… Alice me había pegado lo cursi. Edward me sonrio sorprendido.

-Bueno… ¿y eso? No sabia que eras de esas enamoradizas del amor- dijo sorprendido mientras bajábamos las escaleras, Le pegue un amistoso codazo.

-No lo soy pero es verdad, mira como va corriendo a los brazos de su amado- dije de vuelta… Augh, esto no me gustaba, yo no era así.

-Entonces ¿debo suponer que si tu no abrazas así es porque no estas enamorada de mi?

-No… es que yo soy del tipo normal- le recordé. El se rio y me beso la mejilla. Entramos a la cocina donde abrió el refrigerador para ver que había mientras indicaba que me siente en la mesa y así lo hice.

-Bueno… eh… ¿quieres comer pizza?- preguntó casí ya metiendo la cabeza entera.

-Si ¿sabes cocinar pizza?- pregunté sorprendida. Edward se largo a las carcajas como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste de todos.

-¿Como crees linda? voy a pedir a domicilio- rio con su masculina y sonora carcajada. Bueno, yo que sabia.

-Bueno… yo que sabia- le dije resoplando mientras Edward agarraba un iman de la puerta del refrigerador y el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Voy a preguntarle a los _enamorados_ si quieren- dijo Edward pronunciado la palabras enamorados con el mismo aire que yo había utlizado. Pero me lleve la sorpresa de que volvió rápido y furiosamente con los las manos en forma de puños cerrando los ojos y respirando con precaucion. Me pare y me puse frente a el.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté asustada. Tenia cara de a ver matado a alguien… y no parecía arrepentido.

-Mi adorada hermanita y Jasper…- gruño entre dientes. No comprendía mucho.

-Si? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunte confundida. El abrió los ojos y me miro como si fuera obvio. Por un momento se me cruzo que Edward hubiera visto mas de la cuenta pero eso era imposible. Le di un signo de que me espere y fui silenciosamente a la sala… Se estaba besando. Algo normal entre novios. Por dios! Volví con un gesto denso a la cocina y lo mire mal.

-Controlate por favor, es solo un beso- dije mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla. Edward se tranquilizo y llamo a la pizzería. Una hora después el timbre sonó y como Edward estaba no se donde controlando sus nervios y Alice y Jasper estaban en el cuarto de ella haciendo no se que agarré la plata que estaba en la mesa la cual Edward dijo que seria para las pizzas y abrí la puerta.

-Buenas- dijo el chico extendiéndome las pizzas

-Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto es?- pregunté con una media sonrisa.

-Gratis para ti preciosa- dijo el muchacho guiñándome el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Gracias pero no podría aceptar dos pizzas gratis- dije entregándole el dinero. El muchacho se hecho para atrás sin querer aceptarla.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal a cambio de una cita?- preguntó. Yo sonreí.

-Lo siento pero tengo…

-Novio- dijo una voz masculina por detrás mío mientras me agarraba de la cintura… Edward- No te pagan por conquistar chicas- dijo Edward fríamente mientras con su mano libre sacaba la plata de la mía y se la extendía a el. El muchacho totalmente nervioso miro para abajo y se fue corriendo. Edward cerro la puerta y me miro expectante.

-Vamos… era solo un muchacho- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si un muchacho con intenciones- dijo mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

-Hubiéramos ganado pizzas gratis- le sonreí convencedoramente. Edward rio por lo bajo pero luego frunció el seño.

-¿me estas diciendo que hubieras salido con el si yo no aparecía?- preguntó ingenuamente. Puse una cara pensativa y falsa. Pero claro que no, ese chico ni le llegaba a los pies a mi Edward. Vio que no le respondía y se alarmo pegándome amistosamente un codazo- Bella!- reclamo en una voz ahogada

-Es un chiste! Dios mío ¿Cómo te haría eso?- dije mientras lo abrazaba. Edward sonrió gustosamente respondiendo mi abrazo.

-me asustaste. Pensé que preferías al repartidor de pizzas mas que a mi- dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos en el rostro. Yo rodee mis brazos en su cuello y me acerque más a sus gruesos labios.

-Sabes que eso es imposible porque dije que te amaba… aunque me hayas preguntado de ser tu novia luego de acostarte con Tanya y aunque hayas salido con victoria el sábado pasado- le sonreí a escaso centímetros de el. Edward sonrió también.

-¿aunque sea celoso y posesivo?- preguntó tiernamente. Yo le asentí.

-aun asi- concordé. Edward poso sus labios en los míos nuevamente para besarlos con ternura. Movimientos lentos y suaves fueron los que me dieron fuerzas para abrazarlo aun más. Edward separo lentamente sus labios de los míos.

-Sera mejor que llamemos a los_ enamorados_ antes de que la pizza se enfrie- dijo utilizando ese aire romántico nuevamente para la palabra enamorados.

Se paro en la puerta de la cocina.

-OOMPA LOOMPA E IDIOTA! LAS PIZZAS LLEGARON- grito Edward ¿le dijo oompa loompa a Alice? Ja, ja. Pobre Jasper siempre se ganaba lo insultos. Se volteó con una sonrisa satisfecha-Listo!- dijo

-Yo pude a ver hecho eso- bufe mientras colocaba las pizzas en la mesa. Edward se rio y lo ayude a colocar la mesa.

-Primero que todo, soy Alice Cullen para ti- dijo Alice apareciendo. Jasper le continuo.

-Y segundo Yo no soy idiota, soy estúpido enamorado- dijo Jasper corrigiéndolo.

-Nope, eres idiota cuando estas sobre los labios de mi hermana- Edward le indico una asiento mientras yo me sentaba en la silla al lado de la que el estaba apoyado.

-Hola bells!- dijo Jasper saludándome. Claro… no nos habíamos visto.

-Hola Jazz ¿que tal todo?- pregunté mientras Edward colocaba una porción de pizza en mi plato.

-Bien gracias ¿le podrías enseñar a tu novio que así se trata a la gente?-pidio. Yo me reí.

-Bueno bueno ya basta de comentarios sobre el responsable de mi hermano… eso no tiene remedio así que déjenlo- dijo Alice agitando las manos para que hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿gracias?- dijo Edward dudando por el comentario de su hermana. Yo me reí por lo bajo.

-¿Rosalie piensa venir a casa?- preguntó Edward algo frustrado.

-No lo se, nunca se queda hasta tarde en casa los días de clases- le dije mientras comia un poco de mi porción.

-Bueno mejor así podremos dormir todos en paz- dijo Alice contenta. Pasamos la cena hablando y riendo, poco después llego Rose pero como ya había cenado en mi casa dijo que no nos molestaramos en esperarla y se fue a la habitación a bañarse. Alice y Jasper se encargaron de lavar todo ya que nosotros habíamos pedido las pizzas.

-Hiciste los deberes?- preguntó Edward cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás mío. Yo lo mire enarcando una ceja.

-Tu no la hiciste ¿verdad?- me aseguré. El negó con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Pues donde esta?- pregunté. Estaba con ánimos de hacer cualquier cosa, todavía no quería dormir y su rostro pensaba lo mismo al parecer.

-En el escritorio ¿quieres ayudarme?- preguntó inseguro.

-Claro

Nos pusimos hacer a hacer sus deberes como no quería hacer los de matemática pues era un completo fracaso me ocupe de los de Literatura mientras que Edward que si era bueno en matemática se ocupo de los ejercicios. Luego de eso Edward aun seguía sin sueño así que me ofreció ver una película.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?- preguntó extendiéndome una pila de dvd's. Entre ellos estaban Los Fockers, locura de amor en las vegas y la cruda verdad, todas películas de comedia, las que yo amaba, otro punto a su favor.

-Esta- dije extendiéndole una. El la levantó y miro el titulo.

-¿La cruda verdad?- preguntó animado. Yo asentí. Jamás la había visto. Entonces Edward coloco la película y nos pusimos los dos boca abajo en su cama a ver la película, Al principio me pareció totalmente machista pero hasta yo me reía de lo que el personaje decía y Edward se había comenzado a reír desde la primera parte graciosa pero y aunque no nos prestamos mucha atención mas que para rozar nuestros brazos No note cuando las cosas se pusieron así de cómodas o cuando Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras descendía su mano hasta posarse en mi parte trasera y volver a subir en caricias suaves y seductoras, asi repetidamente, parecía que la película ya no era su principal diversión. Y no es que me molestase que me tocara, era mi novio pero como era una principiante y con cada toque suyo mi piel temblaba y mi corazón bombardeaba cien veces mas me ponía algo nerviosa, no del mal sentido. De pronto me hecho una mirada tierna para ver si seguía viendo la película. Se poso de costado y me beso la mejilla.

-Eres hermosa- me susurro. Yo lo mire curiosa.

-gracias tu también- dije mientras respondia su beso con uno casto en sus labios. Edward rio.

-Hay pero si eso ya lo sabia Bells- rio Edward. Yo le empuje amistosamente y el aprobecho para que mi poca fuerza lo dieran vuelta dejándolo mirando el techo.

-Bella…

-¿si? – pregunté sin esperanzas de poder volver a prestar atención a la película. Edward volteó a verme.

-¿me perdonas?- preguntó tiernamente. Yo le negué con una sonrisa.

-Nop- dije mientras volvía a mirar la película. Edward se sento llamando nuevamente mi atención.

-Por favor- pidió. Me puse a su

Misma altura arrodillándome.

-No, lo siento- le volví a insistir. Edward extendió su torso para llegar a mis labio y una vez que los encontró no los solto pero también me agarro por la cintura arrodillándose también así estaba mas cerca mío.

-Por- me beso nuevamente-favor- pidió. Lo lamentaba con toda mi alma pero no estaba consiente de sus palabras si no que de sus acciones.

-No…- dije entre los besos. Edward dejo de rogar y comenzó a besarme con mas pasión que la anterior. Su lengua entro en mi boca dejándome saborear la mejor delicia del mundo. Esta vez se notaba distinto era con mas lujuria una que pensé que jamás tendría yo. Sin soltar mi cintura re recostó en la cama dejándome encima de el. Edward no freno el beso en ningún momento. Por lo contrario este se volvió mas de lo que jamás hubiéramos podido. Metió sus firmes y tibias manos dentro de mi remera y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda logrando que gimiera por tener esas manos de los dioses. Sus manos salieron de mi remera y descendieron a mi trasero en el que se apoyaron sus manos. Luego de un segundo se sentó haciéndome sentar a mi también de modo que tuve que colocar amabas piernas al costado de su cintura dándome la oportunidad de aprisionarlo mas a mi. _Quiero mas._ Pensó mi conciencia. El también quería mas porque pensó lo mismo que yo el hecho de sentarse fue para queambos apoyáramos nuestras manos en su camiseta para sacársela. Me dejo de besar por solo segundos en los que me ocupe de sacarle la remera. Dios! Era diabólicamente sexy. Lo volví a besar paseando mis manos por su duro torso ahora era yo la acalorada ¿correspondía sacarme la remera que hasta ahora era una interrupción? Edward volcó las cosas dejándome en el acolchado a mi, sin todo su peso pude sentir como sus labios descendían hacia mi cuello y estaba dispuesto a mas pero cuando al fin decidimos sacar mi estúpida remera la cual se despidió de mi y termino en el piso fue imposible continuar aunque el siguiera besando mi cuello y descendiendo ya que un fuerte ruido se escucho por el techo deteniéndonos a los dos que no habíamos hablado durante todas nuestras acciones. Edward se detuvo asustado y me miro curioso. Luego observo el techo.

-¿escuchaste eso?- preguntó sentándose aun lado mío. Totalmente sonrojada lo primero que hice fue extender mi mano hacia la musculosa en el suelo. El ruido se volvió a escuchar y Edward termino parada. Me puse la remera y me pare junto a el.

-Si lo escuche ¿proviene del techo?- le pregunté colocándome detrás de el.

-Si creo que si… no estoy seguro. Edward se acerco a su ventana que daba a la calle y yo lo acompañe posándome a su lado. Abrió la ventana y saco la cabeza. No hiso falta que me diga lo que vio yo ya lo había visto a caso era posible que causa de la interrupción de l que pudo a ver sido mas sea mi hermano.

-¿Emmett? Preguntamos confundidos. Del mi lado Emmett estaba en el techo que estaba al lado de la ventaba de Rosalie tratando de pasar por la ventana.

-Oh! Ah… hola Bells, Eddie- dijo en susurros saludando nerviosamente.

-Emmett que rayos haces aquí?- susurro Edward ¿Por qué susurraban? Ah… por los vecinos. Que idiota.

-Daah! Vengo a meterle mi…

-No, no, no. No nos digas- le pedí susurrándole mientras Emmett se reía y Edward lo miraba como si estuviera por quedarse traumado. Que forma más vulgar de decir lo que haría… gracias por interrumpir lo que pude a ver hecho yo…

-Y tu que haces ahí?- preguntó Emmett-¿Y porque Edward no tiene camiseta?- preguntó asustado y frunciendo el seño. De pronto el calor me cruzo las mejillas encolorandolas. No solo a mi si no que también a mi acompañante.

-Eh… ¿yo?- pregunté clavándome el dedo índice en el pecho. El asintió.

-Bueno… tu sabes que yo duermo sin camiseta- dijo Edward sonrojadamente mientras se reia avergonzado.

-Espero que no sea lo que me imagino…- dijo Emmett.

-Naa- dijimos los dos negándole rotundamente. Emmett nos miro curioso y se encojio de hombros.

-Bueno… los veo mañana, traten de no escuchar mucho no es comodo- dijo Emmett metiendo su cuerpo en la ventana de mi amiga. Edward cerro la ventana despacio y luego se sento en la cama.

-Vaya… es fue raro- dijo Edward mirando un punto fijo en la cama.

-Raro y abrumador- le corregí algo timida. Que incomodo. Edward palmeo sus piernas para que me siente en su regazo y así lo hice. Pero luego volviendo a interrumpir tocaron la puerta y pasaron Jasper y Alice.

-¿Escucharon esos ruidos?- preguntó Alice asustada. Nosotros le asentimos parándonos en frente de ellos. Jasper estaba detrás de Alice como si ella fuera su escudo protector.

-Fue Emmett- dijo Edward mientras se rascaba la nuca extrañado.

-Augh… no podremos dormir. Maldito idiota!- dijo Alice y de pronto se escucho como la pared de Edward empezó a hacer ruido.

-Es que están _enamorados-_ volvió a decir Edward con el mismo tono en "enamorados" haciendo que ría yo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir- le dijo Alice llevándoselo a Jasper del brazo. Cerraron la puerta dejándonos solos nuevamente y con ese silencio y el ruido de la pared.

-Lo siento… esto si que es incomodo- dijo haciendo referencia a la pared y a la parejita detrás de ella mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Es mi hermano el que esta allí con tu prima, así que no te preocupes. Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano- dije mientras lo conducía hasta la cama. Edward abrió el acolchado y las sabanas.

Una vez adentro pegados como imanes opuestos llego un momento en que los ruidos de la pared nos empezaron a hacer reír hasta que cerramos los ojos. Cuando me estaba apunto de quedar dormida en los brazos de el chico mas sexy, tierno, hermoso, adorable y bueno del planeta se escucho…

-OH DIOS SANTO EMMETT!- el gemido de Rosalie se escucho por toda la habitación haciendo que abramos los ojos sorprendidos los dos. Nos miramos y estallamos a las risas pero yo creo que fue para que no entren las imágenes perturbadoras. De paso se escucharon los gritos quejosos de Jasper y Alice pero tenia mucho sueño por lo cual no alcance a escuchar con claridad hasta quedarme completamente dormida

**Bueno, eh aquí e capitulo mas largo que e subido es una recompensación por a ver tardado años! Prometo que el próximo lo subiré mas rápido!**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo**

**-¿QUE TU Y EDWARD QUE?- preguntó mi madre. Yo le sonreí. Renee se recompuso- Chicos… ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en decirnos que estaban de novios?- pregunto asombrada **

* * *

**Parecía que nosotros repetíamos la misma escena muchas veces pero con distintos movimientos y en distintos lugares. Esta vez era en la cama de Bella la cual era mas chiquita pero no por eso menos acogedora para nosotros dos.**

**REVIEWS?**


	21. Chapter 21: Fuerte

**Oh pero miren quien se digno a aparecer… si… yo ¬¬ me siento fatal por dejarlas plantadas pero me salió bastante largo así que no se me pueden quejar jajajaja XD**

**Este capitulo no me gusto escribirlo… es decir, léanlo y se van a dar cuenta de porque lo digo. **

**_Capitulo 21: Fuerte_**

_Pov Edward_

La alarma sonó muy fuerte para mi gusto pero yo la prefería así a llegar tarde al instituto por a verme quedado dormido. Recordé que tenia a la persona mas hermosa acurrucada en mi pecho como si fuera agena a todo el mundo. No la quería despertar, se veía hermosa dormida pero sabia que luego se enojaría por no a verla despertado. Me coloque a su altura y le bese la mejilla.

-Bells- susurre. Ella solamente se removió- tenemos que ir al instituto- Fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos de a poco y al verme los volvió a cerrar y se acurruco aun mas a mi lado.

-No quiero- murmuro.

-Vaya pensé que yo era el que no iba a querer pero tenemos que ir, si no habremos hecho toda mi tarea en vano- Bella me volvió a abrir los ojos y se sento.

-Okey… todo por la tarea- dijo Bella sarcásticamente antes de estirarse. La observe unos minutos.

-Me perdonas?- pregunté con una sonrisa convencedora. Se suponía que no debiar estar diciendo esto, pensé que luego de lo de ayer todo estaría solucionado pero no. Bella me miro densamente.

-Puedes parar ya con eso- me pidió.

-Y cuando me perdonaras?- pregunté.

-cuando yo crea que te deba perdonar- dijo ante de pararse y desaparecer de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos volvió algo confundida y con la ropa en la mano.

-As pensado que tu hermana tal vez tiene poderes sobrenaturales?- me preguntó de repente. Yo la mire confundida. No era que tenia poderes sobrenaturales es que era malévolamente inteligente, era una mente del mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… porque le fui a pedir ropa y me trajo ropa que se supone que estaba en mi lindo armario guardada en mi casa- dijo extrañada.

-Oh eso no es nada comparado con otras cosas que puede hacer a pesar de que son imposibles- tenia razón, Alice era un endemoniado oompa loompa que podría llegar a desaparecer de repente frente a tus ojos si eso le parecía- ¿quieres cambiarte aquí o en el baño?- pregunté. Ella señalo el baño con la ropa en la mano.

-Si no es molestia- pidió entrando. Como si fuera molestia tener a la chica mas hermosa cambiándose en tu baño. Aproveche y me cambie yo. Luego salió del baño y se fue abajo a desayunar con Alice. Cuando baje yo pude notar todas las miradas hacia mi prima la cual comía sus cereales con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola- salude a los demás que dejaron de mirar mal a Rose para asentirme en forma de saludo.

-¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó Alice. Yo me encogí de hombros y agarre el desayuno. Desayunamos tranquilos hasta que llego Emmett al cual todos miramos mal… tendría que hablar con mis padres para ver si podíamos poner alarmas, seria gracioso ver a Emmett en esa situación y seria una forma de vengarme por a ver arruinado mi adolescencia acostándose con mi prima… bueno, era un poco exagerado.

Con Bella viajamos en silencio, a pesar de que se quedo un poco molesta conmigo porque no la deje conducir el chevrolet, así que lo dejamos en casa. Además seria una excusa para tenerla de vuelta en casa hoy a la tarde.

Pov Bella

Estúpido y machista novio el que tenia! Es decir, yo puedo conducir perfectamente, no necesito un chofer…

-¿estas enojada conmigo?- preguntó Edward inocentemente.

-Na…- dije remarcando la A, el puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces… ¿estas enojada conmigo verdad?

-Pues claro que si!- dije como si fuera obvio. Edward miro por lo bajo unos segundos. Hay veces que no comprendía muy bien su mentalidad…

-bueno… esta bien, deberías- dijo con una voz seria y fría… ¿me hablaba enserio?

-¿d-de veras?- pregunté acomodándome en mi asiento. Edward asintió.

-Claro… fijate lo buena que eres, aunque aun no me as perdonado me dices que me amas eso no lo hace cualquier novia- dijo mirándome suave y dulcemente.

-Gracias Edward… tu… tu también eres muy bueno- dije acariciando su mejilla. Llegamos y estacionó el volvo. Bajamos del auto y se acerco a mi pero con la mirada en otra cosa.

-No… yo no creo que sea muy bueno- contestó mirando para abajo. Yo me acerque a el y acaricie su mejilla nuevamente.

-Si lo eres… ven, sígueme- dije antes de agarrarlo de la mano y sentarnos en una de las mesas de afuera.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó algo asustado, yo me reí.

-Se que debería estar enojada… es decir, saliste con otra muchacha a mis espaldas… pero es que quiero que sepas que confio en ti, se que no paso nada en esa salida tuya con Victoria- le explique. Edward me miro dolido, no comprendí porque así que solo continue- No quiero que me tomes como una loca celosa que no quiere que su novio salga con amigas, por eso te perdonó, si tu dices que es solo eso, solo una amiga y que no tiene intenciones contigo… yo te creeré- _.Eso esta muy bien, que gran progreso. _ pensé para mis adentros. Edward me seguía mirando de esa manera ¿seguir hablando seria una buena opción? Trate de improvisar algo en el momento- Y no importa lo que…

-Okey no sigas… esto no esta bien Bella- dije frenándome. Uf! Gracias a dios! No tenia idea de lo que diría pero ¿Qué es lo que no estaba bien?

-¿Q-que pasa?- pregunte confundida.

-Bella yo te debo decir algo muy importante, no quiero lasti…

-ADIVINEN QUIEN SOY!- grito una voz saltando en frente de nosotros.

-Leah…- contestamos los dos volteando algo densos.

-Aha! Leah llego! ¿Qué tal todo con la parejita mas empalagosa de el instituto?- preguntó agarrando los cachetes de los dos. ¿Qué hacia Leah? No… es decir ¿Dónde rayos había estado metida Leah?

-¿Leah donde as estado metida?- dije soltándome de su agarre de mejilla. Leah sonrió frenéticamente… no era para asustarse, siempre lo hacia

-Bueno ya sabes…a mama le agarro otro ataque depresivo ayer, quería comer helado y Seth se ofreció a quedarse en casa con ella pero no soporto el llanto de mama cuando le ofreció comer pescado frito, tu entiendes, el que preparaba papa. La cuestión es que finalmente me tuve que quedar yo comiendo helado derretido mientras consolaba a mi madre… pero todo bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Edward y yo nos quedamos observándola.

-WOW…- soltó Edward con simpleza

-¿y esta tu madre bien?- pregunté.

-Ah se, ya se compondrá- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Luego se cayó y pareció sorprenderse, nos miro a mi y a Edward repetitivamente hasta que frunció el seño y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Aguarden… ¿interrumpo algo verdad?- preguntó algo culposa.

-Nop- dije yo riendo nerviosamente.

-de hecho si- dijo Edward a mi mismo tiempo, yo lo mire mal.

-¿si o no?- preguntó con un gesto confundido. Edward suspiro fuertemente.

-Descuida Leah, no interrumpiste nada- dijo densamente. Leah se encogió de hombros.

-de todos modos solo quería pasar a saludarlos… iré a ver como andan la rubia y el señor esteroides, nos vemos tortolos!- grito desapareciendo. Leah le decía Rubia a Rosalie… bueno eso era obvio y también señor esteroides, que es Emmett.

-Bueno digamos que si me tenias que decir algo ¿Qué anda mal Edward?- pregunté luego de un gran silencio hasta que sonó el timbre que nos indicaba las clases. Maldito timbre! El me miro disculposo.

-lo hablamos después ¿si?- preguntó parándose, me pare junto a el y le asentí.

-Okey… nos vemos- me despedí y me dirija a Algebra, cuando llegue Alice ya estaba ahí. Me senté calladamente al lado de ella mientras pensaba en que tendría que decirme Edward. Algo no andaba bien, es decir el mismo había dicho eso. ¿seria algo demasiado grave? Espero que no. Oh no! ¿y si ya no gustaba de mi? Y si… por ser demasiado confiada lo había perdido… no, no… tal vez solo era para hablar.

Admito que no me sorprendía si quería terminar conmigo o si… o si Victoria le atraía, nuestro noviazgo había comenzado muy rápido por el simple hecho de que bueno… estábamos "enamorados" el me había dicho que me amaba con apenas un día después de a verme besado… no lo culpaba, yo también me sentía así como si el tiempo jamás importara pero había oído que las relaciones que se movían muy rápido jamás terminaban muy bien y me dolia pensar que tal vez ese era mi futuro con Edward, una ruptura.

Sentí como una mano se agitaba frente a mis ojos.

-tierra llamando a Bella!- dijo una voz aguda. Mire para mi costado y la vi a Alice con un gesto expectante.

-Eh… si ¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté sacudiendo disimuladamente mi cabeza para despejarme.

- as estado mirando al pizarrón muy concentrada y quería saber que era lo interesante- dijo encojiendose de hombros. ¿sabria Alice que era lo que su hermano tenia por decirme?

-nada… solo ando un poco distraída- dije encojiendome de hombros. Alice puso un gesto indesisivo.

-¿distraida bien… o distraída mal?- preguntó curiosa. Yo mire a la mesa.

-creo que mal- admití. Alice se acerco a mi despacio.

-¿algo de lo que quieras hablar?- preguntó.

-No realmente- dije disculposa. No quería que se sienta ofendida pero prefería no pensar en eso. Alice lo comprendió muy bien y volvió a su posición de antes. La señora Newman apareció en ese momento y traté de concentrarme lo más que pude en mis cuentas… y para mi suerte funcionó.

Cuando salí de clases caminé lentamente por el pasillo. No podía estar deprimida, es decir. Edward no me había dicho nada y tal vez no sea algo de lo que preocuparse. Pero es que… no podía dejar de pensar en su rostro y lo serio que fue al decirlo, eso me asustaba de el… tal vez se había dado cuenta de que lo nuestro siempre fue demasiado rápido y no quería continuarlo… estúpida yo! Me había enamorado de el ¿Quién me había mandado a enamorarme de mi abusador personal? Augh… odio todo esto del amor, me vuelve loca, no es para mi.

Menos mal que no me lo cruce por el pasillo, no tenia ganas de que me diga nada, me daba pánico. Fui a literatura y me senté en una de las mesas del fondo, Abrí uno de los libros que siempre leíamos y opte por seguir leyendo.

-¿leyendo? Eso es aburrido Bella!- dijo la voz de Leah. Yo levante el rostro, Leah estaba sentada al lado mío… que raro hubiera jurado que literatura no la tenia con Leah.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió.

-Se canceló arte para cuarto año- dijo con una mueca. Pobre Leah, sabia cuanto le gustaba pintar a ella. Yo hice una mueca similar a la de ella.

-Que lastima- dije lentamente.

-bueno… si, pero no importa supongo que seguire con estas cosas que se hacen llamar libros- dijo haciendo un gesto de asco mientras agarraba uno con la punta de sus dedos como si fueran la cosa mas horrorosa del mundo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. El señor Berti llego haciéndonos callar a todos. Leimos un poco de orgullo y prejuicio y continuamos analizando cada hoja de aquel libro… en fin, por lo menos era mi materia favorita.

Pov Edward

-LANZALA IDIOTA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Emmett simplemente negó… Ni siquiera sabia que hacia Emmett aquí!

-Nop… ella no te hiso nada para que la trates así!- dijo del otro lado. Emmett se las iba a ver conmigo si seguía así

-ES- UNA- PELOTA!- dije palabra por palabra. Pude ver desde lejos como puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y que?- preguntó.

-Emmett MALDITA SEA!

- AH… ENCIMA USAS MALAS PALABRAS CONMIGO… al director no le gusta saber que su delegado habla así con los estudiantes- Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Quédatela- le grite y salí del campo. No era solo la estupidez de Emmett y sus pelotas con sentimientos, también era el hecho de que estaba de mal humor, todo por… querer decirle a Bella que bese a Victoria porque me carcome la culpa y me creo muy basura… si, por eso. Además ya había sonado el timbre y la practica había finalizado… sin embargo tarde un rato en cambiarme y es que necesitaba pensar las palabras justas para decirle a mi novia que había besado a otra chica. Se que estaba mal no decírselo y por eso tenia que saber como.

-Uh… ¿escapando de clases?- preguntó una voz femenina. Yo voltee para ver, no sonaba a Bella porque no era a ella.

-No de hecho me dirigía a ellas- dije poniéndome la remera. Ella me sonrio seductoramente.

-Escucha… antes que te vaya tengo que hablar contigo… - dijo ._Niegale._

-Victoria, No creo que…

-es importante- dijo seriamente. Yo me volví a sentar donde estaba y ella me acompaño.

-Escucha… no debí a ver dicho lo del restaurante… sabía que era mal momento para ti y… tu amiga- dijo culposa.

-Novia- le corregí lo mas frio que pude.

-Bueno… como tu le digas. Se que quieres que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros- miro para abajo- el tema es que realmente me gustas Edward… y soy de esas chicas que no se dan por vencida hasta que obtienen lo que quieren- me dejo en clara. Demonios! Me sentía tan indefenso, imposible de resistirme a una mujer. Porque Victoria no era una adolecente. Era toda una mujer (aunque tenia mi misma edad) y yo era un estúpido hormonal que no podía controlarse. ._toma coraje y valentía!._ me animó mi conciencia. Respire profundo con el seño fruncido y bien distante.

- Yo soy de esos que son fieles a sus novias, no me importa que quieras obtener lo que deseas, conmigo no será así lo siento- me disculpe y me puse a caminar pero se interpuso.

-Bueno pero no me dejas terminar- objeto.

-Continua, tengo biología- la apuré.

-esta bien… sin embargo veo que estas muy enamorado de esa tal Bella así que solo quiero hacer las pases contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Victoria porque te empeñas tanto en llevarte bien conmigo?- pregunté densamente.

-Bueno ya te lo dije, me gustas y no quiero estar peleada contigo- aclaró nuevamente.

-Okey pases hechas, adiós- dije siguiendo de largo pero antes de cruzarla recibí un fuerte abrazo por parte de ella _.No la abraces! No la abraces!._ grito mi conciencia. Pero yo iba por otro camino y mi manos se posaron en su cadera. Luego de darme cuenta lo que estaba haciendo me separé de ella duramente.

-Adiós- dije fríamente. No! otra vez no! Augh ¿Qué tiene esa muchacha conmigo? ¿No entiende que no me interesa? ._Claro que no lo hará si tu le respondes._… cierto… ¿lo peor de todo? Ahora me tocaban clases con Bella, aunque llegaba tarde, muy!

-Señor Cullen, espero que tenga alguna excusa valida para llegar a estas horas- dijo el señor Banner ni bien entre. Había muchachos parados por la clase llendo de lado para lado con hojas en las manos ¿hojas… de árbol… en las manos? Omití ese detalle y e concentre en una respuesta para el profesor.

-Bueno yo eh… me quede encerrado en el baño- mentí ._Buen chico. _ felicitó mi conciencia.

-Oh bueno… eso lo explica, adelante. Estamos clasificando las hojas de los arboles- comentó antes de llevarme a mi asiento, Bella estaba en su silla comparando dos plantas con un gesto confundido, elseñor Banner le hecho una mirada a sus notas y sonrio.

-Muy bien Bella lo estas haciendo de maravilla- la felicito… ella, se sonrojo, como siempre y siguió haciendo su trabajo. El profesor Banner se retiro y Bella me miro… sonriente, no le pedia que dejara de serfeliz porque eso es todo lo que yo deseaba con ella pero no me ayudaba mucho si me sonreía me sentía muy miserable.

-Bells…- dije en forma de saludo, ella acercó su banco al mío junto con las hojas. Luego colocó las hojas en frente nuestro.

-…Es un trabajo en grupos y te quise esperar… aunque, no sabia que ibas a llegar tarde así que comencé- me dijo extendiéndome sus notas. Ingenua Bella, como si me pudiera concentrar ahora.

-¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?-pregunté. Ella me miro confundida.

-Si… si lo se, Edward me estas asustando, primero me dices que tenemos que hablar y luego me dices que me quieres ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó. No se lo diría ahora ya lo tenia todo planeado. Hablaría con ella cuando estuviera listo yo, necesitaba pensar que decirle porque no lo podía largar así no más por ahora me encargaría de ser extremadamente cariñoso.

-No, descuida, no es nada, te lo diré cuando pueda ¿si?- pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió. El resto de biología, lo cual no fue mucho, nos ocupamos de seguir trabajando en clasificar hojas.

Pov Bella.

El timbre sonó haciendo que levanté el rostro para observar a mi compañero.

-Bueno… tengo mucha hambre! ¿vamos a comer?- le pregunté a Edward. El asintió en silencio. Agarré mis libros pero me detuvo.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo quitándomelos con suavidad de la mano. Wow ¿y ese gesto?

-Gracias… creo- dije mirándola confundida. El nunca era así, es decir, era caballero… pero no tanto. Llegamos a la cafetería y si creo que si estaba raro… me compró el almuerzo… tal vez es algo que hacia con sus novias y yo jamás me había dado cuenta ya que ayer estaba enojada con el. Nos sentamos donde siempre y hablamos como siempre.

-Te estas equivocando a mi me parece que la película no fue romantica, es comedia- decía Jasper mientras metia una porción de pizza en su boca.

-Por favor Jazz, piénsalo así. Ashton Kutcher se enamora de Cameron Diaz mientras se odian. Son los mejores amores los que surgen del odio, es de amor!- comentó Leah. Emmett se rio en voz baja.

-Cameron Diaz… que mujer- decía Emmett mientras sonreía… Si, ya casi se podía ver la baba que le salía a mi hermano Rosalie frunció el seño y le pego en la nuca-Auch… digo, mi Rosie es infinitamente mas hermosa que Cameron- corrigió seriamente.

- A mi me parece que es de los dos. Mirenlo así, es gracioso ver a dos personas que se odian compartiendo un apartamento… ¿no fue así cuando Bella y Edward se quedaron encerrados en la cabaña?- preguntó Alice… ese tema no me agradaba…

-No es lo mismo Al… Ashton y Cameron son… bueno son Ashton y Cameron- dijo con admiración Leah- y ellos son… Edward y Bella- continuo con una voz aburrida.

-Hey! Yo puedo ser mejor que Kutcher!- dijo Edward…si nunca le faltaba la arrogancia a este chico.

-Si claro! Y yo soy Jennifer Anniston- rio Alice. Nos reímos un buen rato hasta que sonó el timbre avisándonos que debíamos irnos. Con Alice fuimos al entrenamiento de Patinaje.

-Bien señoritas quiero ver practicándolas sus Loops* estaré en las banquillas vigilándolas, necesito poner calificaciones- dijo, dicho esto se retiro. Alice me miro con pánico.

-Yo no se hacer un Loop, recién comenze a hacer saltos de punta!- se quejo Alice. Yo me posé frente a ella. Mientras, Tanya venia hacia nosotras

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó.

-Tenemos que Practicar el Loop- le comenté.

Así pasamos la hora, practicando nuestros loops y enseñándole a Alice a hacerlos, fue increíble aprendió a hacerlo en apenas minutos con solo observarnos a Tanya y a mi mientras las otras chicas también lo hacían. A algunas no les salía muy bien a otras excelente, en fin yo hice lo mío y salió bien… por suerte.

Tubé que ir a casa de Edward para poder ir a buscar mi auto y siguió comportándose demasiado caballeroso y dulce como si hubiera sido así siempre. Pasé por alto esas muestras de cariño suyo porque realmente me gustaba.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó frente a mi auto. Yo puselos ojos en blanco ¿Cuántas veces ya me había preguntado eso?

-No es necesario, te tendrías que volver caminando- le adevertí

-Bueno pero son dos cuadras… no es nada- me replantó.

-Descuida, no tienes porque venir… ¿nos vemos mañana si?-pregunté antes de acercarme a el. El me asintió con una sonrisa brillante.

-Nos vemos mañana- repitió y poso un hermoso beso en mis labios. Luego de eso me aleje de el entrando al auto, mientras el se quedaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos. Baje la ventanilla para saludarlo con la mano… si lo se, estúpido y es que solo fue un impulso.

-Te quiero Bells- fue lo que le escuche decir luego de arrancar.

Edward Pov

Bueno por lo menos así no me sentía tan despreciable… es decir, la trataba bien y se sentía bien… o satisfactorio mejor dicho… quería tener todo el amor posible de ella antes de que se enojara ¿se enojaría? Yo creía que si, le gustaba la sinceridad ¿verdad?

Entre a la casa y cerré lentamente. Esta seria una semana larga sin Esme y Carlisle, hacían falta sus consejos… ¿Qué hacer en momentos tan difíciles como este? Rosalie apareció un rato después cuando estaba comiendo algo en la cocina. Tal vez ella me podía ayudar… es decir, Rose era como mi hermana mayor.

-Hola…- la saludé. Ella me sonrio y respondió

-Hola ¿Qué hay?- preguntó curiosa al ver que mi voz no era de la mejor.

-Eh… nada nuevo… en realidad había algo de lo que quería hablarte- dije acomodándome. Rose me acompaño sentándose en el banco de al lado en la mesada.

-dime, soy todo oídos- me animo, eso me puso mas nervioso.

-Bueno veras… eh… tengo un amigo… John, si John. El…el le a hecho algo muy malo a su novia… Molly…- le comenté. La miré expectante para ver si me entendía. Ella puso un gesto pensativo mirando hacia adelante con el seño fruncido.

-¿Le hiciste algo a Bella?- preguntó con una voz seria y fría.

-Eh? No… e-estoy hablando d-de John y Molly- dije aparentando inocencia. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Okey… ¿Qué le hiso John a Molly?- preguntó densamente. Augh…no era lo mismo. Ella ya sabia que yo era John y Bella era Molly.

-Bueno… Molly sabe que John había estado saliendo con Victo… con Lucy y que eran solo amigos… pero ella no sabe que Lucy siente algo por John- paré de hablar para ver si captaba.

-Aha… - comentó solamente con un gesto de aprobación para que siga.

-La cosa es que… Lucy hiso algo que no debía con John sabiendo que tenia novia… John prometió ser sincero con Molly pero teme decirle lo que sucedió por miedo a que termine con el… ¿crees que yo debería… que John debería decirle a Molly sabiendo que ella valora mucho la sinceridad?- pregunté. Rosalie frunció el seño como siempre lo hacia para pensar.

-Bueno mira, en caso que tu… que John realmente quiera a… a Molly se lo tendría que decir y mas sabiendo que Molly valora la sinceridad. No es algo de lo que hay mucho que pensar Edward- aconsejó. No entendí aquello ultimo.

-No comprendo-le confesé. Rose se recompuso.

-Mira… es mas que obvio que si John realmente ama a Molly se lo dira… no lo tendría que pensar… además… si John no se lo dice, su prima… Sami, le pegara hasta que lo haga- dijo sonriéndome mientras me palmeaba la espalda. Se paro y antes de salir de la cocina me dijo.

-Si es algo grave lo que pasó con Victoria te aconsejo que se lo digas a Bella- dijo su último consejo y salió de allí. Tenia razón… ni debía dudar en decírselo ¿la amaba no? aquello que dijo me hiso dudar, yo la amaba pero parecía que no me comportaba como si lo hiciese. Salí de la cocina para darme un buen baño, debía pensar mucho si quería decírselo… con las palabras correctas tal vez no terminaría conmigo.

Pov Bella

No había nada en la televisión… solo comerciales sobre shampoos y artículos de limpieza. Emmett había aparecido al fin… siempre llegaba tarde porque el y Rose iban a tomar un helado a la heladería del centro, menos mal que solo charlaban de lo que habían hecho en el instituto, lo sabia porque a veces Alice y yo los acompañábamos. Se sentó al lado mío expectante. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y le entregue el control remoto a Emmett.

-gracias señorita- reclamó.

-Tenemos noticias!- grito mi madre apareciendo de la cocina con un papel en la mano. Emmett y yo la miramos.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó mi hermano. Renee nos entregó el papel. No era blanc del todo. Tenía toques rojos y marrones, era una invitación de casamiento. En el papel se veía claro el nombre de mi tía y de su prometido. Mi tia se casaba!

-Oh no! la tia Melissa se casa!- grito Emmett- bueno, era una reacción normal, es que Emmett cuando era pequeño estaba enamorado de la tia Melissa, era una mujer muy bonita y además había sido modelo, era la hermana menor de mi madre.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso Emmett? Deberías estar feliz por la tía Melissa- dijo Renee sentándose al lado de el.

-No mama! Se casa, eso quiere decir que no tengo chances con ella- dijo melancólicamente. Sigue soñando Emmett!

-Es tu tía- le recordé, Renee contenía las risas.

-¿Y que?- preguntó apunto de ponerse a llorar.

-Emmett… te lleva veinte años- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Pero era mi amor de la infancia!... ¿Quién es el maldito tipo que la desposa?- dijo frunciendo el seño rápidamente. Renee y yo nos reimos.

-Gary Melder- dije leyendo la tarjeta

-Tiene nombre de gato- dijo Emmett extrañado.

-Si Emmett… esta bien, lo que tu digas cariño. Lo importante es que todos iremos ¿okey?- nos advirtió. Nosotros dos asentimos, Renee continuó observando la tarjeta de bodas mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cocina. Yo observe a mi hermano que tenia los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Emmett… vamos, es tu tía y tu ahora estas con Rose no te puedes enojar con eso- le comenté. El se encogió de hombros

-Tiene un _poquitín _de razón- dijo sin querer ceder como un niño pequeño. Yo rodé los ojos y me paré.

-Tengo TODA la razón!- le dije- me ire a bañar

Luego de bañarme y despejarme, me coloque el pijama y baje a cenar. Hablamos de la tia Melissa y el tal Gary. Claro que Emmett hablaba de el prometido con desprecio pero lograba que Charlie Renee y yo nos riéramos. Esta vez comimos el postre que mi padre había traido de la panadería, un pie de manzana, luego de comerlo subí a mi habitación y me puse a leer un poco, después de todo, necesitaba tranquilidad.

Pov Edward

¿Por qué rayos había decidido hacer esto? ¿Qué necesidad tenia yo de hacer esto? Pensé unos segundos… y si ¿y si estaba dormida? O si… ¿o si me retaba por a ver venido? No, lo mejor era irse ._pero ya estas aquí._ acusó mi conciencia… es verdad, no me puedo ir ahora. Trepé el árbol con cuidado. No sabia trepar arboles pero parecía hacerlo bastante bien. La ventana estaba a corta distancia así que logre subirme en una angosta rama que me permitia estar a la misma altura que la ventana del cuarto de Bella. La pude ver, estaba sentada en su cama leyendo. Toque la ventana como si fuera una puerta y al principio ella miro a la puerta pero no sucedió nada, entonces volví a tocar y esta vez Bella miro con precaucion y miedo a la ventana, al verme abrió los ojos de inmediato y salto de la cama para abrirme la ventana

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a entrar.

-Lo vi en Romeo y Julieta y quise intentar pero si te gritaba por el balcón Charlie se daría cuenta, entonces decidí hacerlo un poco mas moderno- dijo encojiendose de hombros. Yo sonreí. Me acequé decidida y seductoramente a ella mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cintura atrayéndola mas a mi. Bella me sonrio dulcemente.

-Hay mi romeo! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- rio. Yo reí con ella mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

-No lo se… y es que estoy tan enfermo de amor!- bromee sonriéndole. Bella rió sinfónicamente.

-¿Cómo se cura eso?- preguntó.

-Con mucho amor, mi julieta- le dije pícaramente. Bella entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa cruzada por los labios.

-ah… ya veo…- comentó. Pose mis labios en los suyos tan delicado como pude. Bella era tan perfecta para estas cosas, no había nadie como ella, era la chica de mi vida. Sus labios y los mios comenzaron a hacer lo que hacían siempre, moverse con delicadeza y ternura mientras cada uno a su tiempo pedia permiso para entrar en la boca de cada uno. Luego de la falta de aire nos separamos para que Bella riera sonrojada como siempre. Nos quedamos mas o menos un minuto mirándonos fijamente.

-Puedo saber si mi romeo vino por algo en especial- pidió. ._No, no, no, no._

-No lo se… últimamente no me puedo alejar mucho de ti- le confesé. Esa no era mi razón por a ver venido. Había sido un impuso indirecto a venir a decirle la verdad, que Tanya me había besado y que estaba interesada en mi, pero luego le diría que no tenia de preocuparse porque yo la quería a ella.

-Ese es un problema… ¿ahora seremos los nuevos Rosalie y Emmett andando de casa en casa?- dijo contendiendo su risa, pero luego estallo junto a la mia hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos solos como en mi casa si no que sus padres también lo estaban… y seria algo incomodo que me encontraran aquí.

-no… eso jamás- reí. Pero hablaba muy enserio a pesar de las sonrisas. Nos separamos ya que por el silencio tenia la curiosidad de saber que estaba leyendo. Me senté en su cama y la arrastre conmigo para que se sentara en mi regazo. Agarre el libro, era justamente aquel libro… ese de dos jóvenes.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- pregunté sonriéndome. Ella rio sinfónicamente.

-Sip… casualidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Igualmente… tampoco terminaremos como ellos- le aseguré.

-Prefiero a Rosalie y a Emmett frente a mi en un día de san Valentín a morir de esa manera- rio Bella. Yo deje el libro en su mesita de luz y la arrastre conmigo a su cama, la cual era muy cómoda.

-Recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí- le comenté. Bella, que estaba a mi lado mirándome de costado, sonrió.

-Eh… si, no fue uno de los mejores momentos- dijo en colorando sus mejillas.

-Bueno tampoco fue tan malo… te confesé mis mil perdones- le recordé.

-Sip… y termine tirándote un almohadón para que te vayas- rio. Huh… Toushe

-Pero admítelo… estabas muerta conmigo- le dije ganadoramente. Bella resoplo.

-Lo que tu digas Edward- me aseguro sarcásticamente.

-Si bellita… dices eso ahora porque no te viste esa vez- dije dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz. Bella sonrio desviando su rostro para que tocara sus labios.

-Callate y besame tonto- me dijo. Hice lo que me pidió gustoso y alegre de tenerla al lado, increíblemente aunque ella me haga sentir culpa sin saberlo (y aunque no la culpaba por eso) cuando la besaba todo pasaba, el tiempo, la gente, yo y mis culpabilidades al igual que las responsabilidades y lo demás

Parecía que nosotros repetíamos la misma escena muchas veces pero con distintos movimientos y en distintos lugares. Esta vez era en la cama de Bella la cual era mas chiquita pero no por eso menos acogedora para nosotros dos. Bella se separo de inmediato

-Debes irte- me susurro. No comprendí bien aquello.

-¿por que?

-Bueno principalmente… mis padres no saben que estas aquí. Me matan si te ven y Emmett pensara mal y te matara a ti… Ahí si que seremos Romeo y Julieta- me advirtió. Lo pensé unos segundos… y es que la estaba pasando de maravilla con ella y sus besos, no me quería ir.

-Eh, Bueno esta bien- dije sentándome en su cama, Bella se propuso a imitarme pero para cuando ella se había sentado yo ya estaba parado entonces se paró junto a mi

-No creas que te estoy echando, es solo que no quiero que nos descubran… aunque debo admitir que me encantó que subieras por mi ventana- dijo sonrojándose. Yo la volví a atrapar con una de mis manos enredándose en su cintura mientras que la otra se dirijan hacia su cabello, presione su cabeza delicadamente contra mis labios sin ninguno aviso previo.

-Bien… mejor me voy… mi Julieta- le dije con un aire heroico mientras despegaba sus labios de los míos.

-Ten cuidado al bajar- me advirtió una vez que me acerque a la ventana.

-vendré mas seguido Bella… así que acostúmbrate y… pídele a tu padre que saque algunas ramas de aquí- susurre mientras bajaba por el árbol. Bella yacía en la ventana asomada con sus dos manos apoyadas y una sonrisa plantada en su rostro… que bien me hacia verla feliz y que mal me hacia sentir su ingenuidad con respecto a mi.

-Romeo! No te olvides que le tendremos que decir a nuestros padres lo nuestro- me recordó en un susurro audible solo para mi.

-Mañana te paso a buscar y se lo decimos… la semana que viene se lo diremos a los míos- susurré yo antes de tirar un beso al aire haciendo que ella riera en voz baja. Salí de su patio delantero para correr hasta llegar a mi casa.

Pov Bella

A la mañana siguiente podía sentir como el calor re reflejaba en la ventana. Abri los ojos lenta y dolorosamente como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Oh y eso no era nada, faltaba mucho para el fin de semana, recién estábamos a miércoles. Me estiré lentamente y mire el reloj, era la hora justa para levantarse y estaba a escasos minutos de sonar la alarma así que la apagué. Me levanté dormidamente y agarré la ropa para vestirme, tenia las esperanzas de que Edward haya olvidado aquello ultimo que había dicho ayer pero no creo, seguramente querría pasar mas temprano para hablar con mis padres y no me equivoqué. A pleno desayuno cuando mi padre ya se había puesto la pistola, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Renee estaba acostumbrada a eso, podrían llegar a ser Alice o Rose o las dos juntas pero no. Cuando abrió se escuchó.

-Edward que sorpresa tenerte aquí ¿vienes a buscar a Emmett?- dijo Renee desde la puerta. Al oir su nombre, Emmett que aún seguía frunciendo el señor por lo de tía Melissa, alzó la cabeza. Me miró extrañado, Edward nunca me venia a buscar… bueno no es que nunca me venia a buscar es que era el segundo día que estábamos de novios en Forks.

-No señora S… vengo a buscar a Bella- el agradable y educado tono de Edward me sobresaltó e imaginé el rostro de mi madre que no sabia nada ni tampoco que nos habíamos reconciliado.

-Ah… eh bueno, pasa a la cocina- dijo con su voz de proceso. Le decíamos así con Emmett cuando mi madre hablaba pero su cabeza aun dudaba o aún estaba procesando las cosas. Segundos después Edward entró con una sonrisa a donde nos encontrábamos Emmett y yo.

-Hola ¿Qué hay?- dijo Emmett densamente… no era por Edward, era por Melissa.

-Bien ¿tu?- preguntó Edward seguro de que no respondería bien.

-Mal- escupió. Renee apareció en la cocina mirándome fijamente a mi ¿Qué iba mal?

-A ver, dejame ver si entendí- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Tú- señalo a Edward- estas aquí… por mi hija- me señaló a mi. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mama, no hagas tanto drama- le reproche. La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Lo que faltaba! Charlie…

-Hola chicos- pasó la mirada por la cocina hasta llegar a Edward y sonreir- Edward, muchacho, tanto tiempo ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó Charlie. Edward se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Todo va bien, gracias por preguntar Señor- dijo educadamente Romeo (ya saben que hablo de Edward)

- Me alegró ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó curioso para sacar tema de conversación. Edward me hecho una mirada rápida y lenta a la misma vez y luego sus ojos se movieron hacia Charlie.

-Vine a buscar a Bella- Su voz sonó clara y alta. Lo suficiente para que mi padre la oyera y frunciera el seño.

- ¿A Bella?- preguntó con un gesto extrañado echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo me quería esconder. SI ME VENIA A BUSCAR A MI! ¿QUÉ TANTO LES COSTABA ENTENDER?

-sip- respondió Edward. No pude evitar mirar a Emmett… para el todo esto seguramente era una comedia muy buena porque no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara y se notaba que estaba conteniendo una risotada ¿Qué paso con Melissa hermanito ehh?

-Pero… ustedes no se… ¿se reconciliaron?- preguntó con sospecha y gracia. Renee estaba expectante de nuestra respuesta y la mirada de Edward se atravezo por la mia para decirme algo como "se lo dire yo?" y yo quería decirle "no idiota! Mi padre tiene puesta la pistola" pero seguro no entendería hasta que una bala le atravesara por el pecho por a verle dicho al Jefe Swan que su hija mimada estaba de novio. Charlie agarró la tasa de café que estaba en la mesa mientras esperaba la respuesta y tomo un poco de ella

- De hecho señor. S, Bella y yo… somos novios… hace bastante- Ni bien esas dos palabras (somos novios) salieron de los labios de Edward mi padre… literalmente… escupió el café de su boca. Salté del asiento junto a Edward que se tiró para atrás y milagrosamente no nos manchamos. Luego, era de esperarse que se escuche la gran risotada soltada de Emmett.

-¿QUE TU Y EDWARD QUE?- preguntó mi madre. Yo le sonreí. Renee se recompuso- Chicos… ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en decirnos que estaban de novios?- pregunto asombrada. Mi padre aun estaba en Shock ¿Por qué se ponían así? era solo una relación

-Bueno mama, veras… no, no hay nada que ver en realidad- dije dándome cuenta. Emmett volvió a reír.

-A ver… déjame ver si… si entendí. Tu… Edward Cullen, con un registro policial limpio y sin ninguna multa de manejo, ¿estas saliendo con mi adorada, mimada y apreciada hija?- preguntó Charlie frunciendo el seño. Entonces pude ver como una de sus manos se dirigía a la pistola. El pánico abundó. Yo volví a saltar en frente de Edward haciendo que todos den un paso hacia atrás.

-No papa! No lo mates!- dije extendiendo mis dos manos tratando de tapar a Edward. Mi padre me miró con curiosidad mientras mi madre contenía la risa al igual que mi hermano pero resulta que mi padre no iba a agarrar la pistola si no que iba a apoyar sus manos en la cintura. Uff… eso estuvo cerca.

-Por favor Isabella! ¿Cómo crees? Que tenga licencia para matar no significa que vaya a matar a Edward- dijo a punto de reírse.

-Ves Bells… te dije, tus padres no me harían nada pequeña miedosa- dijo Edward a punto de estallar de risas. Agarré mi mochila que estaba a un lado de la silla y me colgué de un hombro Yo lo fulmine con la mirada ¿le costaba mucho comprender que su vida estaba en juego en esa casa?

-Cállate y camina- dije empujándolo.

-Adiós señor y señora Swan!- gritó Edward antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Yo arriesgando mi vida por ti y tu te burlas, creo que le dire a mi madre que me quede viuda a la salida de casa- dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada nuevamente. Esa sonrisa hermosa suya destello… Hasta china seguramente la vio.

-No es para tanto… fue gracioso ver como saltaste- dijo mientras no metíamos en el auto. Arrancamos hacia el instituto y al ratito de a ver estacionado vimos a nuestros amigos, mágicamente Emmett ya estaba aquí… yo creo que mis amigos y mi hermano son alguna especie de ser no vivo y por eso hacen esas cosas de desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier lugar. Bajamos del auto, se escuchaban las risotadas de todos… incluso Tanya y Jessica estaban allí… que gran grupo que se había formado.

-…Entonces cuando Bella exclamo "No lo mates!" debieron ver la cara de pánico de Edward se puso blanquito, blanquito- otras carcajadas mas. Edward y yo nos miramos.

- Hey!- grito Edward con una voz increíblemente masculina. Emmett volteó y sonrió, se nos acercó y apoyo sus grandes y fornidos brazos en el hombro de cada uno. Y los dos lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-Escúchame… oso de peluche- escupí con rudeza- Porque no te vas a llorar por ahí porque la Tía Melissa se casa- dije rudamente. Emmett vio que no jugaba al decir mis palabras y se alejo de nosotros volviendo a la ronda. Pero era obvio… escuchaba la palabra "casamiento" Alice saltaba como si le hubieran dado una descarga.

-¿Quién se casa?- preguntó.

-Mi tía Melissa

-¿y porque Emmett debería estar llorando?- preguntó Rosalie sospechosa saliendo de la ronda.

-Pues porque era su amor platónico de chico- le dije. Rosalie miro a Emmett con rabia y rudeza y también con un aire desafiante. ._ Toma esta Emmett. _

* * *

Ese fue uno de los ultimos días que pude tener una charla con Edward… uno de los ultimos día que vino por la ventana a mi cuarto, entonces una semana después todo comenzó a ir mal. No entendía. La suerte no quería que estemos juntos y odiaba eso. Pues… todo comenzó una mañana de la segunda semana en Forks.

Me desperté contenta, todo por fin estaba llendo bien, todo estaba como yo deseaba, Edward me amaba… yo lo amaba a el. Alice loca como siempre, Rosalie celosa como siempre, Leah adicta a la televisión como siempre, Ángela tan compañera como siempre, todo, todito estaba bien por primera vez en mi corta vida, hasta mis notas. Uno creería que porque tenia novio me distraería pero no, me iba muy bien en el instituto, excepto esa prueba sorpresa de la que Edward me había sacado "porque se sentía mal" pero cuando nos dejo terminar otro día sentí que no la día bien y todo por que… porque Edward no me dejaba de mirar con una sonrisa triunfal porque le había dicho que era súper sexy… si, que ego.

Rosalie se había quedado a dormir a lo de Emmett, legalmente. Entonces hablamos un rato mientras desayunábamos antes de ir al instituto. Edward no vendría por mi como lo había estado haciendo porque Alice dijo que tenia que hablar muy seriamente con el y al principio tanto a mi como a Edward nos sorprendió de la manera fría y seria que lo había dicho… es decir, Alice no podía hablar de esa manera y era raro verla con ese aire. Así que fui en mi auto… mi dulce y lindo auto el cual no me dejaban usar cuando quería por culpa de mi novio. Subí a el y aun tenia olor a nuevo… que hermoso mi bebe. Cuando llegue al instituto no encontré ni a Edward ni a Alice. Emmett y Rosalie que volvía a traer el uniforme de porrista ya que la temporada de football americano volvía y esta vez Edward se había incorporado a esta así que era normal verlo con su uniforme el cual ¿mencione que se le veía muuuy sexy? Pues si no lo hice, si lo hacia hermoso. Es mas recuerdo a ver tenido una charla con el con respecto a eso.

_Flashback_

_-Wow! Aquí viene el nuevo mariscal!- dije mientras Edward se acercaba, había sabido que había entrado en el equipo desde que Emmett me dijo que no quería ser mas mariscal porque a la hora de hacer… cosas con Rose los cardenales le dolían. Lo abrace orgullosa de el, sabia que lo conseguiría y nadie dudaba de eso, con tan solo ver a Edward jugando deporte… creo que era bueno en todos. El ya había salido de Hockey sobre hielo porque dijo que no podía hacer de todo pero aun seguía en Baseball "es mi deporte favorito" decía siempre._

_Edward respondió a mi abrazo dulcemente haciendo que deje de tocar el piso._

_-Lo conseguí Bells!- decía mientras me daba vueltas. Yo sonreí._

_-viste… yo te dije, es que eres muy desconfiado de mi- dije con falsa melancolía. El puso los ojos en blanco mientras sostenía una sonrisa._

_-No, eso no es verdad- dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios. Cuando me aleje de el pude verlo mejor y dios que hermoso que le quedaba el uniforme de football! Edward rio disimuladamente y aclaro la garganta._

_-Mira todo lo que quieras es gratis- rió. Yo me sonroje completamente._

_-Es que… ese atuendo realmente te queda… eh déjalo no importa ¿vamos?- pregunté tomándolo de la mano para irnos pero el no se movió y tenia una sonrisa traviesa._

_-no, no, no dímelo- ordeno. No le confesaría que se veía hermosamente sexy._

_-no tiene importancia- objete… pero que tonta pensar que podía pelear con Edward cuando sabia que eso era… IMPOSIBLE!_

_-es que te ves…sexy- le confesé. El sonrió ganadoramente._

_-Súper sexy?- trato de ir por mas. Yo puse los ojos en blanco._

_-Si… súper sexy Edward. Ahora vamos que tenemos que dar ese maldito examen de biología._

_-tu tambien eres super sexy- dijo Edward divertido, le pegue un codazo y recibí un beso a su cambio… siempre igual_

_Fin del flashback_

En fin… solo pude encontrar a Leah y a Ángela leyendo… ¿el diario escolar? Me acerque cuidadosamente a la mesa de afuera donde estaban ellas.

-Oh por dios ¿eres tu Leah? ¿estas leyendo un diario? Oh dios mío Ángela tomale una foto- dije. Las dos se sobresaltaron de repente me miraron con preocupación.

-Ah… eh… hola Bells ¿como va todo?- preguntó Ángela algo nerviosa parándose a mi lado.

-Bien…- dije extrañada de sus nervios.

-¿Tu lees esto?- preguntó Leah… otra preocupada.

-Nop… yono leo el periódico escolar- le comenté sentándome al lado para ver que era tan interesante que había logrado que Leah lea el periódico pero ella me lo saco de la vista bruscamente.

-Pues deberías- me aseguró. Ángela la fulmino con la mirada y la piso logrando que Leah diera un gran "AUCH" yo no comprendí ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaban así? Las mire con curiosidad y sospecha.

-Bien… ¿y porque debería?- pregunté. Se miraron entre si. Y como si fuera un sacrificio me entregó el periódico mientras se paraban al lado mío como si fueran a consolarme entonces comencé a alarmarme. Vi el titulo "**las parejas mas buena onda del instituto!"** ¿Ven? Por eso no leía esta cosa, es decir ¿y a mi que me importan las parejas del instituto? La primera imagen eran de… si, era obvio Rosalie y Emmett y no alcance a leer mucho porque no me importaba pero lei algo sobre "**quienes no hayan visto a estos tortolos metidos en algún rincón haciendo de las suyas o simplemente besándose…. ES UN CIEGO"** eso me hiso reír. Luego descendí y los vi a unos desconocidos luego a otros mas y también vi a Jasper y a Alice que decía al lado de la foto **"eran unos tontos porque no se hablaban jamás pero se gustaban secretamente y ahora no se pueden ni soltar"** en la foto aparecía Alice abrazando efusivamente a Jasper… espera yo recuerdo esa foto, la saco Ángela! Pero luego la sonrisa se borró de repente. Claro que ese era Edward… pero esa no era yo… era… era victoria, parecían estar en el baño que se utilizaba para deportes y eso dolió. Las manos de Edward posaban rígida y fuertemente la cadera de ella mientras Victoria con su cuerpo escultural lo abrazaba rodeando sus largos y finos brazos por el cuello de _mi novio_. Una punzada vino a mi corazón y sentí que algo se rompía ligeramente allí adentro… pero… pero esto no tenía porque significar algo… tal vez… Augh ¿ a quien engaño? El la abrazaba a ella como ella a el. Los ojos comenzaron a arder… querían llorar, llorar como una niñita . _Bella recuerda, no estas en tu casa, estas en el instituto. _ Me alarmo mi conciencia. Decidí leer completamente lo que decía a un costado de la foto **"¿Quien diría que la chica nueva Victoria Mcnignton andaría atrás de nuestro querido Edward Cullen? Cuando se pensaba que estaba con Isabella Swan, que todo era amor y confesiones en la fogata del campamento, nos equivocábamos… es eso ¿o la engaña? Parece que Edward Cullen tiene talento para conquistar a las recién llegadas ¿no es así?" ** Edward no me podía estar engañando. No rayos! Estoy llorando! Me había dolido tanto eso como si el mismo me dijera que no me amaba… ¿Cuándo había sido esto?

-¿Quién saco la foto?- pregunté fríamente a Ángela, no la quería tratar así pero era eso o ponerme a llorar descontroladamente.

-Steven Figgins, Bella lo siento mucho, no tienes que creer todo…- no la seguí escuchando y di pasos decididos y fuertes en busca de ese Figgins, no me largaría a llorar descontroladamente todavía porque no sabia en que situación había sido sacada la foto. Parecía que hoy todos habían visto el periódico, tenia mil de miradas posadas en mi. Hable con ese tal Steven Figgins minutos antes de que el timbre suene. Me dijo que se había olvidado su remera del uniforme y cuando volvió los vio abrazados pero comento (creo que fue porque sabia que me había dolido) que el no la había abrazado del todo, que Edward había aceptado a duras y que saco la foto porque estaban planeando este articulo hace unas semanas, cuando le pregunté cuando fue esta foto me respondió que hace tres semanas… entonces… ¿me habría estado engañando desde entonces? ._ Tranquila Bella, no nos precipitemos a pensar mal y rápido. _ repetía mi conciencia.

Ahora… en busca de esa Victoria. El timbre sonó pero no le di importancia, de todos modos no iba a poder concentrarme en los estudios. Cuando ya casi nadie quedaba en los pasillos la vi poniéndose pintalabios frente a su casillero. Puse los ojos en blanco pero sabia que por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo, jamás había hablado con Victoria pero todo ella era de temer.

-Vi- Victoria!- la llame. No fue hasta que mire para abajo reprochando por tartamudear que me di cuenta que tenia el periódico escolar en mi mano derecha. Ella se dio vuelta extrañada y no sonrió cuando me vio.

-Bueno… ¿y que se te ofrece?- preguntó con arrogancia. Si… definitivamente daba miedo.

- ¿Cuándo fue esto?- dije extendiéndole el diario mientras le remarcaba con mi dedo la foto. Victoria me miro sospechosamente pero acepto el diario. Sabia cuando había sido Figgins me lo había dicho pero quería que me explicara ella que era la mencionada ahí. Una sonrisa se deliño en sus labios rojos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿es que no se puede tener privacidad entre enamorados?- preguntó elegante y malvadamente echándome un ojo ¿enamorados? ¿a que demonios se refería con _enamorados_? El pánico volvió pero no lloré, me lo prohibí frente a ella.

-¿_enamorados_?- pregunté con ironía. Enamorado mío!

-ya sabes, cuando dos personas sienten atracción…- explico… Agh… me cae mal…

-Ya se que es estar enamorado- dije con frialdad sin dejarla terminar- ¿Cuándo paso?- volví a preguntar. Victoria y sus larguísimas piernas empezaron a caminar. La seguí con zancadas.

-Bueno… déjame ver si recuerdo ¿tu eres aquella _noviecita_ de Edward que tenia por allí?- preguntó ¿_noviecita_?

-si, la novia- le corregí. Sus palabras hirieron fuerte dentro de mí.

-Creo que fue hace semanas ya sabes… durante clases… aunque Edward es muuy buenito… de esos que van a clases por miedo a que les digan por mas que lleguen tarde- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Yo sabia entonces cuando había sucedido esto! Ese dia que había empezado a ser cariñoso conmigo! El dia que había llegado tarde.

-Victoria por favor- roge. No me importaba que mi dignidad desapareciera, necesitaba la verdad- ¿Qué pasa con Edward?- pregunté en un hilo de voz. Parecía disfrutar aquellos ella porque lo hacia lento y doloroso.

-Lo que pasa es que me gusta niña- dijo volteando como si yo la hubiera exasperado- ¿es que no ves que cuando salimos aquel sábado no te lo dijo? ¿Por qué crees que fue? No sabia que a Edward le gustaban las incrédulas e ingenuas- dijo con frialdad. Sus palabras chocaron contra mi con dureza. Edward me había dicho que no pasaba nada, yo le había respondido que confiaba en el y todo era mentira porque cuando Edward me dijo que nadie sentía nada y que no había amor en la supuesta _amistad_ entre ellos dos no me comentó que Victoria si estaba _enamorada_ de el.

-P-pero el dijo que no había pasado nada ese dia y que…

-Pues entonces mintió linda- me aseguró mientras me interrumpía. No comprendía mucho de eso… Edward no me podría mentir… el me amaba.

-¿e-entonces q-que paso?-pregunté asustada. No quería que me dijera nada de eso, tenia la sensación de que me contaría la verdad para ponerle sal a la herida.

-Pues me llevo a "The violet hour", no sabia que era tan caballeroso- comentó con una sonrisa- claro que después me llevo a casa, el muy bueno no quería que me mojara ¿no es un amor?- preguntó. Entonces no se contuvieron mas las lagrimas, comenzaron a caer lentamente mientras Victoria no le daba importancia y hablaba conmigo como si su plan fuera pasarme por alto. Yo sabia todo aquello, sabia que la había llevado a cenar, que la había llevado a casa, pero yo estaba allí esperando mojada bajo la lluvia mientras ella disfrutaba de las comodidades de mi novio, eran celos, nervios, tristeza y desplazamiento lo que me abundaba y dolía a mas no poder- Ah claro, ese dia perfecto no podía terminar sin un beso. Dios! Besa como los dioses, es decir sus labios en los míos eran tan perfectos! Claro que no aguante unos cuantos días sin besarlo… creo que la segunda vez fue hace poco **(N/A: ella se refiere a un beso que aun no e relatado)**- dijo exageradamente. No… no podía ser… ellos… ¿se habían besado? Mi corazón calló en pedazos donde victoria lo pisoteo como si fuera alfombra. Las lagrimas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo ¿Por qué me había mentido? Ella y el se habían besado… y quien sabe que mas… no podía con todo aquellos.

-Basta…- le rogué.

-duele ¿verdad? Pues eso te pasa por refregármelo- dijo con frialdad. Yo no se lo refregaba, yo ni estaba al tanto de si ella estaba cerca o no, le deje de prestar importancia porque bueno… me daba miedo

-Pero yo no te lo refre…

-¿A que no? Andas besándote con el por todas partes… sabes déjalo ahí… llego tarde a clases… tengo literatura… con Edward- dijo antes de guiñarme el ojo malvadamente y la deje que caminara como si estuviera en una pasarela, entonces me permití desplomarme, caí al suelo de rodillas y llore. No es para tanto… claro esi hubiera dicho cualquier otro. Pero yo lo amaba, yo estaba loca por el porque el era el indicado… si hasta ahora parecía Alice. Me metí en el baño de mujeres y lloré sin sesar. Porque había soñado que podía amarlo y ser feliz cuando en realidad se me escapaba algo por querer ser una novia perfecta, por querer darle todo lo que creí que se merecía. Ahora estaba sin el y el mundo se volvia oscuro para mi, sin el todo era así. Estaba sola. No es que sintiera que no me amaba, había prometido ser sincero conmigo, había prometido que me diría la verdad, además… era triste, a mi jamás me había llevado a cenar, nunca había tenido una cita con Edward, Cuando sonó el timbre corrí al estacionamiento, me estaba salteando bastantes clases pero no le dí importancia. Me escondí en mi auto y llore como nunca ._Exagerada. _decía mi conciencia con esa voz de maldad tal como la de Victoria… ¿pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde había quedado la fuerte Isabella Swan? No podía llorar así por un chico… yo jamás había sido así… sea o no sea Edward aquel chico. Edward se había creido que estaba con la ingenua de Isabella Swan pero no… yo no era tonta… bueno, no tenia argumentación alguna para defender eso pero digamos que no lo era.

Sabia que la próxima clase que tenia Edward era Algebra, la ultima. Entonces sabria que haría. Agarré un bolígrafo de mi mochila y escribí en el perodico sobre la mitad de la pagina (donde estaba su imagen justamente) bien grande y en el medio unas letras que salieron temblorosas. Cuando sequé mis lagrimas y agarré el estuche "primero ausilios" de Alice en el baño que guardaba en el ducto de ventilación junto con ropa (lo descubrimos con Leah) Me arregle un poco la cara que tenia de zombie y salí de allí. No había nadie en los pasillos y la sala de Algebra estaba muy cerca. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuertemente… las respiraciones eran forzosas y dolorosas y tenia miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y caer en ellos o llorar ._Vamos Bella! Tu puedes tu puedes!._ grito mi conciencia. Entonces toque la puerta de aquella clase que estaba cerrada. La señora Newman me abrió amablemente.

-Señorita Swan,¿ que se le ofrecé?- preguntó.

-¿Podria darle esto a Edward?- pregunté como si fuera urgente con una sonrisa dulce, ella me hiso unas señales para que pasé. Estaba en primera fila y Alice también estaba aquí, me miro como si estuviera sumamente preocupada. No lo mire, pero camine decididamente y deje el diario en su banco con una sonrisa plantada.

-Muchas gracias señorita Newman- dije complacida y salí de esa clase.

Pov Edward

Todos me echaban miradas interesadas en el papel que Bella me había dejado en el banco. La mire a Alice pero no había tenido respuesta de ella, no me hablaba desde hoy a la mañana al igual que mi prima… Además ese día Bella no había aparecido en todo el tiempo y realmente me asuste de que algo le hubiera pasado… pero su auto estaba estacionado ¿Qué pasaría con ella entonces? Ese día las chicas no se sentaron con nosotros como de costumbre y ninguna me dirigió la palabra ni la mirada. Abri el… ¿periodico escolar? Era una hojada del periódico escolar. "**las parejas mas buena onda del instituto!" **ese era el titulo y en el había fotos en un costado mientras al lado había escasas palabras como leyenda de la foto. Emmett y Rose estaban allí, Jasper y Alice, unas cuatro parejas mas y yo y victoria…. ¿Y YO Y VICTORIA? Oh no! eso no podía ser. Acerque el periódico, si claro que era ella, ¿Quién rayos sacaría una foto en el baño? Es dcir, esto no era claro porque yo no la estaba abrazando… solo la quería alejar. Leí la leyenda de la foto foto **"¿Quien diría que la chica nueva Victoria Mcnington andaría atrás de nuestro querido Edward Cullen? Cuando se pensaba que estaba con Isabella Swan, que todo era amor y confesiones en la fogata del campamento, nos equivocábamos… es eso ¿o la engaña? Parece que Edward Cullen tiene talento para conquistar a las recién llegadas ¿no es así?" ** yo no la estaba engañando. Algunas palabras estaban siendo tapadas por una gran palabra escrita en el medio del diario **"TERMINAMOS. Bella" **

-QUE DEMONIOS…?- Pregunté sin darme cuenta que aun estábamos en Algebra.

-Edward Cullen!- dijo la señora Newman reprochándome. La clase entera se dio vuelta a mirarme. No podía creer. Bella no terminaría conmigo por solo una foto que no tenia significado… ¿o si?

-Lo siento señorita Newman… es que realmente tengo que hablar con Bella Swan… es algo importante- dije parándome… no se me podía negar… justo ahora no.

-Bueno eh… no suelo permitirlo pero si es urgente puede ir, sea breve con la señorita Swan- dijo fríamente, se lo agradecí internamente y salí de la clase con el periódico en la mano.

-Bella!- la llamé mientras ella caminaba lentamente por el pasillo se dio vuelta, lloraba o por lo menos ya no pero las lagrimas habían estado ahí haciendo su ruta. Me acerque a ella.

-Bella dime que esto es un chiste… dimelo porque no es de buen gusto- le reproché.

-No es un chiste- dijo fríamente secándose las lagrimas.

-Bella no puedes… esto no es nada, es mentira lo que dice aquí… Ella me abrazo y yo la quise frenar… Bella por favor creeme- le pedí intentando tocarla pero ella se alejo ¿Qué andaba tan mal?

-La besaste- dijo en un hilo de voz… ¿pero como…?

-¿Qué?- dije asustado… ¿Cómo sabia ella?

-Besaste a Victoria y no me dijiste- lo dijo en voz clara, dolorida pero alta.

- Bella yo…-

- Ah… ¿me lo vas a negar? Edward me mentiste, me dijiste que no pasó nada…- dijo aun dolorosa. Yo estaba en Shock… ella me había besado, las dos veces, aquel sábado y cuando me robo un beso en los pasillos vacios… no lo podía creer…

-No puedes terminar conmi…

-si puedo, y lo hice, terminamos y punto- dijo ella enojada y fría dando media vuelta.

-Bella no! no por favor- le pedí agarrándola de brazo. La aferré contra mi… y ella forcejeo como nunca, no la quería lejos, se acabaría mi mundo si ella no estaba a mi lado. Pero luego de un rato dejo de hacerlo y me miro fijo.

-Dímelo tu… ¿la besaste?- preguntó aun así sabiendo la respuesta. Me aleje unos centímetros.

-No Bella, yo no la bese, ella me besó a mi… pero no tiene comparación contigo… Bella yo te amo, no siento por nada por Victoria, solo quiero tus besos y tus labios sobre los míos- le pedí, roge, dije, afirme, exclame o como ella quisiera que le diga a aquello que estaba haciendo.

-Pues lo lamentó porque no me besaras mas… estos labios ya no te pertenecen… y entre tu y yo no hay NADA. ADIOS- dijo mientras se alejaba con sollozos y por eso apuro el paso hasta dejar los pasillos. Iba a ir en busca de ella… lo hice, cuando me recuperé del shock pero ella ni su auto estaban y entonces… nada tenia sentido. Mi Bella me odiaba y no tenia excusas. Me quería morir. No podía creerlo porque después de un mes hermoso junto a ella tenia que salir ella a descubrir todo cuando aun buscaba la forma de decírselo… ahora entendía las miradas fulminantes de mis amigas o los golpes amistosos y los cumplidos de los muchachos… pensaron mal, creyeron que estaba con Victoria como Bella lo hiso cuando en realidad la amaba mas que nunca a ella, a _mi_ Bella

* * *

**No me odien por romperle el corazón a la pobre Bella… es que si no hay conflicto no hay historia! Bueno, como verán este no es uno de mis favoritos y tuve que escuchar mucha música deprimente para inspirarme pero igual creo que no me salió del todo bien…**

**Quedense tranquilas no es que no volverán… no apoyo los finales tristes XD bueno, tratare de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar esta semana o la que viene pero dejare de escribir por un tiempito corto luego porque tengo que dar un examen que di mal ¬_¬**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo**

**-Bella termino conmigo y todo porque no supe como decirle que Victoria andaba atrás mío… me odio. Odio el amor! Lo odio todo- grité por toda la casa. Alice y Rose allí presentes me consolaban fríamente.**

**-Lo se, apesta- dijo Alice dándome la razón- pero no te pongas así. Reconquistala Edward… muéstrale lo que puedes llegar a hacer para que Bella vuelva a ti- dijo Alice dándome la idea del año**

**

* * *

**

**-La fiesta de los 80's no es gran cosa… mucha música vieja y atuendos estupendos prométeme que iras- dijo Alice… no me podía negar a su cara, además necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza… ciertas cosas.**

**-Esta bien Allie… ire pero…**

**-pero…**

**-nada de… ya sabes quien- le recordé. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y bufo antes de meterme en el centro comercial… si, compras locas**

**alguien solidario y bueno me quiere dejar un hermoso review? ;D**

**besos**

**Jennie Cullen**


	22. Chapter 22: Explicaciones

**Hola! si... soy yo.**

**como va todo? espero que bien porque les traje este capitulo que no me gustó mucho pero lo tenia que subir para que lean algo! no esta malo... solo que el fic esta pasando por un momento que no me gusta mucho y como no las queria dejar triste porque estan separados decidí omitir esa parte aunque esta mal porque tengo que expresar todo pero... omitamos esa parte tambien, je...**

**¿quien se quiere pasar por mi especial de san valentin? se llama "san valentines day" es un OS y para otros ¿alguien de ustedes leyó Marry you? mi otro OS inspirado en la cancion de Bruno Mars, lo escuche de glee en realidad.**

**bueno como decia, "Marry you" me gustó mucho, la forma de ser de Edward y Bella me gustaron mucho entonces decidí hacer como se conocieron en un nuevo shot, un nuevo three shot que se llama "HOW I FALL IN LOVE" quien se quiera pasar y leerlo y ver si merezco reviews me agradaria muuuucho!**

**Ah bueno les tenia que comentar otra cosita:**

**Nanaw2: agregue tu idea! de veras perdon si no es como la imaginabas trate de poner de lo tuyo a mi estilo ;D**

**Segundo: GENTE NECESITO AYUDA y es que me encantaria comentar sus reviews... ¿como se hace para responderlos? me explican porfa... si la tontita de aqui no sabe y necesito saber... porfis!**

_**Capitulo 22: Explicaciones**_

Extra! Pov Rosalie

Pateaba, tiraba y revoleaba todo, estaba totalmente sacado de sus casillas, pobre tía Esme… iba a tranquilizarlo y recibía mas gritos de el. Con Alice le dijimos que le convenía que nos deje a nosotras que sabíamos del tema aunque para ser precisos la tía ya se había enterado de que iba todo cuando Edward gritaba "ME ODIO! LA AMO TANTO" o "LA QUIERO DE VUELTA" o simplemente "BELLA"

-OKEY YA BASTA!- grite poniéndole la traba cuando iba a pasar frente mío. Edward tropezó y me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?- me preguntó recomponiéndose. Alice lo sentó en el sofá y le dio un vaso de agua… que realmente lo necesitaba arriba de su cabeza y bien frio.

-Me pasa que estas rompiendo todo, trata de tranquilizarte tonto no ves que así no se resuelve nada- lo tranquilice. Edward se recostó hacia atrás y se tiro de el cabello.

-No saben lo que duele…

-te lo tienes bien merecido, deberíamos estar consolando a Bella en vez de a ti… pero dijo que si íbamos no nos abriría- dijo Alice con un tono triste. Tenia mucha razón, el no se merecía que lo consolemos le advertí que se lo diga y se calló completamente… es por no seguir los consejos de Rosalie Hale.

-Es que no entienden… no es lo que pare…- Edward hubiera continuado hablando pero la puerta principal fue tocada… ¿Qué tocada? Fue golpeada, parecía que le estaban dando con un martillo gigante.

-Voy yo- dijo Esme con tono preocupado. Abrió la puerta y no se escucho una voz en intento de controlarse.

-Hola Señora Cullen!- llamo la voz de Emmett- ¿puedo ir a matar a su hijo?- preguntó mi novio desde la puerta con amabilidad… unas palabras medio sádicas para utilizar ese tono.

-¿Por qué razón en especial?-preguntó Esme… amaba a Emmett y todo… pero no dejaría pasar a un chico así de fornido que quiere matar a Edward por lastimar a su inocente hermanita ¿Esme era capaz de hacer eso?

-Ya sabe… mi hermana…

-ah… si adelante… querido

-Una cosa mas señora Cullen- llamo Emmett. Edward se paró de inmediato asustado.

-si?

-se puede correr en su casa?- Preguntó Emmett. Vi a Alice poner los ojos en blanco y Edward blanco como fantasma.

-Si… pero no rompas nada querido, por favor- pidió Esme. Pocos segundos después tuvimos la vista completa de Emmett… el cual tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Oh mi Jasper… lo va a matar!- dijo Alice colocando sus manitos en la boca. Yo puse rodé los ojos… que ridículos… como si Emmett lo fuera a…

-TE VOY A MATAR IMBESIL!- grito Emmett llendo tras Edward. Edward corrió detrás de la mesa de la sala… bueno, si tal vez hablaba muy enserio.

-Emmett no! déjame hablar antes… no es lo que crees- chillo Edward.

-¿QUE NO ES LO QUE CREO? ENGAÑASTE A MI HERMANITA CON UNA ZORRA!- grito rudamente. Alice y yo nos paramos.

-Emmett creo que deberías dejar que hable- puse las manos en sus hombros.

-¿DEJAR QUE HABLE? ¿ROSALIE ESTAS DE SU LADO? MI HERMANA ESTA LLORANDO A MAS NO PODER Y A EL NO LE IMPORTA!

-si me importa Emmett…. Por favor no me mates- grito Edward antes de salir corriendo por la cocina. Entonces esto se volvió una persecución de locos. Alice tras mi, yo tras Emmett y Emmett tras Edward.

En fin luego de cuarenta minutos ¿quieren saber como termino realmente esto?

-Toma ponte hielo- dijo Alice entregándole la bolsa a Edward. El la acepto gustoso y se la colocó a un costado del ojo.

-Uh creo que esta cambiando de color- dijo Emmett sentado a mi lado. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada- no me mires así no sabia que tenia tan buena puntería… pensé que esquivarías mis puños- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, bueno, esta claro que nos debes explicaciones- le comenté mirándolo.

-A ustedes no les debo nada, se las debo a Bella.

-pero seria bueno que nos comentaras- le aconsejo Alice que tanto yo como ella queríamos saber que había pasado realmente.

-Uf… ¿por donde empezar?- preguntó cansado.

-¿Por qué engañaste a mi hermana?- preguntó Emmett con el seño fruncido mientras se inclinaba para adelante.

-Yo no engañe a tu hermana y jamás tuve ni tengo intenciones de eso- le aclaró Edward.

-¿entonces?- pregunté confundida. Me acordaba de la historia de John, Molly y Lucy pero realmente me costaba concentrarme con tan empalagosos nombres típicos de novela.

- Fue Victoria, ella esta interesada en mi y no para de seguirme- comenzó.

-¿Cómo la conociste?- preguntó Alice.

-En el campamento cuando estábamos jugando a las escondidas. Buscando a Bella hice tropezar a una muchacha y la ayude a levantarse… entonces comenzó a hablarme pero no le prestaba mucha atención… porque como fiel que soy buscaba a mi Bella- dijo Edward orgulloso de si mismo. Algo que yo no le aconsejaba a estos momentos.

-¿y como llego al abrazo… y los besos?- pregunté.

- Bueno… Victoria comenzó a decir que era su único amigo entonces, trate de ser lo mas amable posible al decirle que tenia novia o que no quería nada con ella. Sabia que Bella no era de las celosas como tu Rose, entonces no me pareció demasiado importante que ella quiera ser mi amiga- contó. YO NO ERA CELOSA! Bueno… un poco, pero porque cuidaba lo mío!

-continua- insistió Alice.

-entonces… ella vino aquel sábado del partido y dijo que necesitaba conocer el pueblo… y yo… yo pensé que seria una salida de amigos nada mas… no quería nada con ella- continua.

-Cielos Hermano ¿Quién te enseño sobre mujeres?- preguntó Emmett… pues al parecer había hecho un mal trabajo.

-Tú- le recordó.

-Imposible… yo se que cuando una mujer se te insinúa y cuando solo quiere amistad- le dijo Emmett como si fuera obvio.

-puedes continuar- le pedí densamente.

-Ah si… bueno, le mostré todo Forks y luego, me pareció educado llevarla a cenar- dijo sonrojado. Allí iba el problema.

-a donde la llevaste?- pregunté interesada.

-¿Qué importa eso Rose?- preguntó mi novio.

-Importa mucho Emmett! Veras para una mujer depende de donde la lleves a cenar será la atmosfera en la que se estén relacionando- les comenté coherentemente… aunque ellos no lo sabían. Alice asintió dándome la razón.

-bueno pero yo que sabia- protestó.

-entonces ¿Dónde la llevaste?

-Ah… ¿"The violet Hour"?- preguntó inocentemente. Estúpido Edward ¿Qué no sabe que la atmosfera que hay allí es totalmente comprometedora?

-Eres un imbécil- le dijo Alice-claro que va a pensar que es una cita si la llevas a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana donde las luces solo se enfocan en la comida y hay velas por todas partes- le reprochó.

-bueno… ¿puedo continuar?- le preguntó a su hermana. Alice hiso un signo de boca sellada.

-Bien… la lleve a casa porque estaba lloviendo… p-pero yo no sabia que Bella estaba en mi casa esperando mojada… si no hubiera ido por ella. Cuando Victoria me beso al final… la aleje, no quería sentirme tan basura por dejarla a Bella. Yo sabia que estaba mal y la frené, no es que yo la besé- confesó

-Ella te beso a ti entonces- dijo Emmett para repasarlo.

-Si… y luego le aclaré que estaba mal… después me la volví a cruzar en el baño de chicos en el campo- siguió.

-Aguarda, aguarda! Aquí hay algo crucial. Bella se enojó contigo porque no le fuiste sincero con respecto a la salida… ¿no le dijiste lo del beso?- preguntó Alice… Eso era verdad.

-Quise decírselo… pero… tenia miedo, es que no entienden lo difícil que es decirle a la persona que amas que otra chica te besó- Emmett bufo a mis espaldas. Yo puse los ojos en blanco, que miedoso.

-continua antes de que te pegue- le mandó Alice.

-Bueno… la vez que estaba en el baño apareció Victoria y dijo que yo le gustaba y me abrazo… ¿vieron la foto del periódico? Pues yo jamás la abrace- dije excusándose pero la enana sacó de su espalda el periódico escolar mágicamente.

-No parece- dijo señalándole.

-La quise alejar- le corrigió. Yo le saque el periódico a Alice… parece muy frio para andar abrazándola… creo que mi primito tenia razón.

-Bueno… saltéate toda la explicación al otro beso. Bella me dijo que Victoria le dijo que fueron dos- comentó Emmett. Esa Victoria se las vería muy pronto conmigo ¿Qué clase de bruja decía a la novia del chico que se besaron?

-Estaba en los pasillos llegando tarde a la practica de Baseball y cuando cerré el Locker ella estaba allí y me estaba por dar media vuelta cuando… me plantó un beso. Le pedí que no lo volviera a hacer y desde ahí a hoy la e estado evitando- finalizó. Los tres nos quedamos mudos mientras Edward seguía poniéndose la bolsa de hielo.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?... es que en verdad tengo hambre- se quejo mi novio. Yo pose una mano en su pierna.

-Tranquilo Emmett, te puedes quedar a cenar aquí si quieres- le ofrecí. Los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron de inmediato.

-¿y luego a dormir? Porfas, porfas!- pidió. Casi pude sentir las miradas asustadas de Alice y Edward. Era una idea muy tentadora pero mis tíos habían vuelto y realmente no quería molestarlos… además Edward seguramente necesitaría dormir.

- Otro día Emmi, hoy tenemos que pensar que hacer con mi estúpido primo y tu dulce hermanita- le dije posando una mano en su mejilla.

-bueno emm… mi hermana no quiere volver contigo lo siento hermano el tren se fue… ¿ahora podemos hacerlo?- Edward miro para abajo mientras Alice lo miraba mal a emm. Pobre mi Emmett, el solo quería un poco de amor

Pov Edward

Estaba devastado. Alice apareciendo cosas de la nada, Rosalie tratando de pensar que hacer y Emmett queriéndose acostar con mi prima… si señores, ese era mi equipo de rescate. Deseaba realmente que Jasper este aquí… el era mejor que estos tres que lo único que hacían era empeorar las cosas. Rosalie empezó a calmar a Emmett mientras yo… bueno yo creo que me estaba por agarrar un ataque de pánico. Creo que se notó porque Los tres pararon de hacer lo suyo para mirarme.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Alie posando su mano en mi hombro. NO, NO LO ESTABA ACABO DE PERDER A LA CHICA DE MI VIDA.

-Bella termino conmigo y todo porque no supe como decirle que Victoria andaba atrás mío… me odio. Odio el amor! Lo odio todo- grité por toda la casa. Alice, Rose y Emmett allí presentes me consolaban fríamente.

-Lo se, apesta- dijo Alice dándome la razón- pero no te pongas así. Reconquístala Edward… muéstrale lo que puedes llegar a hacer para que Bella vuelva a ti- dijo Alice dándome la idea del año. Tenia razón. Lo había hecho una vez, lo podría volver a hacer. Se que esta vez era diferente pero trataría lo haría posible… con ayuda de ellos claro, para las consolaciones siempre Jasper había sido el mejor pero ellos y claro que Leah porque era la mejor para eso serian los encargados de ayudarme con ese plan… ese que todavía no sabia.

-ESO!- grite saltando del sillón. Los tres me miraron expectantes.

-Okey… creo que ya agoniza- dijo Emmett.

-NO, NO! no entienden. SOY EDWARD CULLEN, SIEMPRE E CONQUISTADO A TODAS LAS MUJERES CON LAS QUE ESTUBE! ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDO CON BELLA- exclame orgulloso de mi… pero si, la señorita realista me bajo del trono

-Eh… no, no puedes, Bella es muy orgullosa- dijo Rosalie….Gracias… Me senté nuevamente y me quedé allí.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

No me podía levantar, mi madre ya había venido dos veces a decirme que si no lo hacia y me sentía mal podía faltar pero ese no tenia que ser el plan. Tenia que reconquistar a Bella!

Me vestí rápidamente ya que iba a llegar tarde. Alice y Rose ya se habían ido y yo ni había desayunado pero ni me iba a molestar, comería algo luego ahora tenia que correr si no quería una falta. El ojo esta un poco menos morado pero digamos la verdad, se notaba que me habían destrozado mi preciado rostro con un puñetazo marca Emmett.

Cuando llegue al instituto en mi volvo… luego de recordar las veces que había estado con Bella aquí… las veces que nos habíamos besado

_Flashback_

_-Edward…- dijo Bella entre besos. Yo, aunque quisiera, no me podía detener sus besos eran algo adictivos. Se separó de mi lentamente con su hermoso leve sonrojo._

_-No e terminado con tigo muñequita- gruñí antes de volver a besarla. Pude hasta sentir sus ojos en blanco._

_Estábamos en mi auto estacionado frente a su casa, Bella yacía sentada en mi regazo muy cómodamente. Mis manos recorrían su muslo varias veces y al ver que no se quejaba mi mano seguía su recorrido habitual._

_-Edward me puedes escuchar un minuto- pareció suplicar._

_-Okey… ¿Qué pasa preciosa?- pregunté posando mi mano en su mejilla._

_-Nada solo que… te amo mucho- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con un color rosado en sus mejillas. Como había dicho seguramente antes… sin duda el color mas hermoso._

_-Yo también te amo Bella- le respondí antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente, ella se aferró mas a mi como si esperara que nunca la soltara… y nunca lo haría_

_Fin del flashback_

No quería seguir recordando porque sabia que no podría posar mis labios sobre los de ella por mucho tiempo, me costaría reconquistarla, y creo que estos serian días muy depresivos pero haría todo lo posible para hacerlo porque ella era la chica de mi vida… si eso… era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Entre a clases. Llegue tarde a literatura… y como era de esperarse el Señor Berti me dejo afuera… no hacia lo mismo con los otros alumnos… siempre era yo. Por eso aproveche para abrir el locker de Emmett, Alice me había enseñado la táctica perfecto para abrir los lockers y el siempre tenia comida allí… no seria hurto porque era mi amigo y me lo debía porque por su culpa tenia un ojo morado.

En la siguiente hora tenia futbol americano, usualmente tenia baseball pero eso acababa cuando la temporada de futbol comenzaba. Emmett que había descendido de puesto me había dejado el quarterback por suerte ya que era el único que sabia que hacer hablando seriamente. Jamás hubiera jugar este deporte pero luego de cuatro años seguidos de hockey sobre hielo… bueno debía cambiar un poco.

-CULLEN! ¿Qué le pasó a su ojo?- preguntó el entrenador Clapp. El entrenador Jack ya no enseñaba futbol americano. Mire a Emmett que estaba a mi lado. El simplemente le sonrió al entrenador.

-Sabe, se ve mas flaco- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose al entrenador.

-Nada señor, solo fue una pelea amistosa con Emmett- dije restándole importancia. Tampoco quería hablar de eso. A causa de mi ojo morado el entrenador Clapp me dejo en la banca porque dijo que no quería que terminara ciego… este dia seguía empeorando.

Pov Bella

Luego de la clase de Literatura en la que Leah no paraba de insultar a… ya deben saber quien, también trataba de disculparse cada cinco minutos porque decía que por su culpa yo había visto el periódico pero no era su culpa, me terminaría enterando de todos modos. En fin… luego de eso, salí a la clase de biología… había querido hacer un cambio esta mañana ya que si iba a dejar pasar lo que había pasado ayer… debía hacer lo posible para ignorarlo pero para mi mala suerte, no había clases disponible desde que se había cerrado arte. En fin indignada por eso ahora me dirigía a lo que ahora se llamaría, la peor clase de mi vida. Cuando entre no había muchas personas. Solo Mike y otros muchachos mas pero como Mike Newton no me hablaba desde que había comenzado a salir con Cullen (ahora seria asi) me había dejado de dirigir la palabra y Edward… rayos! Digo Cullen… ese nombre me hacer llorar… bueno como decía, Cullen decía que era porque le tenia miedo.

Pues esta vez fue diferente… ni bien me senté Mike Newton trajo un banco cerca de mi

-Bella… hey ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó animadamente. No lo podía rechazar… era solo un saludo.

-Bien Mike

-Huh… me entere de lo de Cullen… nada lindo ¿verdad?- preguntó haciendo un gesto de negación.

-realmente prefiero no hablar de eso- le respondí antes de que siga metiendo la pata mas profundo. El se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno y… ya que estas…libre, me preguntaba si querías no lo se… salir?- preguntó. La ultima vez que había escuchado eso Edward Cullen había venido a salvarme a pesar que para entonces lo odiaba… bueno ahora también así que no hay mucha diferencia.

-Mike…mira, no creo que…- deje la frase inconclusa. No sabia como terminarla solo… no quería salir con el

-Oh… bueno no importa. Solo piénsalo ¿si?- preguntó. Yo le asentí pero mas bien fue una mentira no lo pensaría ni dos veces.

Como si lo de Mike fuera poco, Edward apareció en la clase segundos después de que Mike removió el banco cerca de mí, tenia el ojo morado, es decir, para ser mas específicos tenia el costado del ojo morado sin embargo el color se extendía. ¿Quién le había hecho semejante cosa? Pasó mirando para abajo y se sentó a mi lado, yo simplemente no podía quitar mi mirada de sus ojos… y lamentablemente el lo noto porque me dedico una mirada lastimosa que me hiso voltear y mirar para adelante…aunque no haya nadie. De ahí en mas preste suma atención a cuando el profesor Banner entró.

La clase finalizo luego del timbre y sentí un suspiro cercano a mi muy conocido pero lo ignore solo atine a guardar todas mis cosas.

-Ah, Bella- llamó el profesor. Yo voltee sorprendida. Dejo que los demás alumnos se fueran y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mi.

-El examen de la otra vez no fue muy bien ¿no?- preguntó amigablemente. Yo negué en un suspiro silencioso- Bueno… no te preocupes a Edward Cullen tampoco le fue muy bien, realmente creo que estaban, sentimentalmente hablando, distraídos- concluyo la palabra. Eso pego fuerte al recordar con sus palabras la vez aquella en que su sonrisa ganadora y sus ojos color verde profundo no me dejaban de mirar con un brillo en ellos.

-Eh… si puede ser- respondí simplemente.

-Bueno… los rumores dicen que tu y Cullen son pareja así que no me extraña- rió en voz alta.

-En… en realidad ya no.

-Ah bueno… eso es una lastima. Realmente te iba a pedir que estudies con el, ustedes son dos de mis mejores estudiantes y esta solo era una pequeña evaluación pero quiero que les quede claro el tema…¿podrías hacer eso?- preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva… ellos se podían dar ese lujo ya que nadie se atrevería a negarle a un profesor.

-Si… hare todo lo posible- respondí finalmente. El señor Banner sonrió satisfecho.

-Ge-nial! Pues entonces les tomare el examen el viernes de la semana que viene, suerte Bella- dijo cuando empecé a caminar a la salida. Le asentí con una sonrisa ligera y salí de allí. No y de ninguna manera estudiaría con el. Yo se que si me ponía a estudiar sola lo comprendería, el solo seria una distracción.

Camine calladamente hacia el comedor… otra escena incomoda, el también estaría ahí. Entre a la cafetería donde Alice me hacia señas para que vaya con ella, estaba en la fila para comprar su comida. Me puse tras ella que era ultima y me miro con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha ido biología?- preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros

-Si te refieres al estudio, el viernes que viene tengo que dar un examen nuevamente… si realmente me lo preguntas por _el…_ creo que me ha ido peor- confesé.

-Oh- soltó sorprendidamente. Pero luego cuando iba a abrir la boca se calló.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué tiene el ojo morado?- pregunté. Ella soltó una risilla.

-Fue Emmett… el pensó que Edward esquivaría el puñetazo pero…creo que no lo esquivo- rió. ¿mi hermano había hecho eso? Que bestia!... bueno era de esperarse… aguarden ¿eso fue por mi?

-¿Le pego por mi culpa?- exclamé. Alice me hiso un gesto para que bajara el tono. Oh bueno… se lo tenia merecido.

-No por tu culpa… si no por ti

-¿Cuál es la diferencia Alice?- pregunté confundida.

-Oh bueno que si es por tu culpa es malo y si es por ti suena heroico- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo me reí silenciosamente.

-Como tu quieras- respondí. Me quedé callada por unos segundos pero con Alice eso era imposible.

-Bueno y ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar la ropa para el baile?- preguntó Alegremente… ¿de que baile me hablaba? Oh no… había un baile ¿Cuándo?

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté confundida. Alice compro su comida dejándome con la duda en la cabeza. Rogaba que no haya un baile… es decir… No justo ahora! Cuando termine de comprar me miro expectante como si esperara que supiera que baile venia ahora. Puso los ojos en blanco

-Oh Bella, no me digas que no sabes que baile viene- dijo Alice asustada. Lentamente negué con la cabeza.

-Halloween?-pregunté tratando de salvarme. Ella abrió los ojos.

-No tonta! El de los 80's! Bella! ¿Cómo lo pudiste olvidar?-preguntó buen Alice… respondiendo a tu pregunta SOY NUEVA AQUÍ!

-Alice… soy nueva aquí ¿recuerdas?- pregunté.

-Oh… je… es verdad. Lo siento- sonrió y luego puso un puchero marca registrada de Alice- tenemos que ir de compras ¿vendrás no? podríamos ir mañana. Rose ya tiene lo que va a usar… estuvo esperando este baile por Mucho, a ella le gusta- comentó antes de sentarnos en una mesa vacía ya que nuestro amigos aun no habían llegado.

-¿mañana? Agh… Alice no es buen momento para dejar que me mates en un centro comercial- fanfarronee. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh no! yo no mato a nadie en los centro comerciales… eso me distraería mucho de las tiendas, además nunca me viste comprando ¿Cómo sabes entonces?- preguntó. Alice era astuta pero hasta la persona menos imaginativa se podía imaginar que con tanta ropa era una loca de las compras.

-Pura intuición- sonreí. Ella sonrió también con los ojos en blanco.

-Te súper divertirás ya veras- me aconsejó. Seth, que se venia sentando con nosotros últimamente… aunque era de un año inferior me dedico una mirada fúnebre.

-No te aconsejo que vayas de compras con Alice- me indico. Ella frunció el seño.

-Tu jamás me acompañaste a uno así que tampoco puedes decir mucho- le indico. Seth parecía despreocupado.

-Bueno pero… si estuve en un centro comercial cuando tu estabas adentro… válgame dios que tus gritos al ver liquidación se escuchaban desde el patio de comidas- aseguró dándole un mordisco a su sándwich. Yo lo mire con pánico… ¿y tendía que acompañar a ese monstruito a comprar ropa? No… paso, paso, paso!

-Las liquidaciones en aquel centro comercial son geniales! Además… te pudiste a ver ganado algo si aceptabas mi propuesta- indico Alice. Yo lo mire curiosa.

-¿Qué propuesta?

-Alice fue mi tutora de algebra pero quería que a cambio yo sea su mayordomo y que la acompañe a comprar… Emmett me dijo que me volvería loco entonces preferí reprobar algebra ese semestre- dijo. Yo lo mire.

-¿tan malo es?- pregunté asustada.

-Oh no te imaginas

Los demás vinieron un rato después de que Alice delante mío intentara hacer que Seth reconsiderara la opción del mayordomo. Edward vino junto a Jasper mientras hablan entretenidamente. Alice me hecho un para de miradas preocupadas.

-¿Quién tiene animo? Yo señor! ¿Quién tiene hambre? Yo señor!- grito Rosalie moviendo los pompones azules y amarillos de un lado a otro. Logrando que riéramos.

-Déjale eso a los que escriben la letras de las canciones rose- le aconsejo mi hermano. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-ese es el gran problema… soy yo- comentó. Todos se echaron a reír… pues Rose no era buena con las rimas y… bueno creo que no tendrían mucho animo los jugadores. Luego de las risas hubo un gran silencio en el cual nadie parecía poder decir nada y temía que eso fuera por Edward y por mí.

-Y… eh…¿te vas a comer eso?- preguntó Leah mirando el plato de Alice. Alice como siempre rio con su risilla.

-Oh no… comételo- respondió dándole el plato. El silencio a continuación se acumulo cuando Leah comenzó a comer del plato de Alice… si ella no hablaba, no había conversación casi. Alice aclaró su voz.

-Bueno y ¿irán al baile de los 80's verdad?- preguntó Alice sacando tema.

-Obviamente!- grito Rosalie.

-Si… será divertido, yo voy a ir-exclamó Seth.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar Jasper pero Alice le interrumpió

-Es obvio que si yo voy tu tendrás que ir… obligatoriamente hablando- le dijo Alice logrando que su novio trague en seco. Edward de alguna manera u otra me hecho una mirada curiosa que obviamente evadí.

-Yo iré… dicen que los profesores van y se disfrazan también… y yo no me puedo perder eso… llevaré cámara- aseguró Leah haciéndonos reír.

- De hecho Leah… quiero que me tomes algunas con los profesores… eso será para recordar- acotó Edward.

Seguimos con nuestro almuerzo hasta que sonó el timbre. Con Alice nos dirigimos hacia la pista donde Tanya nos esperaba en la puerta, la saludamos pero tanto ella como Alice parecían algo incomodas. Caminamos en silencio como si esa fuera la caminata mas incomoda.

-Huh… Bella ¿as oído a hablar de las segundas oportunidades?- preguntó Alice. Tanya miraba al piso.

-si…¿por…por que?- pregunte confundida ¿Qué tenia que ver aquello?

-Bueno eh… ¿conoces a mi hermano?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Tanya paró a ver mi expresión.

-Ah no! estas loca si piensas que hare eso… sigue soñando- quise pasarlas pero Tanya corrió para detenerme.

-Aguarda… ¿no crees que todos necesitamos segundas oportunidades? Tu me la diste ¿Por qué no a el?- preguntó. No sabía bien que responderle.

-Pues porque… porque me lastimo…- dije en un hilo de voz. Alice se colocó al lado mío y poso su mano en mi hombro.

-Okey… esta bien ¿pero as escuchado la verdadera historia?-preguntó. ¿Qué verdadera historia?

-¿de que hablas Alice?- pregunté. Mi amiga miro a mi otra amiga Tanya y esta se dedico a hablar

-Bueno… As oído la versión de Victoria… una arpía total ¿pero as escuchado la de Edward?- preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza rodando los ojos.

-no quiero escucharla… solo servirá para que le de segundas oportunidades y las rompa.

-Bella no seas así… ustedes se enamoraron muy pronto no crees que le deberías dar una segunda oportunidad a la relación… amores como el de ustedes no se encuentran en ninguna parte y por primera vez mi hermano dejo de ser tan molesto- aseguró. Yo la mire curiosa. Pero no diría que si, si eso es lo que pensaban.

-La relación esta acabada… no quiero volver con el… estoy per-fec-ta-men-te- dije separando la ultima palabra.

- Eso no es lo que dice Emmett, Bells… y no es que le creamos pero sentimos que realmente quieres a Edward- contestó Tanya.

-¿no me creen?- pregunté confundida. Pensé que como amigas iban a comprender que no quería dar una segunda oportunidad a nadie… y menos a el.

-Si te creemos pero…- dijo Alice. No las deje terminar. Si eran mis amigas ¿Por qué se ponían de su lado? Porque el quería volver ¿o no?

-No lo comprendo chicas pensé que éramos amigas- dije mirando al piso. Tanya y Alice me miraron culposas.

-Lo somos Bella pero…- iba a decir Alice

-¿entonces porque se ponen de su lado?

-Porque escuchamos la versión de el y creemos que todo fue un mal entendido- contestó Tanya. No dije nada mas. Entramos a clases y seguimos con nuestras cosas mientras me dedicaban miradas lastimosas y llenas de pena como si hubiera muerto alguien.

Pov Edward

Me dirigía a la oficina del señor Mooney, no es que hubiera hecho nada malo pero ya saben era el delegado y Tanya estaba en patinaje así que me habían llamado a mi. La cosa es que dos alumnas se habían agarrado a los puñetazos y como buen estudiante y delegado debía hablar con ella.

Cuando llegue a mi destino toque la puerta y se escucho un "adelante" entonces me adentre a la oficina. Allí estaba el director Mooney sentado en su gran silla y tras el escritorio en las dos sillas estaban Rosalie y Victoria. ¿Rosalie y Victoria? Oh no… me sonaba a que yo tenia que ver con esto. Le eche una mirada a mi prima que estaba recargada de odio.

-Señor Cullen… que bueno que este aquí… a ver si puede resolver esto con las muchachas… yo estaré haciendo algunos papeleos en la sala de profesores- No! no me deje solo! Oh bueno… supongo que… tendré que lidiar con esto yo sola. El señor Mooney se retiro y nos dejo a los tres solos. Rosalie se paro a mi lado furiosa.

-Edward manda a esta mocosa a detención- ordeno como toda una histérica… no me malinterpreten, me iría del lado de Rosalie si fuera necesario, Victoria ya había hecho mucho.

-Pero… pero ¿Qué paso?- preguntó confundido. Victoria se paro en frente mío.

-¿esta es tu prima verdad?-pregunto. Yo le asentí aun con el gesto confundido- Pues la estúpida de tu prima… se me tiro encima y me empezó a tironear de los pelos- dijo fulminando a Rose con la mirada. Rosalie hiso una sonrisa irónica y rodó los ojos.

-Escúchame Pelirroja teñida tu te las buscaste y yo no soy ninguna estúpida- atacó Rose. Victoria la miro con una mirada envenenada.

-¿a quien le dices pelirroja teñida… no estarás hablando de tu rubio falso?- preguntó Victoria en dirección al cabello de Rosalie… uhh, ella odiaba que le digan eso. Rose tiro una mirada mortífera

-Oh no esto es cien por ciento natural… no como eso- contestó Rosalie apuntando con un dedo a los pechos de Victoria. No podía hablar… es decir estaba paralizado ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó.

-Te he dicho que tus pechos son falsos ¿acaso también necesitas una operación para los oídos?- preguntó Rosalie. Creo que Rosalie había ganado. Victoria me miro expectante como si esperaba que realmente le de la razón.

-Bueno… ya que terminaron ¿Cómo empezó esto?- pregunté.

-La perra esta comenzó a provocarme cuando hiso la audición para porristas…

-¿Qué te dijo para que la atacaras Rose?- pregunté. Rosalie no era de saltar así como así… siempre tenia razones.

-Comenzó a hablar sobre Bella…

En fin, las cosas no terminaron bien para Victoria… no porque Rosalie la insultara… si no porque salte yo a defender a mi Bella… y aunque no le dije nada totalmente ofensivo tubo que venir Tanya a calmar las cosas ya que yo no pude. Luego cuando salimos con Rose y Tanya al pasillo, nos comentó que no había podido convencer a Bella… era parte de nuestro plan. Hacer que Bella se de cuenta que nada había sido totalmente mi culpa… es decir había cometido un error en no decirle, eso lo admitía pero no era mi culpa ser guapo… no, chiste. No era mi culpa que Victoria me haya besado.

-Tal vez tu deberías hablar con ella- Inquirió Rosalie. Es verdad

-Bueno y… ¿Dónde esta?- pregunté. Las personas comenzaban a salir de sus clases por lo que deduje que había terminado la hora.

-Debe estar en la pista de patinaje. Dijo que tenia que practicar algunos saltos- comentó Tanya. Entonces allí me dirigí… no llegaría lejos si tenia patines y deseaba correr… además yo me especializaba en patinar rápido… esos cuatro años de hockey sobre hielo me ayudaban en algo. Mientras caminaba para allí pensaba las palabras correctas. ¿Cómo decirle a la muchacha que amas que realmente la amabas aunque ella hasta creído que te habías besado con otra? No había hecho eso y todo era un mal entendido, No es que había notado que la ama porque la había perdido… jamás de dudar en que la amaba porque así era. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Iría hasta Marte por ella, ero si no se lo podía demostrar a su gusto tendría que ser al mío y si eso implicaba no dejarla salir de la pista hasta que me perdone así seria.

Para cuando llegue allí no había mucha gente… mejor. La vi salir a Alice que me saludo con la mano y se retiro y luego entre allí. Al simple viste no vi nada, Pero luego distinguí a una muchacha dando vuelta por la pista con la cabeza gacha. No me cabe duda que esa hermosura es Bella.

Como no me vio me escabullí hasta encontrar unos patines los cuales me puse. Ella luego sintió cuando mis patines tocaron el hielo… y si… se volvió a caer.

-Augh!- sonó de sus labios en un grito ahogado de fastidio. Me acerque a ella y la levante… esto me traía recuerdos.

-¿estas bien?- pregunté. Bella me fulmino con la mirada. Algo que no solía hacer por lo tanto esa mirada me desgarró por dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo soltando de mi agarré. Se distancio por lo menos un metro.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunté. No me iría de todos modos pero era bueno saber en que ambiente nos movíamos

-No descuida… la que se va soy yo- dijo patinando hacia la salida. La sobrepasé y se lo impedí ¿recuerdan que dije que lo haría?

-No… Bella, tengo que hablar contigo- continué.

-Oh lo lamento… no me encuentro ahora pero deja tu mensaje después de la señal- dijo con un tono malvado en su voz. Yo la mire con un gesto disgustado.

-Un segundo… por favor… te prometo que si me escuchas te dejare en paz si no…- le prometí… mentira no la dejaría en paz hasta que vuelva conmigo. Bella me miro envenenada mente

-¿si no que? ¿acaso me estas amenazando?- preguntó colocando sus manos en la cintura. Creo que si…

- Si tu lo dices… si, te estoy amenazando- contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Bella resopló por lo bajo.

-Pues amenázame todo lo que quieras yo no hablare contigo y si llegas a hacerme algo le pediré a mi hermano que te deje el otro ojo morado- aseguró. Pero por dios… Bella jamás cambiaba siempre tan terca. Nunca pensé que tendríamos este tipo de conversación con ella, no la quería tratar mal pero debía aprender a sobornarla si quería que me escuchara.

-Bella…- pedí ya casi rindiéndome, sabia que Emmett me apoyaba pero ella era su hermanita y si Bella decía que había salido herida de esto entonces el me dejaría otro ojo morado.

-No, adiós- dijo tratando de sobre pasar la barra. Pero no pudo ya que hasta yo predije que se caería… se trato de bajar de la barra pero casi patina con los patines en el hielo entonces suspiro ruidosamente y se sentó cómodamente como si no pasara nada. Yo la mire entre divertido y curioso.

-¿te ayudo?- pregunté patinando hacia ella.

-NO! estoy perfectamente, yo puedo sola- comentó naturalmente. Eso no evito que siga avanzando. Después de todo Bella estaba herida pero yo veía que la ponía nerviosa y esa era una buena señal para mi… significaba que aun sentía algo por mi. No pudo moverse ya que el barandal era de metal y por el frio estaba resbaladizo. Apoyé ambas manos en la barra a ambos lados de sus costados. Si no me quería escuchar… se lo había dicho ya, seria por las malas

Pov Bella

Sentí el escalofrió cruzar por mi piel cuando sus manos rosaron mi pierna y a la vez sentí un cosquilleo cuando se acerco. Si me besaba lo abofetearía no tenia duda.

-Solo escúchame… Bella no tienes idea de cuan confundida están las cosas- me susurro a centímetros de mis labios, por mi parte solo estaba petrificada… sus movimientos solían hacer que mi corazón latiera mucho mas fuerte de lo normal.

-Tu eres el confundido que no sabe respetar los espacios personales- le acusé. Edward puso los ojos en blanco

-Bueno… el aire es libre- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. Augh… lo odiaba. _Mentira, lo amas._

-Te sales!- le dije forcejando con mis manos presionando su pecho… pero cielos que Edward parecía ser de mármol porque no se movía. Sin embargo luego de pedir forzosamente que me suelte cayó al hielo… ah no pero saben que soy muy torpe… que mas que yo para resbalar y caerme encima suyo.

-AHH te odio Edward Cullen! Maldigo el dia en que acepte ser tu novia y maldigo el dia en que decidí perdonarte!-exclamé enojada mientras seguía golpeando su pecho. Edward se rio sonoramente.

-Ah pues yo te amo tanto- dijo apoyando ambas manos en mi cintura con una gran sonrisa.

-Suel-tal-me!- forcejee. Edward me soltó lentamente. Me pare como pude mientras Edward se sentaba en el hielo.

-¿me ayudas?- preguntó. Yo lo mire como si me cargara.

-Vete al diablo!- le dije mientras caminaba.

-Aguarda Bella. Te hablaba enserio cuando dije que teníamos que hablar!- gritó mientras salía de la pista. No le di importancia. Me saque los patines en el pasillo y ni siquiera me di tiempo a cambiarme, me fui con el uniforme puesto.

Odiaba que provoque estos sentimientos en mi, odiaba que trate de convencerme de lo que no era. ¿Por qué me hacia sufrir tanto?

Cuando llegue a casa, Emmett preguntó porque me había tardado, decidí ser buena y no dejarlo a Edward con otro ojo morado por lo tanto no le comenté nada sobre el estúpido de su mejor amigo.

dos semana después

Pov Edward

En todo el día la había estado persiguiendo como un perro pero ella se escapo, me ignoró y hasta me insulto. ¿Por qué no me escuchaba? Debía admitirlo, estaba insoportable. No quería comer, trataba mal a todos y a veces faltaba a clases y es que… ¿Qué le costaba escucharme? Habíamos terminado por cosas que a veces ni tenían sentido… No quería pensar ahora sobre el beso. Tan solo pensar en eso me daba ganas de apuñalar algo.

-Se ve que alguien no esta de buen humor- se escucho por detrás mío. Me asuste rápidamente. Los pasillos estaban supuestamente vacios, hoy era viernes y todos salían corriendo de clases. Di media vuelta para encontrarme con mi demonio personal.

-vete- ordené mas que como otra cosa.

-Nop te quería venir a hablar de…

-Victoria… Vete! ¿no entiendes que no te quiero escuchar?

-Pero…

-pero nada. Mira yo se que estas… no lo se tal vez un poco obsesionada con migo pero arruinaste mi vida y sinceramente te odio así que déjame- le confesé

-Yo no te hice nada cariño… tu te la arruinaste solo- dijo como si fuera la pura verdad.

-Oh si es verdad… sobre todo cuando le conté a Bella que me besaste ¿no? Ah no es cierto FUISTE TU!- le termine gritando. Yo sabia como tratar a las chicas… pero ya se los dije, Victoria era mi propio demonio, no una chica.

-No es mi culpa si tu no le dijiste a tu novia- me recordó.

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice yo para que se lo dijeras?- pregunté en tono suplica.

-Nada… yo te dije, lo que quiero lo consigo- respondió fríamente. Sus risos rojos se movieron a medida que caminaban hacia mi.

-NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO ¿CUANTO TE COSTARA ENTENDER ESO?- Le pregunté. Ella se rio como si fuera un chiste.

-No tienes novia ahora- dijo como si fuera excusa.

-Victoria te vas!- le ordene.

-Ah perdón ¿y me lo estas pidiendo tu? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó molesta. Toushe…

-el delegado- le recordé cuando me comenzaba a alejar.

-mira…

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE VICTORIA… TE RUEGO QUE NO ME VUELV AS A HABLAR, ADIOS- exclamé mientras me iba a otro pasillo. La odiaba. Una vez verdaderamente solo me frené.

-AHHH!- grité solo. Golpe la puerta de los casillero mientras los pateaba… esto se llamaba un ataque de locura. Porque ella no me quería escuchar… era un tarado. Para todo esto tenia que agregara a una loca psicópata siguiéndome… Un estúpido mejor amigo que me recordaba lo idiota que era y mi ex novia no me quería ni escuchar… SOY LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO (con ironía y sarcasmo, claro)

-ME ODIO,ME ODIO- volvió a salir de mi boca. ¿Por qué estaba tan enamorado de ella? ES SOLO UNA MUCHACHA ya e roto con otras antes… a las otras también les había dicho que las quería ¿Qué hacia la diferencia con Isabella Swan? No era para mi ni siquiera, yo la molestaba y me caía mal ¿Qué me había impulsado a enamorarme de ella? Porque… ¿Por qué la amaba? Tenia 17 años para enamorarme. Me apoyé en los las puertas de los casilleros antes golpeadas y me deslice con la espalda hasta quedar sentado. Si… definitivamente me odiaba y mucho. Golpee sin fuerza mi cabeza.

-estúpido, estúpido… eso soy- murmure para mi. ¿Qué era lo que tenia? Era posible que verdaderamente este enamorada de ella… es decir, mas que acostarme con muchachas e ir a fiestas como cualquier adolescente, prefería estar en el cine con ella, abrazándola, su calor era tan aromático y profundo. Extrañaba su aroma, las fresias era lo mejor. Era tan rica, como bonita, hermosa, sencilla, simpática, dulce… de tan solo pensarlo me hacia llorar… hay no IMBESIL! ESTOY LLORANDO! Si definitivamente si Emmett me veía ahora se reiría de mi. ¿lloraría Bella por mi como yo ahora por ella? No lo creo, parecía a verlo superado, es mas había visto a varios estúpidos invitándola a salir pero Alice me decía que ella le había negado a todos. Se me escapo a otra lagrima al imaginar a Bella con otro… y si Jacob… hace mucho que no lo veía pero el se mensajeaba con ella. Bella me había contado que su padre lo había cambiado al instituto de la push para tenerlo mas cerca por la muerte de su madre. Ella odiaba a Mike Newton pero había otros… _no pienses en eso! No pienses en eso! _ Cerré los ojos a presión, con sufrimiento y pena.

-Huh…- escuché a lo lejos. No fue una palabra pero definitivamente se escuchó. Volité la cabeza aún apoyada en los casilleros. Oh no… yo, mis lagrimas y Bella allí parada esperando una respuesta. Aclaré mi voz con dificultad.

-Hola- le dije simplemente.

-¿te encuentras bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…- era la frase mas larga que le había escuchado decir desde hace tres semanas.

-Eh… si… ¿tu?- Ella estaba bien ¿Qué tenia que preguntar yo?

-Bueno… yo no soy la que esta llorando- me recordó. Me había visto… Augh, esto se ponía peor.

-No estoy llorando… es solo que me…

-Esta bien… no importa, no me expliques- dijo meciendo sus talones... ¿eso fue una sonrisa?...

-¿y… ahora nos hablamos?- pregunté. No quería ser malo pero la verdad es que sonó algo frio. Ella negó notando mi tono.

-Tenemos que estudiar biología- dijo mientras se acercaba. Yo la mire confuso. Una vez cerca dejo caer con frialdad una hoja que termino en mi regazo. Era una prueba… desaprobada… de biología… ouhh, ya recuerdo- Tu me hiciste desaprobar, tu lo arreglaras- comentó Yo mire la prueba sin prestarle atención realmente.

- Pero yo también la desaprobé- me excuse. Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa, me ayudaras. Mañana por la tarde me pasó por tu casa ¿tienes tu libro de biología?- Bella me vendría a ver A MI mañana. Oh si…

-si, lo tengo… entonces… no comprendo.

-Bueno no es muy difícil, te odio ¿okey? Pero me hiciste desaprobar una examen, tu eres el responsable así que me harás aprobar ¿de acuerdo? Nada mas, luego todo seguirá como ahora- me explico. Yo me paré a su altura.

-Nada de coquete…

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo- me frenó de inmediato. Okey, retiro lo dicho

-Nos vemos- me indico antes de retirarse, tan hermosa, inteligente, bella… la amo!

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ya saben tardo en escribirlos por los estudios... el martes doy un examen de algebra y es importante.**

**adelanto del proximo capitulo**

**-Edward... no estamos viendo reproduccion sexual en biologia... alejate**

* * *

**-Bueno imaginemos que no nos conocimos ¿de acuerdo? hola hermosa, soy edward cullen**

**-Alice sacamé a tu hermano de encima**

**-Edward te vas...**

**-pero yo...**

**-ADIOS!**

**REVIEWS? ;D**


	23. Chapter 23: Te conquisto

**Este capitulo se llama pedir perdon, jajaja. De verdad lo siento e tenido una crisis de imaginacion y ni siquiera creo que pueda complacerlas con este capitulo, es bastante bueno pero... mas corto que los otros... no lo se son 13 paginas de word así que juzguen ustedes**

**espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, lo hice con amor **

_**Capitulo 23: te conquisto.**_

Pov Bella

No sabía si había sido la correcta decisión pero había tardado toda una noche en tomar coraje para decirle que estudiemos juntos para el examen y no echaría a perder eso. Ayer habíamos ido de compras con Alice luego de hablar con el y ella me había dicho que tendría que a ver consultado con ella antes sin embargo no le di mucha vuelta a la cosa.

_Es solo estudiar_

Ahora yacía llendo para la casa del chico que no debía… porque podría ir a la de cualquiera… menos a la de el y sin duda es allí a donde iba. A veces cuestionaba mi coeficiente realmente ¿Es que no podía estar un segundo fuera de todo ambiente en el que este el? Toque el timbre de la puerta y justamente don yo no bese a nadie atendió

_Este es un gran, gran, gran error_

-Bella… pasa- comentó dejándome espacio en la puerta. Cerró tras mi y se coloco a mi lado. Había prometido que mantendría una sola expresión hoy, la de "solo compañeros momentáneos de trabajo" Sin embargo aun seguía pensando en lo estúpida que era al hacer esto y querer probarme a mi misma que Edward ya no cumplía ningún lugar en mi vida mas que el pasado y eso era mentira porque aun cuando de acercaba a mi sentía esa necesidad de tocarlo, aun cuando me hablaba mi corazón palpitaba y cuando sonreía me hacia sentir en las nubes

_Concentración._

No fue extraño, Alice me lo advirtió. _"tratara de hacer lo posible para que caigas en su juego, no lo culpo tu eres muy dura y terca" _ Yo no era terca, no necesitaba escuchar la otra versión de la historia para saber que el me había mentido con respecto a varias cosas de su relación con Victoria. Eso me había hecho entrar en razón. Yo no lo amaba, estaba totalmente eclipsada por el amor y era por su culpa. En fin, como decía, no fue extraño encontrarme en la sala con las luces bajas y algunas velas que aunque pretendían estar escondidas se veían bien de lejos. Le eche una mirada a mi acompañante que disimuladamente pretendió estar mirando hacia su otro lado haciendo que ruede los ojos y siga para adelante. Deje que el establezca el lugar en el que estudiaríamos, el cual era en el piso frente a la mesa de café. Su libro ya estaba abierto lo que quería decir que ya había estado estudiando o simplemente era para que tenga una buena impresión de el. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo y saqué las cosas de mi mochila antes de agarrar su libro curiosa y ver que era lo que había estado repasando

_¿reproducción sexual? Por favor Bella, concéntrate, no te rías o romperás el hielo_

-… ¿y esto?- pregunté notando su leve sonrojo. Edward sonrojado era una de las imágenes mas tiernas que jamás había visto… _foco._

-Solo estaba viendo… ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que aprendí?- preguntó mientras se acercaba con un tono divertido y a la mismo vez peligroso para mi en muchos sentidos.

_Idiota_

-Edward... no estamos viendo reproducción sexual en biología... aléjate- le pedí mientras hacia me corría hacia un lado. El puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo apenas unos centímetros. Sin previo aviso me pare y busque el interruptor de las luces y las prendí… no podríamos ESTUDIAR con la luz apagada claramanente- Bien ahora si…

-si no estábamos viendo "reproducción sexual"- comentó haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus manos- ¿Qué estábamos viendo?

-No lo creo… ¿Qué tenias en la cabeza a la hora de hacer ese examen?- pregunté con el seño fruncido. El se tenso y luego se volvió a relajar.

-¿La verdad o la mentira?- preguntó. ¿me hablaba enserio?

-Pues como tu quieras, la mentira estaría… ¿tu que rayos crees?- exclamé.

-okey… te tenia a ti diciendo lo sexy que era yo- dijo con una sonrisa logrando que le de un empujón y aunque sonó amistoso esa no era la finalidad.

-Estábamos viendo las células- dije cambiando de pagina y de tema inmediatamente.

Así pasamos toda la tarde. Edward haciendo indirectas y yo tratando de que preste atención lo cual luego de un rato lo logre. Cuando le preguntaba que estaba haciendo el muchacha simplemente me decía _"te conquisto" _Sus palabras tan directas me llegaron profundo y a la misma vez por cierta razón me asustaron la causa del susto es que no quería caer en ellas, tenia miedo de que el deseo de quererlo nuevamente fuera mas fuerte que yo misma.

Los demás no me la ponían nada fácil. Esme y Carlisle también comentaban con mis padres sobre esto y a todos se le escapaba algún comentario sobre esto. Emmett era un maldito traidor, cuando le pregunté porque insistía me respondió que porque estaba del lado de Edward ¿y yo? YO ERA SU HERMANA!

Estaba claro que todos querían que escuche a Edward, que hable con Edward, que me reconcilie con Edward o simplemente _"bésate con el y punto" _ como decía Leah. Siempre tenían algún pretexto de _"oh, debo ir a otro lugar" _ o según Alice _"yo no debo ir a ninguna parte pero sigo a los demás" _A veces me cansaban. Rosalie insistía en que el estaba realmente mal… si ya sabia que estaba mal… DE LA CABEZA! También estaban sus mil y una razones para venir a hablarme justamente a mi sobre tareas, exámenes u otras cosas que simplemente pasaba por alto sin escucharlas. Por otro lado cuando termine con Edward las muchachas se le comenzaron a acercar mas, no me ponía celosa pero… si, si me ponía celosa y no podía engañar a nadie porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo aun sentía cosas especiales por el y no podía hacer nada.

Finalmente, luego de dos reuniones mas con el Edward y yo dimos el examen bastante rápido y sencillo y aprobamos ya que las corrigió en el momento. El sábado había llegado y habíamos quedado en ir a la casa de Ángela para arreglarnos. Lo mas gracioso de esa parte fue a Rosalie venir con los ojos en blancos delante de una muchacha baja de cabellos cortos que llevaba un bolso mas grande que ella, Alice.

-Ángela, cuando nos invitaste no nos dijiste que nos podíamos mudar- dijo Leah mirando el flor de paquete que traía Alice.

-No lo planeaba. Alice dime que allí no traes cosas peligrosas por favor- rogo Ángela.

-Si una pollera de channel, un suéter de versace y unos zapatos de Jimmy Shoo te parecen peligrosos, pues si la verdad es que estoy lista para la guerra- rió contagiosamente. Leah fue la primera en echar un vistazo al bolso por dentro ya que Ángela y yo la mandamos para que se asegure que no nos tragaría. Rosalie… nuevamente estaba mandando mensajes con Emmett. No me extrañaba últimamente no se podían separar mas de lo que ya no podían si es que me comprenden.

-Pues dime donde conseguiste este bolso se parece al de Mary Poppins y de verdad necesito uno- comentó Leah- descuiden gruñe, no muerde- rio a nuestra dirección.

-Bien… ¿Quién será la primera?- preguntó Alice con su brinco, aplaudo y grito.

-Yo- dijo Rosalie con cierto tono emocionado pues bien me había dicho Alice que estas cosas le gustaban a mi cuñada. Luego de ella que salió al estilo Sandi de grease (1) al final de la película mientras que Ángela a diferencia, salió como Sandi pero al comienzo de la película. Leah salió muy bonita al igual que Alice ya lo ultimo salí yo. Luego de maquillarnos y calzarnos. Rose nos llevo en su auto. Este fue casi perfecto para la ocasión… es decir, el rojo del BMW de Rose combinaba con nuestros atuendo.

Luego de un rato, Alice se había ido a bailar con Jasper y creo a ver visto a mi hermano llevándosela a Rose al armario de utilería. En fin, solo Leah, Ángela y yo quedamos en el mismo lugar donde ingresamos mirando todo detalladamente sin prestarle mucha atención realmente. No se porque pero a pesar de que me gustaba mi atuendo me comenzaba a sentir en una escena de footloose y lo peor de todos es que no sabia bailar.

-Áng… ese tal Ben te esta echando una mirada- le trato de susurrar (grito) Leah a Ángela quien recién venia arreglándoselas con tres vasos de coca-cola para nosotras.

-Gracias Áng ¿Qué hay con Ben Cheney?- le agradecí tomando mi vaso.

-No hay nada… es decir, lo veo mirándome y es muy dulce cuando me habla pero eso casi nunca pasa… además creo que piensa que Eric Yorkie y yo estamos saliendo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso

-¿Yorkie? ¿Ese chico con cara de ratón?- preguntó Leah haciendo que riamos… pero si tenia cara de ratón.

-Ese mismo- rio Ángela- No me gusta Eric… es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E- Finalizó Leah articulando cada letra por separado.

-Leah… no es insoportable- la rete codeándola amistosamente- es… ya sabes, sociable…-trate de recuperar la pobre dignidad de Eric.

-sociablemente insoportable ¿okey?- preguntó Leah haciéndome reír, termine accediendo a su acuerdo ya que si había que ser sinceros… si era insoportable- En fin, yo creo que deberías ir a hablarle a Ben… te sigue mirando- le comentó.

-Bien. Hoy estoy de valor y me siento suelta… iré- dijo Ángela con una alegría que indirectamente nos esparció haciendo que sonriamos

-Eso es… eres un tigre, ve por el- le exclamo Leah cuando la vio alejándose- creo que iré por mas coca… esta rica ¿te busco una?- preguntó mirando su vaso vacio. La mire extrañamente pero acepte al fin y al cabo aquí parecía ser bastante sofocante. Me quedé sola unos segundos evaluando mi situación en este mismo momento. No era cosa nueva que este sola en este tipo de fiestas y Leah comenzaba a tardarse mas de lo que esperaba y al fin al cabo cuando decidí echarle una mirada en la pista la vi bailando con un muchacho y cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba con mal cara articulo con sus labios en silencio "lo siento" y luego le hecho una mirada deseable al muchacho con quien bailaba haciendo entender su razón.

-¿linda fiesta verdad?- pregunto La voz aterciopelada del muchacho que se poso con los brazos cruzados al lado mío.

-No es sorpresa verte al lado mío- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Edward me hecho una mirada, no lo vi pero sentí sus ojos posados en mi.

-Bueno tu ya sabes… los ex novios somos difíciles de dejar atrás- rió algo agrandado para mi gusto haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

-Eso quisieras- reí irónicamente.

-¿te puedo decir algo sin que me insultes… o pegues?- preguntó con voz insegura. Bien, era mejor si me temía.

-As lo que quieras- mala respuesta, el lo supo ni bien vio mi expresión por lo tanto rio en voz baja.

- Te ves realmente bonita con ese atuendo- remarcó colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Mi atuendo no era la gran cosa. Solo una pollera negra abierta y acampanada hasta apenas un poco mas de mis rodillas con una camisa manga corta metida debajo de mi pollera que dejaba el primer botón desabrochado ya que Alice no quería que pareciera una monja. Mi pelo, aunque siempre caería en bucles esta vez estaba atado con un lazo hecho moño en una colita alta que dejaba mi cuello al descubierto.

-¿Es ese un intento de hacer que me sonroje?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser- contestó haciendo que desplace un brazo que tenia cruzado hacia su pansa goleándola con el puño cerrado sin apenas moverme- Auch… ¿ves? Solo intento ser amigable y tu de algún modo me lastimas- recriminó como si fuera la victima de la situación.

-No trates de victimizarte conmigo, Edward. Además ya te dije que no te quería hablar- le explique, el se rio amistosamente.

-Entonces porque lo haces?- pregunto con tono juguetón. Me di el atrevimiento de mirarlo por primera vez en esta noche. Grave error, su chaqueta de football del instituto año 1984 (lo decía en el logo) le quede fenomenal y dejaba mucho por soñar. Antes de que pudiera imaginarlo mis ojos estaban viajando por todo su cuerpo para ver que mas traía puesto. Me costó entender que debía responderle y rápido porque ya comenzaba a sospechar que era a el quien miraba furtivamente.

-Huh… pues porque… soy amable- salió de mis labios si ni siquiera consultarlo con mi cerebro.

-Okey…- respondió el frunciendo el seño confundido. Puse los ojos en blanco ante la reacción- Okey… huh, mira te propongo esto- dijo volteándose hacia mi.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confusa por su repentino cambio

Bueno, imaginemos que no nos conocimos ¿de acuerdo? hola hermosa, soy Edward cullen- saludo extendiendo su mano. Y por suerte la vi a Alice acercarse con dos vasos de coca-cola, mi salvación! Corrí hacia ella trayéndola mas hacia nosotros sin que sus vasos se vuelquen.

-Alice sácame a tu hermano de encima- le casi rogué, y si digo casi, porque no quiero rebajarme

-Edward te vas...- le ordenó su hermana con un aire solemne

-pero yo...- trató de justificar.

-ADIOS- le grito haciendo que Edward resoplara y se vaya caminando.

-AUF! Gracias Alice, juro que ya me quedaba sin respuesta- le agradecí, ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y me extendió un vaso.

-Es mejor que estar sola. Bella- apuntó Alice. Yo la mire mal mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi coca.

-No estoy sola… es solo que… no estoy lista para… NO ESTOY SOLA ¿OKEY?- le exclame haciendo que Alice reprima su risa sinfónica.

-Okey gruñonsita, solo decía. Además no te vestí así de hermosamente linda para que no bailes- acotó.

-Alice tu sabes que yo no se bailar- le recordé. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si Bella… Y mi abuela no sabe cocinar- dijo al aire mientras sus ojos rodaban nuevamente.

-¿De veras?- pregunté. Era divertido verla a Alice de mal humor parecía un enano de blanca nieves.

-No tonta, esta oficialmente declarado que todas las abuelas saben cocinar- declaró con un aire solemne haciéndome reír- Ahora por favor podrías hacerme el favor de ir a bailar a la pista- pidió con un tono de ruego.

-Okey termino la coca-cola y voy- le comenté. Ella hiso su brinco, aplaudo y grito y salió de mi alcance. No quería ir a bailar. Quedaría como la loca que baila a una punta de la pista y encima, sola.

Además estaba algo mareada y acalorada y no tenia ganas de ir a hacer el ridículo frente a todos _Y frente a Edward_. SH! Eso no es verdad conciencia!

Trate simplemente de buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Tal vez ya se había ido. En estos momentos lamentaba que a Jacob lo hayan cambiado de instituto. Leah que ahora se estaba besando con el muchacho con el que bailaba me vivía diciendo que Jacob era muy sexy… y que si tenia su numero de teléfono se lo de. Pero Jacob era solo un amigo, era muy obvio que a mi me pasaban cosas con Edward y no quería interferir a Jacob en nuestros asuntos.

Hacer las pases con Edward sonaba tan tentador como volver a probar sus dulces labios… pero ¿Por qué hacer las pases tenia que involucrar de nuevo el problema amoroso? Que quiera reconciliarme con el no significaba que quiera arreglarme amorosamente… Sacudí mi cabeza disimuladamente. Ya estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas… y eran horrorosas

-Hey Bella…- llamo alguien a quien no reconocí. Levanté la vista mientras tomaba un sorbo de coca-cola.

-Huh… - trate de buscar el nombre del muchacho por alguna parte de mi cabeza pero no podía encontrar nada.

-Steven… ya sabes, Steven Figgins, el que arruino tu relación con Cullen- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Oh tu eres el de la foto… si- dije algo incomoda mientras sonreía. No erala mejor presentación si quería que me caiga bien.

- Eh si… eso fue incomodo- rió avergonzado haciéndome reír a mi- En fin, quieres bailar- preguntó. No había estado prestando atención a la música que se había estado pasando pero creo que era una canción lenta… asentí algo nerviosa. Después de todo con los tres vasos de coca-cola que había tomado me sentía bastante despejada (aunque no tenga alcohol, la prefería) y fresca como para bailar a pesar de que tampoco estaba muy segura ya que me sentía algo mareada pero no le di importancia y fui tras Steven. El era un chico bonito, su cabellos eran de color castaño claro con ojos celestes, no era Edward Cullen pero era lindo y me agradaba.

Pov Edward

_Respira Edward… un baile no significa que se casara con el._

Es verdad, eso era imposible. Bella no era así.

_A decir verdad su relación fluyo tan rápido que en menos de lo que crees se podría estar casando._

No! eso es imposible, Bella es inteligente ella sabe lo que hacer y lo que no y no creo que casarse con Steven Figgins este en su lista de quehaceres…si eso era.

Es que… porque justo tenían que estar pasando una canción lenta, nunca la había visto bailar a Bella porque nunca había logrado que baile. Lento… lento si porque yo la mecía. Era lindo sentir su calor y su aroma en mi… la extrañaba, esa era la verdad y al verla en brazos de ese muchacho que había sacado la estúpida foto me hacía sentir mal porque ella podía sonreír a sus chistes mientras se mecían y yo tenia que estar sentado mirando como ese chico se robaba a mi Bella.

-Me encanta como pasas la noche Edward, deberías ser anfitrión de una fiesta- comentó sarcásticamente Tanya mientras se sentaba en la el banquillo de la mesa alta. Yo la mire mal.

-No estoy de humor- le indique antes de que comience con los insultos de "Edward-es-imbécil-porque-no-puede-recuperar-a-Bella"

-Ya se que no lo estas, por eso es divertido molestarte- recriminó con una sonrisa.

-Que buena amiga ¿as pensado en postularte como mejor compañero del año?-pregunté secamente. Tanya puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y apoyo una mano en mi hombro.

-Mira Edward… yo se que es difícil, no todos los días pierdes al amor de tu vida y la ves bailando con otro chico pero hay que ser fuerte- comentó. Desde siempre había creído que Tanya debería ser delegada… y muchas de las razones era por esto… aunque no quisiera Tanya siempre seria una de mis mejores amigas… y ahora maldecía el momento en el que decidí pedirle que sea mi novia porque la prefería cien veces mas como amiga. Cuando teníamos una relación no hablábamos nunca, los momentos luego de los besos eran incómodos y los abrazos amorosos eran… no lo se, raros.

-No se puede ser fuerte a veces- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero tu eres Edward Cullen chico… Edward yo te escogí como mi mejor amigo porque siempre supe que tu poseías algo que los demás no y es que cuando realmente querías algo lo conseguías… ¿Dónde se fue ese chico?- pregunto preocupada… ahora sonaba como mi madre.

-Esta aquí mirando como Isabella Swan se ríe mientras baila con Steven Figgins-le aclaré. Ella se sorprendió pero luego se relajo.

-Solo te diré esto… Bella es una chica perfecta para ti… tu la necesitas entonces te recomiendo que saques tus encantos que la enamoraron y la vuelvas a hechizar… porque así como es inteligente y bella esta soltera y muchos muchachos se interesan por ella- me aclaro antes de posar un beso en mi mejilla y desaparecer. Eso no es justo… ¿que quiere decir con eso? Es una clase de intento para horrorizarme por lo que había dicho. Conocía bien los encantos de Bella pero un simple baile no permitiría imaginar que Bella cambiaria y se pondría de novia con alguno de los estúpidos de aquí… ya lo había dicho… Bella no era así. Pero que ella no sea así no significaba que no la pueda perder. Tanya tenia razón, así como Bella era hermosa también era soltera y aunque me había enterado que Mike Newton la había invitado a salir y ella lo rechazo no significaba que no aceptaría salir con nadie jamás, que no este conmigo no la privaba de no salir con nadie, aun peor, tenia todas las posibilidades de salir… seguro es Figgins no tardaría en invitarla a salir, ella era hermosa y el sinceramente no era un mal chico, había estado en el equipo de Baseball y era bastante compañero. Pero no lo suficiente como para deberse y pensar en que tal vez me dolía verla con otro chico… no, eso no lo detendría. ¿pero que podría hacer si ella realmente no quería volver conmigo? Alice había mencionado que ella llevaba diez mil veces mejor el rompimiento que yo… ¿será porque para ella yo solo fui un chico de tantos? Ella no había sido eso para mi. Bella era como mi otra mitas… huh, eso sonó cursi y… y muy gay. Bella era como… Bella era la chica a la que amaba, no necesitaba compararla con nada, ella siempre seria para mi… estúpidos sentimientos, odiaba enamorarme era de lo mas horroroso!

No quería estar aquí así que fui a donde solía ir Emmett cuando se ponía cursi con eso de la amistad y… otras cosas. El campo de football americano era de lo mas grande con el césped y la vista desde allí abajo a las estrellas… sin duda la mejor. No dijeron que estaba prohibido salir del gimnasio así que me fui allí a pasar el rato total nadie me extrañaría. Rosalie y Emmett estaban no se que haciendo en el armario de utilería. Alice saltando por todas partes y Jasper tratando de bajarla… Tanya estaba con un chico nuevo por lo que había visto así que supongo que no era nada nuevo que este solo… no chiste, si era nuevo. Aún así me costaba entender muchas cosas como ¿Por qué Bella bailaba con un chico que había arruinado su relación conmigo? Tal vez jamás le pareció buena esta relación aunque no me parecía ya que ella me vivía diciendo que me quería mucho, que era dulce… extrañaba todo eso que me decía… solo con ella podía sentirme así de seguro y feliz… y si que era feliz a su lado.

No podía imaginarla lejos de mi… ¿y si otro me la arrebataba? ¿y si otro la hacia suya? Los chicos de Forks pretendían ser muy santos pero la mayoría de los chicos volvía de sus vacaciones desvirginizado y con sed de mas… Bella podría ser una de las _victimas_ de aquellos intentos de _citas_ que luego terminaban en una cama. Saque esas imágenes horribles de mi cabeza. Bella también era fuerte. Se las arreglaría… aunque eso no pasaría si estuviera conmigo, sabia cuando detenerme, cuando la situación le molestaba o incomodaba, cuando quería mas o cuando simplemente no quería nada, yo la conocía bien para esas cosas.

La debía conquistar mas rápido de lo que pensaba… okey, los estudios juntos no sirvieron… ella es muy insistente con ese tema a pesar de que yo no pude dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima.

_Flashback_

_-Bueno… yo entendí ¿tu?- preguntó. Su tono era amistoso y para nada duro. Creí que si me acercaba mas a ella tal vez… no lo se no le incomodaría._

_-Huh… Nop- dije apoyando mi brazo en su respaldo así podría acercarme mas… y lo hice. Ella pareció no notarlo pero cuando me miro se sorprendió por la cercanía._

_-Eh… bueno mira es fácil…-bla, bla, bla células, bla, bla, bla, animal, vegetal. No tenia idea de lo que hablaba solo veía como sus hermosos labios se movían al compas de sus ojos mientras iba explicándome lo del libro. Ya sabia este tema, el único tema por el que había desaprobado había sido porque era súper sexy… para ella._

_-Creo que entiendo- creí a ver dicho eso pero mi cabeza no se concentraba en eso. Mi mano se había apoyado sola, y lo juro, en su muslo. La muchacha enarco una ceja como si le pareciera divertido._

_-me alegra… después de todo, tu eres el chico diez en biología- dijo con un aire amenazador… tentador._

_-Si… no olvidemos el mas sexy- Le recordé. Mala idea. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo un poco de mi._

_-deberías dejar de hacer esas cosas- me aconsejo. Yo la mire curioso- si eso que haces de acercarte a mi- se alejo mas- y tocar- dijo agarrando mi mano mientras la alejaba de su muslo._

_-si estaríamos juntos, no te quejarías de mis caricias- le comenté tratándole de acercarme. Bella separo la otra silla de la mesa del living y se sentó en ella._

_-Eh aquí la cosa muchacho… no estamos juntos- me recordó. RAYOS ISABELLA SWAN! ADMITELO, TE GUSTO! Me acerque una silla más a ella._

_-Podríamos- le aconseje. Bella se sentó en la silla._

_-No lo creo, no tenemos nada en común- comentó posando sus manos inseguramente en la silla._

_-¿Cómo que no? a mi me gusta tocarte y a ti te gusta que lo haga- reí mientras me sentaba en la silla contigua… esta vez no se me escaparía. Bella se sonrojo nuevamente mirando para abajo mientras contenía una risita nerviosa._

_-Eres un pervertido Edward Cullen- dijo esta vez con un tono enojado. Trato de sentarse en otra silla pero, no había otra silla, por lo que la muchacha atino a caer al piso… típico de Bella._

_-Te debería a ver advertido de aquello- sonreí mientras le daba la mano. Bella se paro pero que fuerza que tiene la muchacha, me tiro al piso en su intento de pararse saliendo intacta de aquel movimiento se sentó en la silla donde estaba sentado yo recién._

_-eso pasa cuando eres idiota- dijo con una sonrisa de convicción. Llámenme loco pero quería que me vuelva a tirar… ella lo hacia tan…ahh…_

_Fin del flashback_

Lindos momentos…si…

Me apoye en mis brazos mientras miraba al cielo… se que estaba siendo melancólico pero era como me sentía… tal vez no tenia que aplicar tácticas de seducción o algo así porque debía ser yo mismo… seguramente eso le gustaría a Bella. Además no podía pretender que reconciliarme con ella signifique volver a nuestra antigua relación. Es decir, ansiaba con todas mis aganas eso pero ella estaba lastimada y tenia que darle espacio y tiempo… tal vez amigos… si, me gustaría ser amigo de Bella… claro que sin dejar de insinuarle algo mas pero por el momento estaría bien… como desearía poder correr y decirle eso.

Pov Bella.

¿Qué tenia la coca-cola? No podía dejar de tomarla, ya iba por el sexto vaso y ni siquiera que tuviera sed.

Tenia que tomar aire antes de que me asfixie aquí, además estaba mas mareada, creo que estaba apunto de enfermarme aunque me sentía bastante bien con el resto.

Había oído decir a mi hermano que desde el campo de football se sentía genial el viento de noche cuando veía las estrellas con Rosalie… así que allí me dirigí. Pero genial! ¿quien rayos iba a estar ahí a esta hora?… bueno tampoco era tan tarde…

No me importo, sin ninguna duda me senté en el pasto a su lado y el solo volteó para sorprenderse y volver a mirar hacia arriba. Ese era su problema, cada cosa que hacia me hacia quererlo mas, ya sea riéndose de mi al caer de una silla, peleando o simplemente ni prestándome atención. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en silencio pero me gusto, era la primera vez ue aguantábamos tanto sin pelearnos. Me acerque un poco mas a el. Hoy andaba de atrevidas así que no me importo su reacción que fue de lo mas positivo.

-Acepto tu propuesta… Isabella Swan… pero me dicen Bella- extendí mi mano. Edward sonrió torcidamente haciendo que yo me retuerza por dentro.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella- sonreí ante su respuesta y me senté en frente a el.

-Una sola condición- le pedí. El coloco su gesto confundido.

-No me pidas que no te insinué… es ya casi natural Bella- rió haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-sabes, a veces creo que eres idiota por naturaleza. no estaba hablando de eso- respondí. Reprimí una sonrisa al ver que Edward se sonrojaba.

-Entonces…

-bueno tu sabes… solo quiero una amistad- le pedí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que decía, mis palabras salían de la boca y parecían estar conectadas a mis ojos ya que solo lo veían a el.

-Me parece genial- acordó. Yo trate de levantarme… admito que me costó mucho.

-Bien, nos vemos después… te veo luego Edward- salude. Se quedó mirando mientras caminaba, me sentía floja, mareada y tambaleándome

-Ah eh… Bella ¿as estado bebiendo coca-cola de los vasos de la mesa?- preguntó. Yo me voltee al escuchar eso y asentí.

-Si… ¿Por qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley le pusieron Vodka a la bebidas porque no permitían alcohol… - rió. Oh rayos… estaba… ¿estaba borracha?

-Y ahora me lo dices… tome un vaso frente a ti allí adentro- le recordé. No quiero imaginarme que lo que le había dicho tenia que ver con todos los vasos que me había tomado de coca-cola… y vodka.

-lo siento… realmente nunca te vi borracha y necesitaba…-rió. Yo no me reiría si fuera el.

-Hasta luego Edward- comenté antes de que siga metiendo la pata. No estaba segura de si esto estaba bien… pero facilitaría las cosas para todos y no tenia porque volver con Edward… además creo que Steven me interesaba y era simpático. Habíamos quedado en hablarnos…

Solo esperaba que este haciendo las cosas bien porque no estaba de buenas para equivocarme.

* * *

**Bueno... hola! **

**en fin, son las 12:30 y yo mañana tengo colegio así que mejor me voy a dormir si no quiero que me maten... que lo puede empeorar. PRIMER DIA DE COLEGIO!**

**me alegra que hayan leido!**

**ahora:**

**Branstone Rose: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad es que es mi primer fic publicado y creo que no soy buena con aquello pero amo escribir así que... en fin, muchisima gracias por tu review.**

**AnitadeHale934: te juro que tus palabras son muy dulces, quedate tranquila NO cancelare este fic, y realmente me pone a llorar que te alegre el día! Eres genial, gracias por el review me hiso emocionar!**

**Rakelita: muchas gracias por el Review me alegra que te guste el fic, te prometo que seguire actualizando! y mandale saludos a tu amiga celena ;D**

**sofia de Lautner: me encanta leer tus reviews! juro que ya me se tu nombre de memoria y todo jajaja a mi tambien me da lastima el pobre de edward jaja nos leemos! besos y muchas gracias por tus reviews!**

**Pauli de Cullen: en este capitulo mas o menos cumpli tus esperanzas aunque no este completamente arreglado su problema ya veras que tendra un final feliz el fic! muchas gracias por tu review!**

**aLeeLopeezCullen: jajaja quedate tranquila que edward se quedara solito por un tiempo aunque no podre frenar mi imaginacion de que hagan una que otra travesura juntos... (eso creo que sera en el proximo cap) muchas gracias por el review!**

**Flopi:espero que te guste este adelanto! jajaja muchas gracias por el review flopi, nos leemos pronto!**

**darky1995: No se si sufrir sera la palabra pero de alguna manera edward va a pagar por lo que hiso (eso involucrara a alguien mas con bella jaja) nos leemos pronto y muuuuchas gracias por tus reviews!**

**Carmen Cullen-. i love fic: esta de seguro que la va a conseguir reconquistar... ups! eso no deberia decirlo jajaja, es que no me gustan los finales tristes entonces... muuuuuchas gracias por tus reviews carmen, eres genial! muchos bess**

**Nanaw2: si la use! me encanto tu ideaaa me alegra que sea como lo hayas imaginado muchas gracias por tus reviews nana eres genial... y amoooo tus reviews sinceramente!**

**chet-ice: me alegra que te guste mi historia es geeeeniaaal oir eso. Muchas gracias por el review! besos chica!**

**Yuuuuus: me encantan tus reviews! muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! muchos besos para ti!**

**vanezhitacullen2: corregí lo del examen! jajaja no soy muy buena con los fics, olvido muchas cosas y todas esos detalles que se me olvidan, pero muuuuchas gracias por tus reviews! muchos besos**

**roxii cullen: muy buena idea sobre la rosa y los poemas (seguramente lo encuentres el proximo capitulo jaajaja) es verdad edward se merece mas! muuuchas gracias por tus reviews! me encanta que te haya gustado el cap! besos!**

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_**-Que es esto?**_

_**-No lo se...**_

_**-fuiste tu?**_

_**-huh...si ¿tan obvio?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_-Mis padres se an ido al funeral de no se quien... no importa eso! FIESTA PRIVADA EN MI CASA! ALCOHOL Y MUCHA DIVERSION!_**

**_-Huh... no se si nos dejaran hacer fiesta Alice_**

**_-sera divertido!_**

**REVIEWS? ;D**


	24. Chapter 24: saliendose de control

**Les traigo este nuevo capi y espero qe les guste.**

**Bien aqui es donde debo ponerme seria y recordarles que este fic es raiting T... no veran naada serio ni eso pero para que lo recuerden porque esta puede que no sea el unico cap con escenas como esta. solo les puedo decir que BELLA Y EDWARD SE PONEN LOOCOS! jajaja espero que disfruten el cap como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo para ustedes.**

_**Capitulo 24: Saliéndose de control**_

Pov Edward

No odiaba los miércoles pero no era precisamente mis días favoritos. Odiaba la mitad de semana cuando no faltaba ni demasiado ni poco para el fin de semana. Las clases se me habían pasado demasiado lento a pesar de ser cortas y rápidas no podía evitar mirar los relojes de las clases para ver a que hora precisamente saldría de ese lugar oscuro con una persona hablando de tareas, responsabilidades y futuro. Nosotros no éramos ultimo año así que no se porque nos hablaban de ello. Tampoco quería prestar atención a eso, mi mente solo se podía concentrar en algo

_Bella_

Tan simple, dulce, amable. No había chica más perfecta que la que tenía en mi mente. Con ella todo era color de rosa para mí, pero del buen modo. Disfrutaba muchísimo su compañía y anhelaba poder volver a besarla.

_Costaría mucho_

Claro que costaría, primero me tendría que ganar su confianza, formalizar una amistad para que ella supiera que yo estaría siempre para ella pero a la vez tenia que mantener en claro que aun me seguía gustando, de lo contraria ella pensaría que ya se me había pasado el enamoramiento y no era así… Jamás seria así. Mi hermana me vivía comentando de lo mucho que Bella me observaba. Al principio no le creía, es decir, nunca la había pillado mirándome mas que una vez y no era precisamente la expresión que desearía que tuviera al mirarme, me miraba con odio y viniendo de ella, dolía demasiado.

_Debería salir con ella… como amigos._

Esa era la mejor idea de mi plan que se me había ocurrido. No tenia precisamente un plan pero si una serie de pasos. El primero era, reiniciar una relación con ella, Bella había optado por amistad pero eso no lo hacia mas difícil, a decir verdad me lo facilitaba. Mi madre me había dicho cuando Tanya era mi novia que las mejores relaciones nacían de una fuerte amistad. A mi madre le caía bien Tanya, decía que siempre me mantenía fuera de líos y que me ayudaba a ser mejor persona, sin embargo no estuvo de acuerdo cuando le comente sobre mi noviazgo. Tenía miedo, habíamos sido amigos tanto tiempo que con una simple ruptura todo se podría arruinar, o al menos eso decía Esme.

Salir con Bella como pretexto de una salida de amigos era mi siguiente paso para poder acercarme mas a ella, tendría que concentrarme en hablar, comportarme y actuar como un amigo, eso le haría confiar mas en mi.

_Amigos._

Eso implicaba una relación difícil entre ella y yo. A mi me gustaba Bella y jamás la veria como un amiga. Esa era una razón por la que me dejaba desconfiar de si Bella realmente gustaba de mi, ella no tenia problemas con esto, hablaba con fluidez y rapidez cuando estaba conmigo y yo debía pensar unos segundos que responderle siempre que me hablaba, ella llevaba los pantalones en todo esto, eso era obvio.

El timbre sonó despertándome de la clase de… Demonios, ¿Qué clase era esta? Mire hacia adelante y al ver al Señor Berti suspire haciendo que la vista de Jasper se levantara. Ah cierto… Jasper iba conmigo en literatura. Hoy estaba algo zombi.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó dudoso mientras se paraba. Tome mis cosas y me pare junto a el para seguir camino fuera de esa clase.

-No, no pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco confundido- le respondí. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Somos adolecentes… siempre estamos confundidos- me explico como si fuera obvio.

-Ya se Jasper, pero no sobre eso tipo de confusión… es sobre Bella- le explique. Me respondió con un silencioso "Ahh" pero no dijo nada porque Alice se sumo a nuestra conversación mientras iba a mi casillero.

-¿Qué paso con Bella?- preguntó mientras agarraba la mano de mi amigo.

-Edward esta _confundido- _Explicó poniéndole un acento poético a la ultima palabra. Alice rio en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que te anda confundiendo?- preguntó Alice mientras habría la puerta de su casillero. ¿decirle a Alice sobre mis cosas era una buena opción? Bah… Jasper se lo terminaría contando de todos modos.

-Bella- le respondí.

-Auff… de verdad que te pegaría, Edward, Bella es mas clara que el agua ¿Cómo te puedes confundir?- pregunto agarrando unos libros que Jasper iba atajando.

-Dejalo Alice- le comenté restándole importancia. Alice frunció el seño.

-Se me hace difícil dejar esta charla por la mitad… ¿sabes que deberías hacer?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro… oh no.

-Al, no creo que debas…- trato de salvarme Jasper.

-Jazz… no le voy a pedir que le pida matrimonio… eso viene después, solo quiero darle un consejo- explico Alice. ¿matrimonio?

-¿Qué consejo?- pregunté.

-Bueno… e oído de boca de Bella que an hecho una especie de pases. Mi consejor para ti, hermano, es que si le llegas a hacer daño a mi mejor amiga, me quedare sin sobrinos- me advirtió.

-eso es una amenaza- le corregí.

-da igual, es mi consejo hacia ti, mi querido y adorado hermano- Alice sonrió y tomo la mano de Jasper para seguir camino. Pues si ese era su consejo… era mala consejera. Tenia una idea de algo para hacer pero realmente me daba miedo. No quería que Bella se lo tomara mal ni que me pegara o gritara, o menospreciara lo que haría por ella. Lo único que necesitaba era una flor. Un simple rosa, esa seria parte de mi nueva y caballerosa actitud hacia la chica que amaba y que había perdido.

Pov Bella

Luego de mi "interesante" clase con Leah en literatura. Fui a mi casillero para buscar las cosas de biología.

_Biologia…_

Era una materia difícil hoy en día. No por el contenido si no por la clase de personas con las que trabajabas en clase. Edward no estaba mal. Desde que me asignaron con el en cada trabajo de biología había descubierto que además de ser perfecto era genial en biología. Pero en estas situaciones siempre era incomodo tenerlo al lado mío. Ahora me tenia que hacer la idea de que me podía hablar cuando quiera porque "estábamos iniciando de nuevo" No me molestaba, extrañaba su voz pero tenia que estar preparada para cuando lo haga… como ahora, que lo veía acercándose a mi tímidamente.

_Cielos… que imagen._

Edward tímido era lo mas adorable que alguien haya visto o que yo haya visto.

-Hey…-saludo mientras se posaba a mi lado. No pude evitar sonreírle aunque no de manera completa.

-Hola- respondí mientras ingresábamos a la clase.

-¿te as podido recuperar de los vasos de coca?- preguntó sonriente. Yo lo mire mal. Justo ese tema no.

-No es gracioso… creo que me debes unas disculpas por no advertirme de aquello- le sugerí.

- Lo siento, jamás fue una mala intención. Además no estabas ebria… solo te tambaleabas- me recordó. Yo precisamente no me reí pero tampoco le negué, tenia razón.

-bueno pero fue vergonzoso igualmente- me defendí haciendo que sonriera. Nos sentamos en los bancos antes de que comenzara la clase. Atine a hacer apuntes y mas apuntes ya que este era tema nuevo.

Edward tenia su casillero a dos del mío por lo cual nos dirigimos juntos hacia ellos una vez que terminamos la clase. Esto ya se me comenzaba a hacer bastante familiar y a decir verdad me daba nostalgia.

-Y eh… ¿bailaste mucho en la fiesta?- preguntó con vergüenza… creo que era eso lo que abundaba en su tono.

-Bueno… no tanto, es decir… solo Steven Figgins me saco a la pista para bailar y eh… bueno ya sabes, no se me da bailar- trate de explicar algo que se me hacia totalmente incomodo considerando que era Edward con quien hablaba.

-Yo te hubiera sacado a bailar… pero te hubieras reído sarcásticamente de mi y te hubieras ido- me explicó algo decepcionado. Yo lo mire sorprendida.

-parece que no me conoces nada Edward… no me hubiera reído…- Edward me miro enarcando una ceja- de acuerdo… si me hubiera reído sarcásticamente- dije mientras rodaba los ojos y el asentía. Abrí mi casillero para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa. Edward, que estaba apoyado de costado en un casillero junto al mío esperándome, también se quedo mirando la flor que descansaba entre mis libros dentro del casillero… huh, esto era nuevo.

-Que es esto?- Agarré la flor curiosa mientras Edward sonreía inocentemente.

-No lo se...- contesto Edward encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión divertida e inocente a la vez… no se la creía. Ni mi hermano sabia la contraseña de mi candado, solo había una persona que la había descifrado y no habían sido ni Leah ni Alice, había sido…

_**-**_fuiste tu?- pregunté mirándolo mal… no podía intentar mentirme a mi… el era muy buen mentiroso pero yo había descifrado cuando lo hacia y cuando decía la verdad.

-huh...si ¿tan obvio?- preguntó avergonzado. La verdad es que la sonrojada era yo. Ocupe unos segundos en mirar la rosa que yacía en mis manos. Su color era rosa pálido y parecía delicadísima.

-A decir verdad, tu eres el único que sabes la contraseña de mi candado… no creo que alguien mas me quiera dejar una flor en el casillero además- dije mientras acariciaba delicadamente con apenas un rose los pétalos aterciopelados.

-Puede ser…- dijo mientras se reincorporaba de la pared de casilleros. Le eche una mirada algo tímida y sonrojada. Jamás nadie me había regalado una rosa… a excepción de Emmett cuando gane el campeonato de patinaje… no debería aceptarla pero Edward se veía tan inocente… y yo tan boba.

-bueno… eh, supongo que… gracias- dije mientras dejaba con una mano los libros de biología en mi casillero y cerraba- pero me gustaría saber la razón…- pedí. Todo muy lindo pero yo no había hecho nada para que me la diera.

-Bueno, no hay razones ¿un _amigo_ no le puede dar una flor a una _amiga_?- preguntó. No se veía todos los días como para responderle que si se la podía dar.

-creo… ¿tu le das rosas a Tanya… o a Leah?- pregunté. Ellas eran sus amigas y jamás las había visto con una rosa en la mano de parte de Edward.

-Nop… pero es porque…tu eres…Bella… ¿hace falta explicarlo?- preguntó algo nervioso. ¿Yo era que? Tal vez le daba flores a sus ex-novias… no lo se

-esta bien… me gustan las rosas… ¿sabias que son mis flores favoritas?- pregunté mientras seguía apreciando a la flor. Edward con las manos en los bolsillos asintió.

-Lo oí por ahí… o por la boca de Alice. Me hacen recordar mucho a ti- Eso me hiso sonrojar demasiado. El que le recordara a una rosa y lo colocara en un cumplido me volvía mas curiosa.

-¿ah si?- pregunté atontada, el rio por mi tono y expresión.

-si… por ejemplo, ese hermoso sonrojo que tienes en las mejillas justo ahora, es idéntico al color de los pétalos de la flor- explico. Creo que tanta acumulación de sangre en mis mejillas me haría mal. Solo sonreí mirando para abajo.

Entramos a la cafetería y de allí compramos la comida. El almuerzo fue tranquilo a ecepcion de que Alice apareció corriendo con su celular en la mano.

-Edward!- exclamo- Oh Edward… hemos tenido una trágica perdida en nuestro hogar- volvió a exclamar con un tono exagerado de tristeza y preocupación típico de películas antiguas. Rosalie le saco el celular de la mano a Alice y siguió hablando ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado… todos parecían estarlo, hasta yo.

-El abuelo del tío del tío del primo de la tía que vive en Londres, de los primos de los nietos de la abuela de la hermana de mama, alias la mama de la mama de nuestra madre, fallecieron en un accidente aéreo!- comentó con el mismo tono. Leah al lado mío la miro con una expresión sumamente confundida. Y Edward ni siquiera se molesto en comprenderlo al parecer.

-Ah… y ¿esos son?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Ya te dije Edward… oh dios mío, sin ellos mi vida es un agujero negro lleno de recuerdos como cuando… cuando…

-Alice no los conoces- le recordó Rosalie segundos después de cortar.

-Ah, con razón… en fin, papa y mama se irán de viaje a Nueva York para asistir al funeral, yo quería ir es decir HELLO… NEW YORK!- grito Alice como una diva histérica a Edward- Pero mama dice que no podíamos porque eso era aprovecharse y que no era un ambiente para una muchacha como yo, se irán este fin de semana y a Rose se le ocurrió una súper idea!- comento aplaudiendo y saltando en su asiento.

-A mi no se me ocurrió, fue tu mente maquiavélica que se aprovecha de la muerte de los demás- dijo Rosalie frunciendo el seño.

-Basta Rosalie, no digas eso que me haces sentir culpa bable, estoy en deuda con esos parientes- comentó orgullosamente con una mano en el corazón.

-¿Qué hicieron ellos?- pregunté curiosa.

-Morirse- explico contenta.

-Alice, eres una insensible- le pego un codazo Edward enojado.

-Bueno como sea, en fin…Como se irán mis padres pensé que podríamos hacer algo en casa- exclamo divertida.

-¿Alice Cullen tratando de hacer una fiesta? No me extraña para nada- rio Ángela haciendo que el resto carcajeara.

-Bueno, continua- le pidió Emmett atento

-La verdad es que no entiendo a que quieres llegar claramente- expreso Leah sabiondamente. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué les cuesta entender? Mis padres se an ido al funeral de no se quien... no importa eso! FIESTA PRIVADA EN MI CASA! ALCOHOL Y MUCHA DIVERSION!- exclamo Alice a ver si esta vez captábamos su mensaje.

-Huh... no se si nos dejaran hacer fiesta Alice- dijo inseguro Edward y yo no podía estar mas de acuerdo con el.

-será divertido!- pidió tirándole de la camisa como niña pequeña.

-Alice… ¿desde cuando tu dices "alcohol y mucha diversión"?- pregunto Leah curiosa yo jamás la había oído decir eso tampoco.

-Eso es porque Emmett es una mala influencia- dijo coherentemente. Siempre era Emmett la mala influencia, en ese aspecto tampoco se equivocaban.

-Alice… no se si es una buena idea- comenté al final de evaluar todo lo dicho. Ella me miro mal.

-tu, Bella Swan, eres la reina de las aburridas. Tu mas que nadie necesitas una fiesta al estilo Alice-comento señalándome con su pequeño y fino dedo índice.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta? Yo me sumo-grito Emmett contento. Diablos Emmett…

-es el… sábado, mis padres se irán a la noche del viernes así que será perfecto- comentó Alice.

-¿Quiénes vienen? Es solo para saber si puedo traer… algunos… contactos- comentó Leah con voz mafiosa, por favor ¿de que contactos habla?

-Bueno, ustedes… y si Ángela te miro a ti en especial- dijo Alice entrecerrándole los ojos a la mencionada.

-¿Quién dijo que yo no iría?- preguntó inocentemente.

-desde que estuviste toda la noche con Ben el sábado, no hacen nada mas que pasársela juntos… parecen imanes- rió Alice haciendo que Ángela se sonroje.

-Bueno y ¿alguien mas?- pregunté densamente. No quería fiesta.

-Huh… Tanya y nadie mas así que no quiero a nadie mas ahí ¿okey?- preguntó asegurándose de que todos captáramos su mensaje de "nadie mas o los mato" que decían secretamente sus ojos. Todos asentimos a compas. Tal vez intentarme fugar seria una genial idea… si… lo mejor seria fugarme.

-¿y saben que mas podemos hacer?- preguntó Alice luego de un silencio en el que cado uno aprovechó a comer.

-No quiero saber realmente- reí nerviosamente.

-Los chicos pueden quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de Edward y las chicas en el mío y el de Rose… UN PIJAMA PARTY!- gritó Alice saltando y aplaudiendo.

-¿un que?- preguntó mi hermano con voz agudizada. Oh no… por favor, con la fiesta era suficiente.

-Un pijama Party… ya sabes todos dormiremos en la sala… o donde caigamos- explico Alice.

Luego de ese miércoles me lamentaba cada vez que veía a Alice… no es que una fiesta no este mal pero conocía la palabra alcohol y se que no iba bien con mi hermano. El siempre terminaba abrazando a todos o riéndose sin parar… típico del Emmett ebrio. Los demás… la verdad que no tenia idea de los demás pero no quería saber. El jueves y viernes nos fuimos ocupando de los detalles de la "fiesta privada" Alice le pidió a todos que le preguntáramos a nuestros padres y por mala suerte los mios me dejaron. Claro es que nadie podía sospechar que la "angelical Alice" tenia una mente maldita por la rebeldía y las hormonas como todos los adolecentes de aquí. En fin, me costo un poco aceptar que debía rendirme, habría fiesta si o si para mi. Por suerte logre que Alice me deje llevar lo que yo quisiera de ropa ya que hasta se había empeñado en ir de compras por pasar la noche en su casa… de locos.

En cuanto al resto, a Ángela le alegro festejar un poco, se justificaba diciendo que mucho estudio no hacia bien y que de vez en cuando uno se debía dejar llevar mientras que a Leah no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Rosalie estaba feliz de que Emmett vaya a pasar la noche con ella y estaba feliz de que se pueda divertir con amigos, hacia poco había sido el aniversario de muerte de sus padres y eso la estaba trayendo un poco triste por lo que le vendría bien la fiesta. Edward me había comentado que no estaba del todo convencido y una que otras veces decía que añoraba el sábado para volver a verme ebria pero me prometí no beber así que eso seria imposible. El miércoles en patinaje le habíamos comentado a Tanya quien se sintió emocionada por que la agreguemos en nuestros planes, dice que la hacia sentir especial… no se de que forma porque para mi era un fastidio tener que aguantar esa fiesta. Prefería quedarme en casa mirando tele o leyendo un buen libro. Sin embargo Edward quería que vaya… me lo había dicho y sinceramente no supe porque me importo mas eso que Alice me obligara a ir.

_Flashback_

_-debes ir- aconsejo mientras nos sentábamos a comer a fuera, el jueves había resultado ser un lindo día._

_-pensé que no te gustaba la idea- Edward se encogió de hombros._

_-de todos modos creo que me la pasare bien y no me puedes dejar solo junto a todos esos psicópatas ¿alguna vez viste a Emmett ebrio?- preguntó con tono asustado. Yo le asentí._

_-Creeme se mas que tu en ese aspecto- reí._

_-es que no es solo el. Rose y Emmett ebrios y juntos son una bomba… y ni hablar de Tanya. Nunca la vi a mi hermana menor ebria… ni tengo intenciones de verla-comentó como si estuviera tratando de imaginarla._

_-Me estas dando razones de mas para no ir- le advertí._

_-por favor, hazlo por mi, debes ir. No me dejes solo ¿no somos amigos?- pregunto. Diablos Edward Cullen. Se veían tan… tan sexy con esa sonrisa timida y era tan lindo verlo así._

_-No me mires así…- le pedí._

_-¿esta funcionando?- preguntó divertido. Yo tape mi cara con mis dos manos y suspire._

_-de acuerdo, ire._

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora no podía decir que no y huir ¿Por qué? Porque me había debilitado al verlo así. ¿Qué clase de chica soy yo?

Pov Edward.

Alice sacaba las cervezas del refrigerador mientras Ángela y Rosalie preparaban los bocadillos cuando sonó el timbre.

_Que sea Bella, que sea Bella, que sea Bella._

-Corrí a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con Emmett y Bella riendo de algo que no sabia que pero lo deje pasar.

-Emmett, debería dejar de pensar tan mal de cada cosa que te digo- rió Bella.

-Lo siento hermanita ¿Quién no malinterpreta no metas el auto en la cochera?- ¿Qué?

-Huh… ¿yo?- me indique uniéndome a la conversación. Bella me señalo como si fuera un milagro.

-eh aquí una cabeza cuerda ¿Qué se puede malinterpretar con la cochera y el auto?- pregunto mientras pasaba a la vez que le cedía el paso.

-Duh… eso es obvio Bella, _meter _el _auto_ en la _cochera_ ¿meter, te suena?- preguntó Emmett. Yo ya había entendido. Por dios había que ser un sexopata descontrolado para mal pensar en ese tipo de cosas.- Bueno… me parece que su coeficiente intelectual no es tan avanzado como el mío así que me voy a la cocina a comer algo- dijo Emmett. Se claro, como si el fuera Einstein. Me acerque a Bella y la mire un tanto divertido y extrañado haciendo que ella ruede los ojos.

-Si lo se, da vergüenza ajena, ni se te ocurra decirlo- me advirtió haciéndome reir en silencio.

-No iba a decir nada… déjame tomar tu saco- traté de ser caballeroso y quitárselo pero Bella me gano y se lo quito primero entonces aproveche y se lo tome de las manos para dejarlo en el perchero.

- Bien… aquí comienza mi pesadilla de la noche ¿Dónde esta Alice?- preguntó juntando sus manos en forma de preparación.

- en la cocina- le indique antes de llevarla.

-Bella!- exclamo Alice mirándola de pies a cabeza- nada mal para esta noche- dijo mirando su atuendo. Bella puse los ojos en blanco.

Y supe que todo esto se saldría de control cuando Leah y Tanya llegaron, cuando Emmett ya iba por su segundo vaso a pesar de que faltaba gente, cuando Rosalie lo beso, cuando Ángela tomó su primer sorbo y cuando Alice exclamo.

-QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!

Dos horas después

-WOHO!- gritaba Leah de un lado a otro mientras Tanya la perseguía con un almohadón y Ángela le tiraba papas fritas.

-Ven aquí Jasperin, mi amorcito- decía Alice… sedu… seductoramente (decir eso dolió) Jasper se le estaba por tirar encima a Alice y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo porque bueno… estaban súper ebrios. Mire para un costado para verlos a Emmett y a Rosalie a horcajadas de el besándolo demasiado… repito por si no entiendes DEMASIADO apasionado. No voy a denegar que yo tenia bastantes vasos encima pero no estaba así. Bella parecía un poco mas ebria que yo. Se tapaba los ojos tratando de no ver en dirección hacia las dos parejas que se estaban devorando. Debía sacarla inmediatamente de allí. Entonces tome mi vaso y me levanté. Cuando llegue hacia ella la tome del brazo haciendo que se pare

-Tu y yo necesitamos salir de esta sala ya mismo- le comenté mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba. Bella se tambaleaba un poco pero parecía consiente de lo que le había dicho. La arrastre hasta mi habitación y por alguna razón cerré con llave. Menos mal que Bella no lo noto, hubiera pensado que tenia otras intenciones y claramente no las tenia.

-Edward, te juro por dios que si me quedaba mas tiempo allí me volvería ciega… ¿viste como mi hermano trataba de desabrocharle el corpiño a tu prima por debajo de la remera? Dios!- dijo sacudiéndose. Yo reí.

-aquí estaremos bien…- le comenté. Bella se dejo caer en la alfombra lentamente para no volcar su vaso de cerveza.

-¿tu estas estable?- preguntó ella luego de un segundo de silencio.

-aun estoy consiente- respondí. Bella rio.

-entonces estas en la fase alegre… menos mal- comentó suspirando.

-¿tu como te encuentras?- pregunté sentándome junto a ella.

-La verdad es que en este estado me encuentro bien… no creo que sea buena idea estar aquí contigo- me dijo negando. Yo la mire curioso. Su cara no me sonaba seria como para que le crea.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Yo… podría decir cualquier estupidez… no estoy necesariamente controlando muy bien lo que digo- comentó nerviosa. Yo sonreí.

-Entonces deberíamos mantener esa boquita ocupada- comenté riéndome. Genial, logre que Bella me pegara un zape en la nuca por hablar de mas… en mi era normal así que no se notaba mucho- hablo enserio ¿quieres jugar a algo?-pregunté. Bella abrió los ojos de inmediato y dejo su vaso en el suelo.

-¿disculpa?- preguntó como si fuera una ofensa. Pero si era más mal pensada que Emmett.

-No tonta, no _jugar a algo_ jugar cartas o dados- le explique. Bella asintió lentamente.

-Ahh… no creo que pueda pensar pero vale, quiero cartas ¿tienes?- preguntó

-Si, espérame- dije antes de pararme dificultosamente para ir a buscar un mazo de cartas al escritorio. Eran nuevas porque no acostumbraba a jugar cartas así que las abrí y me fui a sentar nuevamente en el piso frente a Bella.

-¿Qué juegas?- preguntó.

-¿te apetece unas partidas de póker?- pregunté desafiándola sin pensarlo. Bella enarcó una ceja. Demasiado sexy… que deje de hacerlo por favor.

-De acuerdo… póker será- comentó mientras recibía las cartas que le iba dando.

Luego de la segunda partida, de que vaya a buscar una botella de cerveza con los ojos entreabiertos para no estropearlos y de bajarme medio vaso de mi cerveza la mire a Bella se veía tan hermosa tratando de fijar concentración en las cartas mientras las acomodaba y se fijaba. Por mi parte tenia un poco estropeada la mente pero aun quedaba un poco de inteligencia allí arriba

-Voy ganando- le comenté ganadoramente para que ella resoplara.

-Edward… es suerte de principiante- comentó restándole importancia.

-Deberíamos volverlo mas interesante- comenté mientras repartía nuevamente las cartas, que me quedara inteligencia no significaba que me quedara mucha. Ella me miro curiosa.

-¿quieres apostar?- preguntó confundida. Estaba a punto de asentir pero le negué. Había algo más interesante que apostar- ¿entonces?- preguntó. Me quede unos segundos en silencio. Estaba a punto de decir algo que podría causar varias consecuencias y reacciones. Una era que Bella se sienta _indignada _ y salga de la casa o de mi habitación, otra era que asintiera sumamente divertida, otra es que me negara y siguiéramos jugando y la ultima era que no haga falta esa idea para que se me tire encima. Porque aunque no era mi objetivo deseaba total y descontroladamente a Bella justo ahora. No estaba de buenas para pensar en todas aquellas complicadas consecuencias así que no me detuve a pensarlo

-tengo una idea, escucha esto. El que pierde la partida tiene que…- hice suspenso. Bella me miro nerviosa.

-Vamos Edward ¿tiene que, que?-pregunto brincando en el suelo.

-tiene que dejar que el ganador le quite una prenda- explique. Bella me miro incrédula unos segundos mientras parecía procesarlo. Estaba ansioso esperando una respuesta positiva pero viniendo de Bella era mucho esperar, ella y yo habíamos roto y era algo incomodo… para ella porque yo lo disfrutaría.

-Tu…Tu… ¿tu quieres jugar streap póker?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Yo me reí por su forma de llamarlo...

-No… si lo dices de ese modo me haces recordar al jueguito del celular de Emmett. Lo mío es mas… educado- respondí. Bella resoplo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tomando bastante

-Claro Edward… porque en vez de desnudarte tu, te desnuda otro- comentó como si fuera estúpido. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-seria divertido- comenté mientras Bella me observaba detenidamente.

-te as estado dejando influenciar mucho por Emmett ¿no que si?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa.

-puede ser…- asentí admitiéndolo.

-No lo se Edward… tu y yo… no estamos en situaciones de andar haciendo de nudistas frente al otro- completó… Bella… nudista frente a mi… Yummi (claramente ya no pensaba con coherencia)

-¿acaso Bella Swan tiene miedo de que la vea desnuda?- pregunté pícaramente. A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas de repente.

-No es eso…además quien dice que yo no te veré desnudo a ti primero. Como te dije, estas teniendo suerte de principiante- me recordó. Yo mire para abajo para mirar mis cartas, una escalera real le ganaría a Bella así que no podía arrepentirme ahora.

-Si es como tu dices pues entonces no seas cobarde Bellita y juega mis reglas- le pedí. Bella suspiro.

-de acuerdo… acepto porque realmente no se lo que hago- rio para luego dejar destapadas sus cartas. Yo sonreí al ver su mano.

_Gane, gane, gane, gane, gane, gane!_

-Mi suerte de principiante se esta prolongando- reí. Ella me miro temerosa y confundida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Deje al descubierto mi mano haciendo que Bella tapara su boca con ambas manos y se pusiera colorada. Hora de mi recompensa. Bella llevaba puesta una camisa manga corta así que disfrutaría eso lentamente… eso sonó medio pervertido.

-No, no, no- suplico mientras me acercaba.

-Lo siento Bells, son mis reglas y tu las aceptaste- le explique. Me arrodille frente a ella.

-Por favor, Edward. ¿Tu no quieres hacerme esto verdad?- preguntó con un puchero marca Alice… trampa!

-no se si recuerdas pero ya te vi en corpiño una vez, no tienes de que preocuparte Bella, no pasara nada- le mencione haciendo que sus mejillas se encandilaran nuevamente. Bella se arrodillo a altura y miro para abajo.

-de acuerdo- susurro. Tenerla así de cerca… frente a mi con la cabeza gacha era endemoniadamente irresistible. Mis ojos volvieron a buscar los de ella mientras mis manos se acercaban a la camisa. La ultima vez que vi a Bella en bra fue cuando estábamos en mi cama y su hermano interrumpió, no había tenido mucho tiempo para concentrarme en como se veía ya que estaba en su cuello en ese momento. Por lo que ahora se me volvía un poco nerviosa la situación y a la vez ansiosa. Fui desabrochando botón por botón demasiado lento para su gusto pero admirable para el mío, mi mente aun podía tener cordura al verla sonrojarse por cada botón desabrochado. Entonces cuando llegue al ultimo, mis manos volvieron a subir a hasta arriba para quitársela por los brazos. Mi dedos rozaron levemente su suave piel mientras sacaban despaciosamente la camisa hasta que esta callo al suelo y juro que la pude ver descender en cámara lenta. El corpiño de Bella era color negro y cielos… no podía describir nada porque… CIELOS! La mire sonriente mientras ella no podía quitar la vista del suelo, pobre Bella algo me decía que ella se vengaría luego.

-Hay Bella… me siento todo un ganador- comenté suspirando para cortar su incomodo. Yo hubiera seguido observando sus pechos pero hubiera sido descortés y si quería conquistarla debía ser educado. Bella levantó la vista sonriente y me pego un amistoso empujón Luego cuando volví a mi lugar a Bella le costó decidir que hacer así que se sentó con la camisa tapándola apenas un poco pero si ella se sentía mas cómoda así… por mi estaba bien.

-gracias… eso ayudara a concentrarme- le agradecí una vez que agarré mi mano y la observe… Ella me miro mal y agarró la suya entonces sus ojos se iluminaron.

-En tu cara Edward…- dijo depositando su escalera real contenta. Yo deposite mi débil mano y la mire- esto no es justo… ver a un chico sin remera es normal- reprochó Bella cruzándose de brazos haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran y dios… debía detenerla.

-Entonces gana otra mano y veremos que pasa- reí. Bella bufo y se acerco a mi hasta arrodillarse.

-párate Edward… tengo que disfrutar mi victoria- rió… estoy seguro que mi corazón dio un respingo al oír eso. Me arrodille frente a ella para que me echara una mirada picara y agarrara el final de mi remera. Sus manos rozaron mi piel mientras la iba levantando, ella lo hacia un poco mas rápido que yo pero hasta yo podía disfrutar el rose de su piel, quería cerrar los ojos y sentir sus inconscientes caricias pero no debía por lo cual solo la mire fijamente. Alce las manos para que pudiera quitármela del todo y sus brazos se alzaron junto a los míos alzando la remera. Teniéndola frente a mi mientras mi torso tocaba su pecho me hacia sentir débil frente a ella, Bella podría asumir el control libremente en estas situaciones y yo no podría hacer nada. Se separo de mi con la remera color azul en sus manos y con los ojos picaros sonrió.

-Hay Edward… me siento toda una ganadora- imitó mis palabras anteriores antes de volver a su lugar. Me tiro la remera la cual deje al lado de mi vaso y aproveche a tomar un poco de el. Bella me miro mientras repartía las otras cartas mientras yo notaba que ya no tenia mas la camisa tapándola para mi suerte.

-¿sabes que esto esta mal? Si seguimos tomando podría terminar muuy mal- me advirtió. No había considerado otras opciones pero tenia razón.

-Hay que ser fuerte- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de levantar mis cartas. Las deje al descubierto. Mi acompañante negó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Vaya que estoy con racha- comentó luego de mostrarme su mano. Rayos… la remera estaba bien pero ¿en bóxers? Seria algo incomodo si pensábamos en las hormonas… Bella en bra… yo algo… bastante excitado.

-Okey dejamos de jugar a esto- dije arrojando mis cartas al lado del mazo. Bella se rio.

-¿Edward tiene miedo?- preguntó… seductoramente.

-No- la corté antes de que pudiera acercarse más. Ella resoplo.

-vamos Edward… es solo un juego ¿somos amigos lo recuerdas?- preguntó con un tono triste…yo no quiero a Bella como un amigo… eso tendría que entenderlo ya.

-Bella- me queje cuando se arrodillo frente a mi. Mi cara de dolor no le importó mucho.

-tienes miedo entonces…- comentó tratando de estirarse para tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza. La agarré primero que ella y la deje a mi lado. Suficiente cerveza para mi ex-novia.

-Creo que tu ya tomaste bastante de esto…- Bella reprocho pero no dijo nada mas que…

-Yo quiero- protesto con un puchero y el seño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a mí. Entonces Bella apoyo sus delicadas manos en mis hombros y me hiso arrodillarme sin ni siquiera esforzarse. Se acercó a mi oído y susurro unas palabras.

-No pasara nada… solo amigos. Lo que pasa en este cuarto, se queda en este cuarto ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó echándome una mirada muy cerca de mis labios. Yo le asentí lentamente mientras me rendía. Entonces me paré junto a ella que se tambaleo a punto de caerse pero por suerte la sostuve y sus manos aun posadas en mis hombros de pronto comenzaron a descender por mi torso lentamente haciendo que me estremezca con tal caricia que ella rio en voz baja. Desabrocho mis jeans con tan solo un movimiento de dedos. Cuando los saco por completo me miro mal ¿algo andaba mal?

-eres patético, Edward- dijo luego sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté inocente.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces e visto a mi hermano e bóxer? No es nada nuevo para mi- me comentó.

-Si pero yo no soy tu hermano… mis reacciones hacia ti son… muuy distintas- le recordé haciendo que se sonroje por milésima vez esta noche.

Debo admitirles que esto no termino nada bien para Bella. En su siguiente mano perdió y mi sonrisa de victoria fue mas grande que la casa blanca.

-Supongo que debo ser fuerte- comentó parada del otro lado de la habitación ¿Cómo llego ahí? Ni bien vio mi mano trato de salir corriendo torpemente.

-aha. Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-No, no, no pero yo lo puedo hacer sola- me aconsejo. Yo reí entre dientes.

-No lo creo, esas no son las reglas- le recordé.

-¿Dónde quedo tu caballerosidad?- dijo exageradamente enojada.

-estoy ebrio Bella… no existe caballerosidad en esas situaciones- le explique.

-eres un ebrio muy vivo- dije como una niñita pequeña haciendo que me estremezca por el deseo.

-no hagas eso- le suplique, una vez frente a ella. Bella no notaba lo que podía hacer en mi, ella no notaba mi erección, ni notaba mis miradas… o estaba muy ebria o las dejaba pasar.

-¿hacer que?- preguntó inocente.

-Comportarte como una niña pequeña- Bella me miro confundida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Pues porque… no me trates de desviar el tema Isabella, te debo sacar los pantalones-… eso hubiera sonado raro para cualquiera que lo oyera. Bella se negó pero tenia la pared detrás de ella y en frente estaba yo… sonaba algo imposible escapar.

-entonces ¿tu puedes pero yo no?- pregunté. Me asintió sonriente. Me acerque lentamente a ella. Aun había una razón por la que no la había besado. Si la besaba perdería, había luchado dia tras dia luego de nuestra ruptura para vivir sin sus labios pero era imposible y con un solo roce todo eso estaría perdido, ella me debilitaría entonces si seria un cobarde. Le diría al diablo con todo y la tomaría.

Pose mis manos en sus brazos acariciándolos de arriba abajo.

-eres mi perdición Bella- le susurré a escasos centímetros de su boca. Bella se quedo quieta sin moverse, así es como pude posar mis manos en su cintura y bajarlas hasta desabrochar sus pantalones ajustados. Ella cerró los ojos para contener… pero creo que contenía pegarme porque sus puños estaban cerrados y cuando abrió sus ojos me fulminaban con la mirada. Mis manos fueron descendiendo por sus piernas de porcelana hasta sacarle el pantalón. Esto era demasiado para mi, no podía pensar con cordura tenerla en ropa interior era… dios, esto estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien a la vez.

Yo no fui el que cayo… y no se si cayo es una buena definición para lo que paso pero a centímetros de mis labios Bella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos desnudos y me miro, trato de avanzar unos centímetros con sus pies pero no pudo y se tambaleo, mi fuerza no era tanta en ese momento y mi concentración se estaba agotando justo ahora cuando la tenia a Bella en ropa interior encima mío riéndose como loca por a verse caído. Ahora si se notaba que estaba ebria yo ya no tenia nada de caballerosidad para aguantármelas. Entonces levanto la vista de entre mi cuello y mi hombro donde se había estado riendo y me observó.

-Eres… realmente… hermoso- susurró antes de que sus labios se posaran en lo míos. Solo les dio un casto beso y me tuve que sentar para no rodar encima de ella. Bella se sentó mas cómoda en mi regazo a horcajadas. ¿realmente con tanta seducción Bella podía llegar a ser virgen?

-hay que parar Bella- susurré mientras mis manos viajaban por su piel desnudo rodeándola por las cintura. Ella asintió y beso mi cuello.

-tienes razón… hay que parar… pero no puedo- susurro. Sus labios comenzaron a dar pequeños besos mariposa por mi cuello haciendo que me estremezca ¿ella no podía sentir nada de mi erección realmente? Cerré los ojos y por primera vez me olvide de todo. De mis padres en el funeral, de los ruidos de afuera, de que mi hermana estaba abajo con Jasper, de todo. Pero había algo de lo que no me podía deshacer… y era de la culpa. Era evidente que ella estaba mas ebria que yo y que mañana lamentaría esto… mis ojos se abrieron, ella lamentaría a ver jugado a esto y a verme apenas besado, lamentaría que yo la haya visto en ropa interior y de esta manera y yo no lo soportaría. La amaba demasiado y eso era un problema porque apenas tenía diecisiete. Sentí que por primera vez esto no me daría nada mas que una noche que acabaría mal, ella se iria de mi lado por vergüenza y humillación y yo me sentiría mal por a verla usado en el estado que estaba. Además Bella era virgen, ella misma me lo había dicho… yo no le quitaría eso a menos que ella quiera. La separe delicadamente de mi y la mire a los ojos. Lo lamentaría ahora pero era lo correcto.

Agarré mi camiseta y se la coloque pasándola por sus brazos. Bella solo se quedo en mi regazo quieta. No le dije nada, no sabia que decirle así que deje en el suelo y me pare para levantarla.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró pasando sus brazos por mi cuello mientras la deposita en la cama que había abierto.

-duerme Bella… es tarde y creo que abajo están dormidos- dije al no escuchar sonido alguno proveniente de abajo. Además eran las cuatro de la mañana. Bella suspiro y cerro los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente

Pov Bella

AUCH! Mi cabeza retumbaba peor que el eco y e volví a recostar. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y los volví a abrir, esta vez me senté mas lentamente en… ¿en la cama? _¿en la cama de quien?_ Me pregunté mirando alrededor. ¿EN LA CAMA DE EDWARD? No, no, no, no, no! Me mire a mi misma bajando la mirada a mi cuerpo ¿la remera de Edward?... ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar?... me… ¿me había acostado con Edward Cullen?

-Tranquila, Bella- sonrió Edward apareciendo por detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba una gran bandeja con muchas cosas en ellas… era un ¿un desayuno a la cama? Coloco la bandeja en el centro de la cama y se sentó al lado mío en un costado.

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? ¿Qué hago aquí… y con tu remera puesta?- pregunté asustada. El me extendió agua y una aspirina.

-Primero que todo… no tienes de que preocuparte no pasó nada, segundo… no te quiero nunca mas cerca de mi cuando estés ebria… puedes ser muy tentadora para un simple muchacho y tercero… no te hagas drama solo jugamos póker… a nuestra manera pero póker al fin- comentó risueño. El lo decía porque llevaba unos pantalones y una remera de pijama. Tome la aspirina

-Okey y ¿tu donde dormiste?- pregunté nuevamente desconfiada.

-en la habitación de huéspedes me respondió mientras me extendía jugo de naranja.

-Oh… eso esta mal, este es tu cuarto, deberías a verme mandado allí- comenté antes de tomar un sorbo.

-No te preocupes por eso- comentó sonriente.

Imágenes de la noche comenzaron a surgir mientras probaba el jugo. Sin embargo no dije nada y traté de no sorprenderme mas de lo que ya estaba mientras desayunaba. Desayunamos los dos en silencio sin cambiar de posición hasta que fui capaz de decir algo.

-gracias- comenté mientras miraba abajo. El me miro curioso

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-creí que te aprovecharías de mi estando ebria… ya sabes, soy fácil de convencer en ese estado… y jamás me había puesto ebria- traté de explicarle. Pero no pude continuar cuando tuve los labios de Edward en mi mejilla. Luego de besarla me observó.

-no podría aprovecharme de ti jamás, Bella- me confeso- te amo demasiado para hacerte eso- dijo mientras corría un mechón de mi pelo que molestaba en mi cara. Me quede estática unos segundos. Era difícil escuchar eso y no besarlo. Tenia que poder contenerme, por el y por mi

-aun así… seguimos siendo… solo amigos… ¿verdad?- traté de asegurarme. Pude ver una pizca de dolor en el y a mi también me dolió. Edward se quedo unos segundos en silencio y yo aproveche a ver la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana.

-¿Qué dices si estos amigos que tanto te gusta mencionar se van a comer un helado?- preguntó. Yo asentí dispuesta. Después de todo no podía negarme, estaba agradecida con el y le debía mucho por tratar de cuidarme de esa manera porque lo estaba haciendo aunque no lo crea. Le dejo una nota a los demás que estaban en la sala recostados durmiendo y salimos en su volvo a pasar la tarde en port- ángeles. Sinceramente extrañaba al Edward como novio pero creo que con el jamás podría a ver tenido este tipo de final para esta situación, no amaba ser su amiga, aun añoraba sus besos pero esto se llamaba tener orgullo y lo tenia que afrontar

* * *

**TADAN! **

**bueno espero que vean como se estan tornando las cosas. Para los que tienen duda aun no se si el fic tendra ente 29 o 28 capitulos así que faltarian cinco o cuatro caps.**

**segundo: lamento no poder responderles sus reviews esque estoy corta de tiempo pero les responderle algunas preguntas**

**¿si vuelven? pues eso no se los puedo decir jeje es sorpresa pero seguro ya lo saben**

**¿steven es realmente un estorbo? nop... solo un chico tratando de ser amable o algo así**

**Rakelita perdon por confundir el nombre de tu amiga, es que mi mejor amiga se llama celena jeje estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo en teclado ya jajaja.**

**AnitadeHale934: lo que yo haria es decirle a mi amiga lo que siento por su hermano, ella segurisima va a comprender y es mas puede que tambien ayude e intervenga un poco. espero que te ayude esto jejeje gracias por tu review**

**dicho esto**

**adelanto del proximo capitulo**

**-¿recuerdan cuando haciamos esos picnics en la playa?**

**-si ¿que pasa con ellos?**

**-pues el mañana nos iremos a la push a hacer uno así que alistense.**

**

* * *

**

**-no entiendo cual es el problema ahora.**

**-el problema es que intento, bella te juro que intento ser tu amigo, no sentir nada por ti y comportarme pero se me es imposible... no puedo negar que de verdad te quiero mas que como una amiga**

**¿REVIEWS? :D**


	25. Chapter 25: si te digo la verdad

**Si lo se que verguenza de mi, porfavor lean la nota de abajo**

**ahora les dejo el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 25: si te digo la verdad

Pov Edward

No fue fácil dejarla ir a su casa luego de ese hermoso día que pasamos. Se sentía mal tener que dejarla… se quedaría desprotegida (si hablamos de todas las caídas que había tenido hoy) Ahora en mi cama pensando todo se me haría difícil dejar de quererla como alguien más que un amigo… se me hacía difícil ahora mismo pensando en ella. Pero yo no podía obligarla a nada, ella misma me había dicho que aun así cuando le confesé que no sería capaz de hacerle nada porque realmente la amaba me había salido con el tema de seguir siendo amigos por el bien de los dos. Mis insinuaciones hacia ella no pudieron parar durante el trayecto hacia la heladería, en la heladería, caminando por la calle, paseando por el parque y volviendo a su casa. A ella ya no parecían molestarle así que se volvían costumbre.

Me costó levantarme, sentía que los días se pasaban cada día más lentos y jamás llegarían las vacaciones de invierno… aquellas que necesitaba con gran, gran, GRAN urgencia.

-Edward llegaras tarde a clases- volvió a entrar mi madre.

-Mejor… así pierdo más tiempo- pude hasta escucharla resoplar cuando dije aquello.

-vamos cariño no seas así… tienes que ir- respondió.

-No quiero mama, creo que estoy enfermo- mentira.

-Eso no te lo cree nadie… a ver ven aquí- si mama, como si fuera a levantarme, alce la cabeza y la vi a Esme esperándome, la mire mal, no me levantaría para ir a pocos centímetros de mi cama. Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en un costado. Poso su suave mano en mi frente y su mirada evaluadora lo dijo todo… pero era imposible porque no me sentía mal.

-A decir verdad… creo que un poco de fiebre tienes… Carlisle cariño podrías venir a medirle la fiebre a tu hijo- grito mirando hacia la puerta abierta ¿Qué? Pero si yo no me sentía mal… era solo mentira.

-¿Qué sucede? Llegaré tarde al trabajo- comentó mirando su reloj.

-Me parece que Edward tiene fiebre-comentó mi madre preocupada. Se acerco y poso su mano en mi frente nuevamente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Trae el termómetro linda por favor- Mi madre desapareció y volvió al segundo con un termómetro en la mano.

Minutos después estaba mi madre trayendo paños de agua helada y mi padre haciendo un certificado para llevar al colegio mientras yo repetía lo mismo

-Que no me siento mal mama!- exclamaba mientras me ponía los paños de agua pero a medida que me los ponía iba sintiendo el frio, los temblores, el sueño y el mal estar. ¿estaba enfermo? Yo JAMAS me enfermaba… bueno en realidad esa parte la había sacado Alice… yo me agarraba gripe todos los años, igualmente sabia como controlarla, es decir: mi padre era doctor.

Durante la última hora me encontré cambiando de dolor, primero fue la cabeza, luego la garganta, los brazos y piernas, etc.

Mi madre tenía razón, si estaba enfermo y probablemente haya sido por ese estúpido helado que se me ocurrió comer estando a diez grados en forks pero había valido la pena por verla a Bella sonreír. No pude pensar nada mas después de Bella… mi conciencia no me lo permitía porque lo único que rogaba era que cerrara mis ojos y duerma… y así lo hice, me deje llevar por la comodidad de mi cama y me quede sumamente dormido.

Pov Bella

-dios mío! Rogaba porque esto se termine!- chillo Leah emocionada. Las clases eran lo peor del día estaba de acuerdo con ella y más en estos momentos cuando los días calurosos ya eran casi escasos y el invierno estaba más cerca que cualquier cosa. Además a causa de las vacaciones de invierno que estaban más cerca de lo que todos pensábamos, los exámenes comenzaban a asomarse… y eso no era bueno.

-Espero que me hayan hecho ese pequeño favor que les pedí- dijo Rose mientras metía su mochila en la cajuela.

-Sí, tenemos todas sus tareas aquí- dijo Ángela. Rosalie sonrió plácidamente.

-bien entonces… Bella me sigue con el auto?- pregunto. Yo asentí levemente mientras acomodaba mi mochila nuevamente. Había estado bastante callada hoy… es decir, más de lo habitual y no era porque no sabía que decir o simplemente no tenía nada que acotar, simplemente era porque había estado bastante preocupada por Edward. Alice me dijo que había atrapado una gripe y simplemente no vendría… por cierta parte eso me tranquilizaba, estar lejos de él me hacia bien de vez en cuando, por otra parte me sentía culpable aunque no tenía nada que ver… siempre era así. Ángela y Leah se vinieron para mi chevy mientras que Rose y Alice que ya estaba metida en el BMW se iban en el ultimo mencionado. Teníamos que hacer algunas tareas así que decidimos ir a merendar a la casa de ellas mientras las hacíamos. De paso, Rose nos había pedido que juntemos los apuntes de cada materia para dárselos a Edward ya que como serian algunos de los últimos apuntes para los exámenes serian necesarios si quería aprobar. Me había esforzado en hacer mi mejor caligrafía para que la entienda pero no estaba segura si había salido como esperaba. Leah me pidió dos veces más que acelere la velocidad porque Rosalie nos dejaba muy atrás pero no era mi problema que los Cullen en este caso Hale, tenga problemas con el velocímetro, ser hija del jefe de Forks me había enseñado eso.

-Ya veo pues… le aceleras cuando ya llegamos- dijo Leah. No la vi pero sentí como Ángela desde atrás golpeo a Leah haciendo que esta se removiera.

-déjala en paz Leah- siempre sé que puedo confiar en Ángela- no ves que está nerviosa? Va a ver a su Edward- Oh si… mi buen amiga Ángela. Me dio ganas de mirarla mal pero simplemente no lo hice y lo deje pasar, aunque sabía que le estaba dando opciones de mas para que lo que había dicho Ángela sea verdad… cosa que no era para nada, no, no lo era.

Llegar a la casa de los Cullen siempre me sonaba a Dejabu, esa sensación de ir a su casa cuando era novia de Edward… sonaba mal ya que ahora iba a hacer la tarea con mis amigas… y a llevarle la tarea a Edward.

-¿Cómo conduces Bella? Pareces una abuela- comentaba Rosalie cuando estaban abriendo la puerta. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y la mire mal.

-Tal vez yo conduzco como se debe- me defendí. Alice y Leah se rieron en voz alta… que malvadas, yo conducía bien…

No basto que dejemos las mochilas y Leah y Ángela ya me estaban tirando los cuadernos con las tareas para Edward encima mío ¿Por qué debía subir yo? No era mi hermano era el de Alice y tampoco era mi primo, era el de Rose. Deje los cuadernos con apuntes en la mesada de la cocina.

-Yo no subiré- les informe. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-debes afrontar tus miedos- ¿de qué miedos me hablaba? Yo no tenía miedo de subir…

-no tengo miedo, simplemente me parece que no es mi deber hacerlo. Tu eres la hermana, hazlo tu- le reproche tomando los cuadernos y dejándoselos en la mano. Alice hiso un amague para luego volver a dármelos a mí.

-¿y enfermarme de gripe? Ni soñándolo, se los llevas tu- contradijo.

-que buena amiga Alice… ¿entonces me tengo que enfermar yo?- le pregunté con falsa indignidad.

-Yo no soy su única familiar… Rosalie. Llévaselos tu- Alice saco de mis manos los cuadernos y se los tendió a Rosalie que puso una expresión enferma en su perfecto rostro.

-Es que a mí me va a echar, no soy buena con los enfermos- se defendió… claro porque yo sí. Me devolvió los libros a mí.

-ESTA BIEN!- respire profundo unas cuantas veces antes de tranquilizarme- se los llevo yo.

Las escaleras al segundo piso yendo a la habitación de Edward parecían interminables. Sobre todo porque yo las subía más lento de lo habitual y la verdad es que era solo entregarle unas tareas a Edward… pobre, seguramente estaba muy enfermo.

Me encontré perdida en el medio del pasillo. No lo estaba realmente, es solo que no podía pensar con claridad… al diablo con los nervios. Estando así le daba razones de mas para desconfiar en que realmente me preocupaba Edward.

Golpee su puerta dos veces exactamente. Luego de eso se escucho un soñoliento adelante. Oh no… y si lo desperté… espero que no.

-Edward… soy yo, Bella- dije algo sonrojada. No lo sé, decir quién era me daba vergüenza en cierto modo. Y es que porque debía estar yo allí, no era nada de él… solo una amiga ¿y qué? Leah y Ángela también eran sus amigas y no subían a dejarle la tarea.

-Ouh… Bella, pasa, pasa- se escuchaba nervioso, como si lo hubiese atrapado haciendo algo malo… no lo sé, reposar no me sonaba a hacer nada malo así que lo deje pasar. La primera vista que tuve de su cuarto fue muy clara, las cortinas estaban cerradas, todo estaba ordenado a excepción de la cama, estaba desordenada, con Edward adentro, alrededor no había nada y en su mesita de luz había un vaso de agua y algunos remedios. Se sentó rápidamente ni bien enfoque mi mirada en la suya, como si estar acostado estuviese mal… tal vez también vale aclarar que no llevaba camiseta esta vez.

-Lo siento, no quiero molestar. Tengo tu tarea y algunos apuntes- le comenté levantando los cuadernos. No se veía tan mal, es decir, tenia ojeras y el cabello mas despeinado de lo usual y se veía un poco cansado pero seguía viéndose bien aún enfermo. Generalmente cuando yo estaba enferma tenía un aspecto horrible, no era así con él.

-Ah, gracias… es que ya sabes con esto de los exámenes es necesario tener todo- comento. Me acerque a su cama lentamente con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. De cierto modo era reconfortante saber que no estaba tan mal, era solo una simple gripe. Le expendí los cuadernos que cayeron suevamente en sus manos. Edward les hecho una mirada sonrientemente cansada y luego me observo.

-eh… siéntate- me ofreció golpeando un lugar a un costado de su cama al lado de sus piernas que estaban tapadas con el gran acolchado azul. Lamente a ver sido tan brusca al sentarme tan rápido pero él no lo noto.

-¿te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que mañana puedas volver?-pregunté. El se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… ¿por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?- Ahora, cuando ponía su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos se encendían era cuando le quería pegar una buena patada ya saben dónde. Pero debía controlarme, es un enfermo… en ambos sentidos de la palabra.

-No seas estúpido…- conteste densamente. El sonrió nuevamente. Al menos estaba sonriendo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido… ¿te quedas o eres una cautiva de mi hermana?- no sabía que responder a eso.

-Me quedo- opte por la mas formal- vamos a hacer la tarea con las chicas- respondí. Me quería parar pero creo que no quedaba muy bien hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no la haces conmigo?- preguntó. _Pues porque… no me conviene… tu me distraes bastante…_

-Huh… me podría enfermar- le sonreí intentando poner alguna excusa.

-Cierto… pero mi madre a estado más tiempo que tu aquí adentro y esta perfecta… vamos, ellas ya tienen demasiada compañía yo estoy solo aquí- intento. Ya empezaba a creer que la victimización a Edward se le veía bien… pero creo que era porque siempre la estaba utilizando. Debía admitir que su táctica tomaba efecto en mi.

-Bueno creo que…creo que podría hacer la tarea contigo. Ahora, si me llego a enfermar vendrás tu a darme sopa caliente ¿entendido?- condicione. Edward se rio en voz baja y acepto. Salí de su cuarto en busca de mi mochila, donde había dejado todas mis cosas, claro que tendría que escuchar las risas de las personas que pretendían ser mis amigas pero no importaba… solo estar tranquila con Edward haciendo la tarea… de algún modo lo recompensaba ¿no cierto? Cuando me cruce las miradas intimidadoras como las de Alice, Rosalie o Leah mi boca se cello fríamente y lo único que pude hacer es pasar rápidamente como si me deslizara por el suelo, buscar mi mochila. Darme vuelta y saludarlas con la mano para luego subir corriendo (mala idea) por las escaleras. Afortunadamente no me caí cuando escuche las risas de mis amigas estallar por toda la casa. La casa Cullen si que era una casa grande así que retumbaban por todos lados y podías escuchar incluso cuando estabas al otro lado de la casa.

- espero que no te moleste que hagamos los deberes en mi cama… no tengo ganas de levantarme…- se escucho a Edward una vez que cerré la puerta de su cuarto. No me molestaba en lo más mínimo eso… yo hacía siempre mis deberes en la cama.

-No me molesta… ¿ya viste los apuntes?- pregunté curiosa mientras me volvía a sentar donde antes. Pero Edward que tenía su espalda apoyada en la cabecera se corrió al medio dejándome el lado izquierdo de la cama para mí por lo cual me senté junto a él.

-Si… no estuvieron viendo mucho en clase de literatura ¿verdad?- preguntó. ¿De qué diablos me hablaba? Había pasado toda la clase con los ojos sobre el papel y la lapicera echando humo.

-¿de quienes son las notas de literatura que te di?- pregunté curiosa. Míos no podían ser… y no creo que Ángela no tome apuntes.

-Huh…- le echó un vistazo al cuaderno- de Leah- era de suponer. A Leah no le gusta literatura, por eso siempre tenía todo el cuaderno escrito por los márgenes.

-será mejor que te de mis notas de literatura- le dije antes de abrir mi mochila y sacar el cuaderno. Se lo extendí y lo acepto contento.

Poco después comenzamos a hacer los deberes… claro está que yo era las que

Nos tenía que hacer volver a tierra porque por más de que Edward estuviese enfermo estaba súper activo y realmente cuestionaba si tenía gripe. Además de insinuarse, también tomaba mis manos y jugueteaba con ellas… trataba de hacer lo más posible para alejarme de él, es decir, del buen modo pero Edward necesitaba tener contacto físico conmigo para comunicarse al parecer. No es que me moleste, todo lo contrario y ese era el problema, no quería contacto físico con Edward, menos en su cama que me traía… recuerdos...

-Listo deberes- comento tirando su ultimo cuaderno al piso. Solo me dedique a observar como el cuaderno caía libremente por el piso.

-si… será mejor que me vaya, ya empieza a oscurecer- comenté mirando la poca luz que apenas llegaba a traspasar las cortinas. Edward separo su espalda del respaldo de la cama.

-¿ya tan pronto?- preguntó como si solo hubiese estado quince minutos.

-oh vamos Edward, estuve cuatro horas aquí contigo- le reproche. El se detuvo a pensarlo unos segundos.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente para mí- comentó negando con los ojos cerrados mientras movía la cabeza. Yo resople.

-Sea como sea, me tengo que ir… asegúrate de copiar o fotocopiar mis notas de literatura, el viernes hay examen- Edward no pudo comentar nada. Agarré todos mis cuadernos menos los que se quedaría él y los guarde en la mochila para luego irme de su cuarto… claro, no sin que antes me empujara contra él para besar mi mejilla y dejarme ir (a lo cual quede medio grogui y lo amenace nuevamente con traerme la sopa cuando estuviese enferma)

Tuve suerte de que Leah había sido buscada por su hermano ya que tenía que irse a una cena familiar. No me malinterpreten, adoraba a Leah eso solo que… ya saben seguro se burlaría. Por esas razones tampoco me quería encontrar a Alice

-¿Ya te vas enamorada?- pregunto con un aire burlón haciendo brotar mi mala cara.

-Si… será mejor que vaya a casa ya está empezando a oscureces…¿vienes Ángela?- pregunté a la muchacha que alzo sus ojos de las revistas y me observo como si lo dijera en chiste.

-¿bromeas? Me acabas de salvar de una gran, gran transformación al estilo Alice, me voy contigo- rio. Yo me reí con ella mientras Rosalie que estaba sentada en la computadora continuaba en su propio mundo.

Luego de dejar a Ángela en su casa me dirigí a la mía, estaba algo cansada pero tenía bastante hambre y cuando cruce el umbral de la cocina el aroma a salsa de tomate con carne vino a mí. Parecía que tenía más hambre de lo que pensaba porque entre a hurgar todo mientras mi madre se reía. Mi padre llego unos minutos después que yo así que fui ordenando la mesa mientras Emmett que había bajado con mis mismas intenciones, me pasaba las cosas.

-Hoy recibimos noticias de su tía Melissa- comentó mi madre mientras le serbia a Emmett la salsa en los fideos. Automáticamente la mirada de mi hermano fue levantada de su plato para observar a mi madre con precaución.

-¿se murió el novio?- preguntó emocionado. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras metía en mi boca un bocado de fideos.

-Emmett no hables así… no, no se murió. La boda será la semana que viene- comentó alegre. Y como no estarlo si su hermana menor se casaba.

-¿saben que es lo mejor?- preguntó mi madre haciendo que cuestionáramos si realmente era bueno lo que iba a decir. No tenía nada con ese tono pero siempre que lo utilizaba es porque algo embarazoso o muy malo pasaba o iba a pasar.

-¿dime que no vendrá la tía abuela Olga? Ella es realmente tenebrosa- comento Emmett. Mi padre lo miro a mi hermano con una mirada asquerosa… y créanme, todos los que conocían a la tía abuela Olga ponían esa expresión cuando se hablaba de ella.

- No Emmett, ella no vendrá… es decir si ira pero no es de eso de lo quiero hablarles- genial… un familiar mas al que saludar- Esme y Carlisle también fueron invitados- comentó contenta. Por cierta parte yo también me alegre.

-Como… y nos lo dices ahora? Rose ira? Rose ira? Rose ira?- pregunto Emmett mientras saltaba en su asiento.

-Si Rosalie, Edward y Alice irán- continúo mi madre.

-cuál es la conexión?- preguntó Charlie atento a lo que Renée pudiera responder.

-Pues… soy yo, cuando estaba en secundaria a Melissa le encantaba salir con nosotros, así se conocieron ella y Esme. Melissa pensó que sería genial si traía a toda su familia ya que quería conocer a Edward y a Alice- No si eso era algo bueno o algo malo… es decir Alice todo el día hablando de la boda con Rosalie. Alice llevándome de compras, Alice tratándome como una barbie, Rosalie peinando mi cabello de mil estilos posible, Rosalie probándose mil vestidos frente mío, Rosalie hablando de lo guapo que se vería mi hermano de gala...

-es raro. No la oí a Alice hablar de la invitación- comenté extrañada, hablaba de todas las desventajas pero me había olvidado del extraño hecho de que no las había visto hablar de esto.

-eso es porque hubo un incidente con la invitación. Melissa envió todas las invitaciones hacer un mes pero comento que la de algunos familiares no llegaron por ende tuvo que llamarlos y disculparse, se ve que la de Esme también se debe a ver extraviado igualmente dijo que se comunicaría hoy lo antes posible. Pero ya conocen a la tía Melissa, siempre dice hoy pero termina siendo mañana e imagínense que debe estar muy atareada con todo esto de la boda- comentó Renée con un aire entristecido que por alguna causa no puede descifrar porque era.

-No te pongas mal amor… ella ya los llamara- la consoló mi padre tomándola de la mano. Se ve que había notado el tono al igual que yo… Emmett, bueno Emmett no prestaba atención cuando estaba comiendo, creaba una especie de propia burbuja.

-No es eso, me hubiera gustado ayudarla más con esto, soy su hermana mayor se supone que eso debe hacer. Ni mi madre la ayudo- comentó. La abuela Stella era una mujer… como decirlo, algo sofisticada, una de las antiguas. No como la abuela Marie ella, ella era antigua pero con un estilo diferente, más cariñoso y afectivo.

-yo sé que no es momento pero… ¿te dijo la tía Melissa de que sabor va a ser el pastel?- pregunto Emmett ganándose un codazo mío y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de mi padre.

- tengo más noticias para ustedes- comentó mi padre luego de un gran silencio. Emmett y yo nos fundimos curiosos a escuchar las noticias de mi padre que por lo general siempre eran las buenas.

Pov Edward

-mama pregunta si planeas bajar a cenar- dijo Alice mientras se tapaba la cara con un pañuelo y con una mano revolvía el aire para tener cuidado de no caerse. Yo la mire curioso.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le pregunté molesto mientras me ponía una camiseta.

-Trato de no contagiarme tus gérmenes…¿vienes a cenar o no?- preguntó. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y asentí, pero Alice no veía así que tuve que pronunciar el monosílabo para que se largara.

Baje las escaleras luego de Alice y me senté mientras mi madre traía la carne con papas al horno en una hoya y Rosalie terminaba de poner la mesa. Ella siempre ponía la mesa y al parecer le gustaba porque lo hacía con una sonrisa melancólica. Nunca le pregunte porque fue eso y creo que es porque tenía miedo de tocar algo personal de su pasado. Segundos antes de que todos nos sentáramos a comer sonó el teléfono. Mi padre se levanto para atender, usualmente siempre era del hospital pero en este caso mi madre se levanto primero y dijo que ella atendía. Nos quedamos todos en silencio mientras se escuchaba la voz de mi madre. Alice peinaba sus puntas, Rosalie miraba sus uñas y mi padre jugaba con el tenedor.

-este domingo haremos un picnic- sonó en la mesa haciendo que los tres levántesenos la cabeza. Miramos a mi padre con despectiva curiosidad.

-¿de veras?- preguntó Alice emocionada, _no tonta, te bromea_ pensé sarcásticamente- hace mucho que no teníamos uno!- comentó.

-si ya se… recuerdan que cuando Bella volviera haríamos uno, con esto del campamento y ciertas peleas…- me observo a mi unos segundos para luego volverla a centrarla en todos-no pudimos realizarlo- comentó mi padre.

-Genial! Eso significa que ya está confirmado…?- preguntó Rosalie para asegurarse. Mi padre asintió. Poco después se sentó mi madre con una gran sonrisa plantada en su boca y algo me decía que las noticias

Buenas no pararían de llegar. No solo me gustaba ir de picnic por la comida, también me gustaba porque íbamos a la push a caminar, jugábamos football y tiraba a mi hermana... o quien sea al agua, usualmente a Emmett no porque él me podía levantar con una sola mano y hacer tiro largo.

-La semana que viene tenemos un casamiento!- informó mi madre. Al principio no la escuche porque, diablos que tenía hambre. Luego de probar un bocado de la deliciosa carne me tranquilice y me ocupe de escucharla. No se pero creo que hablaban de una tía de Emmett y de Bella y creo que se llamaba Melissa y era una vieja amiga de mi madre y la hermana menor de Renée. No sé porque nosotros estábamos invitados ni tampoco importo, solo me ocupe de pensar en Bella con un hermoso vestido… si eso sería genial. Oh no, no! Bella en bikini… no lo sé, los días para la push quedaban más cerca que el casamiento.

El día del picnic llego más rápido de lo esperado, y yo verdaderamente lo esperaba con ansias así que fue un alivio. No sabía bien las causas de estas ansias. Eran como si delataran algo que iría a hacer y realmente no pensaba hacer nada más que comer sándwiches, jugar futbol con los chicos y tratar de acercarme a Bella. Era una tarea dificilísima, estaba consciente de eso pero no valdría nada intentarlo y eso era lo mejor, los intentos eran gratis. Con ella me sentía un niño de cinco años tratando de armar un rompe cabezas… sip, básicamente así de mal estaba. El jueves había escuchado decir a mi hermana que las cosas con Bella y conmigo no se podían poner más difícil de lo que estaban. Prácticamente Alice no veía muchas posibilidades en que Bella me perdonara pero eso era porque Bella era terca… pero MI terca y la quería de vuelta ya mismo. Añoraba con todas mis fuerzas sus abrazos, sus besos… sus labios.

-Bueno… puedes arrancar si lo deseas- dijo sarcásticamente Rosalie desde el asiento del copiloto. Yo la mire con un gesto de mal humor haciendo que mi hermana en el asiento de atrás se riera.

-Tienen novios… ellos las podrían llevar en vez de volverme loco a mi ¿no creen?- pregunté molesto mientras trataba de alcanzar el auto de mis padres.

-Nop… Jasper dijo que se iba con Emmett y Bella porque su casa quedaba más cerca- comentó Alice. Yo le eche una mirada.

-Si Edward… dijo ese nombre… BELLA!- rió Rosalie que últimamente se estaba riendo mucho de mi situación con Bella. Solo refunfuñe por abajo para no soltarle uno que otro insulto. Mi prima podía ser muy mala cuando quería, creo que muchas de sus actitudes las había sacado de Emmett.

Gracias a dios llegamos más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Yo se que manejo algo rápido así que habría sido por eso y porque acelere todo lo que pude cuando Rosalie y Alice se empezaron a burlar de mi discapacidad para poder atraer a Bella nuevamente en mi vida. Jasper y Emmett ya se encontraban tirándose arena mientras Bella se tapaba la cara con una toalla. Mis padres, apenas llegados saludaban a Charlie, Renée y a los padres de Jasper. Me daba miedo el padre de Jasper… es decir, conocía al hombre desde pequeño pero era un tipo serio, pocas veces lo había visto sonreír. Era un general de la segunda guerra mundial. Llevaban una historia bastante dramática realmente pero mantenía eso tradicional. La madre de Jasper es un amor de persona realmente y siempre me trato como a un hijo más.

-Escucha, muchacho- susurro Rosalie acercándose a mí. Alice se había ido a tirar encima de Jasper ¿les comente que ella era una buena tacleadora cuando quería? Yo la mire atentamente a Rose.

-¿Qué pasa? yo no seré cómplice de ningún encuentro amoroso entre tú y Emmett si es lo que vienes a pedirme- Rosalie me hecho una mirada fría y llena de odio.

-No estúpido. Quería darte un consejo sobre Bella pero veo que estas de idiota así que…- levanto mentón y estaba a punto de irse cuando la jale de el brazo.

-dime

-Bueno… básicamente es esto. Hable con Emmett por la noche mientras… bueno eso no importa. Resulta que Bella estuvo de buen humor toda la semana así que eso te beneficia bastante si hoy quieres hacer algo- me susurro. Yo no creo que eso me fuese a servir de algo pero bueno.

-¿solo eso? Vaya Rose sirve de mucho- comenté sarcásticamente. Rosalie me codeo fuerte. Rayos… tenía fuerza.

-No termine. Emmett le preguntó el motivo de su buen humor y le respondió algo de segundas oportunidades- volvió a susurrar. Medite un segundo sus palabras. ¿Se referiría a mi?

-¿Tú crees que podría ser por mi?- pregunté incrédulo. Rose asintió pero no me dijo nada más porque por más de que hubiéramos hecho paso lento llegamos a donde estaban todos. Rosalie con su sonrisa despampanante saludo a todos. Así yo también lo hice. Saludando a Charlie y al padre de Jasper con un estrechamiento de manos y a las mujeres con un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi amor, nos harías el favor de sacar a Alice de encima de Jasper… creo que lo está asfixiando- pidió Esme. Rosalie al lado mío y yo reímos ante la situación y asentí. Me acerque a ellos dos y la tome a mi hermana de sus pequeñas caderas como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella protesto pero logro soltarse y pararse molesta al lado mío

-compórtate- le ordene con tono mandón haciendo que ella me sacara la lengua y se fuera a reponer a Jasper. Rose vino detrás nuestro y se ocupo de sacarle toda la arena a Emmett antes de darle un beso.

-Hola, Edward- dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida pero diferente. Aventurera o tal vez atrevida. Fuese lo que fuese hiso que mis interiores se revolcaran.

-¿Qué tal va amiga?- me gustaba molestarla con ese apodo. No se creo que le incomodaba que la llamase así. Me pego un codazo amistoso pero Bella también era una muchacha fuerte cuando quería.

-eso… duele y mucho- me queje con un falso dolor. Ella sonrió. Adoraba cuando Bella sonreía era como… bueno la cosa es que es demasiado sentimiento para explicarlo.

Luego de comer nos quedamos hablando con los adultos pero Emmett no sabía hablar civilizadamente por lo que propuso jugar a football americano. Jasper fue el único que se opuso pues se interpuso la idea de chicas contra chicos y él no quería tirar a ninguna. Yo no lo culpaba, no querida dañar a ninguna chica. Aunque algunas veces debía admitir que Rose… pues puede que ella sea un _poquitín_ más fuerte que yo. En cuanto a Alice, es tan rápido que tal vez hasta desaparecer con la pelota. Bella… no podía taclear a Bella e incluso tal vez ni bloquearla.

-Gallina! Edward aprende a tirar. ¿Está el entrenador ciego que te escogió como quarterback?- grito Alice del otro lado. Yo la fulmine con la mirada.

_Alice sería la primera en caer…_

-Alice tranquila- le pidió Jasper. Tenía miedo porque Emmett y ella ya se habían declarado guerra. Y no sé si saben que ambos tienen proporciones totalmente diferentes.

-No va a pasar nada Jazz… TIRA EDWARD-pidió de una vez.

Luego de eso todo se sumió en un juego sumamente interesante. La mayoría de las cosas que había dicho se cumplieron. Rosalie era fuerte y unas cuantas veces derrumbo a Jasper y a Emmett. No me derribo a mi porque era rápido, no contaba con esa cualidad mía pero la tenia y había que aprovecharla. En cuanto a Alice, ella sabia como sacarte el balón. Trato de taclearlo a Emmett pero le resulto imposible. Entonces se paro con los brazos cruzados haciendo que el juego se semidetenga.

-ESTA ROSALIE HACIENDO TOPLESS ALLI?- chillo mirando en dirección al mar. Emmett inmediatamente volteo haciendo que Alice tomara el balón y saliera corriendo. Estúpido Emmett.

-Jasper agárrala!- le grite refiriéndome a Alice. El me miro mal.

-No Edward, se va a lastimar- dijo seriamente. Me dio ganas de tirarlo a él. A veces Jasper podía ser realmente caballeroso.

- JESUS, Jasper es mi hermana la conozco no le pasara nada!- grite. Emmett se recupero luego de asegurarse que la bikini de Rose estaba bien abrochada por si las dudas y corrió hacia Alice. Bella finalmente no había querido jugar. Se quedo leyendo un libro al lado del campo imaginario y sin embargo Alice le tiro la pelota haciendo que Bella se asustara y al diablo con el libro.

-SIRVE PARA ALGO, BELLA. CORRE!- le grito Alice. Se… cambiaba mucho cuando jugaba. Mi hermana era algo competitiva.

-Alice!- protesto de mala manera Bella cogiendo el balón con sus dos manos. Emmett me hecho una mirada cómplice luego de unas señas las cuales interprete como "agárrala"

Me acerque lentamente al principio mientras Bella se paraba pero luego Rosalie arruino mi plan.

-Bella CORRE! EDWARD ESTA DETRÁS DE TI!- Bella no corrió es mas creo que la vi acercarse… si, definitivamente se acercaba.

-¿Bella que haces? es para el otro lado!- grito Alice. Sin embargo Bella se paro frente a mí y me extendió el balón.

- ¿Lo quieres?- preguntó ingenuamente. Yo le asentí pero cuando extendí mis brazos para agarrarlo el balón desapareció y pronto lo vi siendo arrojado hacia el mar. Bella astuta. La mire unos segundo y salí corriendo a buscarlo. Sentí unas dulces risas dejar atrás. El agua no estaba tan mal, me metí con remera y todo por lo tanto cuando llegue a alcanzar el balón estaba empapado luego de tirarme encima. Salí del agua y me sacudí un poco para quitar lo mojado. Jasper me hacía señas detrás de Rosalie así que le tire un paso largo y luego salió corriendo. Yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como vengarme de Bella por esto. La vi riéndose parada en donde se encontraba antes.

-Sabes Bella, eso es de muy mala persona- me queje. Ella me miro sorprendida.

-estaba linda el agua?- preguntó entre risitas que llenaban mi corazón de una extraña sensación que sin embargo ya había sentido antes con ella.

-¿quieres probarla?- le ofrecí mientras me acercaba. Bella no comprendió lo que dije hasta que roce mis brazos empapados con su seca y suave piel.

-Oh no, gracias de todos modos- dijo sonriéndome inocentemente. Iba a salir corriendo pero la agarre del brazo estrechándola hacia mi pecho mojado. Bella gimió por el frio y rodee mis brazos alrededor de ella. Por fin me sentía completo, ella era todo.

-Hay Bella!...- dije en un suspiro risueño mientras la mojaba mas.

-Suéltame Edward… me mojas!- gritó.

-No me digas- soné tan sarcástico diciendo eso que rió en voz alta.

-de verdad Edward. Suéltame!- volvió a pedir. No la quería soltar. Ella era mía.

-Lo hare si vienes a caminar conmigo- Bella me miro fijamente. Por un momento sentí que tal vez si la besaba en ese momento ella accedería pero no quería arriesgarme.

-de acuerdo… salte!- pidió empujándome fuera de su lugar.

Avisamos que iríamos a caminar y salimos tranquilamente en dirección izquierda. Al principio Bella permanecía callada sin decir nada. Le eche un par de miradas cómplices mientras ella miraba el piso.

-El otro día fui a verte patinar- comenté. Ese día había sido una lástima. Bella me miro sorprendida y luego pareció pensarlo.

-no te vi en la pista- dijo confusa.

-eso es porque cuando fui realmente no estabas… llegue en otro horario- reí. Bella negó con la cabeza sonriendo- solo pude ver a algunas chicas cayéndose.

- es el grupo principiante- me informo. Otro montón de silencio se amontonó entre nosotros y por un momento pensé que se quedaría así hasta que decidió hablar.

-Y… huh, supongo que Alice se está encargando de tu ropa para la boda- comentó. No había consultado eso con Alice pero era obvio que iba a ser así.

-Debe de estar hasta organizando la ropa de tu madre Bella, estamos hablando de Alice- Soltó una risita por entre sus labios haciendo que hasta yo ría de lo que había dicho.

-Debe ser un milagro- susurro luego de un momento. Creo que no quería que oyera eso pero lo oí igual y sé que no debí preguntar pero me mataba la curiosidad de saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté. Se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo.

-Oh bueno… huh, Alice. Que Alice no se haya metido en esto de… es difícil de explicar- finalizo mientras frotaba sus manos con su rostro. La codee amistosamente.

-Vamos, Bella, dime- le pedí. Ella me miro indecisa

-Es difícil creer que Alice no intente reparar las cosas entre… nosotros- finalizo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿los chicos de mi edad se enamoran de chicas con mejillas sonrojadas? Inclusive a mi me sorprendía la distancia de Alice en esta situación pero creo que era porque Alice sabía que yo lo podía hacer solo _jaja, si claro._

-creo que es porque ella sabe que yo puedo hacerlo solo… tiene esperanzas- finalice. Bella no me miro, si no que para adelante.

-Alice tiene la mala idea de creer que nosotros estamos en algo, por eso no se entromete, piensa que está resuelto- su voz sonó fría. ¿Bella creía que nosotros podríamos volver a ser como antes? yo la conocía, ella decía que no, pretendía ser fuerte pero yo se que aun me quería y era mi deber demostrárselo. Deje de caminar.

-¿Tú no lo crees?- pregunté. Me apoye en unas grandes rocas. Se coloco en frente de mi sin mirarme. El silencio se quedo entre nosotros dos pero no me incomodo, se podía escuchar las olas golpeando contra la orilla, el problema es que en verdad quería que me respondiera. Agradecí que este cerca mío, no podría soportar que a pesar de su respuesta no me dejara tocarla. Podria responderme que si y yo aventurarme a besarla y si no enojarme. Deposite mi mano en su cintura y ella se tenso.

-…no- dijo de repente. Yo la mire confundido.

-¿no qué?- pregunté. Y es que no sabía si se refería al agarre o a que nosotros podríamos volver a tener una relación. Solo deseaba que sea al agarre.

-No, no creo que podremos tener algo- finalizo mirando el piso. Solté mi agarré y la esquive bruscamente para caminar un poco. Yo quería algo con Bella. Si ella sentía algo por mi todavía ¿Por qué rayos no me podía perdonar? Había cometido un error, es cierto pero no era el error que ella creía ¿Bella creía que yo la había engañado con Victoria? Si lo único que había estado tratando de hacer en todo este tiempo es esquivarla. Admito que debí a verla sacado de encima antes pero era insistente… cielos, que era insistente… aun así jamás dude de mis sentimientos por Bella. Los dos habíamos superado todo el mal que le había hecho cuando era pequeña, era pasado y sabia que para Bella era olvido pero acaso esto no era igual?

Mire las olas olvidándome de que estaba detrás mío. Tomo mi hombro con delicadeza pero como movimiento automático me corrí. No quería lastima ni nada, estaba enojado porque sabía que ella sentía algo por mí y a la misma vez porque nunca se paró a escuchar mi versión de la historia. Me preguntó si los chicos le habrían contado. Suspire frustradamente y me voltee a verla. Tenía una expresión confundida.

-no entiendo cual es el problema ahora- dijo confundida. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que ella me podía sentir como su amigo, para ella era demasiado fácil pero para mí se había tornado lo más difícil del mundo y dudo que pueda remediarlo.

-el problema es que intento, bella te juro que intento ser tu amigo, no sentir nada por ti y comportarme pero se me es imposible... no puedo negar que de verdad te quiero más que como una amiga… pero tú ya sabes eso ¿verdad? te lo dije y te lo voy a repetir desde siempre- le informé. Ella no estaba sorprendida ¿y cómo iba a estarlo? si le había dicho que ya lo sabía. Sorpresivamente sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello… esto sí es confuso ¿_en qué quedamos? _Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y no espero ni siquiera a que la rodeara con mis brazos. Pude sentir su hermoso aroma a fresas.

-crees que es fácil para mí- susurro. Eso basto para que la rodeara con mis brazos.

-¿y entonces porque no quieres que estemos juntos? Bella si tú me quieres y yo ya te he dicho que te amo… pues creo que es suficiente ¿no lo crees?- Ella me miro.

-no es suficiente. Es que… yo se que tu no hiciste nada malo. Tengo miedo eso es lo que sucede. La viste a Victoria, es una muchacha hermosa y es normal que quiera a alguien como tu como compañía. Pudo no a ver sido Victoria quien te saco de mi lado pero puede ser otra, otra más linda que yo a quien tu encuentres más interesante y yo no soportaría eso… créeme, te quiero más de lo que tú puedes pensar- me dejo callado. Eso se sentía bien … Bella me quería. OH DIOS BELLA ME QUERÍA! Le sonreí torcidamente.

-déjame ver si entendí Srta. Swan. ¿Tú no quieres que estemos juntos, a pesar de que los sentimientos son mutuos, porque tienes miedo de que yo te deje?- Bella asintió temerosa. Yo la solté- dios mío Bella ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? si te dije que te amo es porque jamás, escucha, jamás podría alejarme de ti, créeme que cuando te digo que eres la chica de mi vida es porque realmente lo eres, no te cambiaria ni por la mujer más hermosa del mundo por parte porque para mí tu lo eres y además me han dicho que hago buena pareja con las castañas testarudas y torpes- reí. Ella me pego amistosamente por el no-cumplido. Acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente y cerré los ojos solo para sentir la calidez de su suave mano.

-A veces me sorprendes Edward Cullen- rió. Yo abrí los ojos y me encontré con la imagen más hermosa.

-aguarda. Esto significa que… Hum ¿somos novios o algo así?- pregunté. Desde ya esperaba su si rotundamente pero se me callo la mandíbula cuando la muchacha negó con una sonrisa.

-No, esto significa que me aun tengo que asimilar algunas cosas y… para ser sinceros, esa no es la forma de preguntarle a una muchacha de ser la novia, Edward, creí que eras más original- respondió. Yo la mire dudoso. Entonces era un futuro si… ya que, espere mucho tiempo puedo esperar un tiempo más.

-¿pero te puedo besar?- ella negó- eso no es justo… ¿Tú me puedes besar?- pregunté esperanzado. Bella negó rodando los ojos- ¿en la mejilla?- pregunté.

- Sí, claro- respondió sin problemas.

-genial porque quiero uno justo aquí- dije marcando con mi dedo, mi mejilla. Bella sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba a mi mejilla. Ingenua Bella ¿pensaba que me iba a quedar sin un beso de ella en este momento? Espere a que sus labios rosaran mi piel para girar mi cabeza y atrapar sus labios. Bella se sorprendió y a la misma vez tenso. A pesar de que no respondió yo no me deje llevar por eso y la bese, Sus labios estaban suaves como siempre, su sabor sabia más exquisito de lo normal. Esta vez ella si respondió pero solo unos momentos. Hubiera deseado que durara mas pero ella se retiro del beso y me miro mal.

-okey… no besos en la mejilla. Y volvamos porque nos deben estar esperando- dijo separándose de mí. Agarré su mano entre las mías y nos encaminamos de vuelta. Supuse que tanto Bella como yo no queríamos preguntas así que cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para que nos vieran, nos separamos, mientras pensaba en cómo me le propondría a Bella para que sea mi novia nuevamente.

* * *

**Uf, bueno, yo no se como decir LO SIENTO, se que probablemente la mayoría piense que realmente no lo siento pero si lo hago. Cada dia que pasaba sin escribir jajaja PERO TENGO EXCUSA! los escritores (si es que todavía se me puede llamar así) siempre tenemos excusa ;) jajaja y es que el comienzo de clases me dejo muerta, todos los días que llegaba plaff, me quedaba dormida.**

**Probablemente este cap s****ea cualquier cosa y es que veran que me quede hasta altas horas de la noche cuando me vino la inspiracion. Probablemente sea el anteultimo capitulo ya que despues viene el casamiento de la tia.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO PASADO REALMENTE SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON **

**Muchos besos gracias por seguir leyendo (o eso espero)**

**Reviews? ;D**

**Lucy **


End file.
